Entre Visões e Sentimentos
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Alice e Jasper... Um passado em comum, um futuro em comum. Um presente que reserva uma surpresa a cada segundo. Coincidências ou destinos entrelaçados? Com tantos encontros e desencontros, seria finalmente o momento de ser feliz?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu sabia que já o conhecia de algum lugar. Lá dentro, no fundo da minha alma e mente eu sempre soube. Eu o tinha visto há mais de dez anos, mas o olhar perdido e assustado dele, perdido no brilho daqueles olhos castanhos, tinha ficado gravado na minha mente.

Agora eu estava aqui, de frente pra ele. Eu e ele chocados com o rumo que nossas vidas tinham tomado.

E mais ainda. Eu sabia que tinha algo nessa história toda que ia mudar. Agora que tudo estava finalmente esclarecido, passado e presente, eu poderia finalmente me permitir olhá-lo do jeito que me sentia desde o momento que o vi na primeira aula de Biologia do ano.

E eu sabia que ele me via da mesma forma.

Finalmente tinha chegado meu momento de ser feliz.

Mal sabia eu que ainda teria que enfrentar muitas batalhas até que a minha vida estivesse completamente entrelaçada à dele, e a nossa felicidade pudesse ser completa.


	2. Novas Amizades

**Malu VPC** e **Daddy's obsessive** muito obrigada pelas primeiras reviews. :)

Só avisando a todos os leitores que fic já foi terminada, e tem 24 capítulos. :D Na verdade essa é a primeira temporada, a segunda está sendo escrita. :) Espero que gostem da história, porque foi escrita com muito carinho.

Todos os capítulos tem POV's do Jasper e da Alice, e são meio grandinhos, por isso espero sinceramente que vocês tenham paciência de ler! hehehehe =D

Boa leitura =*

---------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Alice**

Eu sabia que odiaria ter que ser levada ao colégio pelos meus primos, todos os dias. Era meio embaraçoso e poderia ser humilhante se meus primos não fossem tão legais e gentis comigo. Já tinha me acostumado fácil com isso, mas ser uma aluna do último ano e ainda ter que ser levada ao colégio pelos primos era meio chato.

Mas a culpa nem era minha.

Quer dizer, eu tinha trauma de direção. Não me lembrava claramente, mas meus pais morreram num acidente de carro e eu fiquei em estado de choque por mais de um mês. Pelo menos foi isso que tia Esme me disse. Eu tinha 7 anos e não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Fui morar com meus tios – Esme e Carlisle – e meus primos – Edward e Emmett. Desde então vivo com eles.

Não é como se fosse um castigo ou nada parecido. Eu adorava meus tios e primos, mas lá no fundo ainda sentia falta dos meus pais. Edward era o primo que eu me dava melhor. Ele vivia me chamando de pulga, porque eu adorava sair pulando e correndo igual uma menina boba e alegre. Talvez eu seja isso mesmo. Não me irrito fácil e gosto de ver o lado bom da vida em tudo. Emmett gostava de me provocar, mas isso era o normal dele. Era brincalhão e tinha muitos amigos. Sempre amei a forma como eles todos me tratavam e achava bom que pelo menos eu ainda tivesse eles.

Mas voltando a coisa da direção.

Eu tinha um trauma realmente chato. Eu não podia nem pensar em fazer aulas de direção que meu corpo todo começava a tremer, involuntariamente. Era um aviso do meu subconsciente, eu acho, me alertando pra ter cuidado. Meus primos entendiam isso e antes de irem pra faculdade, sempre me deixavam no colégio. Que não tinha muita gente. Quer dizer, estamos numa cidade com 3.120 habitantes. A escola tem mais ou menos 375 alunos. O que não é exatamente um número muito grande.

Naquela manhã, acordei completamente extasiada. Eu vinha tendo alguns pesadelos muito grandes. E uns sonhos estranhos. Era uma coisa muito perturbadora. Olhei o relógio de cabeceira e percebi que estava atrasada. _Ótimo, Alice. Atrasada no primeiro dia de aula_, pensei, repreendendo a mim mesma por me distrair pensando nos sonhos estranhos e pesadelos e não levantar. Levantei e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Quando estava tirando a roupa e entrando no chuveiro, ouvi alguém entrar no quarto e me chamar.

- Alice? – ouvi a voz de Edward, e me tranqüilizei. Ele era compreensivo. Me compreendia mais do que ninguém e eu tinha lhe contado sobre meus pesadelos.

- To no banho, Ed. Vocês já tão saindo? – perguntei, enquanto me ensaboava.

- Emmett ta terminando o café, eu vim ver se você tava pronta. Não ouviu o despertador? – ele perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Eu acordei com o despertador mas me distraí pensando numas coisas. – falei, enquanto saía do chuveiro e me enxugava e me enfiava no roupão.

Saí e dei de cara com Edward, lindo como sempre, numa calça jeans preta e uma blusa verde que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. O que posso dizer? Meu primo era um tremendo gato.

Ele franziu a testa e se virou pra porta, pra que não me visse de roupão. Ele era totalmente cheio de pudores. Eu tava de roupão, não de toalha. Revirei os olhos diante do gesto e ele falou.

- Se apresse. Vou pegar Bella no caminho, a caminhonete dela finalmente foi pra outra vida. – ele disse, me fazendo rir.

- Tudo bem. Estarei pronta em dez minutos. – falei.

- Olhe lá hein. Não precisa se arrumar como uma top model. É só o colégio. – ele disse, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele mal sabia que mesmo sendo só o colégio era como se fosse a passarela constante de um desfile. Qualquer deslize e todos iam zuar com a sua cara o resto do ano letivo.

Abri meu closet. Graças à herança que tinha herdado dos meus pais – dois advogados extremamente bem-sucedidos e ricos – e também a mesada generosa que ganhava dos meus tios – que insistiam em me dar tudo do bom e do melhor, como se eu própria fosse filha deles – eu tinha um closet bastante cheio. E não era só cheio. Era grande, amplo e estava preenchido com roupas, sapatos e acessórios das melhores marcas.

Escolhi uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta azul, pra combinar com meus olhos. Uma calça jeans branca e um par de sapatilhas também brancas. Penteei meu cabelo curto e espetado e me maquiei. Apenas uma maquiagem leve, e em oito minutos eu estava pronta. Peguei meus livros e minha mochila e saí do quarto.

Minha tia Esme me esperava no fim da escada.

- Querida! Bom dia, não vai tomar café? – ela perguntou.

- Eu até gostaria, mas os meninos estão com pressa. – falei.

- É, estão. Aqui, faça o favor de comer bem na escola pra suprir o café da manhã. – ela disse e me deu uma nota de cinqüenta dólares.

Meus tios eram tão ricos que não tinham muita noção de quanto custavam as coisas no colégio.

- Hum. Obrigada, tia. – falei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela, enquanto me dirigia a garagem.

- Seus primos já estão lá fora. – ela disse, me fazendo dar meia volta e sair pela porta da frente, dando de cara com o Volvo prateado de Edward, que tamborilava os dedos no volante, certamente dançando ao som de alguma música.  
Entrei no banco de trás e me desculpei.

- Desculpem a demora. – falei, envergonhada, enquanto constatava que tocava Rihanna no carro. Coisa de Emmett. Edward era culto demais pra gostar dela. Era o que eu pensava. Edward estava "dançando" ao mesmo ritmo do som da música.

- Não tem problema, Alice. – Emmett falou, sorrindo.

Olhamos pra Edward e ele tinha o olhar distante, mas ainda tamborilava os dedos. Mas a música já tinha acabado. Agora tocava outra, que não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.

- Edward? – chamei.

Nada. Ele continuou batucando no volante e olhando pra estrada, sem acelerar o carro.

- Ei, mano, acorda! – Emmett gritou, empurrando Edward pelos ombros.

- Ei! Calma... Cadê a Alice? – ele disse e quando me viu no banco de trás se alarmou. – Nossa, nem te vi entrar. Vamos?

- É o que estamos esperando, meu chapa. – Emmett falou e Edward acelerou o carro.

- Tava pensando em Bella não é? – Emmett provocou.

- Não é da sua conta, Em. – Edward respondeu.

- Aha! Eu sabia. Quando você fica com essa cara de idiota é porque ta pensando nela. – Emmett falou, zombando.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. – Edward cortou.

Ele calou, mas ficou fazendo imitações baratas da cara de Edward quando pensava em Bella. Ri com aquilo, até que Edward me lançou um olhar que eu tive que parar. Ele não estava zangado nem nada, mas o olhar era do tipo "até tu Brutus?". Fiquei meio mal e decidi parar. Eu amava o namoro de Edward e Bella. Ela era minha melhor amiga, mesmo sendo uns cinco anos mais velha do que eu.

Paramos em frente a casa dela e logo ela saiu. Trancou a porta e entrou no carro, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, gente. – ela falou, enquanto me abraçava.

- Bom dia, Bella. – eu e Emmett falamos.

- Bom dia, amor. – Edward falou e ela se esticou pra dar um selinho nele.

- Ah, chega de beijação, vamos embora logo Edward. – Emmett falou e Edward acelerou.

- Lice, que saudade. Não nos vemos há tanto tempo. – Bella falou enquanto se ajeitava no carro.

- Também to com saudades. Que tal umas comprinhas no fim de semana? – eu falei e quando ela fez uma careta eu comecei a implorar. – Ah, por favoooor! Pelos velhos tempos, Bells!

- Ah, ta bom Alice. A gente vai na sexta tudo bem? Tenho que trabalhar no sábado. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem. – falei enquanto começava a fazer planos pra sexta feira com minha melhor amiga.

Chegamos ao colégio e me despedi deles. Entrei e fui até a secretaria pegar meus horários. Quando vi que minha primeira aula seria Química me desanimei. Ninguém merece química no primeiro horário. É praticamente uma tortura. Suspirei, desanimada, enquanto ia pra minha sala. No caminho, ouvi Kelly, uma patricinha que estava no mesmo ano que eu, começar a fofocar.

- Sério, Kate. O cara é um gatinho. Tão loirinho, tão lindo. Vou tentar me aproximar dele.

- Mas será que ele é do último ano? – Kate perguntou.

- Não sei, mas acho que sim. Ele não tem cara de calouro pelo menos. Espero que ele tenha alguma aula comigo. – ela falou, quase pulando de excitação, enquanto eu mordia o lábio inferior pra não cair na gargalhada.

Era típico de Kelly, ficar pensando em garotos o tempo todo. Qualquer aluno novo, ela já se derretia toda. Era uma patricinha burra e desalmada que faria qualquer coisa pra conseguir o que queria. Eu sabia disso. Fora por causa dela que perdi meu primeiro e único namorado na vida. Apesar de depois ter ficado aliviada por isso, quando um mês depois de começarem a namorar, John ter traído Kelly com sua ex-melhor-amiga Jenny. Dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto lembrava da cena de fúria de Kelly, provando do próprio veneno no meio do pátio repleto de alunos.

Entrei na sala de aula e escolhi qualquer lugar. Não tinha muitos amigos mesmo na escola, então provavelmente ia ficar sozinha na bancada, como todos os anos anteriores. Já tinha me acostumado a isso, apesar de ainda ser meio chato. Enquanto me acomodava na cadeira, os alunos começaram a chegar e vi pelo canto do olho uma sombra enorme chegar perto de mim. Depois, senti um cutucão. Olhei pra cima e sorri vendo Jacob Black, o capitão do time de futebol olhando pra mim sorridente.

- Alice! Cara, quanto tempo. Parece que as férias demoraram meses! – ele falou, enquanto me abraçava.

Jacob era legal. Era meu colega há muito tempo, e apesar de não gostar muito da minha família – não pergunte porquê – nós nos dávamos muito bem. Ele não era do tipo que eu escolho pra amigo e confidente, porque não sabia manter a boca fechada e sempre falava as coisas erradas nas horas erradas. Mas apesar de tudo era divertido e era uma boa companhia de vez em quando.

- Jake! – falei, enquanto me separava do seu abraço de urso – Mas as férias duraram meses!

Ele riu.

- É mesmo. Ei, tem alguém sentado aí? – ele perguntou, apontando a cadeira do meu lado.

- Hum. Não. – falei.

- Posso ser seu parceiro de laboratório? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro! – falei empolgada. Parecia que eu ia ter um parceiro no fim das contas.

- Valeu. – ele disse e sentou – Nenhum dos caras tem química no primeiro horário. Eu fui o azarado.

Eu sorri e concordei.

- Somos. Ninguém merece química no primeiro horário. É um castigo. – falei, fazendo bico.

Ele riu e logo a sala já estava cheia e o professor entrou na sala.

A aula foi um tremendo pé no saco mas eu sobrevivi. Me despedi de Jacob na saída e me dirigi a próxima aula. Biologia. Pelo menos disso eu gostava. Pensava em seguir carreira nessa área. Só não tinha decidido ainda o quê. Talvez eu fizesse Medicina, como Edward. Ele servia de inspiração pra muitas coisas que eu fazia e queria fazer.

Novamente, sentei e esperei os alunos chegarem. Todos preencheram as cadeiras e apenas a que estava do lado da minha e outra do lado da nerd da sala – Gina Lewis – ficou vazia. Ótimo. Já me achavam esquisita mesmo. Dei de ombros e esperei que o Sr. Banner, nosso professor, começasse a aula.

- Bom dia alunos. Espero que tenham aproveitado as férias, porque temos muito no que trabalhar. – ele disse e bateram na porta.

- Sr. Banner, posso falar com o senhor um minuto? – a diretora Hopkins chamou.

- Claro, claro. Nada de baderna, crianças. – ele nos avisou e saiu.

Alguns alunos começaram a conversar mas a conversa terminou rapidamente, assim que o Sr. Banner entrou na sala de novo. Só percebi isso quando ouvi sua voz, já que eu estava distraída demais olhando meus papéis com anotações sobre o que fazer na sexta feira no shopping.

- Bom, nós temos dois novos alunos na escola e gostaria de apresentá-los a vocês. Sejam bons com eles. – Sr. Banner falou e eu levantei a cabeça pra ver os novos alunos.

Quando eu fiz isso meu queixo quase caiu.

- Esses são Rosalie e Jasper Hale. São irmãos e se mudaram de Phoenix. Sejam bons anfitriões. – ele disse e se virou pros novos alunos. – Bem, só temos exatamente dois lugares vagos, então se não se importarem...

Ele disse isso e os dois irmãos andaram, em direção as cadeiras vazias. Rosalie era alta, com cabelos loiros e olhos castanho-claros. Se sentou do lado da nerd, lançando um sorriso que deixou a pobre da Gina desconcertada. Ela era linda. Mortalmente linda.

Jasper era igualmente loiro e alto, e tinha olhos igualmente castanho-claros. Vestia um casaco preto por cima de uma blusa de manga comprida cinza e calças jeans escuras. Era lindo. Mortalmente lindo. Meu coração começou a dar saltos mortais e eu prendi a respiração quando ele sentou do meu lado. Eu estava com sorte. Esse cara ia ser meu parceiro de Biologia? _Alice, se você não estragar essa oportunidade, você ta feita, garota_, minha consciência me avisou.

- Olá. Espero que não se importe se eu sentar aqui. – Jasper falou, e não pude deixar de notar como sua voz era harmoniosa e forte.

- Olá. N-não, claro que não. – falei, sem conseguir deixar de ficar encabulada.

Ele só sorriu e sentou, olhando pra frente e prestando atenção na aula.

Apesar de ser minha matéria preferida, não consegui me concentrar muito na aula. Você sabe, um cara totalmente surreal de tão lindo, sentado bem do seu lado e exalando um cheiro tão bom que poderia te deixar tonta. Quer dizer, quando se tem _isso_ do seu lado, pra quê se preocupar com as classes de seres vivos? Nada contra, claro. É só que meu sistema nervoso decidiu que era mais importante naquele momento olhar pra ele de soslaio, em vez de prestar 100% de atenção à aula. Culpe meu cérebro. Não a mim.

Ele prestava muita atenção na aula, ou pelo menos parecia prestar. Olhava diretamente para o professor, e como era a primeira aula e não tivemos nenhuma experiência pra fazer, ele não me dirigiu a palavra nenhuma vez. O cabelo dele tinha uma mecha que insistia em cair em cima da testa e cada vez que ele passava a mão pra colocá-la no lugar meu coração pulava. _Controle-se, Alice_, eu pensava o tempo todo. Um cara não podia ser o centro do universo. Ou podia? E se não podia, por que eu estava completamente fascinada por esse cara? Ele fazia anotações no seu caderno com uma expressão compenetrada enquanto eu rabiscava qualquer coisa que o professor tivesse dito no meu. Percebi que nem sabia mais o que ele tinha falado quando eu tinha escrito. Decidi olhar tudo depois. A aula acabou e Jasper me olhou. Olhei diretamente pro caderno, o fechando e colocando na mochila quando ele me chamou.

- Ei, não me leve a mal, mas eu não sei seu nome. Se vamos ser parceiros de laboratório é bom sabermos pelo menos o nome não é? – ele disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão pra um cumprimento.

Minhas pernas ficaram meio bambas, e por isso decidi apertar a mão dele, sorrir e responder, sem tentar me levantar.

- Concordo. Muito prazer, sou Alice Cullen. – respondi.

- Jasper Hale. E o prazer é todo meu. – ele disse, me olhando nos olhos.

- Jasper, vamos? – a irmã dele, Rosalie, veio chamá-lo.

- Claro, Rose. Mas antes deixa eu te apresentar. Essa é Alice. – ele falou e apontou a irmã pra mim. – Essa é Rosalie.

- Muito prazer, Rosalie. – eu disse.

- Igualmente, Alice. – ela respondeu sorridente. Ela parecia ser muito fútil por causa dos cabelos loiros e beleza insuportável, mas percebi que era só impressão. O sorriso dela não tinha nada de falso.

- Vocês por acaso são gêmeos? – perguntei sem pensar, enquanto sentia que era seguro ficar em pé. Peguei minhas coisas e eles me acompanharam até a porta.

- Somos sim. – Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso amigável.

- Legal. Sempre quis irmãos. Mas acho que meus primos dão conta do recado. – falei, sorrindo de volta.

Jasper deu um sorriso e me olhou.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, deixa eu ver. – eu disse e peguei meu horário. – Tenho Literatura agora. E vocês?

- Eu tenho Francês. Nos vemos depois então. Até mais Alice. Foi um prazer. – Rosalie falou e se despediu.

- Eu tenho Literatura também, se incomoda se eu for junto? – Jasper falou.

- Claro que não. – eu disse e ele me acompanhou até a sala de aula.

Me acostumei um pouco com sua presença e consegui prestar atenção a aula. Ele sentou atrás de mim e isso ajudou bastante. Mas eu ainda ficava incomodada em estar, tipo, sendo observada por um projeto de Deus-grego.

Algo me disse que eu seria muito amiga dele. Talvez até mais. _Se concentre em fazer amizade com ele, Alice. Chegou a sua hora._, uma vozinha dentro de mim me disse.

E eu aceitei de bom grado obedecê-la.

**---**

**POV Jasper**

Forks. Uma cidade minúscula perdida em Washington que as nuvens adoravam. Ótimo, nuvens. O que me tinha me feito sair de Phoenix (ensolarada e quente) pra Forks (nublada e fria)? Ah, lembrei. A vontade de cuidar do meu próprio nariz. Não que a Sra. Saunders fosse má pessoa. Pelo contrário, quem se dignaria a cuidar de dois irmãos gêmeos a vida toda como se fossem seus filhos? Não conheço muitas pessoas que fariam tamanho sacrifício. De qualquer forma, cá estava eu, tomando meu café da manhã com Rosalie, minha irmã gêmea, discutindo o que provavelmente iríamos encontrar nessa escola e cidade minúsculas.

- Espero que o pessoal da agência seja legal. – Rosalie comentou.

Ela era muito bonita e vinha fazendo nos últimos dois anos uns trabalhos pequenos aqui e ali como modelo. A agência que tirava as fotos dela em Phoenix a indicou a um fotógrafo dono de uma agência de fotografia aqui em Forks. Sua primeira sessão de fotos seria no sábado e ela estava morrendo de medo de ser rejeitada ou ninguém se dar bem com ela. Ela devia ter algum complexo. Por Deus, ela era linda, como podia pensar que não se daria bem? Talvez o nosso trauma compartilhado de abandono depois que vimos nossos pais morrerem num acidente catastrófico de carro que matou exatamente quatro pessoas, nos tivesse tornado meio... desconfiados das pessoas ao nosso redor. Tínhamos decidido acreditar 100% apenas um no outro. Isso tinha nos unido, mas tinha fechado nossos corações pra amizades. Em Phoenix, nenhum dos nossos amigos sabia nosso passado. E aqui em Forks, decidimos que ninguém saberia também.

Fomos dirigindo até a escola. Apesar do trauma pelo acidente, consegui aprender a dirigir depois de duas tentativas de superar meu trauma. Eu dirigia com cautela exagerada, mas isso estava diminuindo um pouco. Aos poucos eu me acostumava com o volante e a estrada. Rosalie nem sonhava em aprender, pra ela estava ótimo ficar sem saber. Eu a criticava por isso, mas ela me ignorava. Um dia ela ia ter que aprender.

Chegamos na escola e nos dirigimos a diretoria. Paramos meu Mercedes – presente da generosa Sra. Saunders – no estacionamento, arrancando olhares de alguns estudantes que chegavam ao mesmo tempo. A diretora Hopkins era uma mulher madura, de uns 30 e poucos anos. Nos recebeu muito bem e desejou boa sorte. Disse que nos acompanharia e nós agradecemos. A primeira e a segunda aula eu e Rosalie teríamos igual. A primeira era História. Fomos pra aula, a diretora nos apresentou ao professor e ele nos deixou entrar e sentar em silêncio. Não nos apresentou. Vi um cara totalmente brutamontes olhando pra Rose com cara de segundas intenções. Ele que se atrevesse a tocar na minha irmã, que ele ia ver só. Eu podia não parecer, mas meus músculos eram desenvolvidos o suficientes pra quebrar o nariz dele.

Depois a diretora nos encontrou na saída da aula, e se ofereceu novamente pra nos levar à próxima. Aceitamos. A sala de Biologia já estava cheia, e o professor já tinha começado. A diretora o chamou e nos apresentou.

- Sr. Banner, esses são Jasper e Rosalie Hale. São de Phoenix e vão estudar conosco. São irmãos e estão na sua aula, pode apresentá-los a turma? – a diretora falou e eu achei que ela deu informações demais.

- Claro. Com muito prazer. – Sr. Banner falou, nos cumprimentando.

A diretora se despediu e ele entrou, acompanhado de mim e Rose.

- Bom, nós temos dois novos alunos na escola e gostaria de apresentá-los a vocês. Sejam bons com eles. – Sr. Banner falou, enquanto a turma nos olhava.

- Esses são Rosalie e Jasper Hale. São irmãos e se mudaram de Phoenix. Sejam bons anfitriões. – ele disse e se virou pra nós. – Bem, só temos exatamente dois lugares vagos, então se não se importarem...

Olhei a sala e vi os dois lugares. Os dois eram perto de garotas. Ótimo. Rose sentou na bancada mais próxima, do lado de uma garota desajeitada, que usava óculos muito grossos e se vestia de modo... peculiar. Ela deu um sorriso amigável e eu olhei pra ver onde eu me sentaria.

Foi aí que a vi. Uma garota pálida, baixinha, de cabelos curtos espetados e olhos azuis se sentava ao lado da agora única cadeira vazia. A achei linda logo de início. Fui até a bancada meio em choque. Por que diabos meu coração acelerou? Ignorei as batidas descompassadas que ele fazia questão de dar e a cumprimentei, enquanto ela me olhava com uma expressão curiosa nos olhos lindamente azuis.

- Olá. Espero que não se importe se eu sentar aqui. – eu falei, amigável, enquanto a observava.

- Olá. N-não, claro que não. – ela falou e notei que sua voz, além de doce e musical, era muito linda. Ela ficou meio envergonhada e baixou a cabeça um pouco.

Sorri pra ela involuntariamente e me sentei.

Prestei atenção à aula o máximo que pude, mas não fiz isso com muita eficiência. A garota exalava um cheiro muito bom, que eu ainda não identificava de quê. Além do mais, era linda. Eu sabia disfarçar o turbilhão de emoções que estavam se passando dentro de mim e pelo menos fingir que prestava atenção. Mas minha vontade era me virar pra ela e conversar. Eu precisava saber quem ela era e estabelecer um bom relacionamento.

Notei que ela me deu alguns olhares furtivos, mas na certa seria só curiosidade. No fim da aula, decidi falar com ela.

- Ei, não me leve a mal, mas eu não sei seu nome. Se vamos ser parceiros de laboratório é bom sabermos pelo menos o nome não é? – eu disse com uma leveza que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Meu coração ainda batia muito rápido e eu estava – pela primeira vez na vida – nervoso por falar com uma garota totalmente desconhecida.

Ela levantou o olhar do seu caderno e me olhou, com os olhos cintilando.

- Concordo. Muito prazer, sou Alice Cullen. – ela respondeu.

Alice. Lindo nome. Combinava perfeitamente com ela.

- Jasper Hale. E o prazer é todo meu. – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela e não deixando de notar como estava sendo sincero.

- Jasper, vamos? – Rosalie me chamou.

- Claro, Rose. Mas antes deixa eu te apresentar. Essa é Alice. – falei apontando pra ela e depois dela pra Rose – Essa é Rosalie.

De repente me via louco pra que elas fizessem amizade e eu pudesse passar mais tempo com ela.

- Muito prazer, Rosalie. – ela disse.

- Igualmente, Alice. – Rosalie respondeu sorridente. Alice parecia estar analisando alguma coisa, até que falou.

- Vocês por acaso são gêmeos? – ela perguntou enquanto pegava suas coisas e nós a acompanhávamos até a porta.

- Somos sim. – Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso, olhando pra Alice. Talvez ela também quisesse algum tipo de amizade com ela.

- Legal. Sempre quis irmãos. Mas acho que meus primos dão conta do recado. – ela falou, sorrindo.

O sorriso dela era encantador. Me vi sorrindo de volta e a olhando.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? – perguntei, sem a mínima noção de como estava falando tanto perto dela. Eu geralmente era um cara de poucas palavras.

- Ah, deixa eu ver. – ela disse e olhou seu horário de aulas – Tenho Literatura agora. E vocês?

Isso! A mesma que eu! Eu não podia estar mais agradecido.

- Eu tenho Francês. Nos vemos depois então. Até mais Alice. Foi um prazer. – Rosalie falou e se despediu. Não pude deixar de notar seu olhar de ansiedade, enquanto ia em direção a sala de Francês sozinha.

- Eu tenho Literatura também, se incomoda se eu for junto? – falei, conseguindo manter minha felicidade dentro de mim. Eu era muito bom em lidar com sentimentos.

- Claro que não. – ela disse e eu a acompanhei até a sala.

Sentei atrás dela de propósito e a observei durante toda a aula. Queria mexer nos seus cabelos, conversar com ela, mas seria impossível. Só consegui me concentrar na aula quando já estava no fim. O professor falou alguma coisa sobre um trabalho em dupla, que falava de alguma coisa sobre a Idade Média. O trabalho era escrito e pra ser entregue em um mês. Era uma coisa realmente complicada de se fazer. Mas eu poderia transformar tardes de trabalho em dupla em uma coisa completamente prazerosa.

- Quer ficar comigo? – falei pra Alice e assim que as palavras saíram percebi o duplo sentido na frase. – Pra fazer o trabalho? – completei rapidinho.

- Claro! Nós podemos fazer na minha casa, se você não se incomodar... – ela disse, com um brilho nos olhos que eu adorei.

- Não me incomodo. – falei.

Depois nos despedimos pras nossas aulas e eu não pude deixar de perceber um novo sentimento que começava a nascer dentro de mim. O que seria?

Não me concentrei muito nas outras aulas, pensando em Alice. Na hora do almoço, a vi sentada sozinha numa mesa e chamei Rose pra sentarmos lá. Rose aceitou na hora e fomos.

- Podemos? – perguntei, tirando a concentração de Alice de um livro qualquer.

Alice nos viu e sorriu.

- Claro! Fiquem a vontade. – ela disse.

Sentamos com nossas bandejas preenchidas de comida e começamos a comer. Notei que Alice só tinha uma maçã, um copo de refrigerante e um pedaço de torta. Parecia Rosalie. Rose só tinha uma maçã e um copo de água. Eu sei, ela era complexada.

- Você não é de comer muito? – perguntei, e só me dei conta que tinha verbalizado meus pensamentos assim que a vi levantando a cabeça do seu livro.

- Na verdade não. É só que hoje acordei meio sem fome. – ela disse e sorriu.

- Jasper, isso é coisa que se pergunte? – Rosalie me repreendeu depois de engolir seu pedaço de maçã.

- Tem razão. Desculpe, Alice. – falei, olhando pra ela meio envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse e sorriu.

- Então, Alice. Você é daqui de Forks mesmo? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Na verdade não. Eu nasci em Nova York, morei lá até os meus sete anos, quando perdi meus pais e vim morar com meus tios. – ela disse e não pude deixar de ter uma simpatia ainda maior por ela.

Ela tinha perdido os pais? Exatamente como eu? Isso era um ponto em comum muito forte. Eu e Rosalie nos olhamos e depois nos viramos pra ela.

- Você perdeu os pais? Que triste... Sinto muito. – Rosalie falou.

- É. É triste, mas eu não lembro muito bem deles. Meus tios são minha família agora. Eles me tratam como se fosse filha deles, e meus primos como se eu fosse a irmã mais nova deles. – ela disse e sorriu.

Menos mal. Pelo menos ela tinha uma família que a criou e deu o amor que os pais não puderam dar. E ela parecia feliz com a família "adotiva" que tinha ganho.

- Que bom então, não é? – falei.

- É. – ela respondeu. – E vocês, são de Phoenix não é? Por que se mudaram?

- Bem, nós também perdemos nossos pais quando éramos crianças e fomos criados por uma senhora muito gentil que era dona de um orfanato. Nunca tivemos conhecimento de nenhuma família restante. Esse ano decidimos que estava na hora de cuidarmos da nossa própria vida. Assumimos a herança que nossos pais nos deixaram e nos mudamos pra cá, porque eu recebi uma proposta muito boa de emprego. – Rosalie falou.

- Nossa, legal. Proposta de emprego? E você faz o que Rosalie? – Alice perguntou.

- Na verdade é um semi-emprego. Eu fazia uns trabalhos como modelo em Phoenix e quando disse que ia me mudar pra cá, meu fotógrafo me indicou a um dos fotógrafos daqui. – ela disse.

- Deve ser muito bom. E aposto que não te faltam propostas, você é muito bonita. – Alice falou com um sorriso muito sincero.

- Obrigada Alice. – Rosalie agradeceu, meio envergonhada e se virou pra ela novamente – Você tem quantos primos, Alice?

- Dois. – Alice respondeu.

- Mais novos ou mais velhos? – Rosalie.

- Mais velhos. – Alice sorriu – Emmett e Edward. Emmett é o mais novo, tem vinte anos. Edward já tem vinte e dois.

- Você se dá bem com eles? – eu perguntei.

- Muito bem. – ela sorriu. – São como se fossem meus irmãos.

- E o que eles fazem? – Rose perguntou.

- Emmett é meio indefinido. Ele joga basquete com os amigos do colégio e entrou na faculdade de artes cênicas. Ele quer ser ator ou alguma coisa assim. Não sei muito bem como ele entrou na faculdade, mas enfim. – ela riu.

- Por quê? Ele não é inteligente? – Rose perguntou, também rindo.

- Mais ou menos. É que ele brinca tanto que tenho minhas dúvidas. – ela riu de novo.

- E seu outro primo? – perguntei.

- O Edward já é bem mais quieto do que o Emmett. Ta fazendo Medicina, igual ao pai deles, meu tio Carlisle, que é médico. Ele quer ser cardiologista. Começou o período de residência esse ano. – ela disse – Ele é um cara incrível. Muitas das minhas decisões eu tomo baseada nele. Ele é um exemplo pra mim. É como se tivesse nascido irmã mais nova dele naturalmente, de tão bem que a gente se dá.

- Nossa. Acho que vou querer conhecer seus primos. – falei sem pensar. Rose me lançou um olhar confuso, mas feliz. Ela sempre quis que eu me envolvesse mais com as pessoas.

- Qualquer dia eu os apresento a vocês. – Alice falou, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. – eu falei e Rose concordou com a cabeça.

Depois disso, trocamos emails e telefones e voltamos pras aulas.

Quando chegamos em casa, Rosalie me interrogou.

- Então Jazz. Acho que você também gostou da Alice. – ela falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Você é muito perceptiva. – falei, sarcástico.

- Nem me fale. – ela disse – De qualquer forma, ela é uma garota legal. Só não entendi por que ela fica sozinha. Não a vi com ninguém desde a hora que pisamos naquele colégio.

- Isso é um mistério. Também gostaria de saber. Mas algo me diz que tem a ver com o passado dela. – falei distante.

Depois do jantar, decidi que iria deixar as coisas acontecerem como deviam, e ia me aproximar de Alice. Ela tinha despertado um novo sentimento em mim, e além de querer descobrir qual seria esse sentimento, eu queria conhecê-la mais – como nunca quis com outra pessoa – e fazer com que minha própria existência fosse mais fácil de ser vivida.

**-------------------------------------**

**Notinhas da Autora:**

Bom, acho que hoje não tem nada muito importante pra dizer, mas de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! :D

Assim que for possível, postarei o capítulo 2! :)

Beijos, beijos =*


	3. Compras e novos sentimentos

Hey hey! Como estão? =D Mil perdões pela demora pra postar o segundo capítulo, mas aqui está ele! Prometo ser mais rápida pra postar o próximo! Obrigada pelas primeiras reviews, espero que esse cap também agrade! :D Bom, sem mais delongas... Aqui está o cap. Boa leitura! :*

**************************

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Alice**

_Eu estava dentro do carro prateado de Edward, com ele e Bella. Jasper também estava lá, com Rosalie. Eu e ele discutíamos alguma coisa relacionada a filmes. Edward dirigia enquanto Bella cantava (muito mal) uma música que tocava no som. Estava escuro, e apesar do tempo ruim que tinha feito o dia todo, não chovia. Já se passavam das duas da manhã e nós estávamos chegando ao nosso destino. Quando Edward fez a curva que dava pra estrada em frente à nossa casa, vimos um clarão. Eu gritei. E bem na hora que o clarão desapareceu, uma árvore beijou o carro com vontade. Tudo ficou escuro e eu gritei_, acordando molhada de suor e com uma expressão que só poderia ser definida como medo. Ou melhor: pavor. Eu tinha acabado de sonhar com um acidente de carro.

Instintivamente, como fazia sempre que tinha um pesadelo, me levantei, lavei o rosto e peguei meu travesseiro. Saí do quarto e me dirigi até o fim do corredor, constatando no meio do caminho que já eram três horas da manhã. _Desculpe, primo._ Pensei, enquanto abria a porta do último quarto do corredor e me aconchegava na cama de Edward. Ele acordou meio zonzo e me olhou.

- O que foi, Alice? – ele disse, com seu tom de irmão mais velho que sempre usava quando estava preocupado comigo.

- Tive um pesadelo. Com um acidente de carro. – falei, percebendo só agora que estava chorando.

A compreensão brilhou nos olhos dele e ele me abraçou, me puxando pra um abraço que me arrancou alguns soluços. Tia Esme apareceu minutos depois.

- Edward, Alice está... Oh, querida, o que foi? – ela disse, ao perceber que sim, eu estava no quarto com Edward e não, eu não estava bem.

- Ela teve um pesadelo, mãe. Com um acidente de carro. – Edward respondeu por mim.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – minha tia perguntou.

Eu só balancei a cabeça negando, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos e sussurrava à mãe que me deixasse. Quando eu quisesse, compartilharia. Fui me acalmando aos poucos com o carinho de Edward e parei de chorar. Sei que pareço uma criança de cinco anos quando faço isso, mas eu não tinha superado o trauma que o acidente dos meus pais me fez passar. Quando eu tinha algum sonho relacionado, ou via alguma coisa assim, eu simplesmente me sentia a mais frágil das criaturas. Edward entendeu isso desde o dia que meus pais morreram, e sempre que eu tinha essas crises, era ele que me ajudava. No começo, até Emmett me abraçava e me acalmava. Com o tempo, todos eles "cansaram", mas Edward ainda entendia, e ainda me ajudava. No último ano, eu tinha sonhos com carros que me deixavam muito perturbada, e depois de ouvir meu choro e ter ido me consolar no meu quarto, ele disse que sempre que eu precisasse, poderia ir até o seu quarto e dormir lá, se isso me fizesse sentir melhor.

- Quer dormir aqui? – ele perguntou, ainda com voz fraternal.

- Quero. – falei com uma voz de bebê que insistia em sair da minha boca quando eu tinha essas crises de passado. Ele só sorriu e deitou, me abraçando enquanto continuava com o cafuné e eu adormecia.

____________________________________

Acordei no outro dia com uns cutucões.

- Alice, acorda. Ta na hora da escola. – Edward disse.

Levantei completamente atordoada, pra constatar que estava no quarto dele.

- Eu dormi aqui? – perguntei confusa.

- Das três da manhã até agora. – ele disse e eu me lembrei do pesadelo.

Tremi levemente, pegando meu travesseiro e indo pro meu quarto, pra tomar banho e me trocar. Como sempre acontecia quando eu não acordava bem, peguei a primeira roupa que vi no closet. Penteei os cabelos com as mãos, peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas. Enquanto tomava café, via olhares cuidadosos e curiosos na minha direção.

- Ta melhor? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – respondi vagamente.

- Que tal fazer compras, Alice? – Emmett sugeriu.

Olhei pra ele levantando uma sobrancelha de puro ceticismo e dei uma risada. Emmett fazendo compras comigo? Essa era digna de risos. Minha família me acompanhou e até ele mesmo riu.

- Eu acho que vou fazer isso, Em. Não precisa ir comigo. – eu disse, sorrindo pra ele, agradecida pela intenção. Eu sabia que ele só queria que eu me sentisse melhor.

- De nada. – ele disse, mordendo outro pedaço gigante de panqueca.

- Liga pra Bella, pode ser que ela possa ir com você. – Edward sugeriu.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dela. Infelizmente, ela estaria ocupada o dia todo, então adeus compras Alice-e-Bella. Suspirei, mas decidi que iria ao shopping mesmo assim. Perguntei a Edward se podia me levar e ele disse que tentaria. Talvez ele tivesse algo muito importante pra fazer depois da aula, então não contei muito com isso. De qualquer forma, eu iria fazer compras. Nem que fosse num brechó qualquer de Forks.

Cheguei ao colégio ainda planejando como iria fazer compras. Edward me prometeu que ligaria no meu horário de almoço pra avisar se poderia ou não me levar. Agradeci e entrei na aula de química. Jacob já estava lá e acenou quando me viu.

- Ei, colega de laboratório! Como está hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Não muito bem, mas vou melhorar. – falei com um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ele disse, mas notei que ele não estava sendo exatamente sincero.

- Não, mas obrigada. – eu disse e vi pelo canto do olho que ele suspirou.

Jacob era meu amigo quando eu era pequena. Ele me defendeu de uns brutamontes uma vez, logo que cheguei a Forks. Depois disso nós brincávamos juntos e andávamos juntos. Só que crescemos e ele entrou pra o grupo dos populares. Capitão do time de futebol, com animadoras de torcida atrás e todas essas coisas ridículas. Ele ainda fala comigo, mas só o dispensável. Não é mais meu amigo, exatamente.

- Bom dia crianças. – o professor falou.

Tentei jogar fora minhas preocupações e meu medo provocado pelos pesadelos e resolvi prestar atenção a aula. Funcionou, pelo menos durante a hora que durou a aula. Tivemos um experimento na bancada, que me distraiu ainda mais, porque precisava de atenção e muita precisão. Qualquer erro poderia mudar toda a conformação e o resultado da experiência. Depois que terminamos, a aula acabou e fomos dispensados. Fui pra aula de Biologia e sorri ao ver que meu lindo parceiro de laboratório já estava na nossa mesa. _Para de pensar bobagem Alice_, adverti a mim mesma.

- Bom dia. – falei e Jasper se virou pra mim.

- Bom dia, Alice. – ele disse com um sorriso bem amigável, mas logo depois sua expressão ficou séria – Você ta bem?

Estranho. Não era um simples "você está bem". Era um parecido com o que Edward falou. Uma preocupação, como se soubesse o que eu estava sentindo. Como ele poderia saber? Mesmo achando estranho respondi.

- Mais ou menos. Mas não ligue, isso passa. – eu falei dando um sorriso pra ele.

Ele me analisou um pouco antes de sorrir de volta.

- Tudo bem. Espero que passe. Tristeza não combina com você. – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Obrigada. – respondi, meio envergonhada e sentindo o rosto esquentar. Olhei pra longe pra que ele não visse meu rosto vermelho, como eu sabia que estava.

Durante a aula, também tivemos que fazer um experimento, o que me deu a oportunidade de conversar mais com Jasper, mesmo que sobre o assunto da aula. Era estranho, mas estar com ele me tranqüilizava.

- Parece que seu ânimo melhorou. – ele falou enquanto Rosalie chegava perto de nós.

- Só um pouquinho. – falei – Oi Rosalie.

- Oi Alice. Como está? – ela disse me abraçando.

- Indo. – respondi.

- Eu queria te pedir um favor. – ela disse com uma cara de quem pede desculpas.

- Claro. O que é? – perguntei. O que ela poderia querer de mim?

- É que não conheço muito bem ainda Forks, e eu queria fazer umas compras... Meu guarda-roupa não é exatamente apropriado pra o clima daqui, sabe. – ela falou revirando os olhos. – Queria saber de você algumas lojas legais pra se comprar.

Sério que Rosalie também queria fazer compras? Talvez eu não tivesse que atacar as lojas sozinha. Sorri pra ela.

- Bem Rosalie. Por aqui em Forks não existem lá muito boas lojas. Mas tem umas boas em Port Angeles, incluindo as do shopping de lá. Eu tava pensando em ir até lá, pra fazer umas comprinhas... – falei.

- Sério?! – ela disse com um entusiasmo notável – Posso ir com você?

- Claro! – respondi – Só tem um probleminha...

- Qual? – Rosalie perguntou.

- É que eu não sei dirigir, e quem me levaria até Port Angeles seria o Edward. Mas ele ainda não sabe se vai poder me levar, porque tinha um compromisso importante a tarde. Ele ficou de me ligar na hora do almoço pra avisar. Se ele não puder ir, eu pretendo fazer compras aqui em Forks mesmo. É mais fácil do que pegar ônibus até Port Angeles. – falei.

- O problema é só esse? – Jasper perguntou, entrando na nossa conversa pela primeira vez.

- É. – falei.

- Então problema resolvido. Eu levo vocês. – ele disse sorrindo.

OMG. Para tudo. Eu vou sair com o Jasper? _Não viaja Alice. Você vai fazer compras com a irmã dele e ele se ofereceu pra levar você e ela. Não viaja. _

- Sério Jazz? – Rosalie perguntou saltitante e deu um beijo na bochecha dele quando ele confirmou – Adoro você maninho!

- Eu também Rose. Agora vai pra sua aula. Na hora do almoço a gente combina tudo. – ele disse e ela concordou.

- Tudo bem. Te mais, Alice. – ela disse e me abraçou de novo.

- Te mais Rosalie. – falei.

Eu ri da expressão animada dela. Parecia até eu.

- Vamos? – Jasper perguntou.

Por um segundo esqueci que minha próxima aula também era com ele.

- Vamos. – falei e ele me acompanhou até a sala de aula, e durante o trajeto conversamos sobre o nosso passeio.

Dessa vez Jasper sentou do meu lado, e durante a aula eu consegui prestar mais atenção. Depois de dar algumas últimas orientações sobre o trabalho o professor nos dispensou.

- Tem certeza que quer ir fazer compras conosco, Jasper? Mulheres demoram fazendo essas coisas. – perguntei enquanto saíamos da sala.

- Não se preocupe Alice. Já acostumei. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Rose me arrastou pra fazer compras com ela. Ou melhor, pra segurar suas sacolas. – ele disse e sorriu.

Que sorriso meu Deus. Ele era real ou era invenção da minha cabeça? Foco, Alice.

- Então tudo bem. – falei sorrindo de volta.

- Nos vemos no almoço? – ele perguntou, seus olhos realmente interessados na resposta.

- Claro. Até o almoço. – falei.

- Até. – ele disse e se virou pra ir até sua próxima aula.

Eu fiz o mesmo e assisti as outras aulas fazendo muito esforço pra prestar atenção. Na hora do almoço, como estava morrendo de fome, peguei um pedaço de pizza, um pedaço de torta de maçã e um refrigerante. Também peguei um chocolate e me dirigi a minha mesa de sempre. Minutos depois, Jasper e Rosalie se sentaram comigo.

- E ai, Alice, já pensou em alguma loja legal? – Rosalie perguntou animada.

- Pensei em começarmos no shopping, que tal? É sempre o melhor lugar pra começar, muitas lojas juntas. – falei sorrindo.

- Ótima idéia. Mas você sabe andar por lá não é? – ela perguntou.

- Sei. Eu mostro o caminho enquanto o Jasper dirige. – eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Então é melhor você ir no banco do carona e a Rosalie vai atrás. Fica mais fácil pra você mostrar o caminho. – ele disse.

- Hum. É mesmo. Tudo bem. – Rosalie disse.

Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de falar mais alguma coisa, meu celular tocou.

- Com licença. – disse aos dois enquanto pegava o celular.

- Alô? – falei enquanto atendia o telefone, me dando conta que não tinha visto quem era.

- Alice, sou eu. – a voz de Edward respondeu.

- Ah, oi Edward. – falei.

- Escuta... acho que você vai ter que se contentar com Forks ou ir de ônibus a Port Angeles. Tenho estágio a tarde também, só saio lá pras oito da noite. – ele disse num tom de desculpas.

- Tudo bem Edward. Eu vou com Jasper e Rosalie. – eu disse enquanto eles sorriam pra mim.

- Jasper e Rosalie? Quem são? – ele perguntou repentinamente preocupado.

- São novos alunos. Estão na minha aula de Biologia e Jasper é meu parceiro de laboratório. Rosalie também quer fazer compras e Jasper vai nos levar. – falei.

- Hum... Tudo bem Alice, mas tome cuidado. – Edward falou.

- Pode deixar Edward. Bom trabalho. – falei.

- Obrigado Alice. Me ligue assim que chegar em casa mais tarde, ok? – ele disse.

- Ok. Até depois.

- Até. – ele disse e desligou.

- Seu primo? – Jasper perguntou.

- Era sim. – falei.

- Ele parece ser bem cuidadoso com você. – Rosalie observou.

- E é. Ele literalmente age como se fosse meu irmão mais velho. Mas eu gosto. – falei sorrindo.

- Você o ama não é Alice? Quer dizer, como irmão mais velho? – Jasper falou.

- É, Jasper. Eu amo o Edward, assim como amo o Emmett e meus tios. Eles são uma família maravilhosa. – falei – Por que a pergunta?

- É porque seus olhos brilham quando você fala deles. – ele disse.

Eu só dei um risinho meio nervoso e Rosalie mudou de assunto.

- Você vai comprar o que Alice? – ela perguntou.

- Ainda não sei Rosalie. Na verdade eu vou fazer compras pra esquecer meus problemas. – falei.

- Ah, tudo bem. De qualquer forma, você vai ter que me ajudar a escolher uns vestidos, saias, casaquinhos, umas calças jeans... o básico. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro! Nem se preocupe, tenho muitos palpites. Só espero que você não me ache chata demais. – falei.

- De jeito nenhum. Tenho a impressão que vamos nos dar muito bem, isso sim. – ela falou.

- Sabe que eu também acho? – falei, fazendo nós duas rimos.

Jasper só nos observava com um sorriso no rosto enquanto terminava de comer. No final do almoço, decidimos que iríamos até Port Angeles assim que acabassem as aulas. Nos encontraríamos no estacionamento e iríamos passar o dia juntos.

E eu tinha a forte impressão que esse dia seria inesquecível.

**POV Jasper**

Finalmente! As aulas acabaram. Hora de levar as garotas pra fazer compras. E com sorte, eu me aproximaria ainda mais de Alice. _Faça isso direito Jasper_ – minha consciência me alertou. E eu estava disposto a obedecê-la.

Fui até meu carro e fiquei parado na porta esperando as garotas. Rosalie apareceu alguns minutos depois e me olhou feliz.

- Parece que fizemos uma nova amiga. – ela disse.

- Parece que sim. – falei enquanto olhava – de novo – para a porta do colégio.

Alice saiu com a mochila nas costas e um olhar ansioso, nos procurando. Assim que olhou na nossa direção, eu e Rose acenamos. Ela abriu um sorriso magnífico e veio até nós.

- Prontos? – ela falou com uma alegria contagiante.

- Prontíssima! – Rosalie falou com a voz carregada de alegria.

- Claro. Vamos? – falei enquanto destravava o alarme do carro.

- Vamos. – Alice falou e ia entrando atrás quando a parei.

- Ei, você vai na frente esqueceu? – falei sorrindo.

- Ah é. Pra falar a verdade eu esqueci. – ela disse sorrindo de volta e foi até a porta do passageiro.

Rosalie sentou atrás e Alice no banco do carona enquanto eu me colocava no meu lugar.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Jasper Hale e serei o chofer e acompanhante de vocês nessa tarde, belas senhoritas. – falei, usando uma entonação de voz de atendente.

As duas riram. Cara, eu faria papel de idiota o tempo todo se isso deixasse aquele sorriso no rosto de Alice. _Por que ela mexe tanto comigo?_ Pensei com meus botões enquanto dava a partida no carro e me encaminhava à estrada que levava até Port Angeles.

Enquanto as meninas discutiam o que comprar e onde comprar, eu me distraía vendo a estrada e ouvindo a música baixa que preenchia o carro.

Chegamos a Port Angeles e Alice deixou de conversar com Rosalie pra me mostrar como se chegava ao shopping. Segui as instruções dela e logo estávamos dentro. Era um lugar agradável, com lojas de todos os tipos. Desde lojas simples a lojas caras.

- Você vem com a gente, Jazz? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Claro. Quem vai segurar as sacolas? – perguntei, fazendo-as rir.

- Tudo bem, venha. – Rose respondeu.

Elas começaram numa loja simples, e só levaram dois vestidos cada uma. Peguei as sacolas, e fomos pra outra loja. Aos poucos, meus braços estavam lotados de sacolas mas as meninas não se saciavam. É, Rose tinha arrumado uma amiga que era igualzinha a ela no quesito compras. A cada loja, elas passavam no mínimo meia hora no provador, provando inúmeras peças e dependendo de qual fosse, pediam minha opinião. Eu era sincero com Alice e fazia piadinhas com Rosalie. Ela já estava acostumada e entendia que minhas piadas eram elogios. Alice só sorria timidamente e agradecia. Aos poucos, o sorriso dela só aumentou e imaginei que seus problemas estavam esquecidos. Eu pelo menos esperava que fosse isso. Quando ela entrou na sala de aula de manhã eu percebi de imediato que havia algo errado. Mesmo sem conhecê-la, eu conseguia sentir – isso mesmo, _sentir_ – as emoções que passavam por ela. Era como se, de alguma forma, eu estivesse completamente conectado a ela. Como se o que ela sentisse fosse parte de _mim_, como se o sentimento fosse meu e não _dela_. O mais interessante de tudo era que eu estava amando essa sensação.

Quatro horas depois de entrarmos no shopping, paramos na praça de alimentação pra colocar alguma coisa no estômago. Fiz questão de pagar o lanche das meninas, já que elas tinham gasto uma boa grana com as compras. Elas compraram de tudo um pouco. Ou devo dizer de tudo um muito? Tanto faz. O que vocês precisam saber é que elas compraram pra caramba. Dava pra encher um guarda-roupa inteiro com a quantidade de roupas e acessórios que as duas compraram. Elas tiveram inclusive que carregar as últimas sacolas, porque tipo assim, eu sou um só ok? Meus braços já estavam abarrotados de sacolas – que pesavam muito, por sinal – e se eu continuasse pegando mais, ia acabar segurando com a boca mesmo.

Quando saíamos do shopping, ouvimos uma voz masculina.

- Alice?! – a voz falou e ela se virou pra ver quem era.

Alice fez uma cara de menina feliz e correu até um cara grandalhão, de cabelos pretos e curtos. Ele a segurou quando ela se jogou no colo dele e eu e Rosalie nos olhamos sem entender nada.

- Cara, não pensei que você vinha justo pra cá. – ele disse.

- Vim fazer compras. – ela disse, quando ele a colocou de volta no chão. Eles pareciam bem íntimos e eu fiquei com inveja. É, eu queria ser íntimo de Alice.

- Imaginei. – ele disse e nos olhou com um ar de curiosidade – Seus novos amigos?

- São sim. Esses são Jasper e Rosalie. – ela apresentou – Esse é meu primo Emmett.

Ah. Tudo bem. Ele era o primo dela. Sem nóia, Jasper. Essa "intimidade" é normal, principalmente do jeito que Alice falava dos primos.

- Prazer. – falei sinceramente, enquanto apertava a mão dele.

- E aí. – ele falou apertando minha mão e se virou pra Rosalie.

- M-muito prazer. – Rosalie falou, de repente muito nervosa.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ele disse enquanto apertava a mão dela. Percebi que os olhos dos dois brilharam enquanto se olhavam por tempo demais.

Opa, opa. O que ta acontecendo aqui? O primo da Alice se interessou pela minha irmã? Hum... Isso poderia ser muito interessante.

- Em, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – Alice perguntou enquanto ele lutava pra tirar seus olhos de Rose.

É, definitivamente ele tinha se interessado por ela. E pela cara da Rosalie, o sentimento era recíproco.

- Eu vim com os caras comprar umas coisas pra faculdade. Umas roupas específicas. – ele falou revirando os olhos – Mas já to indo pra casa? Quer carona?

- Bom, eu vim com Rosalie e Jasper... – Alice falou e eu notei que ela queria voltar com seu primo, por alguma razão.

- Pode ir, Alice. Nos vemos amanhã no colégio. – Rosalie falou.

- Tem certeza? – Alice disse – Vai saber voltar, Jasper?

- Claro. Relaxe. – eu falei – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou com você Emmett. A menos que você vá passar em algum lugar antes. – ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Não, não. Vou direto pra casa e depois vou jogar com os caras. – Emmett respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Então vou com você. – Alice disse e me olhou.

Levei um segundo pra perceber que ela queria suas sacolas.

- Desculpe Alice. Tava longe. – falei sorrindo e dando as sacolas que eram dela.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse.

- Até amanhã, Alice. – Rosalie falou abraçando-a.

- Até Rosalie. – ela disse.

- Até mais Jasper. – ela disse e veio me abraçar.

Ta bom, para tudo. Que abraço! Parece que ela foi feita especialmente pra mim, porque nós simplesmente encaixávamos. Parecia que éramos peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça. Adorei essa sensação, mas tive que soltá-la.

- Até mais Alice. – falei.

Emmett também se despediu de nós, pegou as sacolas das mãos de Alice e foi com ela até o estacionamento, enquanto eu e Rose fazíamos o mesmo, alguns segundos depois.

Notei que Rosalie estava quieta demais e puxei assunto.

- A tarde foi proveitosa? – perguntei, quando já estávamos a caminho de Forks.

- Uhum... – Rosalie falou distante.

- Você e a Alice pareciam que iam surtar em cada loja que entravam... – falei, tentando trazê-la a realidade.

- Uhum... – ela disse de novo.

- E compraram tanto que deixaram meus braços doloridos. – falei.

- Uhum...

Agora chega.

- Rosalie, você ta muito gorda. – eu disse.

- Uhum... – ela disse, no mesmo tom distante.

Ok. Seqüestraram a minha irmã e eu não vi? Quando, em sua sã consciência, Rosalie ia me permitir chamá-la de gorda?

- Rose, você ta viva? – perguntei sacudindo os braços dela.

- Hum... Que foi, Jazz? – ela perguntou, repentinamente irritada.

- Onde você tava hein? Eu tava falando com você! – eu disse, exasperado.

- Ah, desculpa. Eu tava pensando... numas coisas. – ela disse.

Na hora percebi que "coisas" eram essas. Além de meio que sentir os sentimentos dos outros, sendo irmão gêmeo da Rose, eu sabia o que ela pensava ou queria fazer. Coisa de gêmeos, não pergunte.

- O primo da Alice não é? O tal de Emmett? – falei tranqüilo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou.

- C-como v-você s-sabe? – ela disse corando vergonhosamente.

Interessante. Rosalie **nunca** corava.

Dei uma risada.

- Rose eu sou seu gêmeo esqueceu? Esqueceu que passamos a vida toda juntos? E que eu te conheço melhor que você mesma? Você não me engana. Você ta a fim do primo da Alice, eu vi isso assim que ele olhou pra você. – eu disse.

Ela abaixou os olhos pras mãos e deu uma risada nervosa.

- Você tem razão Jazz. E eu não tenho motivos pra esconder de você. O Emmett mexeu comigo, mesmo. – ela disse.

- Eu sabia. – eu disse.

- Não conta pra Alice por favor! – ela disse subitamente desesperada.

- Relaxe, Rose. Tenho coisas mais importantes a discutir com Alice. – falei, sem pensar.

- Que coisas mais importantes? – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

_Droga, Jasper! Você acabou de virar o jogo contra você, seu otário!_

- Nada, Rosalie. – falei tentando despistá-la.

Já disse que somos gêmeos não é? Pois é. Assim como ela não consegue esconder nada de mim, eu também não consigo esconder nada dela. Droga de vida. Por que eu tinha que ter compartilhado um _útero_ com ela? Por Deus, POR QUÊ?

- Sei. Você não me engana Jasper Hale. Desembucha. – ela disse se voltando pra mim, louca pela minha história.

- Argh! Vai se danar, Rose. – falei.

- Uuuuui. Ficou nervosinho foi? Aí tem coisa. Hahahaha – ela falou maliciosa.

- Cala a boca, Rosalie. – eu realmente estava ficando irritado com isso.

Ou devo dizer incomodado?

- Só quando você me disser a verdade. – ela disse.

- Não há verdade nenhuma a dizer. Conforme-se. – falei.

- Há sim. – ela insistiu.

- E se houver? – _droga, Jasper. Se entregou._

- Eu vou adorar ouvir o que quer que seja. – ela disse.

Respirei fundo e olhei pra dentro de mim. Profundo isso não? Ignorem a parte psicológica da coisa. O fato é que eu simplesmente deixei que meus sentimentos saíssem de dentro de mim – onde eu os guardava muito bem escondidos. Quando pensei em Alice, naquele momento, um sentimento diferente palpitou. Uma vontade de protegê-la, de fazê-la rir quando ela estivesse triste, de estar do lado dela, de ser seu amigo e, principalmente, vê-la feliz. Não importava como. Que sentimento era esse? Seria... amor? Balancei a cabeça como se me afastasse do pensamento e tentei novamente descobrir o que era. O novo sentimento era uma mistura dos sentimentos mais loucos que eu já vivi. Decidi ir com calma, só conhecia Alice há dois dias. Talvez tudo isso ficasse mais claro com o tempo. Olhei Rosalie, que ainda esperava uma resposta e não hesitei quando disse:

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, Rose. Mas Alice mexe muito comigo. De uma forma diferente, uma forma profunda e maravilhosa. Ainda não sei o que é isso.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos dela, demonstrando que sabia de alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que. Ignorei e voltei a olhar a estrada. Alguns minutos depois, Rosalie quebrou o silêncio.

- Ela é uma garota legal. – ela disse simplesmente, como se resumisse Alice apenas à palavra "legal".

Revirei os olhos.

- Ela é mais que isso. – falei.

Vi um sorriso despontar nos lábios de Rosalie e liguei o rádio. Não prestei atenção à música. Em alguns minutos, estávamos em casa.

Tomei banho e fui fazer o dever de história, depois fiz o de geometria e fui pesquisar um pouco sobre o trabalho de literatura. Queria começar logo o trabalho com Alice, além de nos dar tempo pra fazer um trabalho bem feito, eu teria mais tempo com ela. Liguei o computador e entrei no Google.

Digitei "Literatura na Idade Média" e achei um site legal.

Hum. Até que tinham algumas coisas interessantes.

A Lenda do Rei Artur era um dos livros que o site destacava como obra da Idade Média. Pensei no trabalho, o professor queria um resumo científico – digitado – de como era a literatura naquela época, e se possível, resenhas ou resumos detalhados das obras mais famosas. Pesquisei mais algumas coisas e salvei tudo no computador.

Minutos depois, recebi uma mensagem de texto no celular.

_**Jasper  
Adorei o passeio! Diz a Rose que o Emmett adorou ela e que quer o telefone dela. Posso dar? Obrigada por tudo, ficar com vocês hoje fazendo compras animou – e muito – meu ânimo. Beijos enormes e até amanhã.  
Alice**_

Calma Jasper. Calma. Respire. Ela mandou uma mensagem dizendo que o primo dela tinha gostado da Rose. Mas isso ela podia ter dito à Rosalie, ela tem o número dela. Então o único motivo da mensagem ter sido dirigida à mim era porque ela queria falar comigo. Certo? Certo!

_Para de especulação e liga logo pra ela, seu idiota._

Peguei o celular e disquei o número dela. No terceiro toque, ela atendeu.

- Jasper? – ela disse surpresa. – Pensei que você ia retornar por mensagem também.

Ela parecia meio nervosa e envergonhada.

- Prefiro falar normalmente. – disse tranqüilo.

- Entendo... Então? – ela disse.

- Então o quê?

- Posso dar o número da Rose ao Emmett? – ela disse e riu.

_Babaca. Ela te fez uma pergunta e quer a resposta._ Como eu tinha ficado tão ridículo em tão pouco tempo?

- Ah, não sei. Ela ta lá embaixo malhando com o canal de ginástica, não perguntei. Liguei mesmo pra... – pra que eu liguei mesmo? _Droga Jasper, controle suas emoções! Você é bom nisso, apenas faça!_

- Pra? – Alice falou.

_Droga, agora vai ter que responder seu imbecil._

- Pra dizer que também adorei o passeio e adoraria repetir. – falei, quase correndo com as palavras.

Quem era o cara que tava falando? Eu não estava me reconhecendo.

Alice deu uma risada sonora do outro lado e respondeu.

- Eu também adoraria repetir. Mas sem compras envolvidas. – ela disse.

Sem compras? Ok, onde ela queria chegar? Ah. Hum... Bom.

- Sem compras envolvidas? Quer dizer, só eu e você? – falei.

De onde tava saindo aquela desenvoltura toda? Eu realmente não estava me reconhecendo.

- É... se você quiser claro. – ela disse, parecendo envergonhada.

Se eu quiser? Ela só podia ta maluca colocando o "se".

- Claro que eu quero. Escuta, amanhã a gente conversa ta bom? Preciso desligar. – eu falei.

- Ta bem. Até amanhã Jasper. – ela disse.

- Até amanhã Alice. – falei.

Desligamos e na mesma hora Rosalie apareceu em sua roupa de ginástica enxugando os cabelos molhados de suor.

- Com quem tava falando? – ela perguntou.

- Alice. – eu disse. Não tinha razões pra esconder, ela descobriria tudo mesmo.

- Hum. Ok. Vou tomar banho. – ela disse com uma cara de "eu to morrendo de curiosidade, mas você só conta se quiser" e foi pro seu quarto-suíte.

Cansado de compras-estudo-pesquisa-PensarEmAlice, me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri, estava numa estrada escura e revia os acontecimentos que tinham traumatizado minha vida e que até hoje não tinham mais me dado trégua.

Dois carros vindo um em cima do outro. No último minuto, os dois desviam, mas o acostamento – que era numa montanha – pegou os dois carros, impedindo quatro adultos de prosseguirem suas vidas. Em um dos carros estavam um casal e uma menina pequena de olhos azuis, cabelos lisos e pretos. A menina sobreviveu, eu lembrava disso. Assim como eu e Rosalie, que estávamos no outro carro, também sobrevivemos. Nossos pais e os pais da menina morreram a caminho do hospital.

Abri os olhos, desci até a cozinha e tomei um copo de suco de maracujá. Respirei fundo e deitei novamente, colocando a cabeça sob os lençóis esperando que o terrível acidente fosse apagado da minha memória por pelo menos as horas que eu quisesse dormir. Sem querer, meus pensamentos se voltaram pra pequena menina que também tinha sobrevivido. Será que estava bem? Será que ainda estava viva? Seus olhos azuis me lembraram de uma certa pessoa e eu fechei os olhos com força esperando tirar qualquer pensamento da cabeça e dormir. De alguma forma funcionou e eu acabei dormindo por volta das quatro da manhã.

*****************************************

**Bom, é isso!**

**Agora deixa uma reviewzinha? *-***

**Espero que estejam gostando da VS :D**

**Beijos, beijos, até a próxima :***


	4. Jantar com a família Cullen

Hello, my dears! Como estão, tudo bem? :D Ok, parei com isso. Enfim, vou primeiro responder algumas reviews e digo logo que fiquei muito feliz com elas *O*

**MahRathbone** Que bom que ta gostando! =D

**Alice Elfa Cullen** Obrigada pela review! Aí ta mais, espero que goste!

**Maary Ashleey Cullen** UHASUHAUH Calma querida, aí tá saindo o terceiro cap! :D Espero que continue gostando da fic :D fã nº 1? Que lindo *-* uhuhehahue Bjo sabor chocolate tb :*

**Julieanne C. **SAUSHUAUH Nem assisto Lost então não foi inspirado nisso! Uhauhsa Nem se preocupe com o tempo, é assim mesmo! Hauushauhs Simsim, Edgostosinho consolando a Alice, eu tbm quero *O* Sou Beward total, fikdik. Mas sou ainda mais EdGostosãoCullen *O* meu sonho de consumo, carã :B

Bom, chega né? Ta aí o cap, espero que gostem!

**********************

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Jasper**

- Jasper, acorda. – uma voz irritada disse pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez.

Não consegui me mexer.

- JASPER! – dessa vez identifiquei a "voz". Rosalie.

- Hum. – consegui pronunciar.

- ACORDA! A gente ta atrasado! – ela disse quase desesperada.

- Hum. – disse de novo.

- Ok, já chega. – ouvi ela dizer – Vou embora e vou dizer a ALICE que você a odeia e nunca mais quer vê-la.

Chantagem não vale. Fiz um esforço sobrenatural, lutando contra meus músculos que não queriam se mexer e consegui me sentar.

- Nem sonhe. – disse. Parece que deixei de ser monossilábico.

- Ótimo. Agora mexa essa bunda e vá tomar um banho. Antes que eu mesma te leve no banheiro. – ela disse impaciente.

- Ta, ta. – falei e fui ao banheiro.

Nem me atrevi a me olhar no espelho. Entrei logo debaixo do chuveiro e liguei a água fria. Comecei a bater o queixo mas não liguei. Água fria era sempre bom pra acordar. Não me incomodei muito com a roupa, coloquei a primeira que estava ao meu alcance. Meio cambaleante de sono, peguei meus livros, as chaves do carro e minha carteira. Desci as escadas e encontrei Rosalie quase bufando de impaciência.

- Até que enfim, vamos. – ela disse.

Entramos no carro e eu lutei pra não fechar meus olhos. No meio do caminho, avistamos uma loja Starbucks. Ótimo.

- Cafeína! – falei enquanto estacionava o carro.

- Seja rápido Jazz. – ela disse.

Saí do carro e fui direto pro caixa. Graças ao céus estava quase vazio e em cinco minutos eu tinha um copo de 500ml de café expresso com cafeína dupla. Eu precisava acordar né?

Tomei um gole gigantesco e voltei ao carro. Coloquei o copo num suporte especial que tinha no painel e voltei a dirigir, dando alguns goles de vez em quando. Chegando no colégio, estacionei e fomos pras nossas salas. Terminei meu café no caminho e joguei o copo plástico numa lixeira do lado da sala de história. Me sentei e esperei calmamente até a segunda aula. A primeira não me interessava em absolutamente nada.

---------

O sinal tocou uma hora depois e eu praticamente saí correndo da sala. O café tinha ajudado a espantar o sono e eu estava mais ligado que nunca.

- Vamos logo Rosalie. – falei impaciente, quando ela insistiu que eu a esperasse.

- Calma. Nem parece que era você que tava quase dormindo ao volante. – ela disse rindo.

Fiz uma careta pra ela e fomos pra sala de biologia.

Entramos na sala quando só tinham duas pessoas. A parceira de Rosalie, Gina, e um rapaz magro demais, com óculos grandes demais, que eu não sabia o nome. Me sentei no meu lugar e peguei meus livros, pensando e repensando no que dizer quando visse Alice. Será que ela ia tocar no assunto que nós falamos ontem pelo telefone? Esperei que não. Esse assunto teria que ser conversado quando estivéssemos só eu e ela, de preferência num lugar que não fosse a sala de aula.

Ela chegou um minuto depois, interrompendo meus devaneios e foi até a mesa de Rosalie, sorrindo. Rosalie a abraçou, conversaram alguma coisa muito baixo pra que eu pudesse ouvir – e olhe que eu estava esticando o pescoço pra ouvir a conversa – e depois eu vi Rosalie dando uns risinhos nervosos e excitados. Provavelmente estavam falando sobre Emmett. Mulheres. De todo jeito, parece que Rose concordou em que Alice desse o número dela ao Emmett. Depois de mais alguns risinhos, Alice veio até nossa mesa.

- Bom dia. – eu disse.

- Bom dia, Jazz. – ela falou.

Ouvir ela me chamando por meu apelido me fez tão bem que o sorriso que eu dei a ela foi involuntário e completamente aberto. Isso fez ela rir.

- Que foi? – ela disse.

- Nada. – falei balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo – É que é bom te ouvir me chamando por apelido.

_Fecha essa boca, imbecil. O que ta acontecendo com você?_ Ralhei comigo mesmo.

Alice realmente tirava todo meu nexo e concentração. Ela só sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. – ela disse e sentou.

- E aí, Rose e Emmett... – comecei.

- Pois é. Acredita que ele passou o caminho todo de volta ontem me perguntando sobre ela? Quem ela era, de onde tinha vindo, o que fazia... ele queria saber de tudo! – ela disse virando pra mim e rindo.

- E a Rose passou o caminho de volta inteiro me ignorando por estar longe demais pensando pra prestar atenção no mundo a sua volta. – falei.

Alice deu uma risada sonora que fez algumas pessoas ao redor que já estavam enchendo a sala olharem. Ela não ligou e me olhou.

- Ciúme de irmão? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

Fiz cara de indignado.

- Ciúme? Puf! – falei simplesmente.

Ela riu mais ainda.

- Relaxe. O Emmett é um bom partido pra Rose. – ela disse ainda rindo.

Só assenti com a cabeça desejando que o assunto tomasse um rumo diferente. E tomou. Mas não exatamente o que eu esperava.

- Minha tia convidou você e ela pra irem jantar conosco no sábado a noite, que tal? – ela disse – Se não tiverem outros planos, claro.

- Não, não temos outros planos – falei um pouco rápido demais – Eu vou adorar! E... tenho certeza que a Rose também.

Depois disso ela e eu rimos.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou.

O professor começou a aula, nos impedindo de trocar mais palavras um com o outro. Me conformei, porque agora além de conhecer a família de Alice, eu estaria mais perto dela. Eu **senti** isso.

A semana passou voando e logo era sábado. As nove da manhã, Rosalie me acordou a cutucões.

- Jazz acorda! Você tem que me levar ao estúdio de fotografia, lembra? Vaaaai, não quero me atrasar! – ela disse implorando.

Me levantei resmungando coisas indecifráveis e lavei o rosto. Vesti uma blusa qualquer e de moletom mesmo fui com ela ao carro. Planejava dormir de novo assim que chegasse. Ela não reclamou e eu a levei até o estúdio.

- Você vai ter que aprender a dirigir qualquer dia desses, Rosalie. – falei quando já chegávamos.

- Nem pensar! Ainda não superei. – ela disse.

- Mas você consegue. Eu consegui, você também consegue. É só querer – encorajei.

Ela só fez um biquinho pensativo e eu a deixei em paz. Chegando no estúdio ela respirou fundo ao ver alguns carros já estacionados e um pequeno movimento de modelos na porta.

- Me deseje sorte. – ela pediu.

- Boa sorte. Agora vai lá e arrasa. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Te ligo quando acabar, ta bom? – ela disse.

- Ta, ta. Cai fora. Quero dormir. – eu disse.

Ela riu de novo e se despediu, fechando a porta e entrando no estúdio. Quando ela entrou, saí de lá e voltei pra casa. Deixei o carro na garagem, joguei as chaves em cima da mesa e caí na cama, dormindo em dois minutos. Depois, só me lembro de acordar com o toque do meu celular, às três horas da tarde.

- Pode vir me buscar, Jazz. – ouvi Rosalie dizer.

- Hum. Ta bom. – eu disse.

Só que dessa vez tomei vergonha na cara e um banho bem demorado. Me vesti rápido e fui pegar Rose no estúdio. Quando cheguei lá, ela conversava alegremente com uma garota meio pálida, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos que sorria amigavelmente pra ela. Ao me ver, elas se despediram e a garota voltou pra dentro. Percebi que ela tinha uma câmera profissional pendurada no pescoço e imaginei que devia ser fotógrafa. Suposição difícil, hein?

Rosalie entrou no carro sorridente e me abraçou.

- Ai, maninho, foi tãããão perfeito! Todos eles gostaram de mim, e aquela garota que eu tava conversando, a Isabella, ela é uma fotógrafa incrível! Já tinha ouvido falar dela lá em Phoenix e era louca pra conhecê-la! E a gente se deu muito bem! – Rosalie falou animada enquanto eu já estava dirigindo.

- Que bom Rose. Eu disse que você ia se dar bem. Agora vamos pra casa, tenho certeza que você ainda vai fazer um monte de coisa antes do jantar na casa da Alice. – eu disse.

Ela riu.

- É, você me conhece mesmo. Tudo bem, vamos. Mas deixa eu te contar os detalhes... – ela disse e começou a matracar como tinha sido seu dia.

Deixei ela falando enquanto só respondia com "hum" e "que legal" nas horas apropriadas. Eu estava no momento mais preocupado com meu estado emocional em saber que daqui a algumas horas, eu conheceria Alice e sua família, sem contar seu primo mais velho – que como eu tinha percebido quando liguei ontem pra confirmar o endereço com Alice – era super-protetor com ela. Eu tinha que me dar bem com ele ou meus planos de aproximação com Alice poderiam ser frustrados. Decidi me acalmar e ser eu mesmo, torcendo pra que ele fosse com a minha cara e a noite fosse o mais agradável possível.

**POV Alice**

- Eu to bem? – perguntei a tia Esme.

- Você ta linda querida, pare de se preocupar tanto! – ela disse sorrindo maternalmente.

- Por que a preocupação Alice? – Bella perguntou.

Suspirei.

- Por causa do Jasper, Bells. – desabafei.

Bella e minha tia se entreolharam.

- Por causa do Jasper? – Bella falou.

- É. Eu acho que... acho que gosto dele. Como mais do que só meu amigo, eu quero dizer. – falei, colocando pra fora meus sentimentos pela primeira vez.

Minha tia entendeu a deixa.

- Melhor vocês conversarem a sós. Vou ver como está o jantar. – ela disse e saiu.

Bella sentou do meu lado na minha cama e colocou um braço em volta de mim. Me aconcheguei no colo de amiga dela e desabafei tudo de uma vez. Disse que estar com Jasper me fazia sentir borboletas no estômago, me fazia querer ficar mais perto o tempo todo, me fazia querer conversar com ele só pra ouvir sua voz. Contei como ele me acalmava só em estar perto de mim, como era atencioso, legal, bonito, gentil... contei tudo. Até a minha insegurança em ele não sentir o mesmo por mim, me considerar apenas sua amiga e eu estar me iludindo. Bella não falou, só me ouviu. Ela sabia que isso era uma terapia pra mim. Falei deitada no colo dela, e ela só mexia nos meus cabelos.

- Calma, Lice. – ela disse – Seja você mesma. Se esse tal de Jasper for bom pra você, ele vai gostar de você do jeitinho que você é.

- Será? – falei ainda com o rosto no colo dela.

- Sim. Você vai ver. Se ele for pra ser seu, ele vai te amar de qualquer jeito. – ela disse.

- Mesmo que você seja uma pulguinha elétrica e irritante. – ouvi Edward dizer e saí do colo de Bella meio assustada. Ele tinha ouvido? Como?

Olhei pra porta e vi Edward encostado nela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Desculpa ter ouvido. Eu entrei e você nem percebeu, mas você tava tão concentrada em desabafar que não resisti a ouvir, mesmo com Bella me expulsando discretamente. Desculpe. – ele disse.

Eu só olhei pra baixo e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. Logo senti mãos puxando as minhas pra que meu rosto fosse descoberto.

- Não tem do que se envergonhar, Licinha. – ele disse me chamando pelo apelido que ele me deu quando eu tinha 9 anos – Dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você gosta muito dele. Eu diria que isso é amor, mas não o conheço pra saber como você fica quando está com ele. Mas aceite um conselho: fique calma e seja você mesma. Essa é a melhor forma de fazer alguém gostar de você.

Ele disse isso sorrindo como sempre fazia quando me encorajava a desabafar. Meu primo era meu irmão, em todos os sentidos. Eu sorri de volta e o abracei com força, e ele enxugou algumas lágrimas que tinham saído quando o abracei. Ainda bem que minha maquiagem era a prova d'água.

- Obrigada Ed. Obrigada Bells. – eu disse e abracei os dois – Vocês são os melhores!

- Não precisa agradecer bobona. – Bella disse.

- É, pulguinha. Fazemos isso porque te amamos. – Edward disse feliz.

Mostrei a língua pra ele como sinal da minha irritação pelo apelido. Era um apelido muito tosco, mas até que eu gostava. Ele só riu da minha cara de criança.

- Vamos, meninas. Daqui a pouco seus convidados chegam e você ainda ta ai, pulguinha. – ele disse.

- Para! – eu falei.

Ele e Bella riram e nós descemos as escadas. Dez minutos depois, ouvimos um carro estacionar. A campainha tocou e Emmett foi abrir. Que ridículo!

- Sejam bem-vindos! – ele falou alegre e meu coração começou a dar saltos mortais.

Respirei fundo e Edward falou baixinho.

- Vamos ver se esse tal de Jasper vale a pena. – ele disse só pra mim com uma cara de pai-irmão preocupado. Eu só consegui rir.

Jasper e Rosalie estavam lindos. Rosalie vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa de manga comprida rosa e um casaco de couro preto chiquérrimo. Usava botas pretas e estava divina. Típico dela.

Jasper é um caso a parte. Ele estava elegantemente colocado numa calça jeans azul escura, com uma blusa de manga comprida branca e um casaco de couro também branco. Estava quase combinando com Rose, de tão divino que estava. Ao me ver, os dois sorriram e eu me levantei para cumprimentá-los.

- Alice! – Rosalie falou.

- Oi, Rose. Oi Jasper. – falei – Sejam bem vindos.

- Obrigado Alice. E obrigado pelo convite. – Jasper disse ao me abraçar.

- Não precisa agradecer. – tia Esme falou – Sou Esme, tia de Alice.

- E eu sou Carlisle, tio de Alice.

- Muito prazer. – os dois disseram enquanto apertavam a mão dos meus tios.

- Cadê os meninos? – tia Esme falou.

- E a Bells? – eu falei, notando também a ausência dela.

- Estamos aqui, calma! – Emmett falou, saindo da cozinha acompanhado de Bella e Edward – Lembram de mim?

- Claro. – Jasper falou. – Como vai?

- Melhor agora. – ele disse olhando pra Rosalie.

Edward e Bella chegaram até nós e Rosalie fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Bella?

- Rosalie?

Depois disso as duas se abraçaram e todo mundo ficou sem entender nada.

- Que mundo pequeno! Eu não imaginava te encontrar aqui. – disse Rosalie.

- Igualmente! – Bella falou rindo.

- Vem cá, vocês se conhecem? – perguntei curiosa.

- Na verdade a gente se conheceu hoje, Lice. Rosalie é uma das modelos novas que o Pablo me deixou responsável pra fotografar. – Bella explicou.

Uau. Que mundo pequeno. Eu nem fazia idéia que Rosalie ia parar justamente no estúdio de fotografia onde Bella trabalhava.

- Que mundo pequeno. – Jasper falou.

- Pois é. Você deve ser o Jasper. Prazer, Isabella Swan. Mas pode chamar de Bella. – ela disse e estendeu a mão pra ele, que apertou.

- Prazer. – ele disse.

Percebi que Edward analisava cada detalhe de Jasper. Quando Jasper o olhou, ele falou.

- Edward. Primo de Alice. Muito prazer. – ele disse com um sorriso sincero e apertou a mão de Jasper.

- Jasper. Alice fala muito bem de você. – Jasper falou – Aliás, de todos vocês.

- Sério? – Edward falou e olhou pra mim, que abaixei a cabeça meio envergonhada.

Mas ele sabia que era verdade.

- Sério. – Jasper falou.

- Nossa, pulguinha! Você anda falando de mim pra todo mundo é? – Edward brincou.

Jasper e Rosalie se olharam e riram.

- _Pulguinha_? – Rosalie perguntou.

Droga.

- Valeu, Edward. – eu disse sarcástica.

Ele riu.

- De nada pulguinha. – ele disse.

- Por que pulguinha? – Jasper perguntou.

_Ó Deus, não permita que isso atrapalhe minha vida. Por favor, não permita._

- Porque ela é elétrica e às vezes parece que não vai parar. E ela adora pular quando está feliz. – Edward explicou. – Ta vendo? Ta quase pulando.

Aí que eu percebi que estava realmente me agitando. Parecia mesmo que eu ia pular a qualquer momento.

- Ah, entendi. Legal. – Jasper falou, sincero.

Eu fiz cara de emburrada, o que fez todo mundo rir, e achei melhor mudar de assunto, antes que minha família queimasse meu filme.

- Bom, todo mundo já se conhece, agora vamos pra sala? – eu falei e me dirigi a sala.

Fomos pra sala e lá todo mundo começou a conversar.

- E então, Rosalie... gostando de Forks? – Bella perguntou.

- Até agora sim. E muito. – ela disse e a vi olhando furtivamente pra Emmett que sentava do lado dela.

- Tenho certeza que vai se dar bem aqui. – Bella continuou.

Me sentei num sofá de dois lugares e Jasper sentou do meu lado. Sorri pra ele timidamente enquanto Edward resolveu bancar o irmão mais velho. _Não, ele não vai fazer isso. Não permita que ele faça isso._

- E então, quais suas intenções com a minha prima? – ele perguntou a Jasper.

_Oh céus, ele fez. Alguém me mate, por favor._

Fuzilei Edward com o olhar e olhei Jazz com um sorriso de desculpas, mas ele não estava me olhando. Olhava Edward meio em choque e ao mesmo tempo completamente sem graça.

- Ahn... er... são as melhores possíveis. – ele conseguiu responder, mas logo depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Edward! – Bella o repreendeu. – Você o deixou sem graça!

- Que foi? Só to cumprindo com meu papel de primo. – ele disse se defendendo.

- Desculpe por isso, Jasper. Edward é meio super protetor com a Alice. Ele faz isso com qualquer carinha que se aproxime dela. – tia Esme falou.

Mas todos nós sabíamos que não era 100% verdade. Edward fez isso porque sabia que eu gostava do Jasper e por alguma razão, presumia que Jasper sentisse o mesmo. Edward tinha meio que um dom de "ler" as pessoas. Ele meio que as entendia mesmo que não as conhecesse muito. Será que Jasper realmente se sentia da mesma forma em relação a mim e por isso Edward perguntou isso? Meu coração começou a bater rápido demais e eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Também sou assim com a Rose. – ele disse olhando pra minha tia e depois pra Rosalie.

- Imagino. Só são vocês dois não é? – tio Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim senhor. – Jasper respondeu educadamente, evitando olhar pra Edward. Edward por sua vez tinha um risinho malicioso nos lábios e eu quase o soquei.

- O que houve com os pais de vocês? – Emmett perguntou.

- Emmett! Isso é pergunta que se faça? – Edward reclamou.

Tinha que ser o Emmett pra fazer uma pergunta dessas.

- Que foi? Só você tem direito de fazer perguntas é? – ele retrucou.

- Não, mas a minha foi inteiramente para o bem. A sua é muito constrangedora. – Edward falou.

- Será? – eu falei sarcástica.

- Ta, ta. Desculpa ai, Jasper. Mas é o meu dever. – Edward falou.

- Não se preocupe. – Jasper disse sorrindo.

- Será que alguém pode me responder? – Emmett falou.

- Nós perdemos nossos pais quando éramos crianças, Emmett. Fomos criados por uma senhora muito boa que era dona de um orfanato. Mas mesmo sendo dona de um orfanato, ela nos criou na casa dela, como filhos dela. Ela e o marido não podiam ter filhos e ela só estava esperando "a criança certa" para adotar. Quando a polícia nos encaminhou para o orfanato dela, ela adotou nós dois. – Jasper respondeu.

- Ah... sinto muito. – Emmett falou meio envergonhado. Pela experiência que tinha comigo, ele sabia que tocar no assunto era meio constrangedor.

- Não se preocupe. – Jasper falou educado.

- Se importa se eu perguntar... eles morreram de quê? – Edward perguntou com cuidado.

Sinceramente, eles queriam saber o quê? Os pais deles morreram, poxa! Deixem os coitados em paz com suas memórias tristes e turvas.

- Acidente de carro. – Jasper falou. – Nós tínhamos sete anos e sobrevivemos por um milagre.

Gelei. De repente tudo começou a rodar e eu comecei a ficar sem ar. A única coisa que me lembro é de ter visto os olhares de toda minha família se arregalarem. Depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

------------------------

Sete anos de idade. Acidente de carro. Crianças sobrevivem por um milagre. Esse cenário era muito, muito familiar. De onde eu o conhecia? Ah. Lembrei.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas tudo que eu via era a escuridão. Depois de tentativas frustradas, consegui. Mas não estava em casa. Estava no carro, ouvindo Beatles com meu pai e minha mãe. Eu vestia um vestidinho branco rodado, com sapatinhos fechados e estava parecendo uma bonequinha. Na cabeça, eu tinha uma fita azul que prendia meus cabelos lisos que iam até depois do ombro, pretos como carvão. Meus olhos azuis combinavam com a fita e eu cantarolava alegremente, tentando imitar a voz do vocalista. Minha mãe sorria pra mim com uma expressão alegre e feliz. "Elizabeth, quer, por favor, trocar o cd?" meu pai reclamou. "Mas Andy, Alice está tão feliz tentando imitar. Deixe que ela se divirta" minha mãe respondeu. Sorri pra ela e recomecei a cantoria desafinada que a fazia rir. Meu pai concordou e me olhou "Alice, Alice... você sempre será uma menina muito alegre e feliz" meu pai disse. Nesse momento ouvimos uma buzina de caminhão. Eu parei de cantar com o susto e papai habilmente conseguiu se livrar do caminhão que vinha do lado errado da estrada. Logo depois que se livrou, novamente com sua habilidade ao volante, fez a curva que tinha nas montanhas antes de Forks, ainda tentando segurar o carro no seu controle.

Assim que fez a curva, outro caminhão bateu num carro que vinha do outro lado e esse outro carro perdeu o controle e se jogou em cima de nós. Meu pai e o homem que dirigia o outro carro conseguiram ficar sem bater um no outro de início, mas bateram na encosta das montanhas, rodopiando e ficando um de frente para o outro e tendo suas partes dianteiras totalmente amassadas e surradas. Vi minha mãe gritar e se debater de dor enquanto tudo acontecia e ao parar, o carro se amassava contra ela. Meu pai também foi amassado contra o painel do carro e eles sangravam. Muito. Eu gritava enquanto tudo acontecia, tomada pelo pavor, e quando tudo acabou eu ainda estava com os olhos abertos, registrando todos os acontecimentos. Me olhei e vi que estava intacta. Viva. Chamei minha mãe. Ela só me olhou longamente, arfando, quase sem conseguir pronunciar um "eu te amo filha". Depois disso, seus olhos fecharam e tive medo de perdê-la. Ao ver que ela continuava respirando, mesmo que fosse pouco, me tranqüilizei. Chamei meu pai, que estava do mesmo jeito, ou até pior. Ele fez a mesma coisa. "Eu te amo Alice" ele disse entre arfadas cansadas e também fechou os olhos, sorrindo pra mim. Ao ver que ele também respirava, me acalmei. Mas a calma foi embora no momento que percebi que estávamos presos ali. Meus pais não acordavam, estavam muito machucados e eu estava presa ao cinto de segurança, enquanto todo o carro tinha sido amassado, só deixando o espacinho em que eu me encontrava intacto. Comecei a chorar e pedir por socorro o mais alto que pude. No outro carro, percebi que a cena era bem parecida. A diferença é que duas crianças pediam por socorro, igual a mim. Um homem fardado apareceu na janela. "Não se preocupe, vamos tirar vocês daí" ele disse a mim. Em alguns minutos, eu estava fora do carro, meus pais também.

Os levaram dentro de um carro que eu conhecia como sendo dos hospitais, e me deixaram ir junto. Antes de irmos, percebi que aquelas duas crianças também iam com seus pais em outro carro de hospital. Os dois eram pequenos, deviam ter sete anos como eu, e loiros. Um menino e uma menina. A menina segurava uma Barbie e segurava o braço do irmão com um olhar assustado. O menino a abraçava e também tinha um olhar assustado, porém muito controlado. Os olhinhos deles estavam marejados e vermelhos, assim como eu vi que os meus também estavam. No caminho pro hospital, os homens fardados me fizeram perguntas. "Pra onde vocês estavam indo, garota?" um deles me perguntou. "Forks. Vamos visitar meus tios e meus primos." Eu disse. "E o que aconteceu?" o outro perguntou. Eu expliquei tudo que tinha conseguido ver, o caminhão no lado errado da pista, meu pai desviando dele e tentando fazer a curva ao mesmo tempo. O outro caminhão que bateu na parte de trás do outro carro, fazendo-o perder o controle e se chocar contra nós, indo parar todo mundo no acostamento, batendo nas encostas montanhosas. Eles me ouviram com atenção e quando terminei, perguntei onde estavam nos levando. Disse que meus tios deveriam estar preocupados conosco, porque já era pra termos chegado. "Não se preocupe. Estamos levando seus pais para o hospital. Você vai ficar lá e vamos ligar pros seus tios irem te buscar, ta bom?" um deles, que parecia gentil, falou. Concordei e esperei que meus pais acordassem.

Já tinha ouvido falar em morte, essas coisas. Mas sempre pensei que pais não podiam morrer. Sem eles, quem seria eu? Quem me colocaria pra dormir? Quem iria me arrumar? Quem ia brigar quando eu fizesse alguma estripulia ou vestisse as roupas da minha mãe? Não, definitivamente, pais não podem morrer. Mal sabia eu que era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido aos meus pais quando os homens vestidos de branco que estavam conosco começaram a ficar frenéticos colocando umas bolsas estranhas e dando choques nos meus pais, enquanto os monitores que mediam alguma coisa neles apitavam sem parar, e de repente, paravam de fazer barulho.

-------------------------

Senti cutucões. "Alice?" uma voz masculina familiar soou distante nos meus ouvidos. Pai? Não, não era ele. Ele estava... _morto_. Então quem? Tentei me trazer de volta a consciência e abrir os olhos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Não queria encarar a realidade dura e cruel. Eu sei, já tinham se passado dez anos. Mas eu ainda sentia – e muito – a falta dos meus pais. Eles se foram sem que eu nem ao menos me desse conta disso e eu os vi morrendo. Eles morreram na minha frente.

Senti um cheiro forte nas minhas narinas. "Alice, acorda, por favor" a voz agora estava mais urgente, mas dessa vez, consegui ouvi-la mais claramente. Me lembrava de quem era essa voz. Era do meu irmão. Adotivo. Meu primo. Isso! Edward! Era com ele que eu poderia chorar por ter que enfrentar a vida sem meus pais. Me forcei a abrir os olhos e dei de cara com Edward me olhando preocupado.

- Graças a Deus! Você ta bem, Lice? – ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

Só consegui me levantar o suficiente pra perceber que estava no sofá de couro, deitada no colo de Edward. Na sala, estavam Bella, Emmett, meus tios-pais-adotivos Carlisle e Esme e Jasper e Rosalie, meus novos amigos. Todos me olhavam com uma preocupação quase doentia, mas não agüentei olhar pra eles, e afundei a cabeça no peito de Edward. E desatei a chorar. Chorei e comecei a soluçar e sabia que meus novos amigos deveriam estar me achando uma completa louca, mas ignorei isso. Eu precisava colocar pra fora.

- Shh... Calma, Lice. To aqui. – Edward falou enquanto tentava me acalmar com tapinhas leves nas costas e cafuné.

Ninguém falou nada. Ou melhor, ouvi conversas distantes de mim, mas me concentrei em apenas chorar.

- Se eu soubesse não tinha te respondido, Edward. – Jasper falou.

- Não se preocupe. Você não tinha como saber. – Edward respondeu – E é mesmo uma enorme coincidência ter sido a mesma coisa.

Senti mais duas mãos, uma nos meus ombros e outra no meu cabelo, também tentando me acalmar.

- Calma, Alice. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ouvi Jasper dizer e tive certeza que as novas mãos eram dele.

Depois de um tempo sendo mimada e acarinhada por Edward e Jasper, finalmente meu choro começou a diminuir. Quando finalmente consegui parar de chorar, levantei meu rosto e encarei meus "calmantes". Jasper me sorria meio sem jeito por ter tocado no assunto e Edward me olhava preocupado.

- Melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. – falei. – Posso dormir no seu quarto hoje? Tenho certeza que vou ter pesadelos...

Jasper não entendeu, mas Edward sim.

- Claro. – ele disse.

O abracei.

- Você é o melhor, Ed. – eu disse.

- Com fome? – ele perguntou quando me afastei.

Aí minha barriga roncou. Alto. Edward riu.

- To morrendo de fome. Jantaram sem mim? – perguntei, tentando parecer alegre e curada da minha crise.

- Claro que não né Alice! Nenhuma reunião tem graça sem você! – Rosalie falou e eu me virei pra sorrir pra ela.

- Obrigada Rose. – falei.

- De nada. Agora vai lavar o rosto e vamos comer! – ela disse alegre.

Me levantei e Bella foi comigo ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto, retoquei a maquiagem e voltamos pra cozinha. Na cozinha, todos conversavam alegremente, e aos poucos fui me acostumando novamente a sorrir e me divertir. Quando o jantar acabou, minha tia convidou Rosalie e Jasper pra viajarem conosco no feriado de páscoa, que já estava chegando. Nós iríamos a Santa Monica, na Califórnia, pegar um solzinho já que Forks era totalmente desprovido disso. Eles aceitaram e se despediram, prometendo que nos veríamos segunda. Antes de sair, Jasper me chamou.

- Desculpe, Alice. – ele disse.

- Não se preocupe. Você não tinha como saber que eu ia dar chilique. – eu disse esboçando um sorriso.

Ele me abraçou. Um abraço gostoso, consolador, que me acalmava.

- Mesmo assim eu sinto muito. Me senti um inútil quando te vi chorar. Eu nunca mais quero te ver chorar. É uma sensação horrível, além de que não combina com você. – ele disse e me olhou.

- Obrigada Jazz. Mas querendo ou não, você ajudou a me acalmar também e eu agradeço. – eu falei sincera.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijinho na testa.

- Não agradeça. Eu nasci pra te ver _feliz_. – ele disse.

Meu coração já batia a mil por minuto só de estar perto dele e depois dessa foi a dois mil.

- Nos vemos segunda. – ele disse e foi em direção ao seu carro.

- Até segunda. – falei.

Ele entrou no carro acenando e sorrindo enquanto Rosalie se despedia longamente de Emmett e entrava no carro. Emmett entrou em casa com um sorriso tão idiota no rosto que eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele fez uma careta pra mim e subiu pra o seu quarto. Me virei pra entrar e subi pro meu quarto, avisando que ia tomar banho e dormir. Edward disse que eu dormisse no quarto dele que ele ia levar Bella em casa e voltava. Eu assenti e fui. Quando me deitei, comecei a sonhar. Só que dessa vez não era um pesadelo.

**  
Fim do Capítulo 3**

*****************************

**Bom e aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Nenhum dos dois? hsauhusahu Comentem! É só apertar o botãozinho verde, não mata nem machuca! =D**

**Bom, aviso logo que a viagem dos Cullen com Jazz e Rose não aparece ok? Foi só uma coisa que me ocorreu, mas nunca foi escrita :/ Enfim; espero que continuem gostando da fic :D**

**Beijos e até a próxima \o  
**


	5. Surpresa e Desconfiança

Hey! Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo gente, é que andei meio atarefada com coisas da faculdade. Enfim, espero que gostem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Jasper**

Estúpido! Idiota! Imbecil! Fez Alice chorar daquele jeito e ainda tem a audácia de continuar lá naquele jantar! Idiota!

Pelo menos pareceu que ninguém ficou com raiva de mim nem nada do tipo. Alice muito menos. Ela tentava sorrir ao máximo, depois que acordou do desmaio e desandou a chorar, e não tocou mais no assunto. Nenhum de nós também se atreveu a isso.

Mas pensando por outro lado, COMO eu ia saber que os pais dela tinham morrido da mesma forma que os meus? E na mesma época, praticamente? Eu não sou vidente, sinto muito. Só respondi a pergunta.

Fosse como fosse, tinha certeza que a experiência de Alice tinha sido tão ou mais traumatizante que a nossa. Enquanto Edward e Carlisle tentavam acordá-la, Bella nos explicou a crise de Alice.

**Início do Flashback**

- Alice? Alice? – todos tinham gritado quando ela caiu de lado no sofá.

Edward tinha praticamente voado até ela e eu não precisei de uma ordem pra sair do sofá e dar espaço a Alice, que tinha sido deitada no colo dele.

- O que deu nela? O que ela tem? – Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

- Crise. – Esme falou. – Alice, querida, acorde!

Esme, Carlisle e Edward davam pequenos tapinhas nela enquanto checavam seus sinais vitais. Tudo normal, tinha sido só um desmaio. Enquanto a esperavam acordar, eu e Rosalie olhávamos chocados.

- Por que ela ficou assim? – perguntei.

- Porque ela também perdeu os pais aos sete anos, num acidente de carro. – Bella respondeu.

Rosalie e eu a olhamos em choque. Os pais dela morreram na mesma época e do mesmo jeito que os nossos.

- S-sério? – Rosalie conseguiu pronunciar.

- Sério. Ela e os pais estavam vindo visitar Carlisle e Esme, durante as férias. No caminho houve um acidente. Dois caminhões fizeram dois carros baterem um no outro. Um deles era o carro dos pais de Alice. Por um milagre ela sobreviveu e os policiais ligaram pra Carlisle e Esme pra pegá-la. Ela ficou em estado de choque mais ou menos um mês e foi melhorando aos poucos. Mas as vezes ela tem essas crises quando ouve falar ou vê alguma coisa que lembre o acidente. Ela viu tudo como aconteceu e isso a traumatizou demais. – Bella tinha dito.

Engoli em seco.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria respondido nada. – falei meio afetado, vendo Edward passar um vidrinho aberto de um perfume bem forte nas narinas de Alice.

- Não se preocupe, Jasper. Você não tinha como saber. Aliás, ninguém tem como saber quando Alice vai ter essas crises pós-traumáticas. – Carlisle falou.

Alice começou a se mexer e logo depois abriu os olhos, caindo num choro desesperado no colo de Edward depois.

**Fim do Flashback**

E agora aqui estava eu, deitado na cama olhando pro teto pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido nesse jantar.

Primeiro, a surpresa de ter sido recebido tão bem. Os tios e os primos de Alice eram muito agradáveis. Edward me pegou desprevenido com aquela pergunta e fiquei surpreso. Será que estava tão obvio assim meu interesse nela? Ou ele disse simplesmente pelo motivo que sua mãe falou? Eu sabia que ele poderia ser super protetor com Alice, mas não imaginei que fosse tão direto ao assunto comigo. Algo na forma como ele perguntou, me fez ficar envergonhado e acho que todos perceberam. Depois, a surpresa de Rosalie conhecer a namorada de Edward, e melhor amiga de Alice como ficamos sabendo durante a conversa no jantar. Era realmente o destino nos pregando peças fazendo com que a agora fotógrafa de Rosalie fosse um membro quase oficial da família Cullen. Pelo que tinha visto, Edward e Bella namoravam há uns cinco anos e a família já planejava casamento. Eles faziam um belo casal.  
E a mais impressionante de todas as surpresas, com certeza tinha sido descobrir que Alice perdeu os pais da mesma forma e na mesma época que eu e Rosalie. Imaginei que por isso ela também não tinha aprendido a dirigir ainda. A família Cullen era bem rica, pelo que deu pra notar na casa, então o problema só podia ser outro. Nesse caso, Alice também era traumatizada com carros. Devo ter ficado horas remoendo esses acontecimentos, porque quando levantei pra tomar um banho e dormir, já eram quase duas da manhã. Me assustei com o horário mas fui tomar banho mesmo assim.

No banheiro, enchi a banheira com água e sabão líquido e mergulhei, deixando só a cabeça de fora e fechando os olhos.

Ainda pensando, me veio uma idéia meio absurda. Me lembrei da menina pequenininha de cabelos pretos que tinha sobrevivido ao acidente comigo e Rosalie. Lembrando dela, lembrei de Alice... será que... Peraí. Será que a menininha que tinha sobrevivido era _Alice_? Abri os olhos e fiquei meio paralisado na água fria da banheira. Seria possível? E se fosse mesmo ela, a vida estava nos pregando uma boa peça. Tentei ver as semelhanças entre a menininha de dez anos atrás e a garota de agora. Olhos azuis lindos e penetrantes... eram iguais. Cabelo liso e bem preto... com a diferença que a menininha tinha um outro corte e cabelos mais longos, os cabelos também eram iguais. As feições de menina, ainda existiam no rosto de Alice e comecei a achar as duas cada vez mais parecidas.

Agora era uma necessidade. Por algum motivo, agora eu **precisava** descobrir se era ela naquele acidente horrível que matou meus pais.

Saí da banheira, me enxuguei e vesti o moletom que estava usando como pijama nos últimos dois dias. Me deitei e tentei relaxar pra dormir. Já passavam das três da manhã e eu estava exausto.

Dormi pouco tempo depois, vencido pelo cansaço físico e mental. Sonhei com Alice.

Estávamos nós dois dentro do meu carro, assistindo o por do sol que já estava terminando. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu pescoço e suspirou. Percebi que os olhos dela estavam molhados de lágrimas e os meus também. Quando ela me olhou com uma tristeza consolada, se aproximando de mim...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – ouvi Rosalie gritar histérica no andar de baixo da casa.

Me levantei de um pulo e fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

Cheguei na sala com a maior cara de preocupado e vi Rosalie com o dedo indicador na boca e um estojo de manicure com vários esmaltes espalhados no chão.

- O que aconteceu Rose? – perguntei.

Ela me olhou com cara de Barbie ferida e falou, ainda com o dedo na boca.

- Quebrei minha unha.

Mentira né? Mentira que a Rose me acordou de um sonho com a ALICE (onde eu provavelmente ia ganhar um beijo) porque quebrou a unha. Alguém por favor, mate minha irmã.

- Fala sério. – falei.

- Eu to falando sério. Quebrei minha unha, olha! – ela disse e me mostrou o dedo.

A unha do dedo indicador estava mesmo quebrada mas ela definitivamente não precisava ter dado um escândalo.

- Rosalie, isso é ridículo. Você me acordou por causa de uma unhazinha de nada? – falei irritado, sem elevar a voz.

- Desculpa, Jazz. Foi sem querer. – ela disse com uma cara de desculpas.

- Ta, ta. – falei e subi pro quarto de novo.

Chegando no quarto reparei que já eram quase onze da manhã. Olhei pra cama e me desanimei. Tomei um banho e alguns minutos depois, chamei Rosalie pra almoçar fora. Fomos até um restaurante discreto de Forks e almoçamos. Quando estávamos saindo do restaurante, esbarrei em alguém no caminho, eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção no caminho, só queria chegar em casa e pensar. Eu andava muito pensativo. Esbarrei na pessoa que eu não sabia quem era e murmurei um pedido de desculpas.

- Não se preocupe. Mas devia olhar por onde anda ou vai acabar se machucando. – ouvi a pessoa dizer. Peraí, eu conheço essa voz.

Levantei o olhar pra ver Edward, primo de Alice, olhando pra mim curioso.

- Edward? – falei meio descrente.

- Olá Jasper, Rosalie. – ele nos cumprimentou.

- Olá. – Rosalie respondeu.

- Oi... Desculpe, não te vi. – eu disse.

- Eu percebi – ele disse sorrindo – E então, já almoçaram?

- Já sim. Vai almoçar sozinho? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Vou, to no estágio no hospital, mas to no horário de almoço. Tenho que almoçar e voltar logo. – ele falou.

- Ah. – Rosalie falou.

- Ahn... Edward? – eu falei meio incerto.

- Sim?

- Como Alice está? – perguntei e meu nervosismo devia estar totalmente visível.

- Está bem. Dormiu no meu quarto e não teve nenhum pesadelo. Foi ao shopping com Bella hoje de manhã. – ele disse. – Quer que eu mande algum recado?

- Hum... acho que não. – falei pensando no que eu poderia dizer a ele que não me comprometesse.

- Preciso falar com você, Jasper. – Edward disse sério.

- Sobre? – perguntei.

- Alice. – ele respondeu – Será que pode ser mais tarde? Lá pras seis?

- Ahn... er... claro. – falei – Aonde?

- Sabe onde fica a praça principal? – ele perguntou.

- Sei... Aquela que tem uma fonte?

- Essa mesma. Te vejo lá as seis, tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. Nos vemos mais tarde. – eu disse.

- Até. – ele disse e se despedindo de Rosalie com um sorriso entrou no restaurante.

Fomos pra casa e eu fiquei matutando nas possíveis coisas que ele poderia querer me dizer com relação a sua prima inacreditavelmente encantadora.

**POV Alice **

Depois do jantar de sábado, Bella me convidou pra ir ao shopping. A saída na sexta feira tinha sido interrompida pelo seu patrão e ela queria me recompensar. Imaginei que minha crise pós-traumática tinha a ver com a saída repentina. Bella odiava shopping. Mas tudo bem, eu que não ia reclamar não é?

Passamos praticamente o dia inteiro no shopping e eu comprei muuitas coisas. Já era minha segunda ida ao shopping na semana e eu tinha realmente que fazer uma varredura no meu closet pra ver o que não usava mais e dar pra alguém. Ou então eu poderia comprar um novo closet. \o

Depois de me deixar em casa, Bella foi pra sua levando as poucas sacolas que ela tinha comprado. Credo, ela quase nunca compra nada. Em todo caso, ela foi. Ah, antes que perguntem, a Chevy dela foi substituída por um Mercedes que o Edward deu a ela de presente. Bella quase teve um treco, mas teve que aceitar o carro já que ela estava sem nenhum.

Cheguei em casa e ligando o rádio, tava tocando Paramore. Aumentei o volume e comecei a guardar minhas roupas novas no closet abarrotado.

Quando terminei de guardar as roupas, notei que já eram quase seis da tarde! Nossa, eu realmente me distraía _muito_ com roupas e essas coisas. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupinha básica e fui ver se tinha algo legal na TV.

Friends! Maratona! Nem queria. Vamos lá ver o Joey. Adoro o Joey. Ele é tão burrinho, mas tão fofo. *-*

Acho que passei umas duas horas vendo Friends até que minha barriga roncou. Bem alto. Foi aí que notei que estava sozinha em casa.

Credo. Odeio ficar sozinha. Desde que meus pais morreram que eu sou totalmente paranóica com certas coisas. E ficar sozinha certamente era uma delas. Procurei meus tios e meus primos pela casa, mas não os encontrei. Quando cheguei na cozinha, vi um recado na geladeira.

_**Alice  
Querida, fui ao supermercado fazer umas comprinhas básicas. Devo chegar as oito mais ou menos. Não se preocupe, Edward vai sair cedo do hospital e deve chegar em casa mais ou menos as seis. Você não vai ficar sozinha muito tempo, então relaxe e vá ver TV. Tem uma maratona de Friends hoje.  
Beijos...  
Esme **_

Ok. Que horas são? Oito e quinze. OITO E QUINZE? CADÊ O EDWARD? Tia Esme disse que ele chegava as seis!!! Ai meu Deus será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Vou ligar pra ele.

Ah, espera. Tem um carro entrando na garagem.

É o Volvo do Edward. Graças!

- Ei pulguinha! – ele disse feliz ao me ver na entrada da garagem.

- Não vou brigar com você porque estou feliz por ter chegado. Onde estava? – perguntei.

- Hum... Conversando com uns amigos. Ta sozinha em casa? – ele perguntou ao ver minha preocupação.

- To sim. Desde que Bella me deixou aqui de tarde. Só que eu só percebi que tia Esme deixou um recado na geladeira dizendo isso quando parei de ver Friends... – falei aparentemente com uma cara engraçada, porque Edward começou a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada não pulguinha. É que você só ficou preocupada quando se deu conta que estava sozinha. Então digamos que seu "medo" é meio condicional. – ele disse.

Pisquei os olhos num gesto meio desentendido mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

- Esquece isso. Vou tomar um banho, to me sentindo um gambá. Já comeu? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda não. To morrendo de fome. Cozinha? – perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara de criança pidona. A comida do Edward era simplesmente a melhor. Desculpe tia Esme, mas é a pura e cruel verdade.

- Claro Licinha. Deixa só eu fazer minha higiene pessoal. – ele disse rindo.

- Ta. Mas não demora! – eu disse meio gritando enquanto ele subia as escadas.

- Como se eu fosse você! – ele retrucou, já no andar de cima.

Fiz uma careta que ele não viu e voltei a TV. Friends já tinha acabado e tava passando Smallville. Clark Kent já estava começando a me encher o saco e troquei de canal. Fui aos canais de filmes e em um deles estava passando um filme bem legal. _No Balanço do Amor_. Era um filme lindo, eu já tinha visto umas dez vezes e tinha amado. Não cheguei a chorar, porque não é exatamente o tipo de filme que se chora. Mas é lindo. Tipo, amores "proibidos" e coisas muito loucas acontecendo e tals. Isso é muito legal.

Fiquei assistindo o finzinho do filme enquanto esperava Edward tomar banho e descer pra cozinhar.

Ele desceu em dez minutos, o que eu achei totalmente rápido, já que eu levo dez minutos só tomando banho e... hum. Ta, as vezes eu levo dez minutos só pra escolher minha roupa. Mas ele é homem, então acho que é rápido assim mesmo... Ou talvez eu seja muito lenta. Que seja!

O filme terminou e eu fui pra cozinha ver se Edward precisava de ajuda. Claro que não, ele cozinha absolutamente muito bem. Bella é muito sortuda. Será que Jasper cozinhava bem? OMG, não acredito que pensei nisso. Jasper nem é meu namorado, nem pretendente nem nada e eu aqui pensando se ele cozinha bem porque eu quero que ele cozinhe pra mim? _Alice, você ta sonhando demais e esquecendo da realidade. Acorde... AGORA!_

- Lice, eu preciso conversar com você. – Edward disse enquanto mexia o molho do macarrão.

Eu já disse que ele faz um macarrão ao molho bolonhesa simplesmente divino? E definitivamente, eu ia comer muito bem. Só o cheiro me fazia ficar com água na boca.

- Diga. – eu disse.

- Eu encontrei com o Jasper hoje. – ele disse.

Gelei e tremi dos pés a cabeça. Acho que todos os meus pêlos corporais reagiram instantaneamente ao nome "Jasper" e eu de repente esqueci o molho bolonhesa, minha fome e os roncos altos e loucos que meu estômago estava dando e agora tudo que eu queria saber era sobre ele.

- Que horas? Aonde? – eu disse meio rápido demais porque o Edward riu.

- Calma pulguinha. Eu esbarrei com ele e Rosalie no Swenson's quando fui almoçar. – ele disse.

- Ah. Ele perguntou por mim? – perguntei subitamente desesperada.

- Perguntou. Ele estava preocupado em saber se você estava bem. – ele disse, enquanto terminava o molho e misturava ao macarrão já cozido.

- Sério? O que exatamente ele disse? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ele só perguntou se você estava bem Lice. Mas eu tenho que admitir que o chamei pra uma conversinha casual agora a noite. Por isso cheguei a essa hora. Era pra eu estar em casa as seis e meia no máximo. – ele disse servindo o macarrão em dois pratos.

Olhei para o macarrão e depois pra ele com cara de espanto.

- Você chamou o Jasper pra conversar? E por que, posso saber? – perguntei.

- Claro que pode. O chamei pra conversar sobre você. – ele disse.

- Sobre mim? Por quê? – eu disse.

Aparentemente eu estava muito indignada, porque Edward me olhou com uma cara meio preocupada.

- Calma Alice. Eu o chamei pra conversar porque sei que gosta dele e queria saber exatamente o que ele sente por você. Não quero que outro idiota bonitão machuque você de novo. – ele disse.

- Mas o John não me machucou... – eu comecei.

- Não to falando do John. – ele me interrompeu – To falando de uma pessoinha chamada Brian.

Tremor.

- Do B-Brian? – gaguejei.

- É. E não se faça de inocente. Eu sei que aquele idiota acabou com você quando ficou dando indiretas e tudo indicava que ele gostava de você e de repente você o pega se agarrando com a Kelly. Você não me engana Alice. Como percebi que você gosta muito, muito mesmo, do Jasper, resolvi saber o que ele pensa de você. Não me culpe, só estou preocupado com o seu bem estar. – ele disse.

- Edward... – eu comecei – O que você conversou com ele? Pode me dizer?

- Claro que posso. Se não pudesse nem tinha dito a você que conversei com ele. Agora coma, eu estou ouvindo os roncos do seu estômago.

Eu sorri pra ele e comecei a comer. Como esperado, o macarrão estava divino. Depois da primeira garfada foi que eu realmente percebi como estava com fome.

- Estou comendo. Agora desembuche... a propósito, isso aqui ta divino. – falei.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Ta bom. Eu chamei o Jasper pra conversar e eu e ele tivemos uma conversa muito produtiva. Devo admitir que ele não é nem de longe o canalha que o Brian foi. – ele começou.

Sorri pra ele e ele deu mais algumas garfadas no próprio prato antes de continuar.

- Então. Eu falei com o Jasper e nós conversamos abertamente. Não vou falar em detalhes porque foi uma conversa meio longa. Mas basicamente, eu falei o que você tinha passado e tudo o mais. Ele ficou meio surpreso do acidente ter sido praticamente ao mesmo tempo que o acidente que matou os pais dele, mas fora isso, ele entendeu tudo perfeitamente. Ele é um bom rapaz, Alice. E ele realmente gosta de você. – ele terminou.

Para tudo!!!!!!!!

- O Jasper gosta de mim? – perguntei descrente. – Ele disse isso?

- Disse. – Edward respondeu simplesmente – Na verdade ele estava muito encabulado de ter dito isso na minha frente, o que é sinal claro que é verdade. Ele gosta de você Alice, e eu aconselho você a ir em frente com isso. Talvez ele seja o homem da sua vida.

- Oh Edward... é sério? – eu falei já meio em lágrimas.

- É sério sim. Ele disse que vai falar com você amanhã mesmo, portanto espere que ele vá até você. Vocês tem muita coisa pra conversar. – ele disse sorrindo.

Larguei o garfo e dei a volta na mesa pra abraçá-lo. As lágrimas já corriam e eu constatava que tinha o melhor irmão do mundo. Sim, porque Edward tinha deixado de ser só meu primo há muito tempo.

- Obrigada Ed. – falei.

- De nada. Agora coma seu macarrão antes que esfrie pulguinha. – ele disse sorrindo fraternalmente pra mim.

Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e voltei a comer.

Depois que terminamos, me ofereci pra lavar os pratos do jantar, já que parecia que ninguém ia jantar conosco. Edward aceitou a ajuda porque estava só o bagaço de tão cansado e foi dormir.

- Não vai sair com a Bella hoje? – perguntei.

- Não, ela tem que trabalhar e eu estou só o bagaço. – ele disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Boa noite, Alice.

- Boa noite, Edward. – eu disse enquanto colocava os pratos na pia e começava a lavar.

Enquanto lavava os pratos, o restante da família Cullen chegou.

Estavam todos rindo divertidos e quando me viram na cozinha, Emmett estranhou.

- Alice na cozinha? O MUNDO VAI ACABAR! – ele falou com uma cara meio desesperada que me fez rir.

- Deixa de ser idiota Em. Só to ajudando o Edward. Ele que cozinhou, eu só lavei os pratos. – eu falei enquanto terminava o último.

- Oh, querida. Desculpe não ter ligado. Encontrei uma amiga no supermercado e depois seu tio me ligou pra jantar comigo. Encontramos o Emmett no restaurante e jantamos por lá mesmo. Desculpe. – minha tia Esme falou.

- Ah então foi isso. Nos deixaram aqui abandonados, jogados às traças enquanto comiam alegremente num restaurante? Tudo bem, se é assim... Mas não importa, porque o Ed cozinha o melhor macarrão ao molho bolonhesa da face da Terra e eu duvido muito que vocês tenham comido melhor do que nós. HAHAHA – eu falei meio indignada e meio convencida, fazendo todos eles rirem.

- Tudo bem, tenho certeza que você ta falando a verdade. A propósito, onde está Edward? Ele por acaso não saiu com Bella e te deixou sozinha, deixou? – tio Carlisle perguntou.

- Não tio. Bella tinha que trabalhar hoje a noite e o Edward ta todo moído de cansaço. Ele já foi dormir. – eu disse terminando de enxugar os pratos enquanto tia Esme terminava de guardá-los.

- Ah, tudo bem. Menos mal. – ele disse.

- E eu também vou dormir. To meio cansada. – falei dando um beijo neles.

- Boa noite, Alice. – tio Carlisle e tia Esme.

- Boa noite, pulga! – Emmett falou.

- Boa noite! E só o Edward pode me chamar de pulga, Emmett! Arranje outro apelido! – eu disse.

- Não vale! Não sou tão criativo! – ele disse.

- Claro que é. Boa noite. – eu disse e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele e saí.

Subindo as escadas, me veio uma ansiedade meio inesperada. Eu queria que amanhã chegasse logo, e eu pudesse conversar com Jasper sobre nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu precisava ouvir da boca dele o que ele aparentemente tinha dito a Edward. E eu mal podia esperar por isso.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, tomei banho e escovei os dentes, colocando meu baby doll de ursinhos cor-de-rosa que Emmett tinha me dado de presente no Natal. Foi aí que meu celular apitou, com uma mensagem de texto.

_**Alice  
Precisamos conversar. Creio que Edward já lhe disse que tivemos uma conversinha hoje à noite. Preciso falar com você pessoalmente. Será que dá pra sairmos amanhã depois da aula? Qualquer lugar está bom. Desde que eu fale com você em particular.  
Boa noite e até amanhã  
Amor,  
Jasper**_

Alguém me interna porque eu acho que to pirando de vez. "Amor, Jasper"?! Isso só podia significar uma coisa e, no entanto, eu ainda me pegava me perguntando desesperadamente se era apenas ilusão da minha cabeça.

Peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar uma resposta pro Jasper. Nem morta que eu ia falar com ele agora. Não estava na minha melhor condição vocal. Por isso, entenda-se que eu estava nervosa demais pra proferir algo que fosse compreendido. Digitei a mensagem e enviei.

_**Jasper  
É, o Edward me disse que vocês conversaram. Não me disse em detalhes o assunto, mas deu pra ter uma boa idéia. Também acho que precisamos conversar pessoalmente e sozinhos. Amanhã depois da aula está ótimo. Que tal no parque de Forks? É um lugar agradável e poderemos conversar sossegados.  
Te vejo amanhã.  
Beijos  
Alice**_

Quando enviei percebi que deveria ter colocado "Amor, Alice" também. _Alice burra_. Mas tudo bem, amanhã eu estava completamente disposta a dizer ao Jasper exatamente o que eu sentia por ele.

Me deitei na cama e em pouco tempo comecei a sonhar. Não foi um sonho normal. Era um sonho diferente, estranho, mas que como alguns sonhos que eu vinha tendo, parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa extremamente importante...

_Eu estava novamente no carro, no dia do acidente. O acidente todo aconteceu e eu já estava do lado de fora do carro, vendo meus pais serem carregados até a ambulância. As duas crianças que também observavam seus pais entrarem na outra ambulância olharam pra mim e sorriram. Me olhei e vi que tinha crescido. Não era mais a menininha de sete anos. Agora era a adolescente de dezessete. Olhei para as crianças, que ainda me sorriam. A maca dos pais deles passou por eles, me impedindo de vê-los. Quando a maca passou, eu os vi e já não eram mais as duas crianças loiras. Agora era Rosalie que segurava a Barbie e estava com o braço enrolado no braço de Jasper, que me olhava sorrindo, como se tivesse finalmente entendido alguma coisa._

Acordei meio assustada. Minha testa suava e meu coração palpitava desesperado. Esse sonho tinha sido real demais pra eu ignorá-lo. Eu estava vendo perfeitamente bem o que acontecia e sentindo tudo que tinha sentido no dia do acidente. Com exceção do fato que no sonho eu tinha crescido e as crianças que estavam lá também... espera um pouco. As crianças que estavam no acidente **também** cresceram. Será que aquelas crianças eram o _Jasper_ e a _Rosalie_? Comecei a pensar freneticamente nas imagens que tinha das duas crianças loiras e dos meus novos amigos, pra ver as possíveis semelhanças.

Cabelos loiros, com certeza eram iguais. A imagem da menininha segurando a Barbie só me fez lembrar ainda mais de Rosalie. E a imagem do autocontrole que o menininho tinha, ainda que também estivesse assustado, me lembrou o modo como Jasper nunca demonstrava nervosismo em situação nenhuma. Com exceção de quando Edward perguntou suas intenções em relação a mim no jantar de sábado, Jasper tinha se mostrado o tempo todo muito calmo e controlado. E naquela hora, tudo que pudemos perceber foi embaraço. Ele não estava exatamente nervoso. Não sei por que, mas isso e o fato de que eu me acalmava quando estava perto dele só me levou a acreditar ainda mais que aquele menininho controlado e assustado era mesmo ele. A idéia de vê-los crescer, como tinha visto no sonho, me pareceu totalmente plausível e agora eu pensava que realmente poderiam ser eles naquele acidente. Me lembrei do olhar assustado do menininho, e os olhos castanho-claros dele, que estavam marejado de lágrimas que não saíam, se transformaram nos olhos castanho-claros de Jasper, o olhar brilhante e profundo que me olhava cada vez que sentávamos juntos nas aulas de Biologia e Literatura. Minha mente girava entre mil e uma possibilidades de interpretação daquele sonho, mas a única que parecia certa era essa. E minha mente agora tinha 99% de certeza que era a verdadeira.

Só que agora eu precisaria descobrir uma forma de saber se era realmente ele, e parecia que eu ia precisar da ajuda dele nesse caso.

Fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e me deitei novamente. Me concentrei em esquecer o sonho e dormir, pra que não estivesse com cara de zumbi no dia seguinte.

Consegui cair no mar da inconsciência alguns minutos depois de fechar os olhos, sorrindo ao constatar que meu sentimento por Jasper não era um simples _gostar_. Não, eu amava Jasper. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti de verdade o que era o _amor_ que minha melhor amiga tanto falava que sentia pelo meu irmão.

**Fim do Capítulo 4**

**********************************

Bom, espero que gostem!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

E não esqueçam de comentar! :*


	6. Descobrindo o Passado

Hey babes! Desculpem a demora pra postar! A faculdade tá me matando! :B

Aiaiai, quem aí viu New Moon esses dias? OMG, eu amei! Haha, ninguém perguntou :B

OK ok, chega de enrolação... Ta aí o outro cap :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Alice**

Acordei no outro dia elétrica. Eu tinha muito pra fazer hoje, muitas coisas pra esclarecer. Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida (levei apenas 5 minutos no chuveiro) e me troquei. Coloquei uma roupa bonita, que me fazia parecer um pouco mais alta e com mais curvas. Desci e encontrei toda minha família sentada na mesa, já começando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, família! – eu falei alegre.

- Bom dia Alice. – tio Carslile.

- Bom dia, querida. – tia Esme.

- Bom dia pulguinha. – Edward.

- Bom dia, baixinha! – Emmett.

Entortei a cara enquanto ele sorria cinicamente.

- Parece que achou um apelido. – eu disse.

- Achei! – ele disse.

- Muito tosco, por sinal. – Edward disse.

Eu dei um abraço nele. No Edward, não no Emmett.

- Mas eu gostei. – Emmett disse devorando suas panquecas.

Nós rimos e eu comecei a comer. Pão de queijo, suco de laranja e alguns bagels recheados foram o meu delicioso café da manhã. Também tomei uma xícara de café, fazendo Emmett e Edward se alarmarem.

- Você vai tomar café? – os dois disseram juntos e alarmados.

Os olhei sem entender nada e perguntei.

- Vou, por quê?

- Meu Deus... – Edward falou.

- Melhor andarmos com fones de ouvido. Ela vai ficar mais elétrica que o normal – Emmett sussurrou pra Edward, que balançou a cabeça enquanto me olhava e eu começava a ficar indignada.

- Seus idiotas. – falei e tomei o café todo de uma vez. – Já desço!

Subi as escadas correndo e escovei os dentes. Coloquei um blush clarinho e um brilho labial. Desci e de repente percebi porque Edward e Emmett estavam meio assustados com o café no meu organismo. Eu já era elétrica naturalmente, e depois de ter bebido o café, eu estava mais disposta e cheia de energia do que nunca. Foi uma sensação legal, apesar de eu achar que ficaria elétrica demais. Ignorei isso e terminei de descer as escadas, saltando os dois últimos degraus e dando de cara com Emmett.

- Meu Deus, começou! – ele disse e se dirigiu a garagem, onde Edward já nos esperava.

Eu só dei uma risada e entrei no carro olhando minhas anotações na agenda. Tinha que combinar com Jasper um dia pra começarmos o trabalho de Literatura. Essa era uma das coisas que precisava conversar com ele. Decidi que falaria isso logo que o visse. Os assuntos mais pessoais teriam que ser deixados pra de tarde, depois das aulas. Era um trabalho meio complicado e eu já tinha pesquisado algumas coisas. Edward ligou o som no rádio e tocava Britney.

Emmett dançava ao som da música enquanto eu apenas me balançava por diversão. Edward nem se mexia, na certa pensando em alguma coisa.

- Pronta pra conversa com o Jasper, Alice? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – falei.

- Bom. Depois quero saber como isso foi. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem. A propósito, eu vou sair pra conversar com ele no parque, depois das aulas, então não precisa ir me pegar. Se eu precisar, ligo. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

- Ei Alice. Você acha que a Rosalie me acharia muito metido se eu a chamasse pra sair? – Emmett perguntou com uma cara verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Acho que não, Em. Parece que ela gostou de você. – eu disse e ele deu um sorriso enorme olhando pra mim.

- Sério? – ele estava realmente feliz com isso.

- Sério. – eu falei rindo – Combina pra sair com ela no fim de semana, que tal? Aposto que ela vai adorar. Só não me coloque de garota de recados, você já tem o número dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça olhando pra frente de novo e pensando em alguma coisa. Sabe-se lá o que passa pela cabeça do Emmett em seus momentos de reflexão.

A música no rádio mudou e eu reconheci imediatamente.

Comecei a cantar a música enquanto Edward e Emmett se balançavam no ritmo. Parecia que todo mundo tinha acordado de bom humor. Ou talvez fosse eu que estivesse os contagiando. Nem liguei. Continuei cantando, até que no final da música, chegamos ao colégio. Dei um beijo nos meus primos-irmãos e saltei pra fora do carro.

Avistei alguns grupos conhecidos de pessoas, mas ninguém que realmente interessasse. Kelly Curtis veio falar comigo.

- Ei, Cullen. – ela disse amigável demais pro meu gosto.

- Que foi, Curtis? – eu disse meio grossa.

- Você por acaso conhece aquele loirinho novato? Não me diga que não conhece, eu vi ele e a irmã sentando com você no almoço a semana inteira. – ela disse.

Ótimo. Só faltava essa. A Kelly de olho no Jasper.

- E se conhecer? – perguntei.

- Eu quero que saiba que o loirinho é meu, então nem adianta jogar charminho. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que eles estão fazendo com uma excluída que nem você, tem pessoas muito mais populares e legais nessa escola. – ela disse com desdém.

Quando estava formulando uma resposta a altura, fui interrompida por alguém que respondeu por mim.

- Pessoas mais populares nem sempre são as mais legais. E pelo que eu to vendo, não tem exceção nenhuma à regra. Não se atreva a falar assim da Alice de novo. – Rosalie falou por trás de mim.

- É, e me tire da sua cabeça porque eu simplesmente odeio patricinhas ridículas e cheias de si que tudo que fazem é humilhar os outros pra conseguir o que querem. Agora cai fora. – Jasper completou.

- Qual é? Vocês vão defender essa daí? – Kelly disse indignada.

- Vamos. E ela não é "essa daí". Ela tem nome. Sugiro que a chame pelo nome. – Rosalie falou muito séria e algo na expressão dela fez Kelly recuar.

O que eu entendo totalmente. Quer dizer, Rosalie agora tinha ocupado o posto de garota mais bonita da escola, e com certeza todo mundo queria ser amigo dela. E eu fiquei lisonjeada dela estar me defendendo desse jeito, o que só significava que ela realmente era minha amiga.

- Que seja. Um dia vocês vão se arrepender disso. – Kelly falou olhando pra Jasper e depois pra mim.

- Duvido muito. – Jasper falou.

Kelly saiu bufando e eu me virei pros meus amigos.

- Vocês são demais. – eu disse e abracei Rosalie.

- Ela é que tava precisando de uma lição, Lice. Essa garota não se enxerga! – ela disse revoltada.

Eu dei um risinho e olhei pra Jasper.

Eu sabia que tudo ia ficar diferente agora. Não tínhamos conversado ainda, mas tinha algo diferente no clima entre nós dois. O abracei mesmo assim e ele retribuiu com um abraço aconchegante.

- Oi Jazz. – eu disse.

- Oi Lice. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Fomos andando até a sala onde teríamos aula, enquanto Rose tagarelava sobre o fim de semana e eu respondia dizendo como foi o meu. Quando nos despedimos na frente da minha sala de aula, Jasper falou.

- Então... tudo certo pra conversarmos hoje? Acho que essa conversa não pode mais esperar. – ele disse.

- Tudo certo, Jazz. Já falei com o Edward pra não vir me buscar porque vou conversar com você. – eu disse.

- Ótimo. Depois da aula vou deixar Rose em casa e nós vamos pro parque, ta bom? – ele falou.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse – Ah, Jazz...

- Sim?

- Nosso trabalho de literatura... Temos que começar! – eu disse.

- É, eu pensei nisso também. Pesquisei algumas coisas, a gente pode combinar de começar essa semana... – ele disse.

- Ótimo. Na aula a gente resolve. – eu disse enquanto via o professor chegando.

- Boa aula Alice. – Jasper disse se virando pra ir pra sua sala.

- Boa aula, Jasper. – eu disse e entrei na minha.

Passei a aula de química entre fórmulas e o que diria a Jasper. Eu já estava decidida a contar a ele sobre meus reais sentimentos, e algo me dizia que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas eu ainda precisava escolher bem as palavras. A aula passou voando e fui pra sala de Biologia quase correndo, arrancando curiosidade de Jacob.

- Vai pegar o trem, Alice? – ele falou brincando.

- Quase isso. Tchau, Jake. – falei e saí.

- Tchau! – ele disse.

Entrei na sala de aula quando só Gina Lewis estava. Aquela garota era impressionante, era sempre a primeira a entrar na aula. Me sentei no meu lugar, peguei meu caderno e o livro de Biologia e senti alguém sentar do meu lado. Respirei fundo e olhei.

- Você ta linda hoje. – Jasper disse, pegando seus livros também.

Isso fez meu coração disparar.

- Obrigada. Você também. – eu respondi sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta enquanto fechava a mochila e a colocava no lugar.

- Então... que tal começarmos o trabalho amanhã? Já que hoje temos coisas mais importantes pra resolver? – eu disse.

Ele fingiu que pensava sobre o assunto e sorriu.

- Por mim está ótimo. – ele disse.

- Pode ser lá em casa? – eu perguntei.

- Claro. Se você se sente mais a vontade... – ele disse.

- Ok. Então amanhã na minha casa às... ? – perguntei meio indecisa.

- Cinco? – ele perguntou – Tenho que resolver uns probleminhas de casa...

- Então as cinco. – eu disse.

- Ótimo, vou levar o que já pesquisei e quando chegar nós decidimos o que fazer. – ele completou.

- Perfeito. – falei enquanto nossa conversa era interrompida pelo professor que entrava na sala.

O professor começou a aula e nós prestamos atenção. Meu coração ainda batia exageradamente acelerado enquanto estava do lado dele e me perguntei se um dia isso pararia de acontecer. _Espero que não_, minha consciência falou.

**POV Jasper**

Passei o resto da aula de Biologia dando olhadas furtivas em direção a Alice e com meu coração a mil batidas por minuto. Notei que ela estava agitada. Balançava as pernas o tempo todo e não ficava na mesma posição por mais de um minuto. Entendi o apelido de "pulguinha" melhor do que nunca naquela hora. Ela parecia que ia sair pulando a qualquer momento. Rasguei um pedaço da folha do meu caderno e rabisquei um bilhete pra ela.

_Inquieta hoje, não? Anda muito feliz... Ou é só impressão?_

Mandei pra ela e vi pelo canto do olho que ela sorriu. Pegou o lápis e rabiscou a resposta, me entregando logo depois.

_Você é muito perceptivo. Estou meio feliz sim. Mas ao mesmo tempo acordei mais elétrica do que o normal..._

Eu ri baixinho e olhei pra ela, que me observava. Trocamos olhares e sorrisos e voltamos a prestar atenção. Pelo menos parcialmente. Na minha cabeça a única coisa que estava era a conversa que eu tive com Edward. Minha conversa com ele só serviu pra que eu confirmasse o que estava tentando esconder: que eu amava Alice. Nunca em minha vida demorei tanto pra identificar um sentimento. Mas agora que ele estava devidamente identificado, eu sabia exatamente o que era. E entendia porque as pessoas chegavam a cometer loucuras por esse sentimento.

A aula acabou e eu me virei pra falar com o objeto de minha afeição.

- Então, eu sei que a gente vai sair hoje pra conversar e tal. Mas eu ainda queria fazer uma coisa especial com você, Alice. Será que podemos sair no sábado? Pra jantar ou qualquer coisa desse tipo? – perguntei meio nervoso, já no corredor chegando à sala de Literatura.

Alice abaixou um pouco o rosto, num sinal claro de vergonha, e me olhou de soslaio.

- Eu adoraria sair com você, Jazz. – ela disse, entrando na sala.

E sendo acompanhada por um Jasper Hale muito sorridente.

- Então. – falei enquanto a alcançava – Sábado a noite está bom?

- Está ótimo. Onde vai me levar? – ela perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. Vou pensar com muito carinho no lugar ideal. – eu disse.

- E o que você define como "lugar ideal"? – ela disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Hum... Um lugar tão bonito quando a moça que vou levar pra jantar. – falei e me dei conta que estava flertando descaradamente com ela.

Alice só sorriu e pareceu que ela gostava dos meus flertes.

- E quem é a sortuda? – ela disse.

Opa, ela também ta flertando comigo. _Ótimo, aproveite a oportunidade, Jasper_, pensei comigo mesmo.

- Hum... Uma baixinha de cabelos curtos, espetados e pretos. E lindos e penetrantes olhos azuis... – eu disse, me perdendo na cor e profundidade dos seus olhos e desejando que eles me sugassem por inteiro.

Ela me olhou com ternura e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Esse simples beijo me fez ir até o paraíso. Meu coração disparou e eu me vi querendo beijá-la também. Mas em outro lugar...

- Muito bem, alunos. Vamos começar? – a voz grave e autoritária do Sr. Jenkins, o professor de Literatura, cortou meus pensamentos e devaneios com Alice e me fez virar pra frente, meio contrariado por ter que encarar o professor em vez de olhar pra Alice.

A aula passou e o professor nos lembrou do trabalho, além de dar uma aula específica sobre ele. Em um momento da aula, me desconcentrei totalmente ao ver pelo canto do olho que Alice tinha se apoiado na frente de sua carteira, seu rosto ficando a centímetros do meu, numa distância que dava pra sentir sua respiração. Pelos momentos que ela passou ali, eu ignorei completamente a voz do professor e só conseguia pensar na proximidade de Alice. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou a se sentar com a coluna apoiada na cadeira, me deixando raciocinar direito.

- Você não devia fazer isso. – eu disse a Alice quando saíamos da sala de aula.

- Isso o quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

Tava na cara que ela não fazia idéia do efeito que tinha sobre mim.

- Ficar tão próxima de mim, tirando toda minha concentração e capacidade de raciocínio. – eu disse a envolvendo com um de meus braços.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Vou tentar não fazer isso na próxima aula. – ela riu.

- Obrigado, eu agradeceria. Ou não. Sentir você pertinho é melhor do que prestar atenção nas aulas. – eu disse pensativo.

Isso a fez rir. Como eu amava aquele sorriso!

- Você é demais, Jazz. Sabia disso? – ela disse.

- Na verdade não. Mas já que você diz eu acredito. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu e me deu outro beijo na bochecha. Poxa, eu queria em outro lugar... Calma Jasper. A hora certa vai chegar. Pensei.

- Te vejo no almoço? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. Não perderia esse almoço por nada. – eu disse.

- Então até lá. – ela disse e se virou em direção a sua próxima aula.

- Até. – me virei e fiz o mesmo.

As aulas passaram lentamente e na hora do almoço, não pude conversar com Alice da forma que eu queria, porque Rosalie ficou tagarelando com ela e perguntando coisas sobre Emmett. Ela estava vidrada nele e eu sabia disso. Interessante. Os irmãos Hale se apaixonam por dois membros da família Cullen. Se nós começássemos a sair todos juntos, poderíamos fazer dupla de casais. Vi que Kelly Curtis e suas seguidoras olhavam nossa mesa com desdém e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Só me faltava essa. Eu precisava começar a namorar Alice logo, pra que elas percebessem que eu não queria absolutamente nada com elas. E depois do fora de Rosalie, imaginei que Kelly & Cia não teriam coragem de enfrentá-la de novo. Torci pra que fosse assim.

O almoço passou e fomos pras últimas aulas. Quando acabaram, me dirigi ao estacionamento e esperei Alice sair, com Rosalie do lado. Alice saiu e fomos até em casa. Deixei Rosalie em casa e fui até o parque de Forks, pronto pra falar tudo que estava dentro de mim.

Chegamos ao parque e nos sentamos num banquinho perto embaixo de uma árvore, os dois calados, enquanto víamos casais passeando e alguns passarinhos cantando perto de algumas árvores. Era um lugar muito agradável.

- Então, Alice. Edward me contou tudo. O acidente com seus pais, seu trauma... Como você ia dormir no quarto dele porque tinha pesadelos... – eu disse e ela me interrompeu.

- Ele disse isso? Que eu ia dormir no quarto dele? – ela perguntou.

- Disse. – falei meio confuso.

- Ai meu Deus, você deve ta me achando uma criança. – ela disse balançando a cabeça e olhando pro chão.

- Não se preocupe com isso Alice. – eu disse puxando o queixo dela pra cima pra que ela me olhasse de novo – Eu sei bem como é isso. Eu que queria ter tido um irmão ou parente que me deixasse dormir junto pra não ter pesadelos quando meus pais morreram. Eu sei bem o que você passou.

- SIM! Isso me lembra uma coisa. – Alice falou se levantando de repente.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Jazz, você sabe o dia do acidente de carro dos seus pais? – ela perguntou.

- Mais ou menos... Foi em 1998. Não lembro a data exata. – falei – Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sentou de novo no banquinho, me olhando apreensiva.

- Promete não me achar louca? – ela perguntou.

- Eu nunca acharia você louca, Alice. – falei.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Desde que meus pais morreram, eu tenho um tipo de intuição que me avisa de algumas coisas que podem acontecer. De uns dois anos pra cá, eu tive sonhos muito estranhos, como se fossem imagens do futuro, essas coisas – ela parou deixando espaço pra uma reação minha, mas como não falei nada ela continuou – Ontem eu tive um sonho desses. Sonhei com o acidente de novo. Não sei se te disseram, mas naquele acidente também morreu outro casal. E sobreviveram duas crianças. Dois irmãos gêmeos, de sete anos, igual a mim. Um menino e uma menina.

Gelei. Será possível que...?

- No acidente que matou meus pais tinha uma menina que sobreviveu do outro carro. Uma criança também. – eu disse olhando-a, nós dois meio chocados.

- No meu sonho essas duas crianças me olhavam. Eu me olhava também e via que tinha crescido até onde estou hoje. Depois eu olhei pras crianças e elas se transformaram em você e na Rosalie. – ela terminou.

A olhei completamente chocado e petrificado.

- Será que... – eu comecei.

- Precisamos ir à biblioteca Jasper. Algo me diz que as duas crianças naquele acidente eram você e Rose. E eu não vou sossegar até saber se eram vocês lá. – ela disse.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ela me levou até a biblioteca, que ficava a duas quadras do parque. Fomos a pé, eu ainda meio em choque por constatar que provavelmente a garotinha de olhos azuis do acidente dos meus pais, poderia ser Alice. Já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas depois do sonho de Alice, fiquei ainda mais instigado a descobrir a verdade.

Chegamos à biblioteca uns cinco minutos depois e nos dirigimos à seção que tinha computadores com versões digitalizadas de jornais antigos. Procuramos jornais de 1998, que tivessem documentado o acidente dos nossos pais.

Depois de mais ou menos uma meia hora de pesquisa e especulação, já estávamos prontos pra desistir, quando o título de uma matéria de um dos jornais praticamente pulou na tela.

**CAMINHÕES PROVOCAM BATIDA ENTRE DOIS CARROS. DOIS CASAIS MORREM, TRÊS CRIANÇAS SOBREVIVEM**

Era exatamente o que estávamos procurando. Alice clicou freneticamente na notícia e nós esperamos a página abrir com a respiração no ar. Finalmente, a página abriu inteira e nós começamos a ler a notícia.

**ACIDENTE PROVOCA QUATRO MORTES NA SAÍDA DE FORKS.**

_Dois caminhões de carga, que vinham dirigindo de maneira irregular, provocaram o choque entre dois carros na saída de Forks. Um dos carros saía da cidade e o outro estava entrando. Nas proximidades da curva nas encostas montanhosas, um caminhão que vinha na contramão, fez um dos carros perder o controle, e apesar de conseguir fazer a curva, se chocou com o outro carro, que recebeu uma batida do outro caminhão. Os dois carros giraram pela estrada, batendo um na dianteira do outro, amassando suas dianteiras e esmagando os casais que se encontravam na frente dos carros. Duas crianças, gêmeas, vinham em um dos carros e no outro, outra criança. Os pais das três morreram no caminho do hospital. As crianças gêmeas – __Rosalie e Jasper Hale__, filhos do advogado Peter Hale – sobreviveram e foram encaminhadas a um orfanato em Phoenix, onde residiam com os pais. A outra criança – __Alice Cullen__, filha dos também advogados Elizabeth e Anderson Cullen – também sobreviveu e seu tio, Carlisle Cullen, médico de Forks, assumiu a guarda da criança. As crianças não sofreram nenhum dano, a não ser o trauma provocado pelo acidente que matou seus pais._

Diante do que nossos olhos tinham acabado de registrar, nem eu nem Alice tivemos mais nenhuma palavra a dizer. Ela mandou imprimir uma cópia da matéria, e a pegou, lendo e relendo. Eu fiz a mesma coisa, e nós fitamos por um tempo as fotos de nossas famílias, que estavam do lado da matéria. Éramos nós. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso. Alice apontou pra ela mesma no retrato do jornal.

- Sou eu. – ela disse.

Eu apontei pra mim e Rosalie.

- Somos eu e Rose. – eu disse.

Alice me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e eu lembrei imediatamente da menininha do outro carro. Definitivamente era ela. Alice era a pequena garotinha que tinha sofrido tanto quanto eu, ao ver seus pais morrendo num acidente horrível causado por dois motoristas imprudentes que fizeram nossos carros baterem.

Por algum motivo, nós tínhamos perdidos nossos pais da mesma forma. Compartilhávamos um passado em comum. Uma tragédia tinha levado as pessoas que nos colocaram no mundo. Agora o destino estava nos entrelaçando novamente. Por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, parecia que precisaríamos um do outro, pra passar juntos por mais uma prova de fogo.

Eu só ainda não sabia qual seria.

* * *

**Well, well... Surpresos? Não né? Tava meio que na cara... Agora vamos ver como eles vão lidar com isso :D**

**Bjus, bjus, não esqueçam de comentar!! *-***

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo ;)**

**:****


	7. Respirando fundo e seguindo em frente

Olá pessoas!

Feliz 2010! :D Como começaram o ano? Espero que todos bem.

Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, é que tive uns probleminhas. hihi~

Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Jasper**

Depois do choque que a notícia nos provocou, abracei Alice e ela me abraçou de volta. Choramos em silêncio na cabine do computador, relembrando dos nossos pais e nos confortando. Percebi que não poderia externar meus sentimentos por ela agora. O choque de saber que nós dois tínhamos perdido os pais no mesmo acidente foi suficiente pra incomodar uma ferida dolorida, que nunca tinha cicatrizado totalmente.

Algum tempo depois, saímos da biblioteca e eu levei Alice pra casa. Enquanto dirigia, peguei a mão de Alice e apertei. Ela fez o mesmo, e fomos até a casa dela em total silêncio, com apenas o som que vinha do rádio enchendo o ambiente.

_"Você não está sozinho  
Juntos nós agüentaremos  
Estarei ao seu lado  
Você sabe que segurarei sua mão"_

Não pude deixar de olhar para Alice e sorrir enquanto ouvia a letra da música. Ela entendeu o recado e também me sorriu. Beijei a palma de sua mão e quando chegamos a casa dela, ela suspirou.

- Algo errado? – perguntei.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e falou baixinho, numa voz um pouco triste.

- As coisas vão mudar agora não é? – ela perguntou.

- Creio que sim – respondi.

- Nós ainda vamos ser amigos? – ela perguntou e me olhou com lágrimas contidas.

- Claro Alice. Se puder, gostaria de ser mais do que apenas seu amigo. Na minha opinião o fato do acidente dos nossos pais ter sido o mesmo só nos deixou ainda mais conectados. – eu disse.

Ela deu um sorrisinho fraco e soltou a mão.

- Te vejo amanhã Jasper. Isso foi demais pra mim, preciso descansar, ficar um pouco sozinha. Depois continuamos nossa conversa, ta? – ela disse já tirando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta.

- Tudo bem... Alice? – eu chamei.

- Sim?

- Nosso jantar no sábado... Ainda está de pé? – perguntei apreensivo.

- Claro. – ela disse – Até amanhã, Jazz.

- Até. – eu disse.

Ela saiu do carro e entrou em casa. Eu liguei novamente o motor e fui pra casa. Dirigi mais lento do que o normal, absorvendo todas as informações que tinha recebido num dia só. Quando cheguei em casa, Rosalie estava vendo TV.

- Ei, maninho. Como foi a conversa com... Você ta bem? – ela disse chocada ao me ver entrando na sala – Você ta pálido!

- Estou? – eu disse e me olhei pelo reflexo do vidro do centro. Eu parecia um vampiro ou alguma coisa assim, de tão pálido e branco que estava.

- Está sim. O que aconteceu? – Rosalie perguntou preocupada, desligando a TV.

- Eu e Alice estávamos conversando no parque – eu comecei. Decidi dizer a ela logo, já que ela também fazia parte da história, de qualquer forma.

- E? – ela pressionou.

- E ai eu comentei que o Edward tinha falado comigo sobre o acidente que matou os pais dela, e ela me contou que anda tendo uns sonhos estranhos, como se eles quisessem dizer alguma coisa. Aí contou que na noite passada teve um sonho com o acidente. O acidente dela tinha duas crianças gêmeas no outro carro que também sobreviveram. E no sonho dela essas crianças se transformavam em mim e você. – eu disse.

Rosalie me olhou chocada e fez um gesto com a mão pra que eu continuasse.

- Depois disso fomos à biblioteca ver se achávamos algo que pudesse confirmar ou descartar a teoria que estivemos no mesmo acidente. Achamos um jornal que falava do acidente, mencionando os nomes dos envolvidos. Éramos eu, você e Alice naquele acidente. O acidente que matou nossos pais é o mesmo que matou os pais dela, Rose. – eu terminei enquanto via os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas e ela me abraçava, exatamente como Alice fez.

- Isso é incrível. Eu senti que a conhecia de algum lugar quando a vi pela primeira vez no colégio e não sabia de onde. Mas eu nunca imaginei que era ela a garota do outro carro. – ela disse.

- Pois é. Nem eu nem ela imaginávamos também. Rose, eu não disse isso a ela, mas acho que a vida nos fez passar pelo mesmo tipo de tragédia por um motivo. Talvez tenha nos juntado agora por um motivo também. Eu não sei. Só acho que há uma conexão entre o acidente e o fato de termos vindo morar logo aqui. – eu disse.

- Faz sentido. Mas... como Alice reagiu a notícia? Ela é muito sensível. – Rosalie disse.

- Ela chorou um pouco, lembrando dos pais certamente, mas não sei ao certo como ela se sentiu. Ela ficou calada todo o resto do tempo. – eu disse.

- Hum. Entendi. – ela disse e ficou encarando a TV desligada.

- Rose isso tudo me cansou. Vou me deitar ta bem? – eu falei.

- Tudo bem. Eu peço pizza pro jantar mais tarde. – ela disse meio ausente.

- Certo. Me chame quando chegar. – eu disse subi as escadas da casa rumo ao meu quarto.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um bom banho, depois me deitei. Quando a pizza chegou, comi com Rosalie e a ajudei a arrumar a cozinha depois. Fui pro meu quarto e comecei a pensar no meu encontro com Alice. Agora que esse mistério tinha sido descoberto, eu ia me empenhar em mostrar a Alice que eu era o homem da vida dela.

**POV Alice**

Acordei na terça de manhã mais tarde que o normal. Quando vi, já eram nove e quinze. Atrasada para o colégio. Imaginei que minha família tinha me deixado dormindo por conta do que acontecera ontem.

Depois que eu e Jasper descobrimos que nossos pais morreram no mesmo acidente, eu fiquei incrivelmente sensível. Como sempre ficava quando o assunto do acidente era simplesmente mencionado.

Assim que cheguei em casa, Edward e Emmett assistiam um jogo de futebol, tio Carlisle dormia, vindo de um plantão. E tia Esme apenas lia na sua poltrona no sofá.

_Início do Flashback_

Cheguei em casa ainda com os olhos molhados de lágrimas, quando Edward se virou no sofá pra me encarar.

- Alice! Como foi a... – ele parou e quando viu minhas lágrimas que já tinham descido se alarmou – O que aconteceu?

Agora ele tinha se levantado, e Emmett abaixou a TV, vindo pra perto de mim junto com minha tia Esme.

- O que aconteceu, querida? – tia Esme perguntou preocupada.

Eu estendi a matéria do jornal que tinha impresso pra eles verem e esperei até que terminassem de ler. Edward terminou primeiro e me olhou surpreso.

- Quer dizer que o acidente foi o mesmo? – ele falou.

- Foi. – eu disse com uma voz chorosa e percebi que não ia mais me controlar.

Me joguei nele e chorei. Depois disso todos quiseram saber como descobrimos e eu contei tudo. Meu sonho, o que Jasper disse que tinha acontecido no acidente, nosso começo de conversa no parque e nossa ida a biblioteca. Eles ouviram tudo em silêncio enquanto eu contava e quando terminei tia Esme falou.

- Imagino que tenha sido um tremendo choque descobrir tudo isso num dia só, querida. – ela disse.

- E foi. Um tão grande que não conseguimos falar mais nada depois disso. Acho que nossa conversa vai ter que terminar depois. – eu disse.

- Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se acertar na hora certa, Lice. – Edward falou.

- Espero que sim. – falei.

_Fim do Flashback _

Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior, não entendi o porquê de não terem me acordado pra ir ao colégio. Me levantei da cama e vi um bilhete em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

_Alice  
Achamos melhor deixar você descansando. O dia ontem foi cheio e é bom que você coloque seus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. Não se preocupe, Edward foi pra faculdade apenas fazer uma prova e deve estar de volta mais ou menos às dez horas pra ficar com você. Nos vemos a noite.  
Esme, Carlisle e Emmett_

Que amor. Eles realmente pensavam em tudo. Já que tinha sido liberada do colégio não me levantei. Alguns minutos depois, recebi uma mensagem de texto.

_**Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lice? Jasper me contou tudo que aconteceu ontem e, bom, acho que isso nos une ainda mais. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só pedir. Jasper passa na sua casa mais tarde pra levar o dever de casa. Beijo  
Rosalie**_

Rose tinha razão. Nosso passado em comum era um ponto que nos unia. Mas eu decidi que não ia mais chorar por isso. O passado é passado, certo? Tudo bem que ainda machucava e eu com certeza ainda era traumatizada com direção, mas isso é outra história. Eu precisava realmente me controlar e não chorar cada vez que ouvisse a expressão "acidente de carro". Tinha que me concentrar no que meu próprio pai tinha me dito: "Você sempre será uma menina feliz". Eu devia isso a ele. Tinha que arrumar meu jeito de ser feliz.

_**Não se preocupe Rose. Está tudo bem. Eu só precisava de um tempo pra colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Diga a Jasper que vou esperar, e que vamos fazer o trabalho de Literatura hoje também. Beijo Rose, obrigada  
Alice**_

Apertei o "enviar" na hora que minha porta se abriu devagar.

- Ela acordou! – Edward disse entrando no quarto.

- Aham. – eu disse e o abracei – Não precisava faltar aula pra ficar aqui.

- Não faltei aula. Só tinha uma prova hoje e o resto do horário era livre. Coincidiu de você precisar faltar aula hoje, então cá estou. – ele disse sentando na ponta da cama.

- Então menos mal. – eu disse.

- Então, está melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Estou. Andei pensando numas coisas... E acho que está na hora de mudar de atitude em alguns pontos. – eu disse.

- Que pontos? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha num gesto claro de curiosidade.

- Decidi que vou tentar me controlar e não ter crises cada vez que ouvir a expressão "acidente de carro". Meus pais sempre me acharam uma menina feliz, eu tenho que fazer jus a isso. – eu disse.

Edward sorriu e bagunçou meus cabelos.

- É assim que se fala, Alice. – ele disse orgulhoso.

Eu também estava orgulhosa de mim. E eu ia conseguir meus objetivos, ou não me chamo Alice Cullen.

- Edward, Jasper vem aqui mais tarde fazer o trabalho de literatura comigo e me trazer o dever de casa que eu perdi. Você vai estar em casa? – perguntei.

- Vou. Só saio às nove, vou jantar com Bella. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem então. – eu disse.

- Já tomou café? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – eu falei e meu estômago começou a roncar.

- Então tome um banho e desça que eu vou fazer seu café da manhã. Hoje pode me chamar de babá Edward. – ele disse e fez uma careta – Ugh. Não combina muito. Esquece isso.

Eu dei uma gargalhada e pulei no colo dele.

- Já percebeu que você sempre foi minha babá? – eu perguntei.

- E como! Mas tudo bem. Eu tenho esse amor irracional de irmão por você mesmo, então nem faz muita diferença. – ele disse sorrindo e me colocando em pé no chão. – Agora sério, vai tomar banho.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – eu disse e fui até o banheiro enquanto ele saía do quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, desci e tomei café da manhã. Depois eu e Edward passamos o resto da manhã jogando vídeo-game, eu reclamando quando ele ganhava e vice-versa. Parecia que tínhamos voltado a sermos crianças, porque estávamos agindo igualzinho. Não liguei muito pra isso, porque estava me divertindo muito. Na hora do almoço, Edward e eu comemos o resto da macarronada que tia Esme tinha feito na noite anterior. (Um milagre ter sobrado, mas isso foi porque o Emmett estava atrasado pra se encontrar com os amigos e não ficou até o fim do jantar). Comemos e eu subi pro meu quarto, pra pesquisar um pouco mais e decidir pelo menos em parte, como faria o trabalho com o Jasper.

**Jasper.**

Por que esse nome me causava tantos arrepios? E não era de medo, tampouco de frio. Era um arrepio bom, um arrepio ansioso. Não sabia como estaria Jasper e como ele ia agir comigo hoje, mas estava disposta a descobrir.

* * *

Mais ou menos às quatro horas da tarde, a campainha tocou. Como estava muito perdida vendo as coisas que tinha pesquisado, nem me dei conta de quem pudesse ser. Acho que um minuto depois da campainha tocar, abriram minha porta.

- Alice? – Edward chamou.

- Entra Ed. – eu falei me virando pra ver porque ele não tinha entrado de uma vez. E acontece que ele não tinha entrado porque estava com visita.

- Jasper está aqui. – ele disse.

- Jazz! – eu disse e Edward deixou ele entrar.

Jasper me abraçou ternamente, me fazendo sentir estranhamente calma e tranqüila.

- Você parece bem melhor. – ele disse e não pude deixar de notar o sorriso nos olhos e lábios dele.

- E estou. Pelo menos por agora. – eu disse – E então... Trabalho?

- Claro. Vamos trabalhar. – ele disse e eu peguei minhas coisas, colocando os assuntos que tinha salvo no computador no meu pendrive pra levar pra biblioteca.

Na biblioteca, sentamos na mesa enorme que usávamos pra estudos e espalhamos nosso material. Começamos a discutir sobre como o trabalho seria feito, o que colocaríamos, e aos poucos o trabalho ia tomando forma. Jasper e eu com certeza tínhamos alguma conexão, porque pensávamos praticamente as mesmas coisas, o que tornava o processo de escolha muito mais fácil. Por volta das sete da noite, terminamos o trabalho. Não estou brincando, o trabalho todo estava completamente pronto. Só precisava ser digitado e impresso, porque fora isso, estava tudo absolutamente pronto. Isso foi uma coisa boa, apesar de constatar que eu provavelmente veria Jasper muito menos.

Depois do trabalho, Jasper me mostrou o dever de casa e me ensinou tudo que tinha perdido hoje. Estar com ele ali, mesmo que fosse só fazendo o dever de casa, pareceu extremamente certo pra mim e eu não queria que mudasse. Ele jantou conosco, fazendo Emmett falar muita piadinha e Edward chutar a perna dele diversas vezes. Edward não comeu nada, porque estava esperando a hora de sair com Bella, mas ficou lá conosco fazendo companhia. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle só sorriam e faziam perguntas amigáveis a Jasper. Até parece que ele estava jantando lá como meu namorado. Até que ia ser bom. Jasper e eu namorando... Vocês conseguem imaginar alguma coisa melhor? Eu definitivamente não consigo.

- ACORDA PULGUINHA! – Edward gritou me balançando e arrancando risadas de todo mundo, incluindo do Jasper.

- QUE FOI?! – eu gritei de volta.

- Graças! Pensei que tinha morrido! – ele disse rindo e zombando de mim.

- Han? – não entendi nada.

- Você devia ta sonhando acordada, Alice. Porque faz uns cinco minutos que a gente te chama. – Jasper esclareceu.

- Sério? – falei meio envergonhada.

Principalmente porque eu estava sonhando acordada com ele, se é que me entendem.

- Sério. Mas ainda bem que acordou, pensei que tinha morrido. – Emmett falou.

- E tava com medo é? Vai dizer que eu ia fazer falta? – falei.

- É CLARO QUE IA! – todos eles disseram em uníssono. Incluindo Jasper.

Fiquei meio surpresa, mas disfarcei.

- Ta, ta. – eu disse rindo – Mas o que vocês estavam falando mesmo?

- Emmett perguntou o que você acha do Jasper. – Edward falou.

Mentira que ele tinha feito isso. Olhei pra Jasper e ele me olhava ansioso. Cara, o Emmett ia pagar caro! Muito, muito caro!

- Ah, eu... err.. ahn.. – eu tentei falar, mas abaixei a cabeça, completamente envergonhada.

- Anda, Alice. Fala! – Emmett pressionou.

- Para Emmett. Não ta vendo que ela ta morrendo de vergonha? – tia Esme me defendeu.

- Esquece isso Alice. Quando você sentir vontade você fala. – tio Carlisle falou.

- Poxa, vocês adoram cortar minha onda! Deixem eu ser feliz! – Emmett falou se fingindo de magoado, mas com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Ninguém ta te impedindo de ser feliz, Emmett. Só não coloque sua prima em situações embaraçosas. – tia Esme falou.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – ele disse e saiu da cozinha.

- Bom, obrigado pelo jantar, mas realmente preciso ir. – Jasper falou.

- Sério? – falei com uma voz meio de criança mimada.

Não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Sério. Rose vai me matar por não ter avisado que ia jantar aqui. Mas acho que ela vai entender. – ele falou.

- Hum, tudo bem. – eu disse – Te vejo amanhã então.

Ele só sorriu e se despediu dos meus tios e primos, e eu o acompanhei até a saída.

- Eu devo dizer que realmente me diverti muito hoje. – ele disse se virando pra mim antes de entrar no carro.

- Eu também. Desculpa as piadinhas sem graça do Emmett. Ele é assim mesmo. – falei rindo um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, deu pra perceber que ele não faz por mal. – ele disse e riu um pouco, mas logo depois ficou com uma expressão ansiosa. – Mas eu realmente queria saber a resposta da última pergunta que ele fez.

Droga. E agora, o que eu ia responder? COMO eu ia responder?

- Ahn... err.. – eu disse e comecei a rir nervosamente.

- É tão ruim assim o que você acha de mim? – ele perguntou.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! O que eu acho de você não é absolutamente NADA de ruim! – falei rápido, pra que ele não pensasse que eu não gostava dele.

- Então? – ele disse.

Ele parecia realmente curioso e interessado na minha resposta, então respirei fundo.

- Prometo que sábado no nosso jantar eu lhe digo. – eu disse e sorri.

Ele deu um sorriso bem largo e depois me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu vou esperar a resposta ansioso. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

Diante do efeito que essa sussurrada me causou tudo que pude fazer foi sorrir pra ele, enquanto ele entrava no carro e ia embora.

Só depois que o carro dele estava fora do alcance dos meus olhos, voltei pra dentro de casa. Eu devia ta com um sorriso muito idiota porque Emmett começou a rir alto e loucamente.

- EDWARD! VEM VER A CARA DA ALICE! – ele gritou enquanto ria, mas eu nem liguei.

Edward veio e quando me viu deu um soco no braço de Emmett.

- Deixa ela em paz. Ela ta apaixonada. – ele disse me olhando e sorrindo.

Olhei pros dois ainda meio em transe, enquanto Emmett terminava de rir.

- Alice ta apaixonada! Alice ta apaixonada! – Emmett começou a cantar como uma criança de cinco anos enquanto vinha na minha direção e me pegava no colo me suspendendo.

Depois ele me colocou no chão, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era sorrir idiotamente enquanto ele cantava a musiquinha ridícula.

- Alice e Jasper se beijam no parque, La La La La La La – ele cantou.

Eu ri e dei um soco no braço dele.

- Para, Em! – eu disse envergonhada.

Ele parou e me deu um abraço.

- Falando sério agora, prima. Vai fundo. Esse cara te merece. – ele disse.

Enchi os olhos d'água e me joguei em cima dele.

- Oh, Em, obrigada!! – eu disse enquanto dava beijinhos nas bochechas do meu primo.

- Ai! De nada, de nada, agora desce daí – ele disse e me desceu do colo dele.

- Boa noite pulguinha. Vai dormir pra amanhã ir pra escola! – Edward disse enquanto passava por mim até a garagem me dando um beijo na testa.

- Ta bom. Manda um beijo pra Bella! – eu disse.

- Pode deixar! – ele respondeu.

Depois disso desejei boa noite ao resto de minha família e subi pro meu quarto.

Já dentro do quarto, digitei todo o trabalho e quando terminei – mais ou menos as onze horas – me deitei e dormi profunda e tranquilamente.

* * *

**E aí o que acham? Será que a coisa engata? ahusahusa**

**Saberão no próximo capítulo. **

**REVIEWS, por favorzinho? *---* Não custa :)**

**=**  
**


	8. Expectativa

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Jasper**

A pergunta que o Emmett fez pra Alice me deixou surpreso. Ta bom que eu tinha percebido que ele adorava azucrinar a prima com coisas embaraçosas. Mas daí a perguntar pra ela o que ela achava de mim na minha frente? Isso eu realmente não esperava. Mas eu fiquei surpreendentemente curioso. Será que ele tinha tido algum motivo pra isso? Quer dizer, ele provavelmente fez isso pra deixá-la envergonhada, mas por que ela ficaria envergonhada? Será que aquela família sabia de algo que Alice sentia por mim que era completamente obscuro pra mim? Infelizmente, acabei saindo da casa sem saber a resposta. Mas quando Alice me disse que responderia no nosso jantar de sábado, não pude deixar de sorrir. Por duas razões. A primeira era que ela realmente ia sair comigo e isso era praticamente uma confirmação. A segunda era simplesmente porque eu agora sabia que tinha algo que ela poderia querer me dizer, e esse "algo" teria que ser em particular. E isso era um ótimo sinal.

Passei a volta pra casa inteira especulando sobre a provável impressão de Alice sobre mim e quando cheguei em casa, levei bronca de Rosalie.

- Onde você estava? Ficou até agora na casa da Alice? – ela perguntou com uma cara irritada.

- Estava na casa da Alice sim, Rose. Acontece que fizemos o trabalho, eu a ensinei a matéria que ela perdeu e ajudei a fazer o dever de casa. Depois disso os tios dela chegaram e me convidaram pra jantar lá. Por isso demorei. Desculpa. Já jantou? – eu perguntei com uma cara que esperava que ela interpretasse como sendo arrependimento.

É, porque eu não me arrependia nem um pouco por ter passado esse tempo todo com Alice.

Rosalie olhou pra mim me analisando e depois sorriu.

- Ta bem, eu sei que você não resiste a ficar perto dela. Mas agora vá cozinhar pra mim! Eu to morrendo de fome! – ela disse.

Sorri e dei um abraço e um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Obrigado Rose. Deixa só eu tomar banho que eu faço alguma coisa pra você comer. – eu disse.

- Ta, vai lá. – ela disse e me soltou.

Apesar de ser "a mulher da casa", Rosalie não sabia cozinhar. Sério. Ela não sabia cozinhar mesmo. Qualquer coisa que ela tentasse fazer saía mais parecida com um monte de lama do que com comida. Não sei o que ela faz na cozinha, só sei que nada que ela faz é comestível. A coisa mais comestível que ela conseguiu fazer foi mingau de aveia, há dois anos atrás. E mesmo assim estava salgado e duro demais pra um mingau, então não conta muito. Por causa disso, me vi obrigado a aprender a cozinhar, senão passaria fome. Com uma ajudinha da Sra. Saunders e a cozinheira do orfanato dela, virei um quase-chef de cozinha. Algumas vezes morro de preguiça de cozinhar, então eu e Rose compramos comida congelada pra emergências. Mas na maioria das vezes, cozinhar serve como terapia pra mim. Me ajuda a pensar e relaxar. Isso pode até parecer gay, mas eu to falando absolutamente sério. Adoro cozinhar. Ficaria feliz em cozinhar pra Alice um dia...

Balancei a cabeça e tomei logo meu banho. Vesti qualquer coisa e desci.

- O que você quer comer Rose? – gritei enquanto fuçava a geladeira.

- Que tal uma lasanha? – ela perguntou.

- Lasanha demora demais! E deixa de ser gulosa. Lasanha a essa hora vai te deixar igual a um balão. – falei.

- Ih! É mesmo! Então... Ah! Escolhe você Jazz. – ela disse da sala.

Pensei um pouco e decidi por algo simples.

- Bife e batatas ta bom? – gritei pra sala de novo.

- Ta ótimo! – ela respondeu e depois aumentou o volume da TV.

Coloquei o bife no forno e as batatas pra fritar enquanto fazia outras coisas na cozinha. Durante esse tempo comecei a pensar onde levaria Alice. Eu conhecia poucos lugares bons em Forks pra levar uma garota, mas pensando bem, achei um realmente bom.

Durante nossa ida a Port Angeles, tinha visto um restaurante italiano muito bom por lá. Era cinco estrelas então provavelmente seria o olho da cara, mas não liguei. Alice valeria cada centavo gasto.

Depois de alimentar Rosalie subi pro meu quarto e procurei no Google o nome do restaurante. Não foi muito difícil e logo estava ligando pra lá.

- Luigi's, boa noite. – a atendente falou.

- Boa noite, eu gostaria de fazer uma reserva para sábado. – eu disse.

- Este sábado? – a atendente perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Deixe-me ver se ainda temos vagas, senhor. Só um minuto. – ela disse e colocou uma musiquinha enjoada de espera.

Depois de alguns segundos, voltou.

- O senhor está com sorte. Pra quantas pessoas devo fazer a reserva? – ela perguntou.

- Mesa pra dois, por favor. – eu disse.

- Hum. No nome de quem? – ela disse enquanto provavelmente anotava a reserva.

- Hale, Jasper. Às oito horas. – eu disse.

- Hum... Muito bem, Sr. Hale, nos vemos sábado as oito. – ela disse.

- Até mais. – eu disse e desliguei.

Com a reserva feita, agora bastava esperar chegar o dia. Comecei a sentir borboletas no estômago quando pensei que sábado seria o dia em que eu diria a Alice o que eu realmente sentia por ela.

* * *

O resto da semana demorou uma eternidade pra passar, mas eu estava feliz. Na quarta-feira Alice foi à escola e conversou montes de coisas com Rosalie e comigo. Ela ainda estava meio embaraçada pelo episódio com seu primo Emmett, mas não deixei transparecer que eu estava maluco de curiosidade pela sua resposta.

Depois de nos despedirmos na sexta e Alice praticamente me obrigar a dizê-la que eu a levaria num restaurante italiano em Port Angeles, Rosalie me encheu de perguntas no carro. Me perguntou onde exatamente eu levaria Alice, o que pretendia dizer, tudo. Ela estava mais curiosa que tudo e torcia pra que desse tudo certo.

No sábado, levei Rosalie na agência de fotografia às dez horas e voltei pra casa. Passei o dia ansioso, andava de um lado pro outro e não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras exatas que diria a ela. Parecia que nunca havia namorado nenhuma garota antes. Eu estava nervoso até a raiz dos cabelos, sem saber qual seria a reação de Alice. Fui assistir TV depois do almoço, mas não conseguia ficar mais de 5 minutos no mesmo canal. Desisti e fui pra cama. Talvez relaxar e dormir fosse uma boa idéia e eu acordasse menos ansioso.

Consegui dormir, mas quando acordei às seis da tarde, o nervosismo voltou com força total e eu corri pro banheiro. Tomei banho e vesti minha melhor calça escura (que era jeans, mas nem parecia), uma camisa de manga comprida em linho azul e coloquei um casaco de couro azul escuro. Penteei o cabelo e me perfumei, me despedi de Rosalie e entrei no carro, dirigindo ansioso até a casa de Alice.

Quando cheguei, buzinei pra avisá-la e sai do carro indo até a porta.

Não precisei completar o trajeto, porque logo depois Alice saiu da casa.

E meu coração parou por um minuto inteiro e voltou a bater a um milhão de batidas por minuto.

Alice estava fabulosa. Mortalmente magnífica.

**POV Alice**

Passei o resto da semana e todo o dia de sábado completamente nervosa e ansiosa pelo jantar. Não consegui me conter e arrastei Bella pra fazer compras no shopping na sexta-feira. Passeamos e por incrível que pareça ela comprou mais do que eu. Eu estava _realmente_ afetada com tudo aquilo. Mas a ida ao shopping acabou sendo proveitosa. Em uma das lojas que entramos, achei um vestido perfeito pra meu jantar com Jasper. Bella nunca ficou tão animada fazendo compras como quando eu e ela analisávamos o vestido. Era um vestido com degradê verde indo pro azul, com alças e de seda pura. Ia até os joelhos, e tinha um decote em "v" que deixava transparecer o permitido do colo. Era justo na cintura, acentuando as curvas e caía extremamente bem em mim. Era meio esvoaçante, dando um toque de leveza. Tinha alguns vidrilhos bordados em formato de um rosa em uma das pontas de baixo. Pra combinar, comprei uma sandália de salto alto prateada. Era um salto de 5cm, com apenas uma tira que ia do dedão até o tornozelo, cravada de strass. Era linda e delicada, assim como o vestido. Pra completar, Bella me deu um par de brincos pingentes de prata, em formato de coração no final.

No sábado, ela me ajudou a me arrumar. Por ser fotógrafa, ela aprendeu várias coisas sobre maquiagem e cabelo e me ajudou muito. Como meu cabelo era curto, ela só escovou e colocou uns enfeites prateados em forma de coração no lado direito, pra combinar com os brincos. Ela me maquiou e quando terminei, agradeci aos céus por ela ser fotógrafa e ter aprendido tudo isso.

Sem querer ser convencida nem nada, mas eu estava linda. O rímel e o lápis acentuavam meus olhos e o blush era clarinho, combinando com o batom rosa claro que pintava meus lábios.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu ainda estava mortalmente nervosa. O que Jasper acharia? Ele tinha me dito que íamos a um restaurante italiano em Port Angeles, então imaginei que seria um jantar chique e por isso me arrumei. Espero que ele não esteja fazendo nenhuma pegadinha comigo.

_Deixa de ser boba, Alice. Ele te convidou pra jantar e vai te levar onde disse. Deixa de nóia. _

Olhei o relógio, que marcava seis e cinqüenta. Jasper tinha combinado de me pegar as sete, já que a reserva estava marcada pras oito.

Às sete em ponto, ouvimos um carro estacionando.

- Ele chegou. Pronta? – Bella perguntou olhando ansiosamente pra mim.

- Acho que sim. – falei com a voz fina de nervosismo.

- Calma Lice. Relaxe e seja você mesma. – ela aconselhou.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse enquanto ouvíamos a buzina do carro de Jasper.

- Ele ta vindo Lice. É melhor você sair logo se quer evitar constrangimentos comigo. – Emmett falou zombeteiro.

- Já vou Em. – eu disse e me virei pra Bella – Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte. Agora vai! – ela disse e me empurrou pra porta.

Eu a abri e dei de cara com Jasper, numa calça jeans preta justa e muito bonita, uma camisa de manga comprida de linho azul, um casaco de couro azul-escuro e sapatos sociais. O cabelo dele estava penteado de um jeito displicente, quase desarrumado e ele estava incrivelmente sexy. Eu quase babei, mas percebi que ele me olhava da porta do carro também meio em transe. _Parece que meu visual causou o efeito desejado_, falei pra mim mesma e sorri pra ele.

- Boa noite. – eu disse.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e me olhou sorrindo, mas ainda embasbacado.

- Boa noite. Por acaso você viu a Alice? É uma baixinha de cabelo curto e... – ele disse e eu ri.

- Sou eu, bobão. – eu disse interrompendo-o enquanto ele vinha na minha direção.

- Uau! – ele disse e estendeu a mão pra mim – Você ta linda. Muito linda.

Sorri e peguei a mão dele, enquanto ele me conduzia até o carro.

- E você até que não é feio. – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

Ele riu e abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim. _Tão cavalheiro_, suspirei.

Entrei no carro e ele logo estava no lado do motorista.

Ele ligou o carro e o som e uma música começou a sair das caixas de som.

_O mundo seria um lugar solitário  
Sem aquela que põe um sorriso em seu rosto  
Então me abrace até o sol se apagar  
Eu não vou estar sozinho quando estiver pra baixo  
Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros  
E uma hora parece muito mais longa_

- Essa música combina um pouco comigo. – Jasper falou olhando pra estrada e não pude deixar de notar que ele estava meio envergonhado.

- Em que sentido? – perguntei.

- Quando eu penso em mim e você. – ele disse e me olhou com olhos tão brilhantes que fiquei momentaneamente hipnotizada.

Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar pra estrada e eu me virei no meu lugar e pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Alguns minutos se passaram com nós dois num perfeito silêncio dentro do carro, até que eu resolvi quebrar a semi-tensão.

- Então. Você ainda não me disse em qual restaurante estamos indo. – falei animada.

Jasper deu uma risada e me olhou.

- Relaxe. Você vai ver. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem. – falei e fiz um biquinho que o fez rir mais ainda.

- Do que tanto ri? – perguntei.

- Você, Alice. Você me faz ficar feliz. Por algum motivo que eu ainda quero descobrir. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Sério, ele tinha que parar com isso. Desde quando se diz coisas assim pra uma garota sem que ela tenha ataques? Meu coração estava pra sair do peito, tamanha a força que fazia quando batia. Principalmente quando ele falava essas coisas. Ruborizei e me virei pra frente com um sorriso meio tímido. Ele esticou a mão direita e acariciou minha bochecha vermelha. Meu coração aumentou as batidas. Isso era mesmo possível ou eu estava imaginando?

Durante o trajeto não conversamos muito. Acho que tanto eu como Jasper queríamos estar completamente concentrados na conversa pra falar o que tínhamos pra falar.

Depois de uma hora de estrada, estávamos em Port Angeles. Continuei insistindo em saber em qual restaurante ele me levaria, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Só sorria e pedia que eu me acalmasse, que estávamos chegando. Dez minutos depois de entrar na cidade, ele estacionou no Luigi's. Simplesmente o melhor restaurante italiano de Port Angeles. Edward já tinha levado Bella pra jantar lá uma vez e Bella me disse maravilhas daqui. E além de ser o melhor restaurante da cidade, era também o mais romântico. Se Jasper tinha me trazido até aqui, então era porque... OMG. Alguém por favor me belisca, porque eu acho que to sonhando. Lembrei imediatamente de Jasper me dizendo que ia pensar no lugar ideal pra me levar, um que fosse à minha altura. Se ele tinha me trazido até aqui era porque ele realmente gostava de mim. Olhei pra ele e o peguei sorrindo pra mim, enquanto analisava minha expressão.

- Luigi's? – perguntei incrédula.

- Já veio aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Mas já ouvi maravilhas desse lugar. E sempre quis vir aqui. – eu disse.

- Que bom. Serei o primeiro a ter o prazer da sua companhia aqui. – ele disse e saiu do carro, dando a volta pra abrir a porta pra mim.

Enquanto ele me conduzia até o interior do restaurante, eu não conseguia controlar a emoção misturada à sensação de que provavelmente eu tinha encontrado o que meu coração procurava.

* * *

**N/A: **_Gente, miiil perdões pela demora, mas eu tava passando por uns probleminhas pessoais... _

_Mas aí está o capítulo 7, cheio de emoçõezinhas. hehe._

_O próximo capítulo será postado no próximo sábado, mas coloquem a fic no "Story Alert" pra saber quando eu postar ok?_

_E deixem REVIEWS, ok? Não mata ninguém e me deixa beeem feliz! *-*_

_Além de eu ficar sabendo se tem gente lendo, se tão gostando, etc e etc. :B_

_Bjs bjs :*  
_


	9. Finalmente Alisper

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Alice**

- Nome? – a recepcionista do Luigi's perguntou.

- Hale, Jasper. – ele respondeu.

- Hum... – ela disse enquanto olhava a lista de reservas. – Boa noite, Sr. Hale, por favor, por aqui.

A recepcionista pediu a um garçom que nos levasse até nossa mesa e ele nos conduziu até uma mesa pra dois, reservada num canto discreto do restaurante, de onde se dava pra ver o aquário que existia no Luigi's com total perfeição. Era um aquário famoso. Vários tipos de peixes, com pequenas grutas e pedrinhas coloridas dentro. Era apenas uma atração pra os clientes, já que não serviam nenhum tipo de peixe no restaurante. Era uma visão magnífica. O garçom puxou a cadeira pra nós e nos sentamos, um de frente pro outro. Ele nos deu o cardápio e disse que voltaria em dois minutos, pra anotar nossos pedidos. Olhei pra Jasper e ele sorriu.

- Peça o que quiser. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse e comecei a olhar o menu.

Depois de olhar e obrigar Jasper a escolher também, escolhemos um macarrão ao molho branco que eu não lembro muito bem o nome. O garçom voltou e anotou nosso pedido e saiu. Alguns minutos depois voltou com um prato cheio de queijos, presunto, azeitonas e mais alguns frios. Junto dele, um vinho tinto que Jasper tinha pedido. Ele deixou tudo na mesa, servindo nossas taças e indo embora.

- Um brinde? – Jasper disse levantando sua taça.

- Claro. A que? – perguntei, erguendo a minha taça também.

- Hum... Estava pensando em brindar o nosso futuro. Não posso negar que tenho um pressentimento muito forte de que vamos ficar juntos, Alice. E isso me deixa sinceramente feliz. – ele disse.

Sorri largamente e encostei minha taça na dele.

- Então ao nosso futuro. – eu disse.

Brindamos e tomamos um gole de vinho. Não pude deixar de rir. Era uma situação um tanto engraçada. Quem brindava ao futuro nos dias de hoje? Era uma coisa tão... antiga. Mas mesmo assim eu gostei. Ouvir Jasper dizer que tinha um "pressentimento" de que ficaríamos juntos me deu mais coragem pra dizer a ele o que eu queria dizer. Além de tudo, tive a impressão de que ele poderia querer dizer a mesma coisa pra mim.

- Sabe, Jazz. Eu tenho uma coisa realmente importante pra te dizer hoje. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. O que você acha de mim. – ele disse me surpreendendo.

Dei uma risada.

- Você realmente quer saber a resposta à pergunta do Emmett não é? – eu disse.

- Claro. Sua opinião é muito importante. E eu realmente fiquei curioso. – ele disse.

- Curioso por quê? – perguntei.

Por algum estranho motivo, eu queria adiar um pouquinho essa revelação.

- Porque eu quero saber o que você sente por mim. Porque eu sinto coisas muito boas em relação a você Alice. – ele disse.

- Eu também sinto muitas coisas boas em relação a você Jazz. – eu disse.

Decidi acabar logo com esse suspense. Vamos Alice, diga logo a ele que o ama! Minha consciência gritava no meu ouvido.

Respirei fundo mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, o garçom voltou com nossos pratos. Isso tirou totalmente minha coragem de falar.

Depois de nos servir, ele saiu e Jazz me olhou.

- Não sei se vou conseguir passar esse jantar inteiro sem saber a resposta, Alice. – ele me apressou com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu ri e olhei no fundo de seus olhos castanhos.

- Vamos comer? Vai esfriar. – enrolei e comecei a comer.

Ele riu, mas não teve outra alternativa a não ser comer também. Conversamos algumas coisas amenas, como o interesse mútuo de Emmett e Rosalie e quando estava terminando meu prato, resolvi botar pra fora.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Jazz. Talvez de uma forma que eu nunca tenha gostado de ninguém antes. Você me faz sentir coisas incríveis e eu adoro isso. – eu disse.

O sorriso que ele deu foi tão largo que não pude me sentir melhor.

- Interessante. – ele disse olhando pro prato de macarrão quase vazio dele.

- O que? – falei, meio nervosa.

- O que você acha de mim é exatamente o que eu penso de você. – ele disse levantando o rosto pra me olhar.

Sorri largamente pra ele e provoquei.

- E isso quer dizer... – eu disse.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou na minha direção, de modo que ficássemos mais próximos.

- Isso quer dizer que eu gosto muito de você, Alice. Arrisco dizer que o que sinto por você pode ser amor. Você faz meu coração acelerar e minha respiração ficar desregulada. Nunca pensei que uma garota pudesse ter tanto poder sobre mim, mas absolutamente tudo que você faz mexe comigo das maneiras mais diferentes possíveis. – ele disse.

Eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa. Meu coração dava altos saltos mortais e meus olhos encheram de água. Eu sorria e as palmas das minhas mãos estavam geladas. Jasper parecia muito controlado, mas também muito emocionado. Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e a beijou longamente.

- Eu te amo Alice. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu te amo Alice. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

Alguém, por favor, me diz que eu não to sonhando. Ele disse que me ama? Ele DISSE que me AMA? AAAH! Eu vou ter um colapso nervoso aqui agora mesmo ok?

O olhei com olhar de descrença e quando falei minha voz parecia mais um susssurro.

- Você... disse... que... me... ama? – falei devagar, com a voz baixa e embargada pelo choro que queria sair.

_Controle-se Alice._

- Disse. É incrível como isso parece ainda mais certo dito em voz alta. Mas é exatamente isso Alice. O que eu sinto por você é muito forte e não sei se consigo ficar longe de você. Pode parecer loucura, já que nos conhecemos há apenas duas semanas, mas é a mais pura verdade. – ele disse e de alguma forma senti um pouco o nervosismo dele.

Só que eu sabia que não tinha porque ele ficar nervoso.

- Ta nervoso? – perguntei. _Oh pergunta pra se fazer Alice. Você tem coisas mais importantes pra falar com ele_, pensei.

Ele deu um risinho e me olhou.

- Devo admitir que sim. Eu disse que você mexia comigo de todas as formas possíveis. Não sou nenhum pegador, mas nunca tive tanto problema pra falar com uma garota. – ele disse e riu de si mesmo.

- Você deve ta me achando um imbecil não é? – ele perguntou soltando minha mão.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu é que devo ta parecendo uma imbecil. Você fala tudo que eu queria ouvir e eu não consigo dizer uma palavra em troca. – falei.

Ele me olhou curioso.

- Eu disse tudo que você queria ouvir? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Disse. – olhei pra ele com um sorriso e suspirei. – Eu também te amo Jasper.

Finalmente! Finalmente eu tinha dito o que sentia. Mesmo que não tivesse dito tudo que ele me fazia sentir, o mais importante, que era a junção de tudo, eu tinha acabado de dizer.

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito que um óvni tinha aparecido em Washington. Completamente descrente.

- Sério? – ele perguntou.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao notar que a voz dele, ao invés de forte e segura, tremeu e estava quase alterada. Ele tinha realmente gostado de ouvir isso.

- Sério. Eu me sinto incrivelmente bem quando estou com você, apesar do meu coração bater tão rápido e tão forte que o sinto batendo nas minhas costelas – eu falei e ele sorriu – E você também mexe comigo de todas as formas possíveis, e não acho que seja loucura o fato de nos amarmos apenas com duas semanas que nos conhecemos. O amor é assim, ele simplesmente... acontece. – falei.

- Eu amo você Alice. – ele repetiu.

- Eu amo você Jasper. – eu disse.

Quando ele se inclinava e estava prestes a me beijar, o garçom apareceu.

Jasper não conseguiu esconder a decepção por ter sido interrompido e eu ri.

- Vão querer a sobremesa agora? – o garçom perguntou recolhendo nossos pratos já vazios.

Jasper me olhou interrogativamente e eu assenti.

- Eu quero. – disse.

- Ouviu a moça. – Jasper falou pro garçom.

- Ótimo. Estará aqui em um minuto. – ele disse e saiu.

Não sei porque mas não queria beijar Jasper dentro do restaurante. Pra evitar que ele fizesse isso, tomei um gole de vinho.

- E então, onde vamos depois? – eu disse como se nossas declarações nunca tivessem acontecido.

Jasper riu, na certa percebendo minha evasiva.

- Que tal um passeio? – ele perguntou.

- Adoraria. – eu disse.

Quase imediatamente depois, o garçom voltou com duas porções enormes de pudim de leite. Fiquei meio assustada com o tamanho da porção imaginando minha briga com a balança depois. Eu tinha comido demais durante a noite.

- O que foi Lice? – Jasper perguntou ao ver minha cara de preocupação.

- Vou precisar fazer um regime depois de toda essa comida. – eu falei meio afetada.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu to falando sério! – insisti, dando mais uma colherada no pudim.

Ele continuou rindo, mas logo depois parou.

- Desculpa Lice. É que você não precisa de regime. Ta ótima assim. – ele disse.

Apesar de ter ficado lisonjeada, não acreditei nele.

- Você ta dizendo isso agora. Se eu parar de me controlar e virar um balão você não vai mais me querer. – eu disse.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, faça o que quiser, mas eu não troco minha opinião que você ta ótima. E eu nunca ia deixar de te querer se você engordasse Lice. Meu amor por você é verdadeiro, não ligo nem um pouco pra isso. Gosto de você, não dos seus quilos. – ele disse.

Eu dei uma gargalhada que o fez sorrir.

- Que foi? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Eu gosto do som da sua risada. Aliás, eu gosto de tudo em você. – ele disse e sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta e me inclinei pra ele.

- Assim como eu gosto de tudo em você. – eu disse.

- Quer namorar comigo, Alice? – ele disse tão rapidamente que eu dei um sorriso de surpresa.

- Seria uma louca se não quisesse. – eu disse – Eu te amo Jazz.

- Também te amo Alice. – ele sussurrou sorrindo enquanto se aproximava mais.

Aí a porcaria do garçom apareceu de novo e nós voltamos aos nossos lugares embaraçados. Ele deu a conta pro Jasper, que pagou com uma cara de quem queria matar o garçom e se levantou.

- Vamos Alice? – ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a peguei.

- Vamos. – eu disse.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, e não pude deixar de notar como o encaixe era perfeito.

Parecia que tínhamos sido feitos um pro outro.

Enquanto saíamos do restaurante, Jasper me olhou com carinho e assim que estávamos fora, ele me levou até um parque que tinha perto do restaurante.

Era mais uma praça do que um parque, de tão pequena, mas era aconchegante e bonita. Sentamos em um dos banquinhos e Jasper me abraçou. Abracei-o também, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que era próprio dele.

- Isso é tão bom. – eu falei.

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou.

- Ficar assim com você. – eu disse e levantei a cabeça do ombro dele o suficiente pra olhar seus olhos.

- Concordo com você. – ele disse e sorriu – Mas eu realmente queria terminar o que o garçom não deixou nós fazermos a noite toda.

Eu dei uma risada e me aproximei dele.

- Então termine. – sussurrei no ouvido dele e sorri ao ver que ele tinha se arrepiado.

Ele pegou meu queixo com delicadeza e me puxou pra si. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei ao sentimento, meu coração palpitava acelerado, quase desesperado pelo contato dele. Eu sentia a respiração de Jasper cada vez mais forte e perto de mim, até que uma onda de choque se apoderou de todo meu corpo.

Não demorei muito pra perceber que era ele me beijando. Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes e provocavam arrepios insistentes em todo o meu corpo. Sem pensar, coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-o pela nuca pra mim, como se não quisesse que ele fosse embora dali jamais. Ele correspondeu intensificando nosso beijo e me puxando pela cintura. Meu corpo todo estava em chamas e eu esqueci até onde estava. Quanto mais unida a Jasper eu ficava, mais eu queria ficar. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e eu podia quase sentir todo o amor dele por mim naquele beijo.

Cedo demais, nos separamos.

Tanto eu como ele estávamos ofegantes, o beijo tinha tirado todo o nosso fôlego. Ele encostou sua testa na minha enquanto tentava recuperar seu ritmo respiratório e sorriu.

- Eu não imaginei que seria tão bom. – ele disse.

- Nem eu – eu disse rindo.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Eu te amo. – eu terminei.

Passamos mais alguns minutos entre beijos e risadas idiotas. Depois fomos embora e durante o caminho eu e ele conversamos sobre tudo, incluindo nosso namoro que acabara de começar.

- Rose vai adorar a notícia. – ele disse num determinado momento.

- Minha família inteira também. – falei e nós dois rimos.

Chegamos na minha casa rápido demais pro meu gosto.

- Já? – perguntei descrente fazendo biquinho.

- Infelizmente. – Jasper sorriu e me deu um selinho. – Te vejo amanhã?

- Boa idéia. O que quer fazer amanhã? – eu perguntei.

- O que você quiser. Só quero ficar com você. – ele disse.

Sorri e dei outro beijo nele.

- Ih, acabo de me lembrar. – eu disse, me odiando logo em seguida.

- O que? – Jasper perguntou.

- Bella me fez prometer que eu sairia com ela amanhã, ela quer me contar alguma coisa... – eu disse.

Jasper fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Tudo bem. Então eu te ligo amanhã a noite, tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo bem. – falei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – Boa noite Jazz.

Ele me puxou e me deu um beijo na boca, me olhando nos olhos com um sorriso satisfeito logo depois.

- Boa noite Alice. Durma bem. – ele disse e me soltou.

Saí do carro com mais um sorriso idiota e entrei em casa.

Graças aos céus não tinha ninguém na sala, mas quando cheguei no quarto, vi um bilhete.

_Alice  
Mamãe e papai foram a uma confraternização do hospital. Emmett tinha um jogo beneficente de basquete na faculdade e eu saí com Bella. Assim que chegar me ligue que eu volto pra você não ficar sozinha.  
Edward_

Muito fofo da parte dele se dispor a sair de um encontro com Bella pra vir ficar de babá. Mas Edward podia ficar tranqüilo, porque eu não tinha mais tanto pavor de ficar sozinha. Pelo menos não hoje, depois de tudo que me aconteceu. Em vez de ligar, apenas mandei uma mensagem.

_**Edward  
Já cheguei em casa, mas não precisa vir. Aproveite a noite com sua namorada, estou bem. Amanhã conversamos.  
**__**Não se atreva**__** a deixar Bella e vir servir de babá, porque já vou dormir.  
Boa noite  
Alice**_

Depois disso tomei um longo banho, que me relaxou e me fez sentir o cansaço do dia. Me deitei e me enrolei nas cobertas e dormi, com um estado de espírito que só poderia ser descrito como _**feliz**_.

~.~

**POV Jasper**

Eu estava namorando com Alice.

Eu estava _namorando_ com Alice.

E ainda não conseguia acreditar na minha sorte.

Eu tinha conseguido! Finalmente tinha dito a ela o que eu sentia, e o melhor de tudo: ela se sentia do mesmo jeito. Nada me deixou mais feliz do que ouvi-la dizer que me amava. Só isso já valeu o meu dia inteiro.

Depois de deixá-la em casa, voltei pra casa com um sorriso de alívio. Estava aliviado por ter conseguido dizer o que martelava na minha cabeça há duas semanas.

Cheguei em casa assoviando e isso chamou a atenção de Rosalie, que assistia um seriado qualquer na TV.

- Hum... parece que tivemos uma noite proveitosa. – ela zombou.

- Muito. Pelo menos a minha foi. – falei me encostando na parede.

Ela fez uma cara de curiosa e praticamente gritou:

- Pode ir contando TUDO!

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Pergunta pra Alice depois. Só sei que eu e ela estamos namorando e eu vou dormir agora ok? – falei e fui subindo pro meu quarto pra evitar perguntas.

Não obtive sucesso.

- NAMORANDO? – Rosalie berrou – Como assim "namorando"?

- Namorando, namorando, Rose. Eu disse a Alice que a amava e ela disse que também me amava. Estamos namorando e agora será que eu posso dormir? – eu disse.

- AAAH! – ela gritou e veio me abraçar em vez de me responder.

- Francamente, Rose. Se controle. – eu disse.

- Ta, ta. – ela disse sorrindo e depois deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Vai dormir e amanhã a gente se fala.

- Obrigado. – sorri e subi as escadas.

Cheguei no meu quarto e decidi dormir. Nada que eu fosse fazer iria me prender a atenção agora. Seria mais útil dormir e sonhar com os acontecimentos do dia.

* * *

Acordei com meu celular tocando.

Estiquei a mão pra pegá-lo da mesinha de cabeceira e atendi, com a voz sonolenta e sem abrir os olhos.

- Alô? – falei completamente sem vontade.

- Jasper? – uma voz feminina que não reconheci respondeu.

- Sou eu. Quem é? – eu perguntei.

- É Bella. – ela respondeu.

Bella... Bella... Ah! A cunhada de Alice. Ok. Eu conheço.

- Oi Bella! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei.

- Desculpa ter te acordado, mas é que to ligando pro celular da Rosalie e ela não atende. Aí eu pedi o seu número pra Alice. Você por acaso sabe onde ela está? – ela perguntou.

Fiquei meio confuso e me levantei da cama, indo procurar Rosalie.

- Bella, sinceramente eu não sei, mas... peraí. – eu disse enquanto via um bilhete na geladeira.

_Jazz  
Emmett me chamou pra almoçar e como você parecia estar morto na cama, fui sem te acordar. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. Ou não, meu celular acabou de descarregar. Merda. Te vejo mais tarde.  
Rose_

Sorri e respondi ao telefone.

- Bella, acho que é melhor você ligar pro Emmett. – falei.

- Pro Emmett? – ela pareceu surpresa.

- É. Acabo de ver um bilhete da Rose dizendo que foi almoçar com ele. E ela esqueceu o celular em casa, descarregado. – eu disse.

Bella deu uma risada de compreensão.

- Tudo bem Jasper. Desculpa ter te acordado ok? – ela disse.

- Não se preocupe. Eu nem devia ta dormindo essa hora! – falei sincero.

- Bom, obrigada de novo. E até mais. – ela disse.

- Até. – eu disse e desliguei.

Olhei o relógio e vi que já eram duas e meia da tarde. Nossa. Eu realmente tinha dormido muito. Ao ver que já era tão tarde, meu estomago se manifestou. Droga. Ainda tinha que cozinhar? Rosalie devia realmente aprender a fazer essas coisas. Ela era a mulher da casa. Sem preconceitos.

Sem vontade de demorar, fiz qualquer coisa e comi. Depois, fui tentar fazer algo de útil e com uma hora de tentativas de descobrir o que fazer, me vi ligando pra Alice.

Chamou três vezes antes que ela atendesse.

- Jazz! – ela disse alegre.

- Oi Lice. Onde você está? – perguntei.

- No shopping. Bella me arrastou até aqui. – ela disse rindo – Por alguma razão desconhecida ela quer fazer compras!

Eu ri da risada dela.

- Tudo bem. Só liguei porque queria ouvir sua voz, mas já que está ocupada nos falamos depois. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem Jazz. Te ligo quando chegar? – ela perguntou.

- Se você quiser, nada me daria mais prazer. – eu disse.

Ela riu e se despediu e eu deixei o celular na escrivaninha.

Depois de muito pensar, decidi ficar na internet. Talvez tivesse alguém interessante no MSN. Assim que entrei, vi um novo convite na tela. Aceitei.

Um cara do colégio que fazia aula de Educação Física comigo tinha me adicionado. Nós nos dávamos muito bem, ele era bem legal. Assim que o aceitei ele ficou online e veio falar comigo.

**J. Black**: Hey, Jasper! Demorou pra aceitar hein.

**Jazz**: Hey Jacob! Foi mal, passei o dia ontem meio agitado, só entrei mesmo agora.

Jacob Black era um cara legal. Grandalhão e capitão do time de futebol da escola, era cobiçado pelas garotas e muito popular. Me chamou pra almoçar com ele e seus amigos durante toda a semana, mas sem chance que eu ia ficar longe de Alice. Além do mais, tinha percebido que as garotas do meio popular não gostavam muito dela. Não ia fazê-la passar por isso. E se não podia ir com ela, preferi não ir.

**J. Black**: Hm. Tudo bem. Mas tava agitado pq?

**Jazz**: Não vale rir.

**J. Black**: Confia em mim cara. Não vou rir.

**Jazz**: Tava nervoso porque ia jantar com uma garota. Mas descobri que nem precisava.

**J. Black**: Nervoso por causa de uma garota? Cara, essa é nova pra mim. Mas eu acho que entendo. Você gosta dela?

**Jazz**: Eu a amo, Jacob. Isso que é engraçado. Eu só a conheço há duas semanas e estou completamente de quatro por ela. Ela é incrível.

**J. Black**: Nossa. Acho que entendo o seu nervosismo então. Rsrs.

**Jazz**: Pois é.

**J. Black**: Mas como foi o jantar?

**Jazz**: Incrível. Assim como ela. Cara, descobri que ela me ama também! Não podia estar mais feliz.

**J. Black**: Que bom então! Tão namorando?

**Jazz**: Estamos.

**J. Black**: AEEEW! Jasper Hale chegando e colocando moral.

**Jazz**: SHAUHSUAHUSAHSUHASA Nem tanto hein. Só ela me interessa.

**J. Black**: Quem é ela?

**Jazz**: Alice Cullen.

**J. Black**: TU TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO!

**Jazz**: Não... pq?

Não entendi. Porque ele achava que era brincadeira?

**J. Black**: Cara não acredito que tu ta namorando a Alice!

**Jazz**: Mas eu to.

**J. Black**: Cara, parabéns! Eu realmente acho que vocês se merecem.

**Jazz**: Em que sentido vc ta falando isso?

**J. Black**: No sentido de amigo da Alice.

**Jazz**: Amigo dela? Mas eu nunca vi vc falando com ela!

Agora ele tinha me pego de surpresa. Jacob era amigo de Alice? Como eu não sabia disso?

**J. Black**: Pois é. Vou explicar.

**Jazz**: Explique que agora despertou minha curiosidade.

**J. Black**: huahua ok. Tipo, eu conheci Alice quando éramos crianças. Eu e ela nos damos muito bem logo de cara e viramos amigos. Com o tempo, a timidez dela só aumentou, e só depois o primo dela veio me dizer porque ela era tão quieta no lugar. Você sabe do acidente né?

**Jazz**: Sei sim. Até demais. Qual primo dela falou com vc?

**J. Black**: O Edward. Pq disse 'até demais'?

**Jazz**: Deixa pra lá, qualquer dia eu te conto. É meio delicado pra falar por msn.

**J. Black**: Tudo bem. Bom, eu nunca mencionei o acidente com ela, já que parecia que ela caía num choro descontrolado toda vez. Mas continuamos amigos. Quando chegamos no primeiro ano, eu virei capitão do time de futebol e agente meio que se afastou um pouco... nem sei porque. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Com ela eu posso realmente falar sem ser taxado de nada.

**Jazz**: Hm. Eu acho que sei o porque do afastamento.

**J. Black**: Sabe?

**Jazz**: Acho que sim. Ela não gosta muito do pessoal popular da escola, ainda não sei bem o porque. E como vc só anda com eles.. Acho que ela preferiu se distanciar.

**J. Black**: Eu acho que sempre soube na verdade. Acho que entendo ela em certos aspectos. O pessoal é mesmo um saco quando vc quer realmente conversar.

**Jazz**: Pois é. Eu e Rose fazíamos parte do grupinho popular da nossa escola em Phoenix. Cansei dessa futilidade.

**J. Black**: Pois é. Mas agora vejo porque vc ta caidinho por ela. Ela é mesmo uma garota incrível.

**Jazz**: Eu sei.

**J. Black**: Ah, não vá pensando que eu gosto dela nem nada assim não viu? Ela é toda sua. Só gosto dela como amiga.

**Jazz**: Que bom, porque eu sou meio ciumento as vezes.

**J. Black**: HUSAHSUAHUSA Não se preocupe comigo. E parabéns, você realmente é o cara certo pra ela.

**Jazz**: Valeu Jacob. Vindo de alguém que não é da família de Alice eu realmente aprecio.

**J. Black**: De nada. Agora me diz uma coisa...

**Jazz**: O que?

**J. Black**: Tipo, é que eu sinto falta de falar com ela. Ela sempre foi compreensiva e eu to passando por umas coisas aí que queria conversar com alguém. E eu nunca conversei com ninguém sobre assuntos delicados a não ser com ela. Me diz como eu faço pra me reaproximar...

**Jazz**:haushuauhs acho que a única coisa que tem que fazer é mostrar que se importa com ela tanto quanto ou mais do que se importa com o seu grupo de amigos. Alice é uma garota compreensiva, mas acha que você a trocou por popularidade. Deixe que ela veja que nunca deixou de gostar da amizade dela.

**J. Black**: Hm. Acho que entendi. Valeu, Jazz.

**Jazz**: De nada.

**J. Black**: Amanhã a gente se fala, to saindo.

**Jazz**: Até amanhã.

**J. Black está offline.**

Desliguei o MSN logo depois e fui assistir TV. Às cinco da tarde, Rosalie apareceu com um sorriso enorme e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ouvi uma conversa na porta da frente.

- Eu realmente me diverti muito hoje, Em. – Rosalie falava.

- Eu também Rose. Podemos repetir a dose qualquer dia desses. – Emmett falou.

- É, eu adoraria. – ela respondeu.

- Te ligo amanhã assim que sair da faculdade, ok? – Emmett falou.

- Eu vou esperar ansiosa. – ela disse.

Depois eles se despediram Rose entrou na sala, sentando no sofá com uma expressão feliz que me lembrava a mim mesmo.

- Viu passarinho verde foi? – perguntei divertido.

- Vi. Eu o amo Jazz. Agora eu tenho certeza disso. E não vou mais zoar da sua cara de quando fala da Alice. Agora eu sei o que é isso. – ela disse.

- Que bom que está feliz Rose. Agora diga... você já disse isso a ele? – eu perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta decepcionada e falou.

- NÃO! É isso que me deixa mal. Eu passei a tarde inteira tentando dizer isso a ele e não consegui! – ela disse frustrada se sentando no sofá onde eu estava e deitando no meu colo.

- Calma Rose. Assim como aconteceu com Alice e comigo, tenho certeza que você vai criar coragem pra dizer ao Emmett o que sente. E tenho quase certeza que ele sente a mesma coisa por você. – falei.

- Sério? Você acha? – ela disse se levantando e fazendo uma cara de esperança misturada com emoção.

- Sério. – sorri pra ela – E eu realmente acho que ele gosta muito de você.

Ela me abraçou e me deu vários beijos no rosto agradecendo a confiança e subiu pro quarto. Ela estava exausta do passeio divertido com o Emmett.

Desliguei a TV percebendo que não tinha prestado muita atenção aos programas e subi pro meu quarto. Assim que cheguei meu celular tocou.

Vi o nome de Alice no visor e sorri.

- Oi meu amor. – falei com a voz alegre de finalmente poder conversar direito com ela.

- Oi meu amor! – ela disse e riu da repetição – Cheguei só agora em casa, desculpa se demorei pra ligar.

- Não se preocupe. O importante é que ligou. Acredita que eu já to morrendo de saudade? – falei.

Eu sei que to começando a ficar ridículo por causa disso, mas era mais forte que eu. Eu realmente já estava morrendo pra ver Alice.

- Onw! Eu também Jazz. Se não fosse tão tarde eu pediria pra você vir aqui. Mas eu to morta de cansada e ainda tenho o dever de biologia e química pra fazer. – ela disse.

- Nossa! Eu tinha até esquecido do dever de casa. E passei a tarde toda sem fazer nada, ninguém merece. – eu falei.

Ela riu da minha inconformação.

- Ai ai. Então acho melhor irmos fazer. Amanhã chega rapidinho e nós vamos nos ver de novo. Espero que passe rápido pelo menos. – ela disse.

- Eu também espero. – eu disse rindo – Tchau Lice. Até amanhã.

- Até. – ela disse e subitamente me lembrei.

- ALICE! – quase gritei.

- OOOI? – ela falou meio surpresa.

- Esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa. – eu disse.

- E o que era? – ela perguntou.

- Você era amiga do Jacob? – eu disse.

- Do Jacob? – ela parecia surpresa.

- Sim. Jacob Black. – falei.

- Era sim. Como você sabe? – ela perguntou.

- Ele faz Educação Física comigo, e me adicionou no MSN. Tava falando com ele de tarde e descobri que vocês eram amigos de infância. – eu disse.

- Ah. É, nós éramos mesmo. Mas aí ele foi pra turma dos populares e esqueceu de mim. – ela disse com a voz meio magoada.

Isso não era bom. Senti uma certa raiva por Jacob tê-la magoado, mas era melhor consertar tudo primeiro. Pelo que conversei com ele, o distanciamento tinha partido dela e ele ainda gostava de ser amigo dela. E ele nem tinha percebido que a magoara. E como pensei, ela tinha uma idéia meio diferente disso.

- Hum. Não acho que ele tenha se esquecido. Ele falou muito bem de você. – eu disse.

- Sério? – ela perguntou.

- Sério. Mas acho que isso é um assunto pra depois. A gente fala sobre isso amanhã – eu disse, subitamente desesperado ao ver que tinha tanto dever de casa acumulado, tudo pro dia seguinte.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Jazz. – ela disse.

- Boa noite Alice. Eu te amo. – eu disse.

- Eu te amo também. – ouvi a risada baixinha e envergonhada dela, e logo depois desligamos.

Sentei na cabeceira ainda em transe, como sempre ficava quando ela dizia essas três simples palavras. Depois de alguns minutos, me libertei do transe e comecei a responder meu dever de química. Passei pro de biologia e depois pro de literatura. O último que fiz foi história, terminando tudo por volta da meia noite. Nossa. Eu nem tinha planejado ficar acordado até tão tarde.

Exausto, tomei um banho, vesti meu moletom e me deitei na cama. Dormi quase que imediatamente depois.

Acordei com Rose me cutucando. Como sempre.

Tomei meu banho e fiz nosso café, e logo depois estávamos chegando à escola. Não estava registrando muito bem as coisas que passavam na minha frente. Só começaria a registrar alguma coisa com clareza quando a visse. Mal podia esperar pra vê-la.

A procurei pelo estacionamento, mas logo me lembrei que ela vinha com os primos. Anotei mentalmente em tentar ajudar Alice a superar seu trauma de direção e aprender a dirigir. Assim como eu pretendia fazer com Rose.

Fui pra minha aula de história junto com Rosalie, enquanto via os caras do time de basquete olharem pra ela como se a quisessem comer. O que provavelmente era o que queriam. Lancei meu olhar mais assustador pra eles, que pareceram entender o recado e saíram. Eu realmente era muito bom em encaradas.

Assisti à aula completamente disperso, só conseguindo prestar atenção por poucos minutos. Assim que o sinal tocou me levantei recolhendo minhas coisas rápido, arrancando uma risada de Rose.

- Que pressa. Calma, ela não vai sair de lá. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto me acompanhava até a sala de biologia.

Revirei os olhos ao comentário de Rose, sem deixar de ficar impressionado em como Alice me fazia sentir tão diferente. E por diferente, quero dizer, tão cheio de vida, tão ansioso por encontrá-la, pra ver seu sorriso e admirar sua face de bailarina, tão graciosa e bonita.

Fui meio correndo até a sala de biologia, e percebi que tinha corrido pra nada. Alice ainda não estava na sala. Suspirei derrotado enquanto Rosalie tirava sarro de mim.

- Calma. Ela aparece já já. – ela disse enquanto se sentava na sua cadeira e eu caminhava lentamente até a minha.

Joguei minha mochila de qualquer jeito e peguei meus livros meio emburrado. Os joguei em cima da bancada da mesa e ouvi uma risada.

- De mau humor? – uma voz doce e musical que eu conhecia muito bem falou.

Olhei pra ela e sorri instantaneamente, e sem pensar nem onde estava, levantei e a abracei.

- De jeito nenhum! Só estava me perguntando onde você estava. – eu falei quando a soltei.

Ela riu.

- A saudade já ta desse tamanho todo? – ela perguntou descrente.

- Pode crer que sim. – eu disse.

Ela sentou no seu lugar e eu no meu, aí Rose veio falar com ela. Valeu, maninha. Eu realmente nem queria conversar a sós com minha namorada.

- Alice! – ela disse alegre e a abraçou. – Quer dizer que agora somos cunhadas?

Alice riu envergonhada e me olhou pelo canto do olho, pra depois olhar novamente pra Rosalie que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Somos sim, Rose. – ela riu.

Rose bateu palmas e a abraçou de novo.

- Estou tão feliz! Vocês fazem um lindo casal. – ela disse.

- Obrigada Rose. – Alice agradeceu.

- De nada. Agora me diz. O Emmett falou alguma coisa ontem? – ela disse preocupada.

Deixei escapar uma risada alta demais. Algumas pessoas me olharam e Rose fez bico. Me controlei e Alice riu também.

- Na verdade disse sim. Te digo na hora do almoço. – ela disse fazendo Rosalie se sentar chateada porque o professor tinha acabado de chegar.

- Ela ta voando desde que chegou em casa do almoço com o Emmett – sussurrei pra Alice quando Rose já estava sentada.

- E o Emmett só ficou falando em como ela é legal, incrível e etc. Ele ta caidinho por ela. – ela riu, também sussurrando pra mim.

- Que tal darmos uma forcinha pra esses dois? – eu sugeri.

Alice analisou a proposta e sorriu.

- Ótima idéia. Já sei inclusive como vamos fazer. – ela disse e se agitou na cadeira, toda feliz.

- Sério? E o que é? – perguntei.

- Depois eu te conto. – ela disse e o professor começou a aula.

Fiquei morrendo de curiosidade, como tudo que dizia respeito a Alice. O que será que ela estava planejando? Ela ficou sorrindo e provavelmente pensando nos detalhes do seu plano acho que a aula inteira, porque quando a aula acabou, tive que cutucá-la.

- A aula acabou. – eu disse divertido.

- Ah! Nem percebi. – ela disse rindo e pegando suas coisas.

- Ei Alice. Queria falar com você no almoço. Em particular – Rose disse olhando pra mim significativamente.

Bufei. Rose, pelo que parecia, não iria me deixar um minuto sequer a sós com Alice.

Alice riu e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Levei a mão dela a boca e a beijei, sorrindo pra ela depois.

- Tudo bem Rose. Aposto que sei o assunto. – ela disse e as duas riram, cúmplices.

- Sabe mesmo. – Rose respondeu – Te vejo no almoço.

- Até lá. – Alice falou.

Rosalie foi pra sua sala e eu e Alice pra nossa. Pelo menos agora eu poderia falar com ela.

- Então... Ainda não consegui falar com você direito. To quase enforcando a Rosalie. – eu disse.

Isso a fez rir.

- Não mate sua irmã, Jazz. Ela ta apaixonada pelo meu primo, é normal que queira... hum, digamos... informações. – ela disse sorrindo tentadoramente pra mim.

- Alice, Alice, eu sei disso. Mas eu também tenho direitos, sabia? – eu disse brincando.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha – se esticando pra isso – e depois sorriu.

- Eu sei. E nós vamos ter um tempinho só pra nós. Mas antes precisamos juntar meu primo com sua irmã ou eles não vão nos deixar em paz! – ela disse.

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Realmente, até que Rose e Emmett estivessem juntos, eu e Alice não teríamos tempo pra conversar ou namorar. Seria simplesmente impossível.

Entramos na sala de aula, ainda de mãos dadas, arrancando olhares de Kate Berns. Uma patricinha do grupinho de Kelly que ficava de olho em mim nas aulas. Não sei se Alice percebeu, mas na hora que viu Kate, ficou rígida e apertou minha mão. Kate lançou um olhar pra Alice que poderia matar se isso fosse possível, e logo depois eu me sentei, puxando Alice pra cadeira na minha frente.

- Essa Kate me irrita. – Alice falou entre dentes.

- A mim também. – eu falei.

Ela suspirou, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar, e depois olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Mas quer saber? Não to nem aí pra ela. Notei que ela ta de olho em você, provavelmente porque a Kelly mandou. Mas você é todo meu. – ela disse empinando sue pequeno nariz.

Eu ri e dei um beijinho no seu nariz empinado.

- Todinho seu. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu e o professor entrou na sala.

Cara, eu tava começando a ficar com ódio dos meus professores. Eles sempre apareciam quando eu menos queria!

Bufei de desgosto, arrancando um risinho de Alice.

A aula começou com o professor recolhendo nosso dever de casa e logo depois Alice colocou um bilhete na minha mesa, discretamente.

_Esses professores me irritam. Precisamos achar uma forma de namorar durante as aulas._

Contive o riso que queria escapar em apenas um sorriso discreto e respondi.

_Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas odeio meus professores. Pelo menos os de biologia e literatura. Namorar durante as aulas me parece uma boa, mas não vejo como podemos fazer isso. _

Dei o bilhete a ela, enquanto o professor começava a aula. Alice me entregou o bilhete com sua resposta rapidinho e começou a copiar o que o professor escrevia no quadro.

_Minha mente é fértil, mas também não vejo como. Nos falamos depois, presta atenção na aula! rsrs. Te amo_

Sorri involuntariamente e comecei a copiar o assunto também. Tentei ao máximo prestar atenção, e devo admitir que fiquei feliz por conseguir.

Depois da aula, me levantei e esperei Alice arrumar suas coisas.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? – perguntei.

- Inglês. – ela disse – E a sua?

- Educação Física. – eu disse. – Nos vemos no almoço?

- Rose quer falar em particular comigo, lembra? – ela riu.

Entortei a cara.

- Eu vou matar minha irmã. Tudo bem, quando te vejo? – eu perguntei.

Ela riu e me deu um selinho.

- Depois da aula, que tal? Edward vai demorar um pouquinho, a gente podia namorar e fazer a Rose segurar vela. – ela disse.

Eu dei uma risada e outro selinho nela.

- Adorei a idéia. Te encontro no meu carro, tudo bem? – falei, já me despedindo dela.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse e entrou na sala.

Fui correndo até o ginásio, já estava atrasado pra aula de Educação Física.

Cheguei e fui direto pro vestiário me trocar e quando estava acabando senti um cutucão.

- Hey! – me virei e dei de cara com Jacob, já no seu uniforme e com um sorriso gigante.

- Hey Jake! – eu falei e apertei a mão que ele estendia pra mim.

- E ai cara. É... então... – ele falou e notei que ele ficou nervoso.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Que foi? – eu insisti.

- Nada, é que eu ainda to meio besta de saber que tu ta namorando a Alice. – ele disse e o acompanhei até a quadra do ginásio.

- Eu também, pra falar a verdade. – eu disse.

- Não me chama de gay nem nada, mas vocês fazem um belo casal. – ele disse.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Valeu, Jake. – eu disse e nos posicionamos pra ouvir as instruções do treinador.

Durante a aula jogamos basquete e eu extravasei bastante da minha emoção e agitação. É, eu estava agitado. Não me pergunte porquê. Você provavelmente já sabe.

Depois da aula e de trocarmos de roupa, Jacob começou a me interrogar.

- E ai, você levou Alice aonde pra jantar no sábado? – ele perguntou visivelmente interessado.

- No Luigi's, em Port Angeles. – falei.

- UAU! – ele se impressionou – Você realmente gosta dela.

- Eu a amo. – falei rindo.

Ele deu uma batidinha nas minhas costas e sorriu.

- Legal. Agora sério. Eu vou falar com ela, preciso voltar a ser amigo dela. Alice é uma boa amiga e eu não queria ficar afastado dela. – ele disse meio triste.

- Hum. Verdade. Tenho certeza que se você se esforçar conseguirá. Como você mesmo disse, Alice é incrível. – eu disse orgulhoso.

- É. Nos vemos por aí, Jazz. – ele disse e foi pra sua aula.

Eu fui pra minha última aula antes do almoço, a de Química, já louco por ver Alice. Quando cheguei na sala, lembrei que Rose iria seqüestra-la e não queria que eu estivesse presente. Ótimo.

Sentei na minha cadeira e vi minha colega de laboratório chegando pelo canto do olho.

- Hey Jasper. – Leah Clearwather me cumprimentou.

- Hey Leah. – eu a cumprimentei.

- Como foi o fim de semana? – ela perguntou.

Leah era uma garota diferente da maioria. Não se importava com a opinião dos outros e tinha sua própria maneira bruta de ser. Sério. Se alguém não queria sair com um olho roxo do colégio era melhor não se meter com ela. Apesar disso, ela tinha duas amigas, Suzannah e Samantha, e um amigo, Adam. Suzannah e Samantha eram irmãs, e Samantha – ou Sam – tinha um namorado em sei-lá-onde que elas moravam. Suzannah era caidinha pelo Adam, pelo que a Leah me contou. E parecia que o sentimento era recíproco. Leah não parecia ser o tipo de garota que se derrete de amores por um garoto, mas também não era taxada de sapatão. Era muito bonita, mas na minha opinião tinha que expor sua beleza se quisesse conquistar algum indivíduo do sexo masculino. Ela e seus amigos eram considerado o grupo excluído do colégio e se sentavam numa mesa bem separada do restante do pessoal. Vestiam-se muito de preto, pareciam góticos, mas acho que isso era apenas uma forma de se manifestarem no meio de tantos alunos. Hoje Leah vestia uma camiseta vermelho-sangue com uma calça jeans preta e tênis.

- Foi muito bom e o seu? – perguntei.

- Nada demais. E aí, saiu com a garota? – ela perguntou.

Eu sorri.

Ela tinha percebido que eu andava aéreo e presumiu que fosse por causa de alguma garota. Eu tinha confidenciado que era sim, algo nela me fazia ter confiança nela. Ela riu da minha insegurança e me encorajou a dizer a "tal garota" o que eu sentia. Acho que esse otimismo dela e também o apoio de Rose foram as coisas que mais me motivaram a realmente me declarar pra Alice.

- Saí. E estamos namorando. – eu disse.

- Olha só! Parece que tomou coragem. – ela disse rindo.

- Tomei. Valeu o apoio. – eu agradeci.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela disse e vi uma sombra passando por seus olhos por uma fração de segundo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Leah? – perguntei.

- É que eu cansei de ficar sozinha. – ela murmurou. Foi tão baixo que eu fiz esforço pra ouvir e aparentemente ela não queria que eu ouvisse porque arregalou os olhos e me olhou. – Desculpa. É só que eu gosto de um cara e ele não dá a mínima pra mim.

Eu sorri compreensivo.

- Não se desculpe. Vai ver ele não é muito inteligente e não te viu por isso. – eu falei encorajando-a.

- Obrigada por tentar me animar Jasper. Mas ele está mais interessado nas líderes de torcida peitudas e fúteis do que em mim. – ela falou com a voz meio cortada, provavelmente por mágoa ou raiva.

Conhecendo Leah, imaginei que fosse a segunda opção.

- Mais uma prova de ele não é muito inteligente. – falei.

Ela riu.

- Valeu. Você é um cara legal. – ela disse – E quem é que você ta namorando afinal?

- Você também é legal, Leah. – eu disse e suspirei – To namorando Alice Cullen, conhece?

- A Alice? Cara, ela é demais! Eu sou fã dela, sério! – ela disse animada.

Surpresa. Alice tinha fãs? Aposto como nem ela sabia disso.

- Sério? – falei rindo – Não sabia que a Alice tinha fãs.

- Sério. Tipo, ela não liga pra o pessoal popular da escola, muito pelo contrário, ela sabe humilhá-los quando quer. Eu acho que ela passou por um bocado de problema quando era criança e tals, porque ela é bem quieta e tudo mais, mas além de tudo isso ela é linda, parece uma fadinha, e ela parece ser tão legal! E não só sou eu que penso isso não. O Adam, a Suze e a Sam pensam igualzinho! – ela disse animada.

Eu só consegui rir.

- Vocês já experimentaram dizer isso pra ela? – perguntei.

- Nem. A gente morre de vergonha. NÃO RIA! – ela disse quando percebeu que eu ria feito um condenado.

- Desculpe, Leah. É que você nunca agiu assim. Parece até que ta falando de alguém famoso! – eu disse tentando me controlar.

- Tudo bem, eu me exaltei. Mas... sério que você ta namorando com ela? – ela perguntou.

- Sério. Posso apresentá-la a vocês. – falei sorrindo.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu adoraria. – ela disse voltando a sorrir.

Começamos a prestar atenção na aula, já que o professor estava histérico porque tinha se atrasado. Fizemos anotações, experiências e na saída Leah voltou a falar comigo amigavelmente.

- Quer almoçar com a gente hoje? – ela perguntou – Sei que somos os excluídos e tals, mas você é legal, Jasper. Tenho certeza que o pessoal vai gostar.

Sorri pra ela.

- Obrigado pelo convite. Vou ver com Alice e Rose. As duas parece que vão ter uma conversinha particular, e acho que não tenho companhia pra almoçar. – falei.

- Então venha almoçar conosco se não tiver. – ela disse e se despediu. – Até mais.

- Até. – falei e fui procurar Rose na sala de Geografia.

Ela saiu toda elétrica e trombou comigo.

- Ei! – reclamei.

- Desculpa Jazz. Não te vi. Cadê a Alice? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei, vamos pro refeitório que a gente encontra ela. – eu disse.

Eu e Rose fomos até o refeitório, compramos nosso almoço e fomos até a mesa onde Alice estava e quando dei uma olhada no refeitório notei que Jacob olhava pra mim de sua mesa, e quando me viu acenou. Acenei de volta e percebi também que Leah e seus amigos olhavam pra Alice e me acenaram quando me viram olhando. Acenei também e me sentei. Rose me olhou como se quisesse me matar.

- Ei! Eu quero conversar com a Alice, dá pra ser? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Fique a vontade. – falei e mordi meu sanduíche.

Alice riu.

- Rose, por que a vergonha? Eu tenho certeza que o Jazz já sabe o assunto. – ela disse.

Rosalie entortou a cara e concordou.

- Ta, ta. Vamos direto ao assunto. O que o Emmett falou quando chegou em casa ontem? – ela perguntou e eu fiz um esforço enorme pra não rir.

Do jeito que Rosalie estava se eu risse na cara dela ela era capaz de me matar ali mesmo.

- Ah, ele disse que foi almoçar com você e que vocês se divertiram um bocado. – Alice falou e não pude deixar de notar em como ela estava escondendo o que Rose realmente queria saber.

- Só isso? – Rose parecia desapontada.

- Não. – Alice falou e os olhos de Rose rapidamente olharam de volta, cheios de curiosidade.

- E o que mais ele disse? Desembucha, Alice! – Rose estava ficando histérica.

- Caaalma, Rose! – Alice riu.

- Ta, mas faala! – Rose falou.

Não pude evitar sorrir. Rosalie estava histérica.

- Tipo, o Emmett chegou com um sorriso muito idiota na cara e eu e o Edward ficamos zuando com a cara dele. Aí o Edward perguntou o que tinha acontecido e o Emmett contou que tinha saído com você. – ela disse e Rosalie ficou em estado de alerta.

- E? – ela pressionou.

- E, que ele ficou falando em como você era bonita, legal, interessante. Que sabia ser engraçada quando queria e que ria das piadas dele mesmo que não fossem engraçadas. Ele realmente gostou de você, Rose. Ele já ta fazendo planos pra sair com você de novo. – Alice terminou.

- AH! – Rose deu um gritinho contido e abraçou Alice por cima da mesa – Como é BOM ouvir isso!

- E é? E por quê? – Alice perguntou.

Eu sabia que ela só estava provocando, porque sabia que a Rose estava maluquinha pelo Emmett.

- Ué, porque eu gostei muito dele também. – ela disse meio envergonhada.

- Acho que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem. – Alice completou.

- Espero que sim. – Rose falou.

Depois de uns dois minutos de silêncio na mesa, interrompi os pensamentos das duas.

- Posso me manifestar agora? – perguntei devagar.

- Claro Jazz. – Alice falou – Você queria falar o que comigo sobre o Jacob?

Tinha até esquecido disso. Que seja.

- Ah... é que ele queria se reaproximar de você. Ele não sabe o que fazer e ele disse que precisava conversar com você algo meio importante. – eu disse.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele mandou você dizer isso pra mim? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Eu to falando por conta própria. Mas ele disse que ia falar com você. É só que eu fiquei curioso... O que aconteceu pra vocês se afastarem? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Ele entrou pro grupo dos populares, que não gostam de mim, e parou de falar comigo com tanta freqüência e foi se distanciando. Eu não quis me aproximar mais porque vi que não ia adiantar. – ela disse.

- Hum... Quem sabe agora vocês não fazem as pazes? – arrisquei.

- É, quem sabe. Vai depender dele. – ela falou.

Sorri pra ela e lembrei.

- Ei. Descobri que você tem fãs nessa escola. – falei.

- Eu? Fãs? – Alice perguntou completamente surpresa.

- Fãs? – Rosalie ecoou.

- É, fãs. Conhece Leah Clearwhater e seu grupo? – perguntei.

- Conheço. Leah é de La Push, igual a Jacob. São eles? – ela arriscou impressionada.

- São. Leah é minha parceira de laboratório de química. Ela é legal. – eu disse.

- Nossa! Eu sempre achei eles bem resolvidos. Tipo, não no sentido normal. Eles sabem o que querem e não ligam pro que o pessoal fala. – ela disse.

- Eles acham a mesma coisa de você. – eu disse.

- Quem são esses? – Rosalie perguntou.

- São aqueles ali. – Alice disse e se virou pra apontar a mesa onde o grupo estava.

Vi que quando Alice os olhou eles se agitaram e começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Parece que eles realmente são seus fãs Alice. Só de você olhar pra eles, eles se agitaram. – Rosalie comentou.

- É... – Alice falou ainda meio descrente e impressionada.

- Por que não os chamamos pra sentarem aqui? – Rose sugeriu.

- Boa idéia – Alice aprovou.

- Eu vou lá. – me ofereci.

- Ta bom. – Alice disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Me levantei e me dirigi até a mesa dos "excluídos", arrancando olhares nada legais de Kelly e suas amigas, que sentavam algumas mesas próximas. Nem liguei.

Cheguei na mesa e cumprimentei.

- Hey Leah. – falei.

- Hey Jasper. – ela disse – Esses são Adam, Sam e Suze.

- Olá. – eu disse.

Eles me cumprimentaram e eu fui direto ao assunto.

- As meninas tão chamando vocês pra sentarem com a gente. Aceitam? – falei.

Isso arrancou belas arregaladas nos olhos deles.

- Sentar com vocês? – Suze falou.

- É. – eu falei.

- Isso é sério, Jasper? – Leah perguntou.

- Claro que é Leah. – eu disse.

- Você ta chamando a gente pra sentar, tipo, hum... com a _Alice Cullen_? – Sam perguntou.

- Aham. – confirmei mais uma vez.

- Mas nós somos os excluídos do colégio! – Adam falou inconformado.

- E daí? – eu disse revirando os olhos – Nem eu, nem Rose, e muito menos Alice nos importamos com isso.

Leah olhou pros amigos com um olhar de encorajamento e eles respiraram fundo.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. – Sam falou.

Eles se levantaram e pegaram suas bandejas, me acompanhando até a mesa. Praticamente todo o refeitório parou pra ver a cena, mas como já estava mais do que acostumado com "popularidade", não olhei pra ninguém a não ser minhas companheiras de mesa. Essas coisas funcionam assim: se você ignora, com o tempo as pessoas param de te encher.

Chegamos a mesa, eu me sentei no meu lugar ao lado de Alice, e os outros se acomodaram. Leah sentou do lado de Rose, Sam e Suze do lado de Leah e Adam sentou do meu lado. Eles sorriram timidamente pras meninas e Rose quebrou o silêncio constrangedor.

- Calça legal. – ela disse apontando pra calça jeans de Leah. – Onde comprou?

Sabia que ela só queria puxar conversa, já que provavelmente a calça de Leah não era de marca nem da última moda, mas apreciei o gesto dela. Ela tinha se cansado da futilidade das líderes de torcida e do pessoal popular de Phoenix assim como eu, e tínhamos decidido ficar mais "quietos" em Forks.

- Ahn... – Leah parecia confusa – Comprei num brechó em La Push.

Rose sorriu e continuou analisando a calça.

- É muito bonita. – ela disse.

- Obrigada. – Leah agradeceu.

- Ahn, creio que vocês já conhecem Alice? – arrisquei.

- Só de vista – Adam falou – Muito prazer, Adam.

- Alice.

- Sam.

- Suze.

- Leah. Mas você provavelmente já me conhece.

- É, já fui muito em La Push na infância. – Alice admitiu.

Depois disso, começamos a conversar normalmente, e o clima constrangedor foi rapidinho embora. Nos demos muito bem e combinamos de almoçar sempre em grupo. Agora o "pessoal popular" ia ver quem eram os excluídos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom, primeiro de tudo: me desculpem pelo capítulo monstro, mas não consegui me conter. :P huahsuahua_

_E bom, finalmente esses dois se acertaram né? Também, pudera... ueheuheuhehu_

_Bom, não vou falar mais porque isso já tá gigante, mas... mandem reviews comentando o capítulo, hein? *---*_

_E pra quem tem twitter e quer me seguir: kessy_mc :) - Avisem que eu sigo tb ;)_

_Beijos e até o próximo cap \o  
_


	10. Planos de Cupido

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

**POV Alice**

As coisas ultimamente andavam muito malucas. Quer dizer, quem diria que eu teria fãs no colégio? Ninguém. E quem diria que um cara totalmente gato como o Jasper se interessaria por mim? Isso é tão surreal que as vezes acho que não passa de um sonho e que provavelmente eu vou acordar a qualquer momento e ficar com vontade de morrer por não ser verdade.

Mas eu sei que é verdade.

Quer dizer, as emoções que sinto quando estou com Jasper, e as coisas que ele faz e fala que fazem meu coração disparar são simplesmente maravilhosas demais pra eu estar simplesmente imaginando elas, e não vivendo.

É, eu estou vivendo essas emoções.

Acho que faz tempo que não me sinto tão feliz. Mas algo me diz que ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer antes que eu possa realmente aproveitar a "vida" do lado de Jasper.

Primeiro, o caso de Rose e Emmett. Sério, Emmett não me deixa em paz! Fica a todo momento querendo saber de Rose e até tentou convencer Edward a ir me pegar todos os dias, só pra ficar de olho nela. Como Edward não é besta nem nada, não deixou. Primeiro porque Emmett sempre ficava até mais tarde na faculdade, e segundo porque Edward teve pena de mim.

Depois de me despedir de Jasper na segunda-feira, combinamos de tramar algo pra que meu primo e a irmã dele finalmente declarassem um ao outro o que já estava óbvio, pra que nós pudéssemos namorar em paz.

E era nisso que eu estava pensando a semana inteira.

Já era quinta-feira e eu não consegui pensar em absolutamente nada. Todas as idéias que tive me pareceram ou malucas demais ou idiotas demais. Eu precisava de alguma coisa urgente. Jasper já estava ficando impaciente, porque nunca tínhamos tempo pra nós, já que eu servia de pombo-correio entre Rose e Emmett, e admito que isso estava me deixando MUITO impaciente também.

Ainda estava pensando no que fazer pra conseguir namorar em paz, quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi sem nem ao menos olhar quem era.

- Alice? – ouvi uma voz forte do outro lado.

- Quem é? – perguntei.

- Jacob. – ele respondeu.

- Jacob? Que surpresa. – falei.

Eu realmente estava surpresa. Apesar do Jasper ter dito que Jacob queria conversar comigo, não acreditei de verdade que ele fosse fazer isso. Quer dizer, ele é da turma dos populares, pelo amor de Deus. E depois da cena em que o grupo de Leah Clearwather se juntou a nós no almoço na segunda, achei que ele não iria falar comigo mesmo.

- Pois é. Você ta em casa, Alice? – ele perguntou.

- Estou, por quê?

- Posso ir aí? Preciso falar com você e é melhor que seja pessoalmente. – ele disse.

Hm. Quais os riscos dessa visita? Acho que nenhum, já que tia Esme ta lá embaixo e o Edward ta em casa também. Ok.

- Pode sim. – falei.

- Ok. Chego aí em vinte minutos. – ele disse e desligou.

Me perguntei o motivo da aparente "mudança" em Jacob, a ponto dele ignorar o bando popular e voltar a falar comigo. Nenhum deles gostava muito de mim, mas admito que acho que o verdadeiro motivo era inveja. Quando o Edward e o Emmett estudavam na Escola de Forks, eu não passava de uma pirralhinha, e todas as garotas da minha sala veneravam meus primos. O que é meio óbvio, claro, se você considerar que eles eram muito populares. Os Cullen nunca deixaram nada a desejar. Mas no Emmett e no Edward isso era muito natural. Eles simplesmente chamavam muita atenção quando passavam. Eles nem ligavam pra isso, mas metade da escola mataria pra andar com eles. Bella era uma das "esquisitonas" do colégio, e andava com a turma menos popular possível. O namoro de Bella e Edward foi completamente inesperado e arrancou comentários nada legais do pessoal fútil da escola. Edward, Bella e Emmett se formaram e eles voltaram sua atenção e comentários odiosos todos pra mim. E isso só porque eu era uma "Cullen" e eles esperavam que eu fosse tão popular como eles, mas meu gênio que não aceitava falsidade me impedia de ser como eles queriam e isso os tinha deixado zangados.

Não que eu me importe. Prefiro muito mais ficar sozinha do que rodeada de pessoas que não querem nem saber se você ta passando por algum problema ou quer conversar. Esse tipo de gente só conversa sobre shoppings, festas, garotos e garotas. Não é o que eu quero fazer da minha vida, se é que me entende.

Minha briga e conseqüente distanciamento de Jacob se deu praticamente toda ao fato que ele ficou popular e o pessoal não queria que ele andasse mais comigo. Ele aceitou isso e parou de falar comigo, passando até a me ignorar completamente quando ele estava com alguém popular e eu falava com ele. Depois ele vinha todo mansinho falar comigo e isso me magoava pra caramba. Um dia eu cansei e parei de falar com ele. Ele também parou e deu no que deu.

Pra esperar Jacob chegar, tomei um banho e fui ver TV. Assim que me sentei no sofá, a campainha tocou. Tia Esme estranhou.

- Eu atendo tia. – eu disse.

- Esperando alguém querida? – ela perguntou.

- Jacob queria conversar comigo, deve ser ele. – falei indiferente.

- Jacob Black? – ela perguntou.

- Esse mesmo. – eu disse.

- Hum. Tudo bem, qualquer coisa estarei na biblioteca querida. – ela disse e se retirou.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Jacob parado, de uma forma meio estranha na verdade.

- Hey Jake. – falei.

- Ei, Alice. – ele disse e veio me abraçar. – Posso entrar?

- Oh, me desculpe. Pode sim, entra. – eu disse e abri mais a porta pra que ele pudesse passar.

Ele entrou e eu o levei até a sala, onde me sentei numa poltrona, e ele no sofá.

- E então, o que você queria conversar comigo? – comecei, já que ele não tinha feito a mínima menção de que iria se manifestar.

Ele me olhou e respirou fundo.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, Alice. – ele disse.

- Me pedir desculpas? – ecoei.

Choque. Eu realmente não esperava que ele viesse aqui admitir que tinha errado comigo. Ele era orgulhoso demais.

- É, quero te pedir desculpas. Sei que fui o pior amigo de todos, fazendo todas aquelas coisas horríveis com você, principalmente sabendo o que eu sei sobre o seu passado – ele disse e eu senti um leve estremecimento, mas não deixei que ele percebesse – e eu estou aqui sinceramente arrependido e peço mil desculpas. Sei que palavras não vão ajudar a consertar totalmente as coisas mas eu sinto falta da sua amizade Alice e eu me odeio a cada dia por ter afastado você de mim.

Parecia que ele finalmente tinha percebido o que deu errado na nossa amizade.

Como fiquei calada, ele continuou.

- Não quero que você pense que sou interesseiro ou alguma coisa parecida, mas estou te pedindo perdão porque realmente aprecio sua amizade. Você é uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu confio. – ele disse.

Respirei fundo.

- Jacob, eu realmente não pensei que você fosse perceber tudo isso e vir me pedir perdão. Você sempre foi orgulhoso demais. – eu disse.

- É, eu sei. Foi esse orgulho idiota que não deixou que eu viesse te pedir perdão antes. E eu realmente sinto muito por isso Alice. – ele disse.

Olhei nos seus grandes e negros olhos e percebi que ele falava a verdade. E como todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, aqui estava minha vez de dar uma segunda chance à minha amizade com o Jacob.

- Jacob, eu admiro que você tenha vindo até aqui me pedir perdão e isso com certeza não é uma coisa que eu possa jogar fora. – eu disse. – Portanto eu aceito suas desculpas.

- Sério? – ele perguntou.

- Sério. Todo mundo tem direito a uma segunda chance e eu vou lhe dar a sua. Mas você sabe que essa é a última não é? Não sou uma pessoa que dá um milhão de chances depois de perdoar o mesmo erro várias vezes. – eu disse séria.

- Eu sei Alice. E, sério, eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer. Nunca mais eu vou fingir que não te conheço só pro pessoal não me amolar. – ele disse com um tom divertido.

- Ótimo. – eu falei sorrindo.

Depois disso nós começamos a conversar sobre as coisas que estavam nos acontecendo e aos poucos minha confiança em Jacob foi voltando. O suficiente pra eu pelo menos poder levar adiante essa história de segunda chance. Quando já eram quase seis da noite, Edward passou pela sala, indo pra sala do piano e levou um susto.

- Jacob? – Edward perguntou surpreso.

- Hey Edward. – ele falou meio acanhado.

- Han... Perdi alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou confuso pra mim.

Edward tinha sido o que mais tinha ficado com raiva de Jacob depois que nos distanciamos e com certeza era um choque pra ele vê-lo dentro de casa de novo.

- Eu e Jacob fizemos as pazes. – eu disse.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha descrente, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem então. Depois você me conta os detalhes. – ele disse e começou a sair em direção à salinha do piano.

- Vai compor?! – eu perguntei já animada.

- Não, vou só pegar uma coisa que esqueci aqui ontem à noite. – ele disse indo rápido na sala e voltando com um caderno de capa dura nas mãos.

Ao passar pela sala de volta ele deu uma bela encarada em Jacob.

- Cuidado Black. Se fizer minha prima de palhaça de novo eu acabo com você. – ele disse sério.

Jacob apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Pode deixar Cullen. – ele respondeu.

Edward veio até mim e me deu um beijinho na testa antes de voltar pro seu quarto, ou sei lá onde que ele estava antes.

- Ele ainda compõe? – Jacob perguntou quando Edward saiu.

- Às vezes. Ultimamente ele anda muito ocupado, mal tem tempo pra sair com Bella. – eu dise.

- Ele ainda namora Bella? – ele perguntou alarmado.

- Se namora! Os dois vão casar. – eu disse.

- Sério? – Jacob parecia muito surpreso.

- Aham. Não, ele não a pediu em casamento – eu disse e ele ficou confuso – É apenas o que nós achamos. Mas eles não têm nenhum motivo pra não casarem. Se amam e estão juntos há uns cinco anos e eu duvido que terminem o namoro. – eu disse.

- Ah entendi. É, sendo assim fica meio óbvio um casamento mesmo. – ele disse e depois ficou pensativo.

- Algum problema, Jacob? – perguntei.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso triste.

- Na verdade, é que eu ando meio... ah... sei lá... apaixonado, eu acho. – ele disse e repentinamente ficou nervoso.

Credo. Jacob nervoso? Não entendi bulhufas.

- Apaixonado? Por quem? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, é uma garota de La Push. Ela só faz pisar em cima de mim, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela e isso ta me deixando louco. – ele desabafou.

- Ela estuda em La Push mesmo ou é da nossa escola? – perguntei.

- Ela estuda com a gente. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Já experimentou dizer a ela que gosta dela? – arrisquei.

- Nem morto! Se eu disser alguma coisa ela arranca minha cabeça fora! – ele disse.

- Nossa! Ela é violenta assim? – perguntei assustada.

- Não violenta, é que ela é meio... temperamental. – ele respondeu. – Não faço idéia do que ela acharia se eu dissesse que gosto dela.

- E vai continuar sem fazer idéia se não tentar. – falei.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, derrotado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar me aproximar dela e dizer a ela o que sinto. – ele disse.

- Muito bem. Posso saber quem é? – perguntei.

Ele olhou analisando minha expressão e decidiu falar.

- Leah Clearwather. – ele disse.

- UAU! – eu me alarmei.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou um masoquista. – ele disse.

Não pude evitar e comecei a gargalhar. Quem diria que o popular da escola gostava da excluída? Muito engraçado isso.

- Para Alice. – ele pediu.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Mas isso foi engraçado vai. – eu disse.

- Sei. Melhor eu ir embora, meu pai deve estar arrancando os cabelos a essa altura. – ele disse.

- Ta bom, vai lá. – eu disse terminando de rir.

Nos despedimos e ele foi embora.

Dois minutos depois Emmett chegou e eu tive que agüentar outra sessão interrogatório sobre Rosalie. Quando acabou, minha tia serviu o jantar e comemos. Contei a Edward e aos outros os detalhes da minha conversa com Jacob e a conversa foi fluindo até que Edward me fez um convite.

- Ei Alice, Bella ta com ingressos pra uma festa na Pietro's no sábado. Você e Jasper tão a fim? – ele perguntou.

- Festa na Pietro's? Ah, eu vou adorar! Vou perguntar ao Jazz se ele quer ir também. – eu disse e tive uma brilhante idéia na hora. – Ela só tem dois ingressos?

- Não, na verdade ela tem muitos, por isso ta tentando chamar todo mundo que pode pra ir. – ele disse meio rindo.

- Quantos ingressos ela tem? – perguntei.

- Não sei, isso você tem que ligar pra ela pra saber. – ele disse.

Terminamos o jantar e corri pro meu quarto. Peguei o celular e liguei pra Bella.

- Oi Alice! – ela atendeu alegre.

- Oi Bella! O Edward me falou da festa e vê só: eu vou! – eu disse.

- Ah que bom, um ingresso a menos. Você por acaso tem mais amigos pra convidar? Os meus estão todos viajando e não tenho mais quem convidar. – ela disse.

- Quantos ingressos você tem sobrando Bella? – perguntei.

- Hum, deixa eu ver. – ela disse e depois de uns segundinhos voltou – Tenho 10 ingressos fora o meu.

Fiz as contas mentalmente e dei um pulo.

- Esses 10 contam o Edward e o Emmett? – perguntei.

- Aham. Eu não conto porque estou na organização, é a agência que ta dando essa festa. – ela disse.

- E as modelos da agência tem ingressos? – perguntei.

- Se ta perguntando por causa da Rose, não. Os modelos tem que comprar o ingresso e ela não comprou porque não queria ir sozinha. – Bella respondeu.

- AH! – dei um grito.

- Que foooi Alice? – Bella perguntou meio assustada.

- Nada, nada. Escuta, você pode me dar os ingressos restantes? Tipo, tão sobrando 8 não é? – perguntei.

- É isso mesmo. – ela falou.

- Você pode me dar todos? Sei exatamente quem convidar. – falei, quase pulando.

- Claro Lice. Edward vem aqui mais tarde, eu dou a ele e ele te entrega ta bom? – ela disse.

- Ta ótimo Bells. Valeu. – eu disse.

- De nada, eu que agradeço! Você me livrou disso! – ela riu.

- É, parece que sim. Boa noite Bella. – falei também rindo.

- Boa noite Alice. – ela respondeu e desligou.

Comecei a pular no lugar enquanto fazia planos muito loucos pra finalmente colocar a Rose e o Emmett um nos braços do outro. E algo me dizia que também ia acabar ajudando Jacob nessa história toda.

Mas eu precisaria de ajuda. Não dava pra dar uma de cupido pra dois casais sozinha. Sorri e liguei pra Jasper. Contei todo o meu plano a ele e ele ficou muito feliz em ajudar.

Afinal, se desse certo, nós finalmente íamos ter paz.

**POV Jasper**

- Como é que é? – perguntei aturdido quando Leah me fez "a revelação" na quinta-feira.

- Eu gosto do Jacob. Mas fala mais baixo, poxa! – ela reclamou.

- Desculpa – murmurei – Sério que o cara que você gosta é ele?

- Sério. Não parece porque eu realmente tento esconder tudo isso, mas é dele que eu gosto. – ela desabafou.

Isso era realmente muito engraçado. Hoje mesmo Jacob tinha me dito que gostava de uma garota em La Push muito temperamental e que estudava no nosso colégio. Seria Leah? Se fosse, esses dois precisavam de um empurrãozinho.

Era em como dar esse "empurrãozinho" a Leah e Jacob que eu estava pensando quando Alice me ligou.

- Jazz! Temos muita coisa pra fazer! – ela disse apressada assim que atendi, sem me dar tempo de falar muita coisa.

- Calma Alice. Uma coisa de cada vez. Muita coisa pra fazer em relação a que? – perguntei.

- Jacob e Leah. – ela disse.

Ela também sabia?

- Você também sabe? – perguntei.

- Se eu sei de que? – ela perguntou, agora confusa.

- Que eles se gostam? – confirmei.

- Sério que a Leah também gosta do Jacob? – ela perguntou.

Parece que ela não sabia afinal.

- Pensei que você soubesse. – falei.

- Eu sei do Jacob, ele veio falar comigo e fazer as pazes hoje e acabou me contando que gosta dela. – ela disse – Mas ela gosta dele?

- Gosta. Ela me disse isso hoje também. Eu estava justamente pensando no que fazer pra juntar os dois. – eu falei.

- Não precisa pensar mais. Tive uma idéia brilhante! – ela disse animada e imaginei Alice dando pulinhos pelo quarto enquanto me contava. – E vai nos ajudar a fazer não só Leah e Jacob se acertarem, como Em e Rose também.

- Opa, então desembucha. – eu disse.

- Tipo, a Bella me deu 8 ingressos pra uma festa na Pietro's no sábado, ta sabendo? – ela perguntou.

- Sei, a Rose me disse. Mas ela não queria ir sozinha e não comprou. – eu disse.

- Agora ela vai querendo ou não. Deixa que eu convenço ela. Minha idéia é a seguinte... – ela falou e começou a dizer a idéia dela.

Era realmente brilhante, e se desse certo, eu e Alice poderíamos finalmente namorar em paz, sem casais mal-resolvidos enchendo nossa paciência.

Desligamos o telefone resolvidos pra colocar o plano de Alice em ação a partir de amanhã.

Nós não só íamos fazer duas boas ações, juntando dois casais, como também íamos ficar em paz de uma vez por todas.

- Jazz, por que a pressa? – Rose perguntou quando eu ia mais rápido do que o normal pro colégio.

- Ué, eu quero ver Alice. To com saudade dela. – falei.

Não era mentira, no fim das contas, mas eu estava omitindo o verdadeiro motivo.

- Eu hein. – ela murmurou e voltou a se olhar no espelho.

Alice tinha prometido que faria Emmett chamar Rose pra festa, mas que teríamos que chegar ao mesmo tempo no colégio pra que isso acontecesse. Marcamos a hora e quando eu estava estacionando no colégio, um Volvo prata parou na frente. Alice saiu dele e abriu a porta do passageiro, puxando Emmett até nós.

- Bom dia! – Alice falou e antes que Emmett pudesse fugir (ou nós pudéssemos responder) ela continuou – Rose, Emmett quer falar uma coisa pra você.

Emmett olhou pra Alice como se quisesse matá-la e Rose fez uma cara de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Sim, Emmett? – Rose encorajou.

Alice veio pro meu lado e me deu um selinho enquanto nós olhávamos o que ia acontecer. De longe, vi Edward esperando (e também olhando) no Volvo.

- Ahn... – Emmett começou, visivelmente nervoso – É que... tipo, eu tava pensando se... sei lá, tipo. Se você não tiver nada pra fazer e tals... será que... vocequeriairafestacomigo.

Ele falou a última parte tão rápido que ninguém entendeu.

- O que? – Rose perguntou.

Emmett suspirou.

- Quer ir à festa da Pietro's comigo? – ele perguntou.

O rosto de Rosalie se iluminou enquanto percebi que Alice estava prestes a dar um pulo.

- Adoraria! – Rose finalmente respondeu.

Emmett deu um suspiro de alivio.

- Te pego amanha às oito ta bom? – ele disse mais aliviado e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Ótimo. – Rose disse.

Emmett se despediu e voltou pro carro, indo embora logo depois.

- Ótimo trabalho Alice – sussurrei no ouvido dela e ela me deu um sorriso travesso.

- Eu sei. Mas essa é só a primeira parte. Ainda temos que chamar os outros. – ela disse sussurrando pra que Rose não ouvisse, mas era impossível já que Rose estava totalmente abobalhada com o convite de Emmett.

Eu não estava reconhecendo minha irmã.

Mas eu entendia.

Quer dizer, o amor deixa você meio estranho às vezes.

Olha só pra mim. Completamente agitado _por causa de uma garota._

Ok, não é qualquer garota. É a Alice. Mas mesmo assim.

Fomos andando de mãos dadas até a sala de Alice e ela me deu um selinho antes de entrar.

- Te vejo em Biologia. – ela disse.

- Não perderia por nada. – eu disse e fui pra minha sala ao vê-la entrar.

Enquanto andava em direção à minha sala, pensava em como chamar Leah pra festa. Ainda não éramos tão íntimos assim, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito. Distraído, não vi quando alguém passou tão rápido que bateu em mim.

- Ah, desculpa eu não vi por onde andei... – a pessoa disse e eu vi que era Sam.

Ela tinha os olhos muito inchados e vermelhos e estava pálida.

- Sam? O que aconteceu? – perguntei meio assustado.

- Nada não, Jasper. Obrigada pela preocupação. – ela disse e o sinal tocou – Te vejo no almoço.

- Ahn, er... até o almoço então. – foi tudo que deu tempo eu dizer.

Depois disso segui pra minha sala de História, e me sentei no meu lugar enquanto a aula começava.

Eu sempre fui muito sensível em relação ao sentimento das pessoas. Eu não me deixava influenciar, mas eu sempre sentia o que as outras pessoas estavam sentindo, se fosse um sentimento no mínimo forte. Sam estava machucada, de alguma maneira, e eu não entendi o motivo.

Outra coisa é que eu realmente me preocupava com as pessoas próximas a mim. Sam não era exatamente muito próxima, mas era uma pessoa que eu estava em fase de aprofundamento de amizade. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e meus instintos me gritavam pra ajudá-la.

- Droga Jasper, por que você tem que ser assim? – murmurei baixinho pra mim mesmo, mas infelizmente a sala estava silenciosa o suficiente pra Rose, que estava do meu lado, ouvir.

Ela arregalou as sobrancelhas e me passou um bilhete discretamente. Ai de nós se o professor desconfiasse disso.

_O que foi?_, o bilhete dizia.

_Nada, estou pensando numas coisas aqui. Depois falo._ , respondi.

Pra minha sorte ela aceitou isso e depois continuamos assistindo a aula. Quando o sinal tocou, fomos pra sala de biologia, mas minha mente ainda andava dispersa. Só percebi que estava sentado na minha cadeira quando Alice chegou.

Alice, como sempre. Ela parecia que tinha se tornado o centro do meu universo. Era só ela chegar, que meus sentidos todos se voltavam pra ela. Não importava mais se algo estivesse me incomodando, toda a minha atenção se voltava única e exclusivamente a ela.

- A segunda parte do plano eu deixei pra você. Chame Jacob na aula de Educação Física. – ela me disse no meu ouvido, bem baixinho, me fazendo tremer involuntariamente.

- Ótimo. Devo chamar Leah na aula ou na hora do almoço? – perguntei.

- Na hora do almoço. Assim eu posso te ajudar. Acho que ela vai ser mais difícil de convencer. – ela disse, com uma expressão pensativa que a deixava absurdamente mais bonita.

- Então tudo bem. – concordei admirando sua face de anjo.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou divertida, provavelmente achando graça da minha cara de idiota.

_Controle-se Jasper. Até parece que nunca viu uma garota bonita na vida._

- Nada não. Só tava admirando você. – eu disse.

Ela corou um pouco e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela disse baixinho.

- Bom dia crianças. – o professor saudou, cortando completamente o clima que tinha se formado entre Alice e eu.

Bufei de desgosto e Alice riu baixinho.

Ultimamente isso estava acontecendo com freqüência _demais_. Toda vez que eu e Alice criávamos (naturalmente) um clima romântico no ar, alguém vinha e estragava tudo. Eu já estava ficando estressado com isso. Uma semana de namoro e ainda não tinha aproveitado nada.

Eu estava prestes a sair gritando com a próxima pessoa que quebrasse nosso clima.

Isso porque eu sou muito paciente.

A aula se passou quieta até demais. Eu estava explodindo de vontade de beijar Alice. Estava usando todo o meu autocontrole pra não agarrá-la na mesa mesmo e ser preso por atentado ao pudor. Isso não seria nada legal. Mas eu tinha que dar um jeito de seqüestra-la na hora do almoço e dar uns amassos. _Jasper, foco! Primeiro o plano dela, depois a diversão! CONTROLE-SE!_

Balancei a cabeça pra tirar as imagens e a sensação única do beijo da minha namorada e prestar atenção na aula.

Nem notei quando o sinal tocou.

E não era porque eu estava prestando atenção na aula.

Eu estava distraído acompanhando a trajetória de uns fios rebeldes do cabelo de Alice que insistiam em cair na testa dela. Ah, e o movimento que ela fazia com a cabeça pra colocá-los de volta no lugar. Isso era muito mais interessante. E sexy.

Alice se levantou e só aí percebi que a aula tinha acabado.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou rindo ao ver que eu levantava meio em transe.

- Ahn, nada não. – melhor ficar calado não é Jasper? Sim, é melhor.

Ela agarrou meu braço e fomos andando juntos até a porta da sala, nos despedindo de Rose e indo pra próxima aula. Já tinha se tornado rotina tudo isso, mas eu não ligava. Estar com Alice era bom demais. Eu só precisava tirar alguns obstáculos do caminho e poderia namorar sossegado. E os obstáculos se chamavam Jacob, Leah, Emmett e Rosalie.

Eu teria que ser rápido e letal.

Calma, não vou matar ninguém.

Depois da aula de literatura, Alice me parou.

- Não esqueça de chamar Jacob pra festa. – ela disse me entregando dois ingressos que tinha pego de sua bolsa.

- Não esqueço. Por que dois? – perguntei.

- Um é seu, bobão. – ela disse – Não quero correr o risco de perder. O meu ta em casa. Esses são o seu e o de Jake.

- Ah – eu disse rindo – Tudo bem.

Dei um selinho calculadamente demorado nela, que sorriu, e fui pra minha aula.

No caminho torci pra que Jacob não tivesse nada pra fazer no sábado a noite e aceitasse meu convite. Sabe como é, gente popular tem sempre pra onde ir.

Cheguei no vestiário mas não o encontrei. Coloquei logo meu uniforme e fui pro ginásio e vi Jacob lançando bolas na cesta de basquete seguidas vezes. Ele errava três e acertava uma. Seu ponto forte era mesmo o futebol. Basquete? Era quase uma negação.

- Hey Jake! – falei enquanto ia ao seu encontro.

- Hey Jazz! – ele disse me lançando a bola.

Quiquei várias vezes, passando as pernas pela bola, e depois arremessei. Cesta.

Já disse que basquete é meu esporte preferido?

- Uau. Você é bom. – ele comentou.

- Obrigado. – eu disse, pegando outra bola e quicando novamente. – Ei Jake, tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã a noite?

Ele me olhou curioso e sorriu.

- Não, por que? – ele disse.

Isso! Ele estava livre. Estava, não está mais.

- Festa na Pietro's, ta a fim? – falei casualmente.

- Sério? Mas os ingressos esgotaram! – ele disse.

- Já tenho os ingressos, quer ir ou não? – insisti.

- Ta falando sério cara? – ele disse abobado.

- To! Diz logo senão eu convido outra pessoa! – eu ameacei, sorrindo.

- Nem pensar! Eu vou! – ele disse me dando um soco fraquinho no ombro. – Ta com o ingresso ai?

- To sim. Me pede no fim da aula que eu te entrego. A gente se encontra lá às nove, ok? – falei.

- Beleza. – ele disse – Quem vai?

De repente ele estava bem curioso. O súbito adicional à minha mesa no almoço tinha interessado bastante o capitão do time de futebol. O via lançando olhares constantes à nossa mesa. Especialmente à uma dita-cuja que se vestia informalmente (e que apesar disso tinha ficado amiga de Rose, pasmem!) e era bem temperamental. Hm. Suspeito, não?

- Eu, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella... e Alice vai convidar agora no almoço Sam, Adam, Suze e Leah. – falei, dando um destaque especial para o último nome.

- Não acho que Leah vá querer ir a uma festa. – ele disse, e notei que tinha um sorriso triste no rosto e nos olhos.

Há! Não duvide de Alice meu caro, Leah vai à festa nem que seja amarrada.

- Não sei. Alice quer todo mundo lá, ela não vai a uma festa com muitos amigos há tempos. Aposto como ela vai obrigar Leah a ir. – falei arremessando uma bola casualmente (que caiu na cesta direitinho) e imaginando todas as "armas" que Alice usaria pra convencê-la.

- Espero que sim – ouvi Jacob murmurar baixinho e depois arregalar os olhos, mas fingi que não tinha ouvido e ele relaxou.

Muito interessante.

O treinador chamou todos pro centro da quadra e começou a aula.

Uma hora depois, no vestiário, depois de um bom banho e trocar de roupa, um cutucão.

- E ai, o ingresso ta aí? – Jacob perguntou.

Abri a mochila e entreguei o dele.

- Aí. Não vai perder! E se você der pra alguém e não aparecer na festa eu juro que arranco sua cabeça na segunda! – falei.

- Nossa! Hahaha, calma, eu vou, pode deixar! – ele disse enquanto saíamos do vestiário.

- Te vejo amanhã! – falei, já indo pra minha aula de química.

- See ya!* – ele disse.

Fui pra aula de química e encontrei Leah na entrada.

- Hey! – cumprimentei.

- Hey Jazz! – ela disse – Ta feliz hoje hein?

A olhei pensativamente e acenei com a cabeça.

- É, estou sim. – eu disse.

Sentamos nas nossas cadeiras e eu perguntei casualmente:

- Tem algo pra fazer sábado a noite, Leah?

- Hum. – ela pareceu confusa – Não, por que?

- Nada não. – desconversei.

Percebi que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas a professora começou a aula no mesmo instante. Salvo! Por enquanto. Mas quando Leah me abordasse de novo, eu teria Alice.

Passamos a aula com ela me olhando olhares meio hostis, meio ansiosos. Na certa estava conjecturando coisas estranhas a respeito da minha pergunta.

Depois da aula, me virei e falei antes que ela pudesse falar algo:

- Vou encontrar Alice e vejo vocês no refeitório.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, deu um sorriso e saiu.

Encontrei Alice parada batendo o pé impaciente na porta da sala.

- Nossa, como você demorou! Agora vamos, temos muito a fazer! – ela disse e me arrastou (literalmente) até o refeitório.

Chegando lá, compramos nosso almoço muito rapidamente e sentamos na nossa mesa, onde já estavam Rose e Leah discutindo sobre alguma coisa irrelevante para mim, Sam e Suze conversando (e parecia que Suze estava consolando a amiga) e Adam olhando pras meninas, só comendo.

- Chegamos! – Alice falou sorridente.

- Nossa, que alegria. – Leah falou rindo – Já vi porque o Jazz também ta feliz.

Alice me olhou e sorriu.

- E é? Bom saber. – ela disse e então fez um gesto como se tivesse lembrado de algo – GENTE! Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa a vocês.

Todos olharam pra ela e instantaneamente eu percebi que era parte do plano dela.

- Diga Alice. – Rose falou.

- Vocês tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã à noite? – ela perguntou com um olhar ansioso.

Leah me olhou com uma expressão maligna no rosto e depois respondeu por todos.

- Não, por que?

Alice começou a bater palmas, alegre como uma criança, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e ela fazia o convite.

- Festa na Pietro's amanhã. Quero vocês lá. Não se preocupem, eu tenho os ingressos. – ela falou.

Sam arregalou os olhos.

Adam se engasgou com água.

Suze piscou várias vezes tentando entender.

Leah deixou o queixo cair.

Rose começou a bater palmas com Alice e fazer planos.

- Isso! Não digam que não, vamos todas! – Rosalie incentivou.

Ela mal sabia o que Alice estava planejando pra ela.

- Sério? – Sam, Suze e Adam perguntaram ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos incrédulos.

- Claro que é sério! VAMOS! – Alice estava quase gritando e pulando na cadeira.

Tive que segurá-la pela cintura e ela sentou, pulando sentada mesmo.

De onde ela tirava tanta empolgação?

- Não sei Alice... – Leah começou com um tom de incerteza na voz.

- Ah, não Leah! Vocês tem que ir! – Rose falou insistindo.

- Mas é que a gente nunca foi nesse tipo de festa, eu nem sei como me vestir! – Suze falou.

- Isso é o de menos, vocês vão todas lá pra casa e se arrumam lá. – Alice falou abanando as mãos, em sinal de "relaxa". – Vamos?!

Leah fez uma careta, enquanto os outros a olhavam ansiosos.

Tava na cara que Sam e Suze queriam ir. Adam iria a qualquer lugar que Suze fosse, ele era louco por ela, só não admitia isso. O problema é que eles só iam a algum lugar fora da escola, quando a Leah ia. Era como se Leah fosse a "líder" e sem ela, nada feito.

- Acho melhor não Alice. – Leah finalmente falou.

- Ah, não! Vamos, Leah! O que pode acontecer de ruim por lá? – Rose falou.

- Muita coisa. Eu posso muito bem me estressar com as popularezinhas da escola e acabar dando um show. – Leah falou com a mandíbula trincada.

- Não se preocupe com elas, Leah. É uma festa super exclusiva e só entram com ingressos. E eu já sei que ninguém do meio popular tem ingressos pra ir. – eu falei.

- Sério? – Leah perguntou descrente.

- Sério. Aparentemente, eles não foram rápidos o suficiente pra comprar ingressos. – falei dando de ombros.

Leah ficou pensativa e Alice resolveu apelar.

- Poooooooooooooooor favooooooooooooooooor. – ela disse com uma voz manhosa que me deu vontade de realizar todos os seus desejos.

Logo em seguida Alice arregalou os olhos, fez um biquinho e olhou profundamente pra Leah. Notei que os olhos de Alice brilhavam e a carinha dela era tão profunda que fazia você querer dar o mundo a ela, se fosse o que ela queria.

Imaginei que essa seria a arma secreta de Alice.

E era uma arma mortal.

Ninguém conseguiria resistir a isso.

Eu estava quase me transformando em Leah pra atender o pedido de Alice.

- AH! Para de me olhar assim! EU VOU, EU VOU! – Leah falou balançando as mãos e relaxando ao ver que Alice tinha mudado de expressão.

Realmente aquela cara dela dava nos nervos.

Quer dizer, eu me senti totalmente inclinado aos desejos dela. E a carinha de cãozinho sem dono de Alice nem tinha sido dirigida à mim.

- Ótimo! Que tal irem pra minha casa e todas nos arrumamos lá? – ela disse com os olhos brilhando de novo.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de usar sua arma secreta de novo, Leah concordou.

- Ta bom, mas nada de maquiagem! Odeio isso. – ela disse fazendo careta.

Alice fez bico.

- Ta, vai. Até amanhã eu te convenço. – ela disse e começou a comer despreocupadamente.

Começamos a conversar sobre a festa e discutir os detalhes. Como só eu dirigia, todos iríamos no meu carro. Isso não ia dar certo. Avisei que era pouco espaço pra sete pessoas, mas Alice me lembrou que Rose ia com Emmett, dando espaço. Rose se achou gorda com esse comentário e começou a ter crises nervosas. Ainda bem que conseguimos contê-la antes que ela saísse jogando a bandeja de comida pra cima gritando como fez uma vez em Phoenix.

Combinamos que eu passaria na casa de Adam às sete e meia, e de lá iria pra casa de Alice, pegando as meninas e iríamos pra festa. Rose ficaria em casa esperando Emmett, então estava tudo arranjado.

Agora era só esperar pra ver no que isso tudo ia dar.

* * *

**N/A: _*_**_Expressão americana que significa "até mais"._

_Bom, gente... tá aí mais um cap.... haha, espero que gostem_

_Não esqueçam as reviews! :D  
_


	11. Pietro's

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10**

**POV Alice**  
Meu plano estava indo as mil maravilhas. Emmett ia com Rose a festa, Jacob e Leah também iriam. Eu daria um jeito dos casais ficarem sozinhos e com perguntas na cabeça e tudo se resolveria. Pra isso eu tinha Jasper pra me ajudar. Ia ser um trabalho meio complicado, considerando as pessoas envolvidas. Mas tinha que dar certo. Pelo bem do meu namoro, tinha que dar.

Bella iria se arrumar em casa, e Rose também. Leah, Suze e Sam viriam pra cá e eu as ajudaria a se arrumarem. Sem ofensas, mas elas poderiam ser mais bonitas se soubessem se arrumar.

Já tinha uma idéia de como ia arrumá-las e só precisava que elas chegassem.

Às quatro horas da tarde, a campainha tocou.

- EU ATENDO! – gritei pra sala, onde estavam Emmett e Edward assistindo TV.

Abri a porta pra encontrar com as três, que estavam com cara de peixe fora d'água.

- Oi Alice. – Leah cumprimentou.

- Hey meninas. Entrem – eu disse as ajudando a colocar suas mochilas pra dentro de casa.

- Uau, sua casa é e-nor-me. – Sam falou.

- É, acho que sim. – falei.

- Querida, suas amigas chegaram? – tia Esme saiu da cozinha e quando nos viu deu um sorriso maternal. – Oh, sejam bem vindas meninas. Sou Esme, tia de Alice.

- Muito prazer – elas disseram, apertando a mão de minha tia.

- Sintam-se a vontade, qualquer coisa é só chamar. – minha tia falou.

As três sorriram pra minha tia e logo depois ouvimos uma música sendo tocada.

Sorri e suspirei romanticamente.

- Uau, que música linda – Suze falou.

- De onde vem? – Sam.

- Quem toca? – Leah.

Eu dei uma risada. Todas estavam bestificadas e impressionadas com a música do meu primo.

- Me acompanhem. – falei enquanto as levava até a sala do piano, que se revelou, como eu já sabia, ser a fonte da música.

Vi as três com queixos caídos enquanto observávamos Edward terminar a música.

Quando acabou, eu, tia Esme, Sam, Suze e Leah começamos a bater palmas e Edward se virou assustado.

- Que susto! – ele reclamou com um sorriso.

Nós rimos.

- Estava distraído né? – Emmett zombou, da porta da sala.

Edward sorriu culpado e se voltou novamente pro piano.

- Se estava. Muito longe... – ele disse voltando suas mãos para o teclado e tocando notas aleatórias.

- Bom, adoro ver você tocar priminho, mas tenho que me arrumar e arrumar essas três aqui. – falei apressada.

- EEEI, peraí Alice. Não vai nos apresentar? – Emmett reclamou.

- Ah, claro. – falei e me virei pras meninas – Essas são Suze, Sam e Leah.

Me virei pra eles e os apresentei também.

- O grandalhão é o Emmett. O músico é o Edward. – eu disse e eles acenaram ao ouvir seus nomes.

- Muito prazer. – todos disseram.

- Você toca muito bem, Edward. – Suze falou.

- Obrigado... Suze. – ele disse sorrindo.

- E é muito gato também. – Sam cochichou, tão baixinho que só nós quatro ouvimos.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – ele perguntou.

- Nada não, Ed. Te mais! – falei e as puxei pro meu quarto antes que outras coisas começassem a ser ditas.

Chegamos no meu quarto e eu joguei as mochilas das meninas num canto enquanto elas pasmavam com o meu quarto.

- Morri... – Sam falou.

Nós demos uma gargalhada conjunta. Depois disso começamos a ver como eu iria maquiá-las e todos os pequenos detalhes. Entre uma conversa e outra, elas me perguntavam como eu vivia com meus primos, se eles eram legais e tudo mais. Na verdade elas os conheciam da escola, quando eles faziam o último ano, mas juravam que eles eram mauricinhos. Agora estavam vendo que eles não eram isso de jeito nenhum.

Após muito tempo de conversa, me alarmei.

- MEU DEUS! JÁ SÃO SEIS HORAS! – gritei e fiquei meio desesperada, mas as meninas me acalmaram.

- E o que é que tem Alice? – Sam perguntou.

- Temos que nos arrumar ué! Somos quatro, vamos demorar mais do que o normal pra fazer isso. Venham aqui meninas. – eu disse e as levei até o banheiro. – Nós temos pouco tempo. Em duas horas o Jazz vai buzinar lá fora e eu quero estar pronta!

- Duas horas? – Leah falou descrente – Alice, isso é tempo até demais.

- TÁ LOUCA? NÃO É TEMPO DEMAIS! – eu berrei – Vamos, temos muito pra fazer. Andem, andem! -

Cada uma delas tomou um bom banho, incluindo eu, e depois disso estávamos todas de toalha, na frente do espelho, prontas pra nos arrumar.

Colocamos nossas roupas na cama e sentei cada uma das meninas, lutando pra obrigá-las a se maquiarem.

Depois de convencê-las que só faria uma maquiagem leve, que as valorizassem, e blá blá blá elas finalmente concordaram.

No fim, me agradeceram.

- Eu odeio maquiagem, mas tenho que admitir que você é boa Alice. Eu fiquei uma gata! – Leah falou se olhando no espelho com um sorriso aprovador. As meninas faziam o mesmo e concordaram com a cabeça enquanto se admiravam.

Eu sorri.

- Claro que está. Todas estão. Agora me deixem me maquiar. – eu disse e elas se afastaram do espelho gigante do meu quarto, enquanto eu me maquiava. Não demorei muito e depois nos vestimos.

Só eu estava de vestido. Leah vestia uma calça jeans preta fabulosa e uma blusa de gola rolê azul marinho. Colocou um salto 5cm de uma sandália preta e deixou seus cabelos meio ruivos (pintados) soltos. Eu ajudei a deixá-los com um ar sensual enquanto também ajudava as meninas. Sam estava de saia azul escura e um top tomara-que-caia preto. Suze usava uma calça jeans azul bem escura e uma blusa verde sem mangas. Apesar de simples, as três estavam muito bonitas. Tenho certeza que o visual delas iria servir pros meus propósitos.

Coloquei meu vestido, minha sandália e penteei meu cabelo displicentemente, deixando-o com um ar casualmente bagunçado. Quando terminei, peguei minha bolsa e as meninas fizeram o mesmo.

Assim que saímos do quarto, vimos Edward e Emmett já começando a descer as escadas. Emmett ouviu a porta do quarto e se virou.

- ALICE! VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR ASSIM! – ele disse zombando de mim.

Edward virou e deu uma gargalhada.

- E você quer que ela vá como? Igual a você? – ele disse e nós também rimos. - Você tá linda Lice.

- É tá mesmo. - Emmett concordou. - Mas vai encher de marmanjos atrás de você.

- Dá um tempo Em. O Jazz não vai deixar. – falei enquanto íamos em direção a eles, as quatro descendo as escadas com cuidado por causa dos saltos altos.

Assim que descemos as escadas, a campainha tocou.

- Olha o Jazz. – Edward falou.

Assim que ele disse isso me arrepiei. Olhei o relógio e percebi que já estava mesmo na hora dele aparecer. 20h. Ele era muito pontual.

- Vai logo abrir baixinha, não deixa o cara esperando a vida toda. – Emmett falou.

Mostrei a língua pra ele e fui abrir a porta.

Quase caí pra trás.

Jasper estava simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

Ele vestia uma calça escura e uma camisa preta de manga ¾ com os dois primeiros botões abertos, dando uma visão privilegiada do seu peitoral um pouco malhado. Tinha os cabelos loiros molhados e meio bagunçados, e os olhos brilhavam.

- Uau. Você a cada dia me surpreende. – ele disse.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – eu disse e ele me puxou pra si.

Esqueci onde íamos, onde estávamos e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a maravilhosa sensação dos seus lábios colados com os meus. Ele me beijava com carinho, delicadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo o beijo revelava uma saudade que eu sabia muito bem de onde vinha. Era como se estivéssemos muito tempo afastados, durante a longa semana que se passou com confissões de nossos "casais mal-resolvidos" em crise.

De repente Jasper me soltou e olhou pra alguém atrás de mim. Olhei pra trás confusa e vi Edward com uma cara nada agradável.

Fiquei tensa, mas Edward irrompeu numa gargalhada que me deixou relaxada e no segundo seguinte, morta de vergonha. Olhei pra Jazz e vi que ele tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto, também envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra comigo.

- Ei Edward. – ele falou envergonhado.

- Ei Jasper. – ele disse terminando de rir – Não se preocupem, só vim atrapalhar, porque ta na hora de ir pra festa e as meninas tão esperando você lá dentro Alice.

IH! Esqueci delas completamente.

- É mesmo! Só um minuto Jazz, vou chamá-las e aí nós vamos. – eu disse e saí atrás das meninas.

As encontrei na sala e todas fomos pro carro de Jazz. Edward tinha acabado de sair no seu Volvo pra buscar Bella e Emmett na Mercedes de Carlisle pra buscar Rosalie. Me sentei no banco da frente, por exigência de Jasper.

Adam estava bonito também. Vestia uma blusa esporte verde e uma calça creme. Suze quase babou. Ela era apaixonada por ele e só ela não percebia.

Entramos e no caminho fomos conversando sobre as possíveis pessoas que encontraríamos lá. Sam estava apreensiva, porque o namorado dela estaria lá. Eles tinham brigado feio ontem e ela ainda estava meio deprimida. Se dependesse de mim, eles fariam as pazes hoje.

Chegamos a Pietro's, uma badalada boate que existia em Forks. Claro que era badalada. Era a única de Forks mesmo.

Os seguranças pediram nossos ingressos e eu dei.

Assim que entrei, dei de cara com Bella, que usava um vestido azul tomara-que-caia, meio rodado. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e bem escovados, com pequenas ondas nas pontas e ela estava bem maquiada. Como disse, ser fotógrafa ajudou muito Bella a aprender a se arrumar. Ela estava linda.

- Bella! – a abracei e ela me abraçou de volta. - Você tá linda! O Edward babou muito quando te viu?

- Lice! – ela me abraçou rindo - Na verdade ele passou mais ou menos um minuto só parado me olhando.

Nós duas rimos.

- Você também tá linda. - ela disse e olhou minha "comitiva". – Nossa, você realmente deu conta de todos os ingressos! – ela soltou uma risada – Obrigada!

- Não tem de quê. – eu disse contente. – Acho que você não os conhece.

- Hum. Não mesmo. Só o Jazz. – ela disse e Jazz a cumprimentou.

- Bom, essas são Leah, Sam e Suze. – apresentei – Essa é minha cunhada-prima, Bella Swan. Ah, minha melhor amiga também.

Elas riram e se cumprimentaram.

- Muito prazer. Que bom que vieram! – Bella falou – Agora se me dão licença, tenho que circular, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

Ela se despediu de nós e sumiu na multidão que já estava presente.

Procuramos uma mesa vazia e achamos uma grande o suficiente para nós. Me senti meio incomodada porque queria ficar a sós com Jasper, mas meu plano ainda não estava completo e eu precisava fazer com que ele se completasse.

- Lice, vamos pra outro lugar... – Jazz falou no meu ouvido.

- Amor, temos que completar meu plano se quisermos ter paz. Só um pouquinho de paciência... – eu falei olhando nos belos olhos castanhos dele.

Ele fez um biquinho e um muxoxo que me fez rir.

- Não agüento mais essa nossa falta de privacidade – ele murmurou baixinho só pra mim.

- Eu também. – confessei – Mas calma, isso vai passar.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Bem, qual a próxima parte do plano? Quero acabar logo com isso. – ele disse impaciente.

Eu dei risada.

- Simples. Juntar os casais "acidentalmente". – sussurrei no ouvido dele, pra que só ele escutasse.

Apesar de que na festa o barulho já chegava a ser quase ensurdecedor.

- E como vamos fazer isso? – ele perguntou.

Sorri misteriosamente e me levantei.

- Chame Jacob e me encontre no corredor perto dos toaletes. – falei baixinho no ouvido dele, quando percebi que Jacob tinha acabado de chegar.

- Leah, vamos comigo no banheiro? – chamei.

Antes que ela pudesse responder peguei seu braço e a puxei de lá. Pelo canto do olho vi que ela estava vindo de bom grado. As meninas ficaram lá e eu não pude ver o resto. Quando chegamos no corredor perto dos banheiros, parei com ela.

- Que foi Alice? Você não queria ir ao banheiro? – ela perguntou confusa.

Vi pela visão periférica que Jacob e Jasper já estavam vindo, mas de onde Leah estava não dava pra perceber. Perfeito.

- Na verdade eu queria falar com você. Mas é uma coisa meio particular e não acho que você ia querer falar sobre isso lá com todo mundo. – falei.

Ela fez uma cara de quem tinha entendido e fez um gesto pra que eu continuasse.

- Eu sei que você gosta do Jacob Black. – falei e ela arregalou os olhos.

- C-como você sabe? – ela perguntou surpresa.

Sorri vitoriosa.

- Não foi difícil adivinhar depois de todas as dicas que você deu. – falei.

E não foi mesmo. O número de olhadelas que ela dá pra ele e as caras de garota apaixonada durante o intervalo do almoço eram suficientes pra eu descobrir.

- Ta tão óbvio assim? – ela suspirou derrotada.

- Ta sim. E, sinceramente, você devia falar pra ele. – falei.

Claro que sendo Leah, eu deveria ter sido mais sutil.

- TÁ LOUCA? Ele é capitão do time de futebol Alice! Ele nem sequer olha mais pra mim! E olhe que somos praticamente vizinhos! Ele não me dirige a palavra e eu nem sei porque gosto dele. Mas é algo simplesmente maior que eu. Começou quando éramos crianças! – ela explodiu.

- Eu não acho que ele vá te ignorar. – falei calmamente.

- Não?

- Não, ele é meu amigo, você sabe. Eu conheço ele bem, apesar de ter ficado um tempo afastada dele, ele continua sendo a mesma pessoa. E eu acho que ele gosta de você. – falei dando um sorriso.

- Sério? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sério. – falei.

- E eu também acho que ela gosta de você – ouvimos a voz de Jasper perto e Leah ficou vermelha ao ver com quem ele conversava.

Jacob estava vindo com Jasper, sem perceber que estávamos ali.

Claro que Jasper sabia, era parte do plano. Agora Jacob ficava mordendo o lábio inferior, como se considerasse a possibilidade. Vi que Leah tinha os olhos marejados.

- Sério? Você realmente acha que a Leah gosta de mim? – Jacob perguntou, dando as costas pra nós inconscientemente.

Como ele era mais alto que Jazz, não dava pra ver se o Jasper estava olhando pra gente. Mas imaginei que ele sabia que estávamos lá, porque ele estava falando num volume relativamente alto, pra que Leah também ouvisse.

Leah por sua vez, tinha a boca escancarada ao ouvir a pergunta de Jacob.

Sorri enquanto ouvia o resto.

- Tenho certeza. Mas você tem que ir atrás dela. Sabe que ela odeia o pessoal popular tanto quanto Alice e com certeza ela não irá atrás de você se não souber que você sente o mesmo. – Jasper falou.

ISSO! Meu namorado era o máximo! Ele fez exatamente o que eu queria.

Leah sorria e com os olhos marejados começou a arfar, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Olhei pra ela e lhe lancei o meu melhor olhar "eu não disse?" e ela me abraçou.

- Opa. – ouvi Jazz dizer – Não vi que estavam aí meninas.

Haha, ele é o máximo. Já vi que tenho uma companhia muito boa pra realizar meus planos.

Jacob se virou e quando viu Leah, que olhava pra ele com uma paixão quase palpável, ficou pálido. Depois a cor voltou com força total e ele ficou completamente sem jeito.

- L-leah? – ele gaguejou.

- Oi Jake. – Leah falou com a voz mais suave que eu já tinha visto ela usar. – Isso é verdade? Você gosta de mim?

Jacob suspirou pesado e depois se rendeu. Olhou pra Leah e sorriu muito ternamente.

- É sim Leah. Eu gosto e _muito _de você. – ele disse e ela ficou com os olhos brilhantes.

Vitória!

- Hm. Alice, quer dançar? Melhor deixarmos os dois aí se resolverem. – Jazz falou.

Sorri pra Leah e Jacob.

- Sejam sinceros um com o outro. É o melhor que têm a fazer. E não se preocupem, jamais, com o que os outros vão pensar. – aconselhei, olhando principalmente pra Jake ao falar a última frase.

Ele me sorriu agradecido e Leah também.

Peguei a mão de Jasper e saímos de lá, deixando os pombinhos se declararem sem platéia.

Bom, quase sem, se você considerar que estamos dentro de uma boate lotada.

- Conseguimos, Jazz! – eu falei meio afetada e me joguei em cima do pescoço dele.

Ele deu uma risada e um belo beijo na minha bochecha.

- É, parece que sim. Devo admitir que estou impressionado. Sua idéia foi ótima. – ele disse.

- Eu sei. Agora temos que dar uma olhada em Rose e Em. Não tenho certeza se ele vai fazer o que eu mandei. – falei e comecei a procurar meu primo e minha cunhada na boate.

Não demorei até ver uma loira magnífica com um vestido tomara-que-caia em tubinho, de um vermelho berrante, sentada numa mesa pra dois.

Ah, e claro, acompanhada de um grandalhão muito bonito e charmoso em suas roupas verde-escuras.

Eles faziam um belo casal.

- Acho melhor dar um babador pro Emmett. – Jasper falou rindo atrás de mim.

Aí notei que o Em parecia que ia babar a qualquer momento, e que não conseguia tirar os olhos da estonteante Rosalie Hale.

Eu dei uma gargalhada sonora e Jasper me acompanhou.

- É melhor mesmo. Se ele babar no vestido de Rose, adeus casal! – eu falei ainda rindo.

Rimos um pouco até perceber que Emmett e Rose estavam a dois centímetros de distância.

Jasper me puxou até atrás de uma coluna que tinha no centro da boate, de onde daria pra ouvir o que eles estavam conversando sem que eles nos vissem.

- Então... eu realmente acho que nós faríamos um belo casal. – Emmett falou.

AAAH! SIM! SIM!

- Eu também acho. – Rose falou.

- Namora comigo Rose? – Emmett perguntou.

- Claro, Em. Eu amo você. – ela disse.

Olhei pra Jasper e ele sorriu pra mim, tão vitorioso quanto eu.

Ta certo que Rose e Em foram bem mais fáceis de juntar, mas agora eu estava aliviada.

- Parece que agora poderemos namorar em paz – Jasper comentou enquanto voltávamos pra nossa mesa.

- Parece que sim. – eu ri – Jazz, tenho que ir ao banheiro de verdade agora. Me espera na mesa?

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem Lice. – ele disse e me deu um selinho rápido.

Corri até o banheiro e sorri ao ver que Jacob e Leah dançavam juntos, quase colados, trocando selinhos em intervalos regulares.

Parece que eu era uma ótima cupido.

Fui até o banheiro, fiz o que tinha que fazer e saí.

Quando estava no meio da pista de dança lotada, senti alguém muito forte me puxar.

Olhei pra trás e vi um cara enorme, de cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos pretos, olhando pra mim muito estranhamente.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntei, notando que minha voz tremia.

- Você é Alice Cullen, certo? – ele perguntou, ao invés de responder minha pergunta.

- S-sim – incapaz de contrariá-lo, respondi.

- Ótimo. – ele disse e olhou pra mesa onde estavam os outros. – Conhece Samantha Uley?

- Sim, ela é minha amiga. – falei confusa sem saber do que ele estava falando.

- Ótimo. Mas que grosseria a minha! Sou Emílio Bakes. – ele disse e depois sorriu safadamente pra mim.

Credo. Essa cara era muito estranho.

Mas peraí, Emílio? Era o namorado da Sam!

- Ei! Você é o namorado dela! – eu gritei.

- Sou sim. E agora vou ensinar a ela a não desconfiar de mim. – ele falou e me agarrou.

Sério, que cara nojento! Ele tava me beijando com força e descaradamente, enquanto eu chutava e esperneava como podia. Mas essa era a desvantagem em ser pequena. Eu realmente não tinha nenhuma chance. Ele começou a me machucar da força que fazia me segurando e senti lágrimas nos meus olhos, de medo e desespero, quando no segundo seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.

Aturdida, vi que ele estava no chão, com o nariz sangrando e quando vi pra ver quem tinha provavelmente socado ele, vi Jasper do meu lado, olhando Emílio com um ódio tão grande que me deu até medo.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, Jasper pegou Emílio pela gola da camisa e levantou, deixando-o suspenso no ar, o que deixou todos ao redor perplexos, já que Jazz era pelo menos 30 centímetros mais baixo.

- NUNCA MAIS OUSE TOCAR NA MINHA NAMORADA, OUVIU BEM? – Jasper rosnou pra ele.

Emílio apenas balançou a cabeça, assustado com o comportamento de Jazz e quando ele ia levar outro soco, alguém colocou a mão no ombro de Jazz, o impedindo.

- Deixe que eu falo com ele, Jasper. – Sam falou, com a voz miúda e os olhos marejados.

- Tem certeza? – Jasper perguntou, sua voz alternando pra uma de preocupação.

- Tenho. – ela disse e Jasper deu mais uma olhada hostil pra Emílio e depois o soltou.

Vi que os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio e quando ele chegou perto de mim, me abraçou.

- Você ta bem? – ele perguntou e me olhou com uma fúria contida no olhar.

- Estou, obrigada. – sorri pra ele.

- Vem comigo. – ele disse e me tirou do foco da quase-confusão.

Fiquei meio assustada com a atitude de Jasper, mas fiquei feliz. Pelo menos eu sabia que enquanto dependesse dele, ele não deixaria nada me machucar.

**POV Jasper**

Enquanto Alice ia ao banheiro, fui voltando pra mesa onde estavam Sam, Suze e Adam.

- Onde estão Leah e Alice? – Sam perguntou.

- Leah está conversando com Jacob. Alice foi ao banheiro. – eu disse.

- Com Jacob? – Adam ecoou.

- Sim, Jacob. – confirmei.

- JACOB BLACK? – Suze, como sempre a mais escandalosa das três.

- Esse mesmo – confirmei mais uma vez, rindo da cara de incredulidade deles.

- Ela finalmente resolveu se declarar foi? – Sam perguntou.

- Você sabia? – perguntei.

- Sabia. – ela respondeu.

- Bom, na verdade, ela vai se declarar e ele também. Aí vão parar de nos encher com lamúrias. – falei.

- Ele também? Cara, esse mundo é estranho. – Adam refletiu.

Todos rimos com o comentário dele, até que vi Sam ficar pálida e assustada na mesa.

- O que foi Sam? – perguntei.

- É o... – ela começou e apontou pra um cara grandalhão de cabelos loiro escuros, quase castanhos.

- Ai, não... – Adam falou meio assustado.

- Quem é? Vocês o conhecem? – perguntei meio assustado.

- Ele é o Emílio. Meu namorado. – Sam falou.

- E por que ele não veio até aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu e ele brigamos feio ontem. Eu pensei que ele tava me traindo com uma garota lá de La Push, e tivemos uma discussão horrível. Ele disse que eu me preparasse, porque hoje ele ia me fazer nunca mais desconfiar dele. Não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso nem o que pretende fazer. Desde que a mãe dele morreu, ele tem feito cada dia menos sentido. – Sam falou triste.

- E o que será que ele vai fazer? – perguntei.

- Oh-ou. – Suze falou – Olha só quem ele ta arrastando pro meio da pista.

Quando olhei, o ódio me invadiu e eu fiquei completamente cego de tudo que estava ao meu redor. Só conseguia ver uma coisa: Emílio arrastando Alice, ela com medo, e de repente, ele agarrando ela.

Me levantei ignorando os pedidos de Sam pra que eu não fizesse nada com o canalha do namorado dela. Não fazer nada? Ele estava agarrando a MINHA namorada daquele jeito nojento, enquanto eu via Alice tentar tirá-lo de cima dela sem sucesso. Ela era frágil e ele parecia que ia quebrá-la. Ele estaria enterrado antes que pudesse dizer "ai" se ousasse machucá-la.

Cheguei perto deles, ignorando todo o barulho a minha volta e todos que falavam atrás de mim. Puxei Emílio pela gola da camisa e mostrei a ele a força do meu punho.

Anos de luta livre e judô me fizeram um bem que você nem imagina.

Eu podia ser mais baixo que ele, mas duvido que ele me ganhasse. Eu iria matá-lo se fosse preciso. Ele tinha mexido com uma coisa que era muito, mas muito perigosa.

E essa coisa se chamava Jasper Hale com ciúmes.

Ele caiu no chão com meu soco bem no nariz dele, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. Ele me olhou assustado, e as pessoas ao redor fizeram uma roda, provavelmente esperando a briga.

Peguei ele, ainda deitado, pela gola da camisa e o levantei, deixando seus pés fora do chão. Ele me olhou ainda assustado e todos soltaram sons de surpresa, já que eu era mais baixo do que o idiota nas minhas mãos.

Ainda cego de fúria e puro ódio pelo que tinha acabado de ver, não consegui controlar o tom da minha voz e encarei os olhos pretos assustados dele.

- NUNCA MAIS OUSE TOCAR NA MINHA NAMORADA, OUVIU BEM? – rosnei pra ele, externando um pedaço da minha fúria.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça rápido, com medo.

Covarde.

Pra agarrar a namorada dos outros ele tinha coragem, pra me desafiar parecia um frango afetado. Fechei um dos punhos enquanto ainda o segurava pela gola da camisa com uma das mãos e quando ia socá-lo de novo, uma mão no meu ombro me parou.

- Deixe que eu falo com ele, Jasper. – Sam falou, com a voz miúda e olhando pra mim com os olhos marejados.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, fazendo um esforço enorme pra tornar minha voz preocupada. Sam era minha amiga e eu tinha medo que aquele bruta-montes fizesse algo ruim com ela.

- Tenho. – ela disse com certeza nos olhos e decidi dar uma chance ao cafajeste.

Olhei pra ele, lhe alertando com os olhos que ainda não tinha esquecido o episódio. O ódio ainda dominava meus punhos, mas não queria estragar a festa e muito menos ser o centro das atenções.

O soltei e me voltei pra Alice, que me olhava meio assustada, então decidi me controlar.

- Você ta bem? – perguntei, agora realmente mais preocupado com ela do que com meus ciúmes.

- Estou, obrigada. – ela me disse e sorriu.

Vi que Sam tinha levado Emílio pra outro canto e começava a conversar com ele.

- Vem comigo. – disse pra Alice, ignorando todos a nossa volta e procurando algum lugar da boate que estivesse mais tranqüilo.

Alice veio comigo de bom grado e quando paramos, algumas mesas depois da nossa original (dessa vez, mesa pra dois), ela me abraçou com toda a força.

- Calma amor. Agora tá tudo bem. - ela disse, calma.

Esse simples abraço e a doce e harmoniosa voz dela foram capazes de eliminar o ódio que ainda pulsava em mim.

Alice exalava amor e alegria por onde passava, ou onde tocasse. E até meu ciúme insano (que não ia embora fácil) ela conseguiu deter.

Minha namorada era realmente incrível e **única**.

- Ah! Estou totalmente exausta! – Alice falou, cinco horas mais tarde, quando finalmente nos sentamos depois de horas dançando, comendo e nos divertindo MUITO na boate.

- Eu também. – falei cansado.

Depois do soco que dei em Emílio, Sam conversou com ele e os dois se acertaram. Ela não chegou muito perto de mim enquanto estava com ele, mas veio me pedir desculpas. Eu disse que ela não tinha o que pedir desculpas, e sim ele. Ela apenas disse que explicaria muita coisa sobre ele quando estivéssemos no colégio na segunda.

Alice não me deixou aproveitar meu ódio, ainda bem.

Nós dançamos até nossos pés doerem e um pouco mais.

Agora estávamos sentados, bebericando refrigerantes e aproveitando o finzinho da festa.

- Nunca me diverti tanto – Leah comentou sentando também, com Jacob.

Ela e ele começaram a namorar tão logo descobriram que eram correspondidos. Ficaram num grude só durante a festa inteira e Alice estava radiante com isso.

Suze e Adam eram o único casal ainda sem se resolver.

É melhor acabar logo com isso.

- Nossa, só temos casais aqui. – comentei como quem não quer nada.

Como pensei, eles dois arregalaram os olhos.

- E-eu e Adam não somos um casal. – Suze falou, se explicando, porém com uma voz triste que mostrava que essa não era a vontade dela.

Alice entendeu minha deixa e fez o resto.

- Só não são porque não querem. Ta na cara que vocês se amam. Só não admitem, igual a Leah e o Jake. – Alice falou, calmamente, enquanto terminava seu refrigerante.

Adam e Suze se olharam em choque, e todos resolveram se meter.

- Qual é, acabem logo com isso. Ou vão querer segurar vela pra três casais? – Sam falou.

Sam tinha ficado com Emílio perto de nós por pedido de Alice. Ela perdoava muito fácil. Eu nem me atrevia a olhar na cara dele senão ia acabar quebrando o resto do seu nariz.

Suze ficou vermelha com o comentário e o Adam também. Mas ele se recuperou mais rápido e olhou pra ela firmemente decidido.

- Quer saber? Eles tem razão. Eu te amo Suze. Quer namorar comigo? – ele falou.

Uau, ele foi bem direto. Melhor assim.

Ela olhou pra ele maravilhada e com os olhos brilhando. Deu um sorriso largo e o abraçou ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

- Eu também te amo Adam. E sim, quero namorar com você!

Depois dessa, todos nós batemos palmas.

- É isso aí! – Jacob falou.

Eles começaram a se beijar e nós demos privacidade, não olhando pra eles.

- Jazz... – Alice começou com voz manhosa.

- Sim, amor?

- Quero ir pra casa. – ela disse e sorriu.

- Então vamos. – eu disse e nos levantamos – Vocês tem carona pra ir ou querem que eu leve também? – perguntei ao restante da mesa.

Eles se olharam e rapidamente decidiram.

- Eu levo eles. É todo mundo de La Push mesmo – Jacob falou.

Nós rimos e nos despedimos dos, agora três, casais.

- Nos vemos segunda – Alice falou.

- Ei, Alice. E nossas coisas que ficaram na sua casa? Tem problema se você levar segunda pra gente? – Sam perguntou.

- Claro que não, Sam. Eu levo tudo segunda. – ela disse.

- Até mais. – eu disse e começamos a sair.

Quando estávamos saindo, Bella e Edward apareceram com outra pessoa.

- Já vai Lice? – Edward perguntou.

- Vou sim, primo. Jazz vai me levar em casa. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem, mas antes queremos que você conheça uma pessoa, Lice. Ela é nova na cidade e vai estudar com vocês a partir de segunda. – Bella falou.

Uma menina baixinha, de mais ou menos 1.60m, de cabelos longos e pretos nos olhava com curiosidade. Ela estava tão bem arrumada quanto Alice e tive um pressentimento que as duas se dariam muito bem.

- Essa é a Alice e o namorado dela, Jasper – Bella nos apresentou – Essa é Hoshi Rathbone*. Ela é uma intercambista.

- Muito prazer – Hoshi falou.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Alice cumprimentou.

- Prazer – falei, dando os tradicionais "dois beijinhos".

- Adorei sua roupa, Hoshi! – Alice falou.

- Obrigada Alice, a sua também é maravilhosa! – ela falou.

- De onde você veio, Hoshi? – perguntei.

- Sou do Japão. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Você não parece ser muito japonesa. – falei.

- É que minha mãe é brasileira e meu pai é italiano. Eles se conheceram em Nova York e depois que casaram meu pai recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de emprego no Japão. Minha mãe já estava grávida de mim quando chegaram lá. Aí eu nasci lá e eles resolveram me dar um nome meio japonês. – ela explicou.

- Nossa! Seus pais são de países tão próximos – Alice ironizou.

Nós todos caímos na gargalhada.

- Pois é. – ela disse também rindo.

- E onde você ta morando? – Alice perguntou.

- Aí é que ta, Alice. Hoshi ta morando comigo. – Bella falou.

- QUE DEMAAAAAAAAIS! Eu vou poder te ver sempre. – Alice falou, batendo palmas.

- É! – Hoshi falou, tão alegre quanto Alice.

Parece que era "amizade-de-infância à primeira vista".

- Bom, adorei te conhecer Hoshi. Nos vemos na escola – Alice falou se despedindo dela.

- Também adorei te conhecer! Até mais, Alice. Jasper. – ela se despediu.

- Até mais, foi um prazer. – falei.

Nos despedimos também de Bella e Edward, e saímos.

Notei que Emmett e Rose já tinham ido embora, mas decidi perguntar os detalhes a Rose quando chegasse em casa.

Eu e Alice entramos no carro e eu fui dirigindo até a casa dela, enquanto ela tagarelava em como estava feliz que o plano dela tinha dado certo e nós agora poderíamos namorar sem dar uma de cupidos. Eu ri com os comentários que ela fez sobre o namoro de Leah e Jacob e como ela queria que desse certo. Alice estava morrendo de sono, mas não parecia, tamanha a empolgação que ela estava.

Chegamos a casa dela em meia hora, e eu desliguei o carro.

Sem aviso, peguei Alice nos braços e a beijei. Me impressionei com a saudade contida que notei no beijo dela, mas sabia que ela sentia essa mesma saudade no meu beijo. Eu estava com uma saudade diferente dela. Saudade de beijá-la, de amá-la. Agora que as preocupações tinham sido resolvidas, eu poderia finalmente me permitir amar Alice sem reservas.

Algum tempo depois nos separamos e ela me olhou com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas rosadas, enquanto deitava a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirava.

- Eu amo você Jazz. – ela disse sussurrando, como se quisesse evitar que qualquer palavra mais alta quebrasse o clima.

- Eu amo você Lice. – eu disse, também sussurrando.

Depois disso, ela decidiu subir já que estava muito cansada e eu não a impedi.

Voltei pra casa com um arrepio gostoso no estômago, sentindo que finalmente as coisas iam melhorar pra mim.

Cheguei em casa já arrancando confissões de Rose, que tinha acabado de chegar também. Ela me disse que estavam namorando e como ela estava feliz e tudo mais. Desejei meus sinceros "parabéns" a ela, o que fez com que ela risse e ficasse envergonhada.

Parece que o cupido andou trabalhando muito por aqui em Forks.

Primeiro Alice e eu. Depois Rose e Emmett. Depois Leah e Jacob, Sam e Emílio e por fim, Suze e Adam.

Será que haveriam de ser formados novos casais?

Não vi como, mas esperei que se houvessem, não precisassem da minha ajuda, nem da minha namorada.

Enquanto me arrumava pra dormir, planejei em programas a dois que pudessem divertir a mim e Alice, pra que nós pudéssemos realmente aproveitar nosso namoro.

Quando me deitei, me veio uma idéia brilhante.

Eu e Alice tínhamos passado por traumas iguais na infância. Eu tinha superado o meu. Agora eu ia ajudá-la a superar o dela, contando com a minha experiência pessoal.

Eu ia ensinar Alice a dirigir.

* * *

**N/A: **_* Personagem original meu, criado em homenagem à uma amiga minha. :)_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, gente :D_

_Té a próxima!_

_E lembrem das reviews! :D  
_


	12. Proposta

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 11**

**POV Alice**

_Um Porsche amarelo estava na entrada da minha casa. Com uma fita vermelha, como se estivesse embrulhado pra presente, o carro parecia sorrir pra mim. No segundo seguinte, eu estava dentro do carro, no banco do motorista. Jazz estava no banco do carona e sorria amavelmente pra mim. Coloquei a chave na ignição e de repente, o carro voava pela estrada. Eu dirigia enquanto Jazz imitava alegremente o cantor da rádio. Eu estava feliz, e de alguma forma, meu coração batia meio agoniado, ainda relembrando acontecimentos trágicos anteriores. Mas estava tudo bem. Era um dia ensolarado e eu estava dirigindo na companhia do meu amor._

Acordei involuntariamente com meu celular tocando muito alto e estridente.

Era Leah.

- Oi, Leah – falei sonolenta.

- ALICE! Ai, te acordei? – ela parecia animada, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada em ter me tirado do sono.

- Na verdade sim. – confessei.

- Desculpa! Mas é que já são mais de duas da tarde e eu precisava falar com você! Posso ir na sua casa? – ela perguntou.

Estranho.

- Ahn... – falei olhando o relógio no meu criado-mudo, percebendo que já eram 14:30h – claro Leah. Você vem agora?

- Vou sim! Te vejo em uma hora. – ela disse.

- Ok. – falei e desliguei.

Minha sorte é que La Push ficava distante de Forks, e conseqüentemente, mais distante ainda da minha casa.

Me obriguei a levantar, fui ao banheiro quase me arrastando e tomei um banho frio pra acordar.

Coloquei um moletom e desci as escadas lentamente, enquanto ouvia uma música tocando em algum lugar na casa.

_Baby, você pode ser durão  
Dizendo que é o bastante é o bastante  
Você pode até ser insensível  
Mas apenas faça isso com amor, amor, amor  
Diga-me que estou errada  
Que eu voltarei de um jeito bem mais forte  
Não ache que vão me derrubar  
Faça isso com amor, amor, amor  
Faça isso com amor, amor, amor  
Faça isso com amor_

Percebi que era Emmett ouvindo alegremente no som da sala de TV.

Ri comigo mesma ao perceber que a letra meio que combinava com ele e Rose.

Talvez ele também achasse isso e estivesse simplesmente lembrando dela.

Fui até a cozinha pegar algo pra comer e me deparei com Edward cantando.

_Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo  
E não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer  
E não conseguir fugir, fugir..._

Ele parou quando me viu e me sorriu, débil.

- Parece que o cupido fez grandes coisas ontem à noite. – falei.

Ele deu risada.

- Pelo visto sim. – ele falou e me serviu um prato de panquecas. – Acabei de fazer, ta com fome?

- Adivinhão – retruquei, pegando um garfo e atacando as panquecas.

Depois de comer e conversar, subi pro meu quarto e liguei o computador. Quando cheguei lá, alguém chamou minha atenção.

**Rose** _"Apenas faça com amor"_  
CUNHADIIIIIIIIIIIINHA! *---------*

**Alice** _"Eu tenho você que me faz sentir forte"_  
PRIMA-CUNHAAADA! *---*

**Rose**  
SUAHSUAHS, Ai, to tão feliz! Você nunca me disse que o Em era tão perfeito.

**Alice**  
HUSAHUAHUSA, porque eu nunca achei. :x

**Rose**  
Mas eu acho ta bom? :

**Alice**  
Não to dizendo nada. HSAUSHUAHUSA

**Rose**  
Sério, to muito feliz! Parece que eu e o Jazz fizemos MUITO bem quando decidimos vir pra cá!

**Alice**  
Falando nele, onde ele ta? /émaisfortequeeu,precisosaber

**Rose**  
SHUAHSAUHSAUHA, entendo. Ele ta dormindo. Aliás, o que você fez com ele hein? Ele ta falando! DORMINDO! E só fala em você.

**Alice**  
SÉRIO? /choque

**Rose**  
Seríssimo! Nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz. E sociável /haha

**Alice**  
Eu também nunca estive tão feliz. \o/

Após algum tempo conversando com Rose, bateram na minha porta.

- Entra! – falei.

- Oi Alice – Leah falou.

- Leah! – eu disse e fui abraçá-la. – Deixa só eu desligar o computador e a gente conversa.

- Ta bom. – ela disse e percebi que ela também estava muito feliz.

Me despedi de Rose, desliguei o computador e me sentei na cama com Leah.

- Anda, desembucha. – falei.

Ela riu e depois olhou pra mim.

- Eu queria te agradecer.

- Pelo quê?

- Por juntar o Jake e eu. Eu realmente nunca teria dito a ele se não soubesse o que ele sentia. E nem venha dizer que foi coincidência! Eu sei que você sabia que ele gostava de mim e o Jasper sabia que eu gostava dele! Vocês dois planejaram tudo! – ela acusou, mas depois sorriu gentil – E eu não poderia estar mais agradecida.

- Não precisa. Eu só juntei o útil ao agradável – falei também sorrindo.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada.

- De nada.

Depois conversamos por um bom tempo, ela ainda estava insegura sobre como Jacob iria se comportar com ela na escola. Ele tinha prometido a ela que não a ignoraria e diria a todos que eram namorados. Mas ela estava com um pé atrás. A encorajei a esperar amanhã. Se Jacob fizesse o que tinha prometido, não haveria nada pra ter medo.

Quando ela foi embora, às cinco e meia da tarde, levou consigo as coisas das meninas. _Menos coisa pra eu levar amanhã_, pensei.

Subi as escadas do meu quarto e depois de outro banho e de fazer o dever de casa, meu celular tocou.

- Jazz!!! – atendi alegre assim que vi o nome dele no visor.

- Oi meu amor – ele disse igualmente alegre – Ta ocupada?

- Pra você nunca. – falei.

Já disse que me derreto toda quando ele me chama de "meu amor"?

Ele deu uma risada.

- Bom saber disso – ele disse – Já jantou?

- Hm, ainda não.

- Quer jantar comigo? Aqui em casa? – ele disse.

Hm. Quais as chances de eu comer em casa depois de um convite desses? Zero.

- CLARO! – gritei, provocando uma gargalhada no Jazz. – Desculpa, me empolguei.

- Não se preocupe amor. Tem problema se eu te pegar em meia hora? – ele disse.

- Hm – fiz as contas mentalmente – Não, não. Pode vir.

- Tudo bem, até já. – ele disse.

- Até.

Desligamos e eu fui correndo pro banheiro jogar mais água no corpo.

Quando estava tirando a roupa e entrando no chuveiro, alguém entrou no banheiro também.

- Querida o jantar está pronto, você vem? – tia Esme perguntou.

Ainda bem que ela tinha puxado assunto.

- Jazz me convidou pra jantar na casa dele hoje tia. Ele vem me pegar daqui a meia hora. Podem comer sem mim. – eu disse.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ela disse e se retirou.

Terminei meu banho e me arrumei. Coloquei uma saia xadrez um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e uma sapatilha preta. Penteei meus cabelos, me maquiei e peguei minha bolsa assim que ouvi a campainha tocar.

Desci as escadas correndo.

- Já vou! – gritei pra cozinha.

- Divirta-se! – ouvi meus tios e Edward e Emmett gritarem.

Abri a porta e recebi Jasper com um abraço e um sorriso.

- Vamos? – ele disse me estendendo o braço.

- Vamos! – eu peguei o braço dele e o acompanhei até o carro.

Jasper usava uma calça jeans azul desbotada e uma camisa tricotada cinza. Estava lindo. Grande novidade, eu sei.

Entramos no carro e me dei conta de uma coisa.

- Jazz, você vai pedir comida? – perguntei.

Ele riu.

- Não Lice, por quê?

- Rose me falou que não sabe cozinhar, então... o que vamos comer? – perguntei, tentando não ser mal-educada.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- A Rose não sabe cozinhar, mas eu sei Alice. Relaxe, nosso jantar já está pronto. – ele falou.

Ok por essa eu não esperava. Jasper Hale sabe cozinhar? Morri!

Chegamos a casa dele vinte minutos depois.

Assim que entramos, notei que a casa estava muito silenciosa.

- Cadê a Rose? – perguntei.

- Ah, ela foi jantar com a Bella, um jantar da agência. – ele disse me dando um sorriso magnífico.

De repente a ficha caiu. Ele tinha planejado tudo.

- Hm, então só estamos nós dois aqui? – perguntei, baixo.

Ele riu.

- Calma Lice. Não vou te atacar – ele disse e eu ri envergonhada – Sim, só estamos nós dois em casa.

A verdade é que eu realmente pensei que ele fosse tentar o "algo mais" da relação. Na verdade eu não estava pronta pra isso. E queria que ele soubesse. Resolvi ter uma "conversinha" com o Jazz assim que nosso jantar acabasse.

- Bom, e o que temos pro jantar? – falei animada.

Essa parte eu ansiava.

Um dia eu quis que o Jasper soubesse cozinhar e cozinhasse pra mim. Agora eu sabia que isso era possível e não conseguia controlar a emoção.

- Comida italiana. – ele disse sorrindo.

Automaticamente eu me lembrei que a primeira vez que saímos – e começamos a namorar – nós tínhamos comido num restaurante italiano.

Sorri, deliciada com a idéia.

- Hm, preciso ajeitar umas coisas na cozinha, se importa em me esperar na sala? – ele perguntou.

- Não, vá lá. – eu disse e ele me indicou a direção da sala.

Fui até lá e comecei a analisar os porta-retratos que vi.

A maioria eram de fotos de apenas Rose e Jazz. Imaginei que a maioria foi tirada no orfanato onde eles "viviam". Em uma delas, que estava no meio da estante de fotos, Rose e Jazz estavam sentados do lado de uma senhora com aparência muito gentil, com um rosto amoroso.

- Essa é a Sra Saunders. Foi ela que nos criou – a voz de Jasper disse baixinho perto de mim.

Me virei e vi o rosto dele a centímetros do meu, olhando a foto com uma expressão saudosa.

- Sente falta dela? – perguntei.

- Um pouco. Ela foi nossa mãe em alguns sentidos. Nunca uma substituta, mas uma segunda mãe. – ele disse.

- Entendo perfeitamente. – eu falei.

Ele me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo na nuca, me deixando toda arrepiada.

- Quer comer agora ou quer conhecer a casa? – ele perguntou.

- Hm, conhecer a casa. – eu disse.

- Então vem – ele disse estendendo a mão e me guiando.

A sala, onde nós estávamos, era um espaço relativamente pequeno, com dois sofás de couro bege, uma mesinha de centro de vidro, uma TV de plasma, um aparelho de som, um de DVD, e o consolo onde ficavam as fotos.

Ele me levou até o andar de cima, onde tinham três quartos. Um de hóspedes, e o quarto dele e Rose. O quarto de Rose era a suíte e era muito bem decorado, com uma cama king-size, um espelho enorme e vários apetrechos. O de Jazz era igualmente bem decorado, com uma cama também king-size, um criado-mudo, a mesa do computador e mais um monte de outras coisas. Ele não me mostrou o quarto dele direito alegando estar bagunçado, mas eu não acreditei nele. Acho que ele queria mesmo fugir da tentação. Sabe como é. Eu e ele sozinhos em casa, no quarto dele... Melhor parar.

Depois descemos de volta para o andar de baixo e ele me levou até uma área atrás da casa, onde tinha uma pequena varanda com algumas cadeiras de madeira de balanço. Era um lugar muito agradável.

- Sua casa é linda. – eu disse.

- Obrigado. Vamos comer?

- Vamos.

Ele me levou até a cozinha, que era toda em aço inox, prateada e brilhante, onde tinha uma mesa muito bem arrumada, pra duas pessoas. No centro, uma travessa com espaguete nos esperava. Comecei a salivar assim que vi a massa.

- Espaguete? – perguntei.

- Ao molho branco. – ele sorriu.

- AH! – eu gritei e o abracei.

- Espero que goste. Italiana não é minha especialidade. – ele riu.

- Aposto como vou gostar. – eu disse, enquanto ele me ajudava a sentar.

Ele sentou logo em seguida, na minha frente.

Nos servimos calados, e quando eu dei a primeira garfada, Jazz ficou estático no lugar.

Fingi que saboreava como uma profissional e quando engoli, olhei pra ele com ar crítico.

- E aí ? – ele perguntou.

- Ta uma delicia, né. – eu disse com cara de quem diz o óbvio e dei outra garfada com gosto.

Ele riu e começou a comer também.

E eu não estava mentindo. Jazz cozinhava MUITO bem!

Não tão bem quanto o Edward, pelo menos em questão de comida italiana, mas muito bem.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, e enquanto comíamos, Jazz me contava como tinha sido a vida dele e de Rose em Phoenix, e eu contava como tinha sido a minha.

Descobrimos muitas coisas em comum, e a cada minuto eu me via mais apaixonada.

Quando o jantar acabou, fomos pra sala e nos sentamos no sofá, lado a lado.

Foi aí que vi minha oportunidade.

- Jazz...

- Hum?

- Eu preciso... er... conversar com você. – falei.

Não sabia como explicar a ele o que queria sem ficar envergonhada.

Ele me puxou pra si e me deu um selinho.

Que logo depois foi convertido num beijo de lábios. Nossas bocas se procuravam com vontade, como se tivessem sido privadas disso há muito tempo. Quanto mais o beijo se intensificava, mais eu queria. Parecia que não conseguiria me "saciar" do Jazz nunca.

De repente algo vibrou.

Pulei com o susto, enquanto Jazz me olhava confuso.

Levei alguns segundos pra descobrir que era meu celular tocando.

- Argh. Não vou atender. – falei.

- Atenda, amor. Pode ser importante. – ele disse.

Fiz bico mas atendi o telefone, sem nem ver quem era.

- Alô? – perguntei meio irritada.

- Lice? – Bella.

Argh, ela era minha empata?

- Oi Bells. – diminuí a irritação na voz, sem tirar completamente.

- Hm. To atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ela disse com um risinho nervoso.

- Na verdade está. Eu estava no meio de um beijo muito bom. – eu disse me sentando no colo de Jazz, que agora ria.

Bella também riu.

- Desculpa, Lice! Mas é que eu realmente precisava falar com você. – ela disse – Vou ser rápida e você volta ao que tava fazendo ok?

- Então seja rápida. – eu disse colocando um dos braços em torno do pescoço de Jazz e dando leves beijos na nuca dele, percebendo com satisfação que eu também o deixava arrepiado.

- É só que amanhã a Hoshi vai pro colégio com você. O horário dela é igual ao seu e ela vai passar a ficar com você nas aulas, ok? Como ela é intercambista era bom que você ajudasse ela e tudo o mais. Pode ser? – ela falou.

- Claro Bells! Sem problemas – falei – Edward vai buscá-la amanhã também é?

- É sim. Eu já vou ter saído quando vocês chegarem aqui, mas ela vai esperar na porta.

- Tudo bem, Bella.

- Até Alice. E desculpa aí. – ela disse e riu.

- Tudo bem, até. – eu ri e desliguei o telefone.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntei ao deixar o telefone na mesinha de centro e abraçá-lo de novo.

- Bem aqui. – ele disse e me beijou de novo, dessa vez de forma mais abrasadora.

Beijar Jasper nunca seria cansativo pra mim. Ele me proporcionava as mais diversas sensações, e eu adorava estar tão perto dele.

Nunca pensei que sentiria algo tão forte assim, mas aparentemente minha hora tinha chegado.

Jazz era o cara certo pra mim – meu sexto sentido feminino gritava isso.

E eu tinha certeza que ele achava o mesmo.

**POV Jasper**

Depois do jantar e dos jogos com Alice, passamos mais ou menos uma hora só nos beijando. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar com ela nos braços e eu não queria soltá-la.

Mas como nada é perfeito nessa vida, tive que levá-la de volta pra casa, com direito a mais dez minutos de beijos de despedida dentro do carro.

Eu voltei cantando e sorrindo feito um idiota o caminho todo.

Mas era assim que me sentia, afinal.

Um idiota apaixonado.

Tinha jeito melhor de ser idiota? Acho que não.

Cheguei em casa e me surpreendi com Rose, arrumando a louça que eu tinha deixado.

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser Rose. – eu disse.

- Relaxa maninho. Eu to precisando de uma distração. – ela disse, continuando.

- Vai quebrar uma unha – ameacei.

Ela entortou a cara e olhou as unhas. Depois me sorriu.

- Ta na hora de ser menos fútil e me preocupar com coisas mais importantes, não acha? – ela disse.

Eu sorri de volta e fui até ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Está sim. Já que você vai arrumar aí eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Se precisar chame. – falei indo em direção ao meu quarto.

- Boa noite Jazz – ela disse.

- Boa noite Rose.

Depois do banho, me deitei e apaguei a luz.

Fechei os olhos, e por trás das minhas pálpebras, o rosto sorridente que tinha estado em Alice a noite toda sorriu pra mim, como se também me desejasse uma boa noite.

Bom, com ela ali, não tinha como a noite ser ruim.

Acordei sem precisar dos cutucões de Rose e fomos direto pra escola depois do café.

Não vi Alice no estacionamento, mas eu teria tempo pra isso.

Fui em direção a minha sala de história e me sentei no meu lugar, meio impaciente.

O professor chegou e começou a aula.

Logo depois a diretora chamou o professor.

Alguns murmúrios de conversa, e o professor voltou, com uma menina baixinha também, de mais ou menos 1.55m, cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanhos.

- Pessoal, permitam-me apresentar a nova aluna de intercâmbio. Prixty Lamperouge. Ela é da França e vai passar esse último ano aqui conosco. – ele apresentou.

A garota deu um sorriso tímido enquanto o professor apontava a cadeira onde ela iria sentar. A cadeira era do lado de Rose. Lancei um olhar pra Rose pra que recepcionasse bem a garota. Ela deu uma piscada pra mim e sorriu concordando.

A aula se passou sem maiores comentários e quando acabou, Rose se dirigiu à garota. E por mais que eu desejasse ir ver Alice, decidi ser gentil com ela também.

- Oi, eu sou Rosalie Hale.

- Prixty Lamperouge.

- Jasper Hale.

- Muito prazer.

- Qual sua próxima aula? – Rose perguntou.

- Hm... – ela olhou no horário – Biologia.

- Nossa! A mesma que a nossa. Vamos? – Rose.

- Que bom! Já tenho companhia pelo menos! – ela riu – Vamos.

Fomos até a sala de Biologia e as meninas descobriram que tinham o mesmo horário. Prixty ficou radiante porque não teria que ficar sozinha, já que Rose teve uma empatia natural e fácil com ela.

Enquanto a aula passava, eu pensava em como colocar meu plano em ação. Não tinha dito nada a Alice no dia anterior e eu começava a me arrepender. Eu teria que ir com calma com ela. Ela era muito sensível e eu não queria machucá-la.

- Alice, o que acha de eu, você e as meninas irmos ao shopping hoje? – Rose perguntou toda feliz na hora do almoço, arrancando gritinhos de alegria de todas as garotas da mesa.

- ADOREI a idéia Rose. O que acham, meninas? – Alice perguntou.

Todas toparam.

- Ei, e a gente? – Adam perguntou indignado – Vamos poder ir ou é programa de garotas?

- Hm, só se quiserem segurar sacolas – Alice falou sorridente.

Por ela eu seguraria até um boi nas costas se isso a fizesse feliz.

- Eu topo. – falei e ela deu um sorriso maior ainda. Que me fez sorrir de volta estupidamente.

- Então eu também vou – Adam falou.

- E eu também. – Jacob encerrou a conversa.

Ainda dava pra sentir o olhar fulminante da mesa dos populares, nos olhando com ódio, desde que Jacob renunciou seu lugar lá e veio ficar conosco. Agora nossa mesa, que antes era ocupada apenas por Alice, estava abarrotada de gente. Agora éramos Alice, eu, Rose, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Adam, Suze, Hoshi e Prixty. No total, dez pessoas. Não cabia mais ninguém. Jacob nem ligou pros olhares assassinos lançados a ele, quando ele enlaçou os dedos de Leah na fila pra comprar o almoço. Quase bati palmas pra ele.

Conversávamos animadamente, as meninas fazendo planos pro shopping mais tarde e nós rapazes, comentando o jogo de futebol que aconteceria na sexta. Apesar dos olhares assassinos, ninguém tomaria o lugar de Jacob. Ele não era o capitão do time a toa. Ele era o melhor jogador e sem ele, o time estava perdido. E ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

Ao término do almoço, nós rapazes nos despedimos das nossas namoradas enquanto as garotas se dirigiam as suas aulas. E assim o dia passou, com meu coração inflando cada vez que eu pensava em Alice e minha mente girando enquanto pensava numa forma de revelar o que eu queria compartilhar com ela sem assustá-la, ou magoá-la.

Não demorou até que as aulas tivessem acabado e estivéssemos divididos no meu carro e no do Jake, todos indo até o shopping – minúsculo, segundo Rose e Alice – de Forks.

Chegamos lá e as meninas nem nos deram tempo pra respirar o ar condicionado do shopping. Entraram na primeira loja de roupas que viram e nos obrigaram a sentar em uns puffs que existiam na loja para os acompanhantes enquanto elas pegavam roupas e mais roupas – especialmente Alice e Rose – e entravam nos provadores.

Era impressionante como elas achavam defeitos nas roupas que lhes ficavam extremamente bem. Mulheres. Acho que afinal, nunca vou entendê-las.

Eu, Adam e Jacob nos limitamos a sorrir pra elas e opinar quando pediam.

Elas discutiam mais entre si do que conosco, mas tudo bem. Nós próprios estávamos engajados numa conversa sobre carros.

Finalmente elas terminaram e nos deram um monte de sacolas pra segurar. Eu me ferrei, porque tive que segurar as de Rose E Alice, o que significa a maioria esmagadora de sacolas.

Quando saímos da loja, elas nos arrastaram pra uma loja de sapatos.

Ah meu Deus. Esqueci que Rose e Alice são compra-maníacas.

Quatro horas mais tarde, exatamente às seis e meia, as meninas finalmente acharam que já tinham comprado bastante. Tudo bem que uma hora depois de começarem, apenas Rose e Alice seguiram comprando feito duas loucas. As outras meninas não tinham tanto dinheiro pra gastar e não eram descontroladas. Pelo menos não pareciam.

Terminadas as compras, voltamos pra casa. Deixei Prixty no apartamento que ela me indicou, depois deixei Hoshi na casa de Bella. Rose ficou em casa e eu levei Alice pra casa dela.

Quando chegamos, decidi falar.

- Alice, eu tava pensando numa coisa. – comecei.

- O que, amor? – ela perguntou.

- Eu quero te ajudar a superar seu trauma.

- Meu trauma?

- Seu trauma de direção.

Ela piscou algumas vezes.

- O q-que você quer dizer? – ela gaguejou.

- O que você entendeu. Eu vou te ensinar a dirigir. – falei.

Ela encheu os olhos de água.

- Você faria isso por mim? É um trauma bem pesado...

- Claro que faria. Eu sei que é horrível, eu mesmo tive que tentar duas vezes antes de conseguir. Mas eu sei que é possível e eu quero te ensinar, além de te ajudar com isso. – falei.

Ela sorriu e me beijou na bochecha.

- Obrigada Jazz.

- De nada. Começamos amanhã a tarde, depois da escola. – decretei.

- Tão cedo?! – ela se alarmou.

- Claro. Quanto mais cedo, melhor. – falei. – Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar.

Ela sorriu com os olhos marejados e me agradeceu com a voz entrecortada. Não agüentei vê-la transbordando de emoção e a puxei pra mim, num beijo doce e delicado. Ela retribuía com seus lábios macios e quentes e eu não via forma melhor de terminar o dia. Alice seria sempre a melhor parte do dia pra mim.

Nos separamos meio sem fôlego, apesar do beijo leve.

- Eu não quero entrar – Alice reclamou, a voz cheia de manha.

- E eu não quero que você entre – falei com o mesmo tom.

Ela riu e se separou de mim.

- Mas é necessário. Ainda tenho o dever de casa pra fazer – ela disse fazendo beicinho.

- Hm, nós temos dever de casa é? – me fiz de inocente.

Ela riu.

- Bobão. Te vejo amanhã. – ela disse me dando um selinho de despedida.

- Até amanhã meu amor. – falei.

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro, levando suas sacolas.

Fui até em casa e tomei um banho, seguindo pra os livros logo depois.

Comi qualquer coisa e me deitei cedo, lá pelas 22h.

A partir de amanhã eu teria que trabalhar no trauma de Alice.

Eu estava firmemente decidido a ajudá-la a passar por isso.

E eu não ia falhar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Já deu pra notar que sou viciada em msn né? UHAHUHUHAHUA_

_Então... Explicando: _Prixty Lamperouge_ é em homenagem à outra amiga minha. Conformem-se, mais duas amigas minhas vão aparecer na fic... _

_Não se preocupem muito com isso, porque não vai alterar o curso da fic :D_

_Então... Como serão as aulinhas da Alice? *hihi*_

_Deixem REVIEWS e deixem meu dia mais colorido *cilios*_

_=***  
_


	13. Superando o trauma

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Oi gente! Desculpem a demora. **

**Particularmente, eu acho esse capítulo bem fofo e espero que vocês gostem!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews pra eu saber se gostaram ou não ok?**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura! \õ  
**

* * *

**POV Alice**

Já fazia um mês desde que tudo tinha começado. Jasper e eu namorávamos e saíamos todos os fins de semana, só nós dois. Eu não tinha avançado muito no negócio da direção. Jazz ia comigo até um campo de futebol de areia abandonado de Forks, que algumas pessoas usavam pra aprender a dirigir. Mas toda vez que ele saía do volante e eu ficava no lugar dele, eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu começava a tremer involuntariamente e não fazia absolutamente nada. Jazz ficava do meu lado, no banco do passageiro, me encorajando, mas nada. Eu não conseguia. Depois de meia hora tentando, nós sempre voltávamos pra casa. Com ele, e não eu, no volante.

Devo admitir que ele era persistente. Estávamos em período de provas, então ele deu uma pausa nas aulas de direção pra que pudéssemos estudar direito.

Era quinta-feira, e a última prova que teríamos seria no dia seguinte, de literatura. Hoshi, Prixty, Rose e Jazz estavam na minha casa e estávamos estudando a tarde inteira.

Mais ou menos as oito da noite, terminamos e minha tia convidou todos para jantarem aqui. Emmett chegou logo depois do convite, se maravilhando porque ia jantar com a namorada. Bella e Edward chegaram meia hora depois, quando o jantar estava sendo servido, e também comeram conosco.

A conversa da noite foi basicamente relacionada às duas intercambistas. Edward e tio Carlisle estavam bem interessados nos países delas e até tivemos umas palhinhas de japonês com a Hoshi. Foi um jantar divertido, e quando acabou, eu fiz biquinho.

- Calma Lice. A gente de vê amanhã. – Rose falou e eu ri.

- Até amanhã pessoas. – eu disse, me despedindo de cada um deles.

Edward levaria Bella e Hoshi. E Jazz e Rose levariam Prixty.

Antes de saírem, Jazz veio se despedir de mim, e depois de um beijo rápido, mas maravilhoso, ele falou.

- Amanhã voltamos às aulas de direção. Mas vamos fazer uma coisa diferente – ele sussurrou.

Olhei pra ele surpresa.

- Você vai ver amanhã. Tchau Alice. – ele disse se dirigindo ao seu Mercedes.

- Tchau Jasper. – falei e fechei a porta de casa, desejando boa noite aos meus pais e subindo pro meu quarto.

Dormi rápido, pra que pudesse estar descansada amanhã.

No outro dia, eu estava super nervosa com a prova, mas Jasper me ajudou dizendo que não tinha com o que me preocupar. Eu tinha estudado, agora era só ler a prova com calma que eu lembraria e responderia com sucesso as questões.

Jasper tinha essa "coisa" nele, de sempre saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer pra influenciar no meu humor. Eu estava super nervosa e apenas algumas palavras e olhares me ajudaram a me acalmar. Perguntei a Rose e ela disse que ele sempre foi assim, sensível aos sentimentos dos outros. Se você estava passando por algo e queria conversar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, Jasper era a pessoa perfeita.

Depois da prova parecia que tinha tirado um peso das minhas costas.

- JAZZ! – gritei assim que me encontrei com ele depois da prova – Você tinha razão, eu lembrei de tudo!

- Eu não disse que não precisava se preocupar? – ele disse com um sorriso.

Que sorriso!

Depois da escola, ele me levou até algum lugar com uma venda nos olhos.

Aparentemente, seria minha aula de direção surpresa.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, muito curiosa.

Quando chegamos lá, ele se recusou a me dizer onde estávamos ou retirar a venda.

Ele me ajudou a andar, me conduzindo para algum lugar, e de repente eu estava sentada.

Ele colocou minhas mãos em algum lugar, que eu achei que fosse um volante. Depois ele me tirou a venda e eu vi que estava numa loja de vídeo games, tipo o Game Station. Ele tinha me sentado numa maquininha daquelas de corrida, com as mãos no volante do jogo.

- Sua aula de direção. Hoje nós vamos brincar. – ele disse, sentando do meu lado, pra ser meu concorrente. – Acha que me vence?

Sorri pra ele um sorriso desafiador.

- Me ensine as regras e eu verei o que posso fazer. – eu disse.

Ele me mostrou os controles e como usá-los e depois colocou a fichinha pra começar o jogo.

A primeira vez foi difícil. Eu não consegui apertar o acelerador e Jasper ganhou a corrida com meu carro parado. Ele me olhou apreensivo e eu suspirei pesado.

- Que tal tentarmos de novo? – falei.

Ele sorriu me encorajando e colocou outra ficha.

Dessa vez eu consegui acelerar, mas não consegui virar o volante na curva e bati o carro.

Dei uma risadinha sem graça enquanto Jazz terminava a corrida sozinho e colocava outra ficha.

Tentamos mais umas dez vezes e eu me irritei.

- Já chega! Isso não vai me vencer, de jeito nenhum! – berrei chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas e puxando a próxima ficha da mão do Jazz – Me dá isso aqui.

Enfiei a ficha com raiva e me sentei, olhando determinada a tela do vídeo game.

Jazz não falou nada e logo depois começou a corrida.

Eu consegui dar a partida. Consegui fazer todas as curvas.

E ganhei de Jasper.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritei – EU CONSEGUI!

Jazz sorria e veio me abraçar.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria. Que tal uma revanche? – ele pediu.

Sorri vitoriosa.

- Claro.

Passamos o resto da tarde jogando apenas aquele jogo, e em cada rodada, Jazz me dava dicas de como melhorar. No fim da tarde eu já estava mestra no volante do vídeo game.

Quando voltamos pra casa, eu só falava em como tinha sido bom, em como era boa a sensação de dirigir aquela maquininha. Ele só sorria e me parabenizava, claramente orgulhoso de mim.

- Lice? – ele chamou depois dos beijos de despedidas, quando estava me deixando em casa.

- Sim, amor?

- Jantar amanhã a noite?

- Adoraria. – sorri.

- E eu também queria que domingo nós fôssemos tentar com o carro de novo. – ele acrescentou.

Sorri corajosamente pra ele.

- Tudo bem, vou dar o meu melhor, prometo. – eu disse.

Ele me sorriu e depois nos despedimos.

Entrei em casa morrendo de fome e fui logo jantar. Falei das minhas atividades com Jasper e Emmett e Edward ficaram muito felizes por mim. Meus tios me encorajaram a continuar tentando, porque eu iria aprender.

Depois do jantar subi pro meu quarto, não estudei nada porque meu cérebro não conseguiria assimilar mais nada.

Tomei um banho e fui dormir.

Tive um sonho perturbador.

_Eu estava novamente no Porsche amarelo, no volante. Jasper estava comigo no banco do passageiro e Edward e Bella estavam atrás. Nós brincávamos e sorríamos. De repente, Edward e Bella sumiram. Quando eu e Jasper olhamos pra frente, o Volvo prata de Edward bateu no meu Porsche._

Acordei suada e amedrontada.

Todos os meus sonhos estranhos, de alguma forma, eram tão reais que era como se quisessem me avisar de algo.

Tremi, e demorei pra voltar a dormir.

Quando consegui, prossegui na inconsciência em um sono sem sonhos.

No outro dia, acordei meio em transe por conta do sonho estranho e perturbador. Acordei tarde, já na hora do almoço. Desci as escadas ainda com o moletom que tinha dormido e fui até a cozinha. Toda minha família já estava lá e sorriram pra mim.

- Bom dia pulguinha – Edward.

- Bom dia baixinha – Emmett.

- Bom dia Alice – meus tios.

- Bom dia, família. – falei sentando a mesa.

Depois de me amolar querendo saber os sonhos que eu tive com Jasper, Emmett cansou e disse que ia ver Rose. Eu levantei de um salto e pedi pra ele me levar também, assim eu veria o Jazz. Ele concordou depois de muita implicância, um soco do Edward e uma bronca dos meus tios e me mandou ser rápida. Engoli a sobremesa e subi as escadas correndo.

Tomei um banho, lavei o cabelo. Depois sequei o cabelo, vesti um jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida verde escura, um sapato fechado e um brinco de pingente com a letra A. Pensei ter sido rápida, mas eficiente.

Quando desci as escadas Emmett já berrava.

- QUE DEMORA! – ele disse quando me viu.

- Desculpa, fui o mais rápido que pude. – me desculpei.

- Tudo bem, vamos embora. – ele disse.

Nos dirigimos até a garagem, entrando no jeep dele. Em quase meia hora, chegamos a casa de Rose e Jazz.

Pulei do jeep e corri pra tocar a campainha.

Emmett veio também e ficou do meu lado bem na hora que a porta se abriu.

Eu já sorria e ao me ver, a expressão de Rose foi de surpresa.

- Uau. Por essa visita eu não esperava. – ela disse.

- Ei Rose – falei e a abracei.

- Oi amor – Emmett falou.

- Onw que foooofo! – não pude evitar.

Rose ficou meio envergonhada e eu dei uma risadinha.

- Rose, quer sair comigo? Dar uma volta, qualquer coisa? – Emmett falou e parecia envergonhado também.

Por pirraça, fiquei lá vendo.

- Claro Em. Deixa eu me trocar e vamos ok?

- Tudo bem. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Entrem. E o Jazz ta comendo Lice. Pode ir lá na cozinha. Sabe onde fica? – ela falou.

- Sei Rose, obrigada. – eu disse enquanto ela subia pro quarto.

Entrei na cozinha e tive a sorte de que Jazz estava de costas pra mim.

Ele ainda estava de moletom e o cabelo dele estava totalmente desgrenhado. Esperei ele dar uma garfada e coloquei as mãos nos olhos dele.

- HM! – ele reclamou e depois de alguns segundos, quando engoliu, começou a tatear minhas mãos pra descobrir quem era.

Depois de alguns segundos, senti os músculos da face dele se curvarem em um sorriso.

- Alice? – ele arriscou.

- Não é justo! – falei tirando as mãos – Você acertou de primeira.

Ele sorriu e se levantou, me abraçando.

- Ué, eu conheço essas mãozinhas muito bem. – ele disse e me deu um beijo na testa.

Quando fiz careta por isso ele riu.

- Deixa eu almoçar e escovar os dentes que eu te recompenso direito pela surpresa – ele disse se sentando novamente.

Eu ri e sentei do lado dele.

- Tudo bem.

Depois de terminar o almoço, ele arrumou a cozinha conversando comigo. Ver ele tão "dono de casa" me deixou meio boba e eu quase não percebi quando Emmett e Rose vieram avisar que estavam saindo.

Depois de arrumada a cozinha, Jazz pediu que eu o esperasse na sala enquanto ele ficava apresentável pra mim. Eu ri da fala dele mas fui me sentar no sofá.

Enquanto esperava pensei em coisas legais pra fazer com meu namorado. Era uma tarde de sábado nublada mas sem chuvas, e pensei em imitar Rose e Em e fazer um passeio. Mas talvez eu pudesse ser mais criativa.

Continuei pensando até que Jazz apareceu.

Ele agora vestia uma calça jeans também, mas bastante surrada, uma camisa de mangas compridas azul folgada e tinha os cabelos penteados e um hálito refrescante. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto encaravam os meus.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer algo, Jasper me puxou pra si e me beijou.

Primeiro, apenas um leve toque de nossos lábios produzindo várias correntes elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Depois, nossos lábios começaram a se provar, um dando liberdade ao outro, e aos poucos nossas bocas se abriram para um contato maior.

Nesse momento eu já não tinha noção de nada.

Tempo, espaço, pessoas e coisas ao meu redor não existiam mais.

Só o que existia era Jasper e eu. Só nós dois e mais nada.

Cada investida de nossas bocas uma contra a outra mandava impulsos nervosos e elétricos pelo meu corpo, me fazendo arfar e querer mais. Jazz também parecia sentir isso e nunca afrouxou o aperto na minha cintura, que me fazia ficar colada nele.

Uma das suas mãos passeava nas minhas costas enquanto a outra explorava meus cabelos. O rastro que suas mãos deixavam era quente como uma linha de fogo e eu arfava, completamente rendida.

Uma de minhas mãos a puxava pela nuca mais pra perto, fazendo um pequeno cafuné lá. Ele gemia com meu carinho na sua nuca enquanto eu também passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, sem nunca quebrar o beijo.

Era uma sensação a qual eu nunca me acostumaria, e no entanto, uma que eu não gostaria de perder nem pela imortalidade, se houvesse como consegui-la.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram, eu e Jasper nos olhamos, ambos ofegantes e com os olhos brilhando. Ele sorria pra mim enquanto tentava recuperar seu ritmo respiratório e eu fazia o mesmo.

- Eu disse que ia te recompensar pela surpresa – ele disse, ainda arfando.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Se você me recompensar assim toda vez que eu te fizer uma surpresa, vou te fazer uma surpresa por dia – eu disse.

Ele riu também.

- Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco – ele sorriu e eu também – Mas a que devo a honra de sua visita?

Ri com a formalidade fingida dele e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

- Saudade, apenas – falei.

Ele deu um sorriso magnífico e me puxou pra outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

De repente, passar a tarde em casa só com beijos do Jasper não me parecia má idéia.

**POV Jasper**

Depois de uma tarde só entre beijos e conversas saudáveis com minha namorada, eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Por causa da atividade de ontem na loja de jogos, eu não tinha feito o dever de casa e Alice ligou pro Edward levar pra ela fazer comigo. Sorte que ela tinha um primo tão legal.

Assim que ele chegou com o dever de Alice, eu e ela nos sentamos no chão da sala, tirando todas as coisas de cima da mesa de centro e colocando nossos livros em cima.

Fizemos nosso dever, intercalando com beijos em alguns "intervalos".

Quando a noite chegou e Rose voltou com Emmett, que chamou Alice pra ir, nos despedimos relutantes.

Era tão bom ficar com ela, tão natural. Parecia que o tempo parava e nenhum tempo do mundo seria suficiente para isso.

Rose sorria boba e eu também e depois começamos a rir um da cara do outro.

Fui dormir pensando na aula de direção com Alice amanhã.

Algo me dizia que ela ia conseguir dessa vez e a expectativa estava me deixando eufórico.

Consegui dormir por algum milagre, achando patético o quanto eu conseguia pensar em Alice.

Eu literalmente era um **idiota** _apaixonado_.

No outro dia acordei tão disposto que me assustei. Ajudei Rose a arrumar nossa casa pequena e bagunçada, e depois de um telefonema pra Sra Saunders, que tinha nos telefonado perguntando como andavam as coisas, almoçamos e eu fui tomar banho pra levar Alice para aprender a dirigir. De uma vez por todas.

- Sabe Rose, você devia ir também. – encorajei.

- Sinto muito Jazz. Acho que ainda não estou pronta – ela disse.

- Se não tentar, nunca vai ficar. – falei.

- Pode ser – ela disse baixinho.

Deixei essa conversa pra outra hora e subi pro meu quarto. Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para Alice.

_Passo aí em 40 minutos para te levar para dirigir.  
Te amo  
Saudades,  
Jasper_

Depois disso tomei um banho frio, pensando em levar Alice em um lugar diferente. Eu tinha achado um campo muito maior que seria muito mais útil. E já que Alice nunca tinha dirigido na vida, era melhor um lugar maior para praticar.

Terminei o banho e me vesti.

Me despedi de Rose, e fui até a casa de Alice.

Quando cheguei lá e toquei a campainha, quem abriu foi o Emmett.

- Ei Jasper! – ele saudou.

- Oi Emmett! – falei enquanto ele abria espaço e eu entrava – Cadê a Alice?

- Ta terminando de se arrumar. Sabe como é, mulheres... – ele revirou os olhos.

Eu sorri.

- Se sei.

Emmett ficou fazendo sala pra mim e conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele era um cara legal, sempre falava o que pensava e tinha opiniões interessantes sobre algumas coisas.

Pra ser namorado da minha irmã, ele tinha muita paciência. Nunca vi alguém falar com tanto amor da Rosalie. Ela tinha um gênio temperamental e consumista na maioria das vezes, mas parecia que Emmett não achava isso um problema.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice desceu, de calça jeans escura, tênis, uma blusa de mangas compridas e um suéter cor de vinho.

Inútil dizer que ela estava encantadora.

Acho que até de pijama eu a acharia linda.

- Desculpa a demora Jazz – ela falou.

- Não se preocupe, por você eu sempre vou esperar – falei.

Alice ficou sem graça.

- Que coisa mais linda! – Emmett zombou, rindo.

Nós rimos também.

- Deixa só eu avisar meus tios que to saindo viu? – Alice falou.

- Vá lá.

- Você a ama mesmo não é? – Emmett me perguntou, quando Alice se dirigiu a outra parte da casa.

- Muito Emmett. Por quê?

- Nenhum de nós sabia como ensiná-la a dirigir e você aparentemente está conseguindo. Isso é um alívio. – ele disse.

- Alívio? – não entendi.

- Sim. Alice tinha pesadelos com acidentes de carro algumas vezes e isso a deixava muito mal. Ela não conseguia nem dormir sozinha depois que tinha um desses – ele disse.

- O Edward me disse algo sobre isso – falei, lembrando da conversa com o primo dela, há mais de um mês.

- Pois é. Ela aprender vai fazê-la superar o trauma e ela vai poder dormir tranqüila – ele falou.

- Verdade. – concordei.

Alice chegou e depois de nos despedirmos de Emmett, saímos.

Assim que entrei no carro, não agüentei e a puxei para mim.

Ela já estava se tornando um vício e eu não podia sair antes de me saciar.

Alice não foi pega de surpresa e me beijou com vontade, sorrindo quando nos separamos.

- A saudade é tanta assim? – ela perguntou.

- Demais – sorri.

Dirigimos conversando, ouvindo a rádio ligada sem prestar muita atenção nas músicas.

Alice estava tão eufórica quanto eu com a expectativa de finalmente vencer seu trauma.

Ela estava confiante e isso me deixava cada vez com mais certeza que ela conseguiria.

Quando chegamos ao campo vazio e abandonado, Alice estranhou.

- Ué, esse não é o de sempre. – ela disse desconfiada.

- Não. Esse é maior que o outro. Achei que seria melhor um lugar maior para você. – expliquei.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e suspirou – Acho que estou pronta.

Saí do carro e troquei de lugar com ela.

Ela sentou no lugar do motorista colocando o cinto de segurança enquanto eu me arrumava no lugar do passageiro.

Ela olhou para o campo à sua frente, depois para o painel do carro. Não pressionei.

Eu sabia o quão difícil era, e Alice só poderia fazer bem feito sem pressões, no tempo dela.

Respeitei o tempo que ela precisou para encarar a direção, que durou cerca de cinco minutos.

Depois, ela finalmente colocou as mãos no volante e girou a chave na ignição.

O carro pegou e ela respirou fundo várias vezes.

- O que eu faço agora? – ela perguntou, a voz ainda cheia de medos.

- Primeiro se acalme – incentivei – Respire fundo. Quando sentir que está pronta para deixar o carro andar, solte a embreagem devagar e vá acelerando também no mesmo ritmo.

Ela me olhou e assentiu devagar com a cabeça.

Respirou fundo várias vezes e eu apenas analisava suas expressões.

Ela estava tensa, mas eu a sentia relaxando e dando lugar à vontade de se superar como emoção predominante.

Ela sorriu, como que para si mesma e encarou o painel.

- Você não vai me vencer – ela disse para o carro.

E depois o carro começou a se mexer.

Alice ia soltando a embreagem e acelerando ao mesmo tempo, devagar como eu tinha mandado.

Não falei nada, apenas sorri vendo que ela aos poucos conseguia.

- Vá acelerando devagar e quando tirar totalmente o pé da embreagem, acelere um pouquinho mais. – ordenei.

Ela obedeceu e aos poucos o carro começou a ganhar velocidade.

Eu a via hesitar com os olhos, mas era uma hesitação pequena que aos poucos era substituída por coragem.

Eu sorri internamente, sem interromper a concentração dela.

Ela também não falava nada e para não interrompê-la, eu ditava as instruções quando era preciso.

- Agora coloque um pé na embreagem devagar e mude para a 2ª marcha – falei e ela obedeceu, fazendo tudo direitinho – Agora solte o pé da embreagem devagarzinho.

Eu ditava as instruções e Alice obedecia sem falar, apenas me ouvindo e executando, com o olhar mais brilhante a cada movimento bem feito.

Algumas vezes ela errou e o carro morreu, como todo iniciante.

Nem eu nem ela falávamos, e ela ligava o carro de novo, recomeçando todo o processo.

Ela estava se saindo muito bem pra quem tinha trauma de direção.

Eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso de alguém.

Alice tinha conseguido.

Ela aprendera a dirigir.

Depois de uns 40 minutos ensinando a ela as coisas básicas e alguns truques de direção, junto com algumas regrinhas de trânsito, ela finalmente desligou o carro.

Quando ela olhou pra mim, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e algumas escapavam.

- Obrigada – ela falou com a voz embargada.

- Não há de quê. – devolvi.

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando enquanto lágrimas de um choro de alegria desciam por sua face.

Ficamos assim alguns minutos, até que ela pediu pra voltar pra casa. Queria contar a todos a notícia.

Troquei novamente de lugar com ela e enquanto voltávamos para sua casa, eu a elogiava, dizendo que estava orgulhoso e que ela tinha se saído muito bem.

Ela brilhava de emoção e me agradecia com beijos nas bochechas periodicamente.

Eu sorria e ela estava tão feliz que de vez em quando algumas lágrimas escapavam.

Quando chegamos a casa dela, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle e Esme estavam na varanda da casa, conversando entre si. Quando viram meu carro se levantaram sorrindo.

Alice mal esperou que eu terminasse de desligar o carro e saiu correndo.

- EU CONSEGUI! – ela gritou pulando no colo do primo mais velho – Ed, eu consegui! Eu aprendi a dirigir!

Todos eles começaram a rir do entusiasmo dela e a dar parabéns.

- É sério Jasper? – Edward perguntou ainda incrédulo.

- Seríssimo. Ela foi muito bem, aliás. – eu disse olhando-a enquanto ela pulava no colo do primo mais novo.

Depois de uma conversa detalhada de como tudo aconteceu, fui para casa contente e satisfeito.

Eu tinha conseguido fazer uma coisa por Alice que ela precisava.

E agora ela poderia conviver com a lembrança dos pais em paz.


	14. Compras e lembranças

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 13**

**POV Alice**

Eu estava tão feliz por ter superado meu trauma que decidi fazer uma surpresa pro Jasper. Para agradecer tudo que ele fez por mim. Só ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas eu faria alguma coisa.

Ele tinha insistido em continuar com as aulas, pra que eu me familiarizasse com o volante e ganhasse prática.

No domingo, fomos praticar mais e a cada movimento eu tinha menos medo do volante. Com Jasper ali tudo ficava mais fácil. Ele me transmitia uma calma com tanta naturalidade que eu não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser continuar com o que eu estava tentando.

No final da semana, eu já estava completamente curada do meu trauma.

- Ei, Lice! – Leah falou no final das aulas na sexta – Que tal Port Angeles amanhã? Vamos comemorar seus avanços na direção!

Sorri e olhei pro meu instrutor.

- Acho uma idéia brilhante. – ele comentou.

Mordi o lábio inferior, ainda indecisa.

- Eu vou também – Jasper completou.

Suspirei derrotada.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – falei, fazendo todos pularem.

Logo depois Jazz me levou pra casa. Ele já tinha marcado meu exame da secretaria de trânsito, pra que eu pudesse tirar minha carteira. Ele e Edward eram os mais empolgados com meu trauma recém-curado. Edward disse que pagaria a carteira, e como Jazz tinha me ensinado a dirigir, então estava tudo nos conformes. O exame de direção seria na segunda, e se eu passasse, estaria com a carteira de motorista pronta na quarta-feira. Eu estava extremamente empolgada com a idéia.

Quando cheguei em casa, desabei na cama. A semana tinha sido um pouco puxada e eu estava completamente exausta.

Quando meu celular tocou, me dei conta que tinha dormido por alguns minutos.

Levantei e peguei ele da mochila. Era Bella.

- ALICE, VOCÊ TEM QUE ME AJUDAR! – Bella falou desesperada antes até que eu falasse "oi".

- Caaaaaaaalma Bella! – eu disse – O que houve?

Na verdade eu estava estourando de vontade de rir, mas sabia que não podia. A voz dela era de um total desespero.

- Edward me chamou pra sair. – ela disse.

Não entendi nada. Qual o desespero nisso?

- E? – pressionei.

- E, que ele vai me levar no Love Beach, no cais de Port Angeles. E ele disse que quer me fazer uma supresa. E tipo assim, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que tipo de restaurante é o Love Beach, mas é um restaurante cinco estrelas na beira do cais/praia e se usam roupas extremamente elegantes lá! E eu não tenho nenhuma peça de roupa apresentável pra ir! – ela explicou, acrescentando uma pitada de desespero quando falou a última coisa.

Eu não resisti e comecei a rir loucamente.

- Não ria Alice! – ela ralhou.

- Desculpa Bells, mas é que você nunca me pediu ajuda com essas coisas por livre e espontânea vontade. É você mesma? – brinquei.

- Sou eu, sua coisinha. Vai me ajudar ou não? – ela estava ficando irritada.

- Vou sim – eu disse, parando de rir – Eu e o pessoal vamos a Port Angeles amanhã. Se quiser ir conosco, eu te ajudo a comprar a roupa perfeita.

Ela pensou por um momento e falou.

- Tenho ensaio fotográfico amanhã de manhã e um jantar de confraternização pelo aniversário do Pablo a noite. Que horas vocês vão? – perguntou.

- Vamos as onze. Vamos almoçar lá e passar a tarde no shopping, eu acho. Mas, quando é o jantar com o Edward? – perguntei meio confusa.

- É semana que vem. Amanhã to ocupada. Mas eu preciso fazer isso logo antes que seja tarde. Encontro vocês lá às duas?

- Uma, pode ser? Se vamos achar a roupa perfeita pra você, temos que ter um pouco de tempo né Bella? – falei meio impaciente.

Ela poderia ser fotógrafa profissional, mas às vezes não tinha idéia de como achar a roupa perfeita poderia demorar.

- Ta bom Alice. Saio do trabalho e vou direto a Port Angeles. Encontro vocês no shopping – ela disse.

- Ta bom Bells. Até amanhã – eu disse.

- Até. – ela disse e desligou.

Coloquei o celular na mesinha de cabeceira da minha cama e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho. Depois do banho, desci e comecei a ver TV.

Até que percebi que tinha alguém na sala, decidindo se falava comigo ou não.

Me virei e quando notei quem era, sorri.

- Vai ficar me olhando ver TV ou vai entrar? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu torto e veio até mim.

- Você tava tão distraída que não sabia se deveria interromper – Edward falou, com os olhos meio cintilantes demais.

Analisei sua expressão e ele sorriu torto de novo.

Aí tinha coisa.

- Tem algo que queira me contar? – adivinhei.

- Na verdade, sim. Só não sei ainda como contar. – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Experimente usar palavras – brinquei.

Ele riu.

- Bom – ele começou e então me olhou – Na verdade, eu tomei uma decisão. E quero contá-la a você antes de contar a meus pais.

- Uau, me sinto honrada – falei sinceramente – E por que isso?

- Porque você é uma das pessoas que mais torceu por isso. – ele disse.

Isso me deixou confusa.

- Desembucha – falei.

Ele riu de novo da minha impaciência e suspirou.

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas contidas de felicidade, e o verde neles era claro como cristal. Ele parecia satisfeito com qualquer que tivesse sido sua decisão, e parecia pensar nas palavras exatas que usaria para me contar.

- Eu já tenho quase 23 anos, Alice. Estou terminando a faculdade e apesar de ser novo, eu sei muito bem o que eu quero da vida – ele disse, olhando agora para suas mãos cruzadas nos joelhos. – Eu pensei muito sobre isso antes de falar com qualquer pessoa, mas agora que já decidi, você será a primeira a saber, porque você foi a pessoa que mais se envolveu nessa história toda.

Eu não fazia idéia de onde ele queria chegar, mas não queria interromper. Seja lá qual fosse o propósito dele em me dizer essas coisas, parecia importante ouvir.

Apenas o olhei enquanto ele suspirava de novo e me olhava, com os olhos verdes repentinamente escuros e profundos. Um brilho ainda dançava na sua íris e eu lutava para entender sua expressão. Mas não foi preciso, porque um minuto depois de me encarar, ele sorriu e me esclareceu.

- Eu vou pedir a Bella em casamento.

Levei um minuto para absorver a frase.

Quando absorvi, não pude ter outra reação.

Eu gritei, sorri e pulei no colo dele, batendo palmas e dando beijinhos na sua bochecha de tanta felicidade.

Agora eu entendia seu discurso. Eu realmente era a pessoa que mais torcia e que mais vibrava com qualquer coisa relacionada ao relacionamento dele com a Bella. E eu já o tinha dito que algum dia, eles iriam trocar alianças.

Parece que minha previsão tinha sido certeira.

- Parabéns, parabéns! – gritei enquanto ainda o abraçava – Até que enfim!

Ele riu e o brilho nos olhos dele era tão lindo e cintilante que ofuscaria a vista de uma pessoa despreparada. Ele estava óbvia e estupidamente feliz.

- Obrigado Alice. É, até que enfim. Demorei demais pra tomar essa decisão não é? – ele riu consigo mesmo.

- Pois é – eu disse e um lampejo de compreensão passou por mim. – Ei! Onde vai levá-la?

- Love Beach, em Port Angeles, na semana que vem. Amanhã ela tem compromisso na agência a noite, e não pode ir. É até melhor, ainda vou comprar o anel. – ele disse.

Sorri maravilhada e ele me olhou confuso.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

Mordi o lábio inferior, analisando se lhe contava ou não.

Melhor não.

- Nada. – eu disse e quando ele ia protestar, tio Carlisle chegou com tia Esme. Emmett apareceu logo depois.

Antes que eu saísse gritando a notícia, Edward me puxou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Deixe que eu falo na hora do jantar. Não precisa sair gritando isso agora.

Fiz careta pra ele, mas concordei. Ele deveria contar.

Fui pulando até a sala de jantar, onde tia Esme colocava os pratos pra pizza.

Antes que o jantar começasse, quando estavam todos sentados, Edward falou.

- Gente, eu queria dar uma notícia a vocês. – ele disse e olhou pra mim.

Imaginei que ele queria que eu ficasse de bico calado. Eu fiz um esforço e consegui.

- Diga querido – Esme incentivou.

- Vai matar aula amanhã? – Emmett provocou.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca Em – ele disse.

- Não discuta Emmett. – Carlisle falou antes que Emmett protestasse. – O que quer nos dizer, filho?

Ele olhou os pais por alguns segundos, suspirou e soltou a bomba.

- Eu vou pedir Bella em casamento.

Um minuto de silêncio. Decidi ficar quieta até ver a reação dos outros, mas na verdade eu queria sair pulando e gritando de novo.

- UAU! – Emmett gritou, tirando todos do transe – É ISSO AÍ, MANINHO! FINALMENTE!

Ele nos surpreendeu abraçando Edward e dando tapas calorosos nas costas dele.

Olhei minha tia e meu tio.

Carlisle estava com uma expressão emocionada, feliz.

Esme estava chorando. E sorrindo.

- Oh meu filho – Esme falou abraçando ele, que sorriu abraçando a mãe.

- E quando vai pedir, Edward? – Carlisle falou.

- Semana que vem pai. – ele disse – Mesmo que ela recuse, eu queria que vocês soubessem da minha decisão.

Bufei.

- Até parece que ela vai recusar. Abre os olhos, Edward! – eu disse e em seguida pulei da minha cadeira indo até o colo dele. – Vocês serão muito felizes juntos.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado pulguinha. – ele disse.

Nós comemos com a conversa girando em torno de preparativos para o casamento. Edward bufava de impaciência, dizendo que nem sequer sabia se Bella ia aceitar.

Sei.

Até parece.

Fui pra cama imaginando o vestido perfeito que eu ajudaria Bella a escolher.

Agora que eu já sabia a ocasião, teria que me empenhar em escolher o **melhor**.

No outro dia, Jazz apareceu em minha casa já com Rose, Prixty e Hoshi no carro.

- Ei! – cumprimentei assim que entrei, dando um beijo no Jazz.

- Ei Alice! – as meninas cumprimentaram.

Fomos brincando e pensando nas futuras compras, acompanhando a música que tocava no carro.

_Wake up, wake up, on a Saturday night  
Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah, tonight_

_**Acorde, acorde, num sábado a noite**_  
_**Pode ser Nova Iorque, talvez Hollywood ou Vine**_  
_**Londres, Paris, talvez Tóquio.**_  
_**Tem alguma coisa acontecendo**_  
_**Em qualquer lugar que eu vá hoje a noite.**_  
_**Hoje a noite, yeah, hoje a noite.**_

Chegamos a saída de Forks e eu me dei conta de outra coisa.

- Onde está o pessoal? – perguntei me dando conta que os de La Push não estavam por perto.

- Leah ligou de manhã avisando que eles não iam poder ir. Ta todo mundo doente lá na reserva. Gripe. – Rosalie explicou.

Entortei a cara.

- Que pena. – falei – AH! Bella vai encontrar a gente no shopping, precisamos achar a roupa perfeita pra ela.

Agora eu tinha que convocar minhas garotas. Quanto mais gente para escolher, melhor.

- É, ela falou. – Hoshi disse – Vai ser tãão legal!

Nós rimos. Hoshi tinha um entusiasmo parecidíssimo com o meu: era totalmente contagiante.

Chegamos em Port Angeles uma hora depois e fomos direto pro shopping. Almoçamos e logo depois Bella telefonou. Nos encontramos numa loja de departamentos do shopping e nos dirigimos à seção de vestidos finos.

- Estou me sentindo um peixe fora d'água – Jasper comunicou.

Nós rimos e eu fui consolá-lo.

- Não se preocupe amor. Quando acabarmos, vou dar atenção total a você – prometi.

Com a minha declaração ele deu um sorriso tão largo e bonito que eu tive dificuldades para me concentrar no mundo ao meu redor e na minha missão.

- Alice? Eu tenho hora sabe? Eu sei o que esses sorrisos maravilhosos fazem com nossos nervos, mas namore depois, sim?! – Bella falou, com um tom de divertimento na voz.

Eu ri desconcertada, sabendo do que ela falava. Quando Edward dava seu sorriso torto, ela ficava com as pernas bambas.

Jasper não tinha um sorriso torto, ou pelo menos, nunca o tinha usado comigo. Mas o sorriso que ele dava, totalmente aberto e receptivo, me fazia pirar na batatinha.

Fomos até as prateleiras e começamos a procurar.

Cinco horas depois, nos despedimos de Bella, que saía do shopping triunfante com seu vestido absolutamente incrível. Azul royal, tomara-que-caia, que ia até a cintura e se moldava perfeitamente ao corpo dela. Edward ia babar. Principalmente porque já estava acertado que eu iria para a casa de Bella no dia do jantar para arrumá-la. Ela insistiu que não precisava, mas eu sabia o que Edward queria fazer e usei todas as minhas armas para convencê-la. Como sempre, funcionou.

Depois de Bella sair, ainda andamos mais um pouco e eu acabei comprando umas coisinhas.

Tudo bem, Jazz saiu carregado de sacolas minhas e de Rose, confesso.

Mas ele não parecia se importar.

- Eu vou começar a cobrar – ele disse quando terminou de enfiar as sacolas no porta-malas do carro.

Ok, ele estava se importando.

- Posso pagar com beijos? – provoquei.

Ele fingiu pensar na barganha e me olhou.

- Claro. – ele disse e sorriu torto.

OMG.

Pelo visto Edward não é o único que sabe sorrir torto e provocar oscilações cardíacas.

Fiquei meio zonza e lembrei de respirar.

- Uau – falei.

Hoshi e Prixty caíram na gargalhada.

- Isso é porque não é com vocês! – reclamei, mas só serviu pra elas rirem ainda mais.

- Relaxa Alice, você acostuma – Rose falou – Ou não.

E começou a rir também.

Olhei pra Jazz que tinha uma expressão confusa. Aparentemente, ele não fazia idéia do que seu sorriso torto tinha feito com meus nervos.

Entrei no carro e ele ficou perguntando "O que foi?" pras meninas, que só riam e diziam "Nada Jasper". Ele teve que se conformar com essa resposta e sentou no banco do motorista, arrancando do shopping logo depois.

No caminho, percebi que estava exausta. Não tinha sido muito fácil achar o vestido de Bella, tivemos que andar muito. E parecia que a noite de sono não tinha sido suficiente pra recuperar meu sono da semana.

Bocejei involuntariamente. Jasper bufou.

- O que foi Jazz? – perguntei.

- Você disse que ia me recompensar, mas pelo visto vai dormir assim que chegar em casa. – ele disse meio magoado.

Oh-ou. Melhor se animar, Alice.

- Relaxe. Passa numa Starbucks que eu compro um expresso e aí eu te recompenso – falei naturalmente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu.

Rose, Hoshi e Prixty discutiam alguma coisa sobre as roupas que tinham comprado, mas eu decidi prestar atenção ao perfil do meu namorado.

Nunca tinha visto o quão sortuda eu era.

Até Jazz e Rose chegarem no colégio, eu era uma completa excluída e solitária garota. Desde que Jazz sentou do meu lado na aula de biologia, tudo mudou. E isso porque eu me apaixonei.

E, felizmente, ele também.

Sorri bobamente enquanto o olhava e recuperava minhas lembranças do dia em que começamos a namorar e ele disse que me amava.

Ele virou nessa hora e quando me viu sorrindo pra ele sorriu também. O sorriso dele era calmo, sincero, e seus olhos castanho-claros sorriam também. Por um momento, esqueci que tinha mais gente no carro.

- Olha que liiindo! – Prixty falou e quando eu vi, todas as três estavam olhando pra nós.

Eu e Jasper rimos cúmplices e ele voltou sua atenção à estrada, mas uma de suas mãos pegou a minha e ele continuou dirigindo com uma só. Ele puxou minha mão e a beijou.

Hoshi e Prixty assoviavam e Rose batia palmas. Eu devia estar vermelha mas nem ligava. Amor faz essas coisas.

Depois de deixar as meninas em casa, Jazz me levou. Perguntei pelo café, mas ele disse que poderia esperar, que era mais importante que eu recuperasse meu sono.

Tão fofo. *-*

- Adorei o dia – falei quando já estava na porta, com ele do meu lado.

- Eu também – ele disse me puxando pela cintura e me dando um beijo.

Como todos que ele me dava, senti correntes elétricas e logo depois um profundo prazer. Beijar Jasper sempre me deixava meio mole, elétrica e ao mesmo tempo com preguiça. Era uma sensação indescritível.

Quando nos separamos, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e suspirei. Aí tive uma idéia.

- Jazz! Vem aqui amanhã à tarde? – chamei.

- Claro. O que vamos fazer? – ele disse me olhando curioso e sorrindo.

- Surpresa – falei dando um beijo no queixo dele – Agora vou entrar.

- Tudo bem – ele entortou a cara – Que horas apareço aqui?

- Três da tarde, pode ser?

- Claro. Até amanhã amor.

Sorri bobamente ao ouvir a última palavra.

- Até amor.

Ele foi embora e eu entrei correndo em casa com minhas sacolas, convocando Edward e Emmett a me ajudarem a preparar minha surpresa pro Jazz.

**POV Jasper**

Acordei no outro dia encucado.

Por que Alice queria que eu fosse pra casa dela em um domingo? Algo me dizia que ela estava aprontando alguma.

Depois do almoço com Rose, assisti um pouco de TV e tomei banho, me dirigindo a casa de Alice.

Quando cheguei lá, ela abriu a porta antes que eu fechasse a porta do carro.

- Oi amor! – ela gritou alegre e pulou no meu colo.

Eu ri um pouquinho, mas a segurei no meu colo. Ela era tão pequena e delicada que às vezes eu tinha medo de quebrá-la.

- Oi meu amor. – falei, sorrindo – Que empolgação.

- Claro. Você chegou – ela disse ainda no meu colo.

Depois ela me deu um beijo.

E não foi qualquer um.

Ela me beijou com uma vontade que me deixou zonzo.

Meu Deus, Alice estava aprontando alguma.

Esqueci tudo pelos segundos que seus lábios buscavam os meus. Ela me beijou com tanta vontade que quando parou e desceu do meu colo, fiquei meio atônito, sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo.

Ela percebeu e começou a rir.

- Vem cá – ela disse e puxou minha mão.

Ela me levou até os fundos da casa, dando a volta nela sem entrar. Quando chegamos lá, notei um enorme jardim decorado com uma mesa no centro arrumada para dois. Na mesa, várias coisas de piquenique.

- Um piquenique?

- Aham. – ela disse e sorriu – Um dia à tarde juntos, só nós dois. Pra eu agradecer a você.

- Agradecer o que? – fiquei confuso.

- Pelas aulas de direção. E por me ajudar a vencer esse trauma irritante. – ela esclareceu.

Eu sorri pra ela.

- Não precisa agradecer Lice. Fiz isso porque amo você.

Ao som das duas últimas palavras, Alice encheu os olhos de água.

- E eu fiz isso – ela apontou o jardim arrumado pra nós – porque amo você.

Sorri pra ela e ela me arrastou pela mão até a mesa.

Ela me sentou na cadeira de frente pra ela e começou a nos servir sanduíches e refrigerante.

- Eu e meus pais adorávamos fazer piqueniques aqui em Forks, quando vínhamos visitar meus tios. Era sempre aqui, nessa mesa de madeira ao lado dessa quase floresta – ela disse.

Tomei um gole do refrigerante enquanto ouvia suas lembranças.

- Nós nos sentávamos aqui, e eu, Edward e Emmett brigávamos pelo sanduíche maior, o copo mais cheio de refrigerante, os cookies maiores – ela dizia e ria.

Ela me olhou e algo na minha expressão a fez continuar.

- Lembro de uma vez quando eu tinha uns 6 anos, Edward já tinha 11 e Em tinha 9. Eu estava meio doente e não tinha energia pra brigar pelos maiores de tudo do piquenique. Emmett fingiu que não viu e pegou o maior sanduíche e colocou no meu prato. Edward encheu o meu copo de coca-cola e eles deixaram de propósito os deles com menos do que o meu. Deixaram todos os "maiores" pra mim, sem brigas. Eles sempre se importaram comigo, sempre cuidaram de mim... mas eram os únicos. Até agora. - ela disse.

Ela me olhou, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso no rosto. Larguei o copo de refrigerante e estiquei minha mão, acariciando o rosto suave dela. Ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escapou. Eu a enxuguei com um dos dedos e ela abriu novamente os olhos.

- Eu queria compartilhar esse lugar que foi o palco de momentos muito, muito felizes na minha vida enquanto eu ainda tinha meus pais com você, Jazz. Você foi o único de fora da minha família que realmente se importou comigo e em fazer tudo pra que eu me sentisse melhor. E não falo apenas das aulas de direção. Você é meu amigo, meu confidente, meu amor. Coisas que eu jamais imaginaria que ia encontrar aqui. Obrigada Jazz. Eu te amo.

Depois disso eu não podia me permitir fazer nada além de levantar, contornar a mesa e beijar Alice.

Beijei-a com todo o meu amor, externando no beijo tudo que eu sentia, a felicidade que inundou meu coração ao ouvi-la proferir aquelas palavras.

Agora eu tinha certeza: eu estava totalmente **condenado** a amar Alice pra todo o sempre.

Nosso beijo durou o que pareceu uma eternidade. Estrelas explodiam no céu e a única coisa que eu ouvia era o "eu te amo" de Alice ecoando na minha mente. Eu não me cansava dela, ela seria sempre a coisa mais importante pra mim.

Nos separamos ofegantes, com um brilho no olhar que deixava nossos olhos marejados.

- Eu te amo Alice. – me limitei a dizer.

Nada que eu dissesse a mais expressaria melhor meu sentimento por ela.

Apenas a palavra "amor" já expressava tudo por si só.

Ela não me deixou ir, e me beijou de novo, suavemente. Alice era quente e sua boca macia, e isso provocava em mim as melhores sensações.

Não haveria sensação no mundo que me fizesse melhor do que quando estava com Alice nos meus braços.

Quando nos separamos, fiquei tonto de novo.

- Esses beijos estão me deixando tonta – disse Alice.

Eu ri e encostei minha cabeça na dela.

- A mim também.

- Estamos embriagados sem álcool. – ela disse rindo.

Eu a acompanhei.

- Amor faz isso também. – completei.

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Melhor comermos antes que as formigas o façam. – ela disse e eu a soltei.

Voltamos pra mesa e enquanto contávamos histórias de nossas infâncias.

Nos divertimos como nunca comendo, correndo um atrás do outro no meio do quintal, rindo e brincando feito crianças.

Na verdade, ali só estávamos apenas sendo nós mesmos um pro outro.

Nada me deixava mais feliz do que estar com ela, compartilhar suas alegrias e tristezas.

Alice pra mim tinha sido um achado incrível.

A motivação que eu precisava pra ser apenas eu mesmo.

Eu parecia um idiota ao pensar nela mas eu não estava nem aí.

Se eu soubesse que amor era uma coisa tão boa e poderosa assim, teria procurado Alice muito mais cedo.


	15. Direção

**Capítulo 14**

**POV Alice**

Segunda-feira. Dia do teste de direção.

Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria o eufemismo do ano.

Mal tinha me concentrado nas aulas, e quando ouvia as palavras "carro", "teste" ou "direção", em qualquer sentido possível, eu começava a ofegar.

Jasper me dizia a todo instante pra me acalmar, que eu me daria bem e não teria nenhum problema. Mas meu trauma recém-curado ainda estava querendo vir à tona novamente.

Passei o dia reprimindo o sentimento de que não conseguiria, e consegui chegar a secretaria de trânsito com Jazz sem tremer.

Mas assim que vi os carros e os alunos esperando para fazer o teste, fiquei apreensiva.

- E se eu não conseguir? E se me reprovarem? – perguntei a Jazz, que me observava atento a todas as minhas mudanças emocionais.

- Então você tenta de novo depois. Alice, não se preocupe. Você não vai morrer se tentar, e a única forma de saber se está pronta para assumir isto é tentando. Se não estiver pronta, praticamos mais até que você esteja. Mas tente. Se você não tentar, nunca vai conseguir superar esse medo. – ele me disse, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

Suspirei e o olhei com admiração.

- Obrigada. Me acompanha?

- Sempre.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu do carro. Eu saí também, respirando fundo e devagar, controlando meus impulsos de sair correndo com os olhos fechados.

Jasper pegou minha mão e me acompanhou até a entrada da secretaria, onde me apresentei à uma senhora que estava na recepção, lixando as unhas.

Ugh. Ela precisaria de _muito mais_ do que apenas uma lixa para arrumar aquilo que ela chamava de unhas.

Depois de me apresentar e assinar numa ata dos candidatos presentes, ela me encaminhou até uns banquinhos, onde os candidatos para fazer o teste de direção esperavam.

- Calma Alice, vai dar tudo certo. – Jasper falou me abraçando e conseguindo me transmitir uma calma impressionante.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a mulher da recepção chamou os candidatos para a prova escrita.

Jazz me desejou boa sorte e eu fui.

Fiz a prova com eficiência e rapidez. Na parte de leis de trânsito, sinalização e todas essas coisas, não só Jasper, mas Edward, Emmett e Bella tinham me ajudado.

Fui uma das primeiras a terminar, e saindo da sala, o fiscal me instruiu a ir até a sala de exames oftalmológicos.

Saí e me deparei com Jazz sentado, lendo uma revista de esportes. Tão lindo que só pude parar e admirá-lo por alguns segundos.

Ele percebeu meu olhar e quando levantou a vista, largou a revista e veio me abraçar.

- E ai, como foi? – ele quis saber.

- Ótima. Agora é o exame de vista. Vem comigo?

- Claro.

Fomos até a sala do oftalmologista e em alguns minutos eu tinha meu exame de visão.

Minha visão era perfeita, o que significava que eu podia dirigir sem precisar de óculos.

Depois, voltei a recepção e a mulher que atendia disse que eu me sentasse, que em breve, o instrutor faria o exame prático comigo.

Sentei com Jazz e ele me acalmou e falou comigo de coisas amenas, já sabendo que meu coração estava antecipando as fortes emoções que me dominavam quando eu colocava minhas mãos no volante.

Eu agradecia em silêncio à vida por ter me dado um presente tão bom como o amor e a compreensão de Jasper.

Passamos uns bons minutos ali sentados e Jazz já ficava sem assunto pra conversar. Depois de uma meia hora, a mulher da recepção apareceu com uns cinco instrutores.

- Bom, nós vamos começar a chamar pela ordem alfabética para o teste prático, então preparem-se... – ela falou com o que pareceu ser uma voz assustadora. Não me meteu o menor medo.

- Adrielly Burns – ela chamou.

Uma garota com cara de patricinha se levantou e foi até ela, saindo da sala com um dos instrutores. A mulher olhou a lista novamente.

- Alice Cullen – ela chamou.

Jazz me abraçou.

- Vai lá, você vai se dar muito bem. – ele encorajou.

Olhando nos olhos dele, acreditei que isso fosse verdade. Me levantei e corajosamente fui até o instrutor baixinho e de bigode que se apresentou a mim.

Ele parecia um cara exigente e imaginei que teria problemas. Rezei pra que isso não acontecesse e fomos até um carro meio acabado, que estava estacionado na entrada do prédio, com a inscrição "Auto Escola" na lataria.

Eu entrei no lugar do motorista assim que o instrutor entrou também.

Jazz tinha me avisado que os instrutores entram primeiro, e a partir daí, analisam todos os seus passos, anotando tudo numa pranchetinha, pra dar sua nota depois.

Assim que ele entrou, eu entrei, colocando o cinto. Coloquei a marcha no ponto-morto, segurei o freio e girei a chave na ignição.

- Hm... – o instrutor falou, anotando na pranchetinha.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Primeiro, vamos até a prefeitura de Forks. Vá pela Avenida Greys e vire à esquerda no giradouro. – ele instruiu.

Lembrei das aulas com Jazz no meio da cidade e dei ré, saindo do estacionamento.

Assim que saí, vi pelo retrovisor que Jazz entrava no carro, e começava a nos seguir.

Sorri, sabendo que Jazz faria de tudo para me ajudar.

Fui devagar, avançando lentamente e obedecendo todas as plaquinhas de trânsito que apareciam. O instrutor ia dando instruções e anotando coisas na prancheta.

Ele não reclamou nenhuma vez e eu achei promissor. Chegamos à prefeitura e ele mandou irmos para outro local. Eu fui, sempre obedecendo as plaquinhas e as instruções do carinha barbudo.

Quando estava fazendo a volta na prefeitura, vi a Mercedes do Jazz nos acompanhando e sorri mais ainda. Fomos para o centro de Forks, voltando depois para a secretaria de trânsito. Quando chegamos, eu fiz as manobras de estacionamento e a minha tão temida baliza.

Quando terminei, suspirei. Imaginei que tinha cometido uma série de erros. Olhei para o instrutor apreensiva.

- Seu exame de vista – ele pediu.

Eu entreguei e após olhar, ele saiu do carro.

Saí rapidamente, seguindo-o.

- Muito bem, Srta Cullen, está aprovada. – ele disse.

Eu só não pulei nele porque achei que seria demais.

Ele entrou na secretaria enquanto Jazz vinha ficar comigo. Ele me abraçou mas eu não conseguia ter reação nenhuma.

Algum tempo depois o instrutor voltou com um papelzinho.

- Meus parabéns, sua carteira fica pronta daqui a dois dias, na quarta-feira por volta das três da tarde. – ele disse e me entregou o papel – Você pega a carteira com esse papel.

Peguei o papel e agradeci e depois de alguns minutos, percebi que já estava dentro da Mercedes de Jasper e ele me olhava feliz, mas um pouco apreensivo.

- EU PASSEI!!!!!! – gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões.

Jasper riu, depois me abraçou.

- Sim, Lice, você passou! Eu não disse que você ia conseguir? – ele falou.

- É, você disse. Ah, Jazz, eu NUNCA teria conseguido sem você, MUITO OBRIGADA! – falei, me jogando em cima dele dentro do carro.

Eu soluçava de tanto choro de alegria, eu não acreditava que eu finalmente tinha conseguido superar meu trauma de direção, e mais: tinha conseguido tirar minha carteira de motorista.

Era demais pra mim.

Jasper era mesmo incrível.

Foi só ele entrar na minha vida, que **tudo** mudou.

Eu realmente era uma garota muito sortuda.

**POV Jasper**

Depois do exame de direção, fiquei satisfeito em ver que Alice tinha superado todo o seu trauma. Eu tinha feito um ótimo trabalho e estava orgulhoso dela e de mim.

Levei-a logo pra casa, já que todos estavam nos esperando lá.

Ela falava em todas as sensações que tinha sentido durante o teste e eu apenas a ouvia, maravilhado com sua felicidade.

Alice com um sorriso no rosto era mais bonita que qualquer maravilha do mundo.

Quando chegamos à casa dela, vários carros estavam estacionados.

Reconheci o de Jacob e o de Bella. O carro de Edward também estava estacionado na frente da casa então imaginei que ou ele iria sair, ou tinha acabado de chegar.

Estacionei ao lado do Volvo e descemos.

Alice abriu a porta sorridente e nos deparamos com a sala cheia de visitas.

Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emílio, Suze, Adam, Hoshi e Prixty. Todos estavam lá.

Alice gritou dizendo que tinha passado e todos se aglomeraram a sua volta, parabenizando.

Bella, Hoshi e Prixty disseram que era hora de comemorar e subiram com Alice e Rose pra o quarto de Alice, fazer sabe-se lá o que.

A noite ia ser longa.

Eu disse que a noite ia ser longa.

As meninas arrumaram Alice e todos fomos até o centro de Forks, num restaurante tamanho família comemorar.

Eu nunca vi tanta gente reunida para um só propósito.

Brincadeiras, barulho e risadas.

A família Cullen estava verdadeiramente feliz com a conquista de Alice, e isso contagiava a todos.

Não me lembro de ter ficado tão feliz na minha vida.

Antes de voltarmos para casa, tive uma idéia genial. Mas precisava ter certeza que daria certo.

- Edward! – chamei antes que eles fossem embora.

Ele me olhou meio surpreso mas veio falar comigo.

- Diga Jasper...

- É que... – eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Pode falar... – ele insistiu.

- É que... eu queria dar um presente pra Alice. – falei.

- E eu não entendo onde eu entro nessa história. – ele insistiu, com um sorriso curioso.

Respirei fundo e falei logo.

- Eu quero dar um carro de presente pra Alice. – falei.

- Uau. E eu entro aonde mesmo?

- Ah, eu queria que você me ajudasse a escolher... E pegasse todos os documentos dela pra que o carro fique no nome dela. – expliquei.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu adoraria ajudar, Jasper. Que tal irmos na concessionária amanhã? Eu te ajudo e a gente acerta os detalhes. – ele disse.

- Claro. – eu disse.

- Eu te ligo pra dizer a hora. Até mais, Jasper – ele se despediu com um aperto de mão.

- Até, Edward. – apertei a mão dele.

Ele foi embora e depois de me despedir de Alice com um beijo, voltei pra casa com Rosalie.

- O que você tava conversando com o Edward, Jazz? – Rose perguntou.

Imediatamente fiquei em alerta. Eu diria a Rose? Ela seria confiável pra guardar meu segredo? Só testando para descobrir.

- É que... eu quero presentear Alice.

- E onde o Edward entra nessa história?

- Não começa Rose. É surpresa. – falei.

Ela ficou emburrada mas aceitou minha resposta.

Dormi rápido quando cheguei em casa. Já passavam das onze da noite e amanhã teria escola. Eu sinceramente queria mesmo colocar meu plano em ação, mas saberia que isso só seria possível depois das aulas.

Só me restava esperar.

Acordei no outro dia já com uma idéia formada. Era só esperar Edward pra saber se era a coisa certa a fazer. E ele a conhecia há muito mais tempo que eu, então saberia seus gostos.

Cheguei ao colégio mais cedo que de costume. Rose percebeu minha agonia mas não falou nada.

Alguns minutos depois, o Volvo de Edward estacionou no colégio.

Mas quem saiu do banco do motorista foi Alice.

Sorri ao vê-la, e ela veio ao meu encontro, enquanto Edward saía do banco do carona e vinha também.

- Amor! – Alice se jogou nos meus braços.

- Oi linda. Dirigindo já?

Ela riu.

- O Ed deixou – ela disse e se virou pro primo, que nos olhava sorrindo.

- Confia demais, hein, Edward? – provoquei.

Ele riu. E ela fez careta pra mim.

- Pois é, melhor eu comprar outro carro pra mim – ele disse e piscou pra mim.

Nessa hora Rose e Alice gargalharam e Rose lembrou de algo aparentemente muito importante.

- Alice! Eu preciso falar com você, vem cá... – e saiu puxando Alice pelo braço, entrando na escola correndo.

- Que sorte. – Edward comentou.

- Pois é. - concordei.

- Depois das aulas, te vejo na Concessionária Milers. Por volta das cinco ok? – ele falou.

- Ótimo, te vejo lá. – falei.

Ele entrou de volta no carro e foi embora, enquanto eu me dirigia ao interior da escola.

Quando cheguei lá, Rose e Alice se abraçavam entre gritinhos de felicidade. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e elas riram da minha expressão.

- Antes que pergunte: não é nada, apenas umas coisinhas que a Alice andou me contando. – Rose falou.

Acenei com a cabeça e ignorei.

Devia ser sobre o Emmett, e eu sinceramente, não gostaria de saber.

Me despedi de Alice e me dirigi a minha aula.

O dia de aulas se passou extremamente rápido. Durante o intervalo do almoço, os comentários de parabéns da nossa mesa sobre Alice ainda existiram. Ela já começava a ficar envergonhada por isso, mas por enquanto estava tudo certo.

Me despedi dela depois das aulas com a desculpa que tinha muito dever acumulado. Ela concordou, dizendo que também tinha, o que não deixava de ser verdade, e eu a levei em casa.

Assim que a deixei em casa, fui voando pra minha, tomei um banho e me dirigi à concessionária.

Quando cheguei lá, nem sinal de Edward. Mesmo assim, decidi procurar, ainda faltavam dez minutos para o horário combinado mesmo.

Enquanto olhava, vi carros muito bonitos e luxuosos, meio indeciso sobre o que comprar.

Até que vi algo que chamou minha atenção.

Era amarelo e chamativo, e altamente potente.

Na mesma hora, senti alguém do meu lado.

- Maravilha, hein? – Edward comentou.

- Perfeito. Acha que ela iria gostar? – perguntei.

Ele analisou o carro por alguns momentos e decidiu com um sorriso.

- Ela vai amar.

Sorri em resposta, satisfeito. Até que tinha sido fácil escolher.

Depois de comprar o carro, combinar a entrega e fazer o registro com os documentos que Edward tinha trazido de Alice, saí da concessionária feliz.

- Jasper, que tal um café? Pra comemorar a ótima compra? – Edward ofereceu.

Eu ri e aceitei.

Fomos até a Starbucks, cada um no seu carro e lá nos sentamos e começamos a falar sobre Alice. Num determinado momento, enquanto havia silêncio na mesa, ele me olhou com uma cara pensativa.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada, é só que... – ele começou, mas parecia incerto de falar.

Esperei em silêncio, se ele realmente quisesse contar, contaria.

- Jasper, eu tenho que admitir que logo que você e a Alice se conheceram eu tive minhas dúvidas. Digamos que eu sou um pouco superprotetor. Não só com ela, mas com a Bella também – ele riu – Eu considero a Alice minha irmã caçula que nunca tive. Desde que os pais dela morreram, eu praticamente ajudei meus pais a criá-la. Eu já vi vários caras, em especial um, a machucarem e eu não gostava disso. Por isso tive minhas dúvidas com relação a você.

Ele falava tudo isso olhando pro seu café, mas levantou a vista e me encarou.

- Mas agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas. Você a ama. Demais. – ele concluiu.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- O que posso dizer? Ela se tornou o ponto focal do meu mundo. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu.

- Entendo isso. E quero que saiba que admiro você. Você fez pela Alice o que ninguém fez, e eu falo de um modo geral. Todos nós percebemos a mudança. Alice sempre foi uma garota alegre, mas quando você apareceu, essa alegria aparece com muito mais freqüência do que era normal. Você a faz feliz, Jasper, e isso é mais do que eu, como "irmão mais velho", poderia pedir. – ele terminou.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança Edward. – falei.

- De nada. Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho toneladas de coisas para estudar. Tenho prova amanhã – ele disse e se levantou, deixando uma nota na caderneta com a conta.

- Também vou. Tenho dever pra fazer. – eu ri.

Nos despedimos na frente da cafeteria e eu fui para casa.

Quando cheguei, fiz o dever e disse à Rose da minha compra.

Ela ficou tão alegre que fiquei entusiasmado com a reação de Alice. Se fosse, no mínimo, parecida com a de Rosalie, teria valido a pena.


	16. Presente

**Capítulo 15**

**POV Jasper**

Cheguei ao colégio no outro dia quase atrasado.

Dormi demais e Rose teve que jogar água fria em mim pra que eu acordasse.

Ainda não tinha entendido o motivo de tanto sono, mas quando cheguei, era tarde demais pra ver Alice antes das aulas.

Passei a aula de história me amaldiçoando por ter dormido demais.

O dia sempre ficava mais tedioso quando eu não via Alice.

Finalmente o sinal tocou e eu saí quase correndo pra aula de biologia.

Ainda ouvi Prixty e Rose rindo da minha cara, mas eu estava pouco me lixando.

Cheguei a sala de biologia e me sentei do lado de Alice, que tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Oi – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Ela quase caiu da cadeira com o pulo que deu, mas quando viu que era eu, sorriu largamente.

- Oi. Se você quiser me matar de susto, avisa antes. – ela disse.

Eu gargalhei.

- Eu não sabia que sustos eram pra ser avisados – provoquei – E além do mais, eu jamais iria querer matar você.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim.

- Pronta pra pegar sua carteira de motorista? – perguntei.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Prontíssima. – ela sorriu.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, o Edward vai comigo. Você já fez tanto, Jazz...

- Nada que eu faça por você será suficiente.

Ela sorriu com os olhos marejados e o professor apareceu.

Sorri de volta pra ela e começamos a prestar atenção na aula.

Assim como o dia anterior, a quarta-feira passou voando.

Após as aulas, e alguns minutinhos aproveitando Alice, o carro de Edward estacionou e ela me deu mais um selinho, se despedindo de mim com um "até amanhã".

Mal sabia ela que ainda nos veríamos hoje.

Voltei pra casa e depois do dever feito e jantar comido, chamei Rose pra ir comigo à concessionária. Ela se arrumou em uma hora – o que achei promissor, pra ela, claro – e fomos.

Chegando lá, falei com o gerente da loja que disse que o carro iria nos acompanhar.

Entrei novamente em minha Mercedes e saquei o celular do bolso.

Fui até a letra E, e disquei.

- Diga Jasper. – Edward atendeu, falando baixo.

- Estou indo pra aí com o carro dela. – avisei.

- Quanto tempo até chegar?

- Uns vinte minutos.

- Ótimo. O jantar está acabando, vou dar um jeito dela não estar na frente de casa quando você chegar.

- Ótimo, obrigado.

- Até já, Jasper.

- Até.

Desliguei o telefone e continuei o caminho.

Exatamente vinte minutos depois, estacionei à frente da casa de Alice, e logo depois o caminhão-cegonha da concessionária também.

O funcionário desceu e tirou o carro do caminhão, colocando-o à frente da casa e me entregando documentos e chaves.

Cinco minutos e ele foi embora. Alice ainda não tinha aparecido.

Fui até a porta e toquei a campainha.

- É pra você, Alice! – ouvi Edward gritar do interior da casa.

- Como é que você sabe? – ouvi a voz dela distante, gritar perguntando.

- Eu vi pela janela, ué. – ele respondeu.

Alguns passos e a porta se abriu.

Alice sorriu, surpresa.

- Jazz? Algum problema? – ela perguntou, enquanto eu entrava com Rose.

- Nenhum, Lice. – sorri inocentemente pra ela.

Logo toda a família estava reunida na sala, e Edward piscou, incentivando pra que eu fizesse o que vim fazer.

- Jazz, você ta aprontando alguma. – Alice acusou.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Tem razão. Mas a questão é que eu já aprontei. – falei.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou curiosa.

- E o que é? Não me deixa curiosa! – ela reclamou.

Eu ri e estendi a mão pra ela.

- Vem cá. – chamei.

Assim que ela veio, fiquei atrás dela, tapando seus olhos com as mãos e a conduzindo pra fora da casa.

Todos vieram atrás de nós e eu ouvi suspiros de admiração assim que viram o carro.

- Alice, você vai me prometer que não vai abrir os olhos até eu mandar.

Senti ela fazendo uma careta de desgosto embaixo das minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem, anda logo, to curiosa! – ela exigiu.

Sorri e fui até a frente dela, tirando as mãos dos seus olhos.

Logo depois peguei as chaves do Porsche e os documentos e fiquei na frente dele.

- Pode abrir os olhos Alice. – falei.

Ela abriu e ficou estática no lugar.

**POV Alice**

Jasper estava aprontando alguma. Aquele sorriso inocente que ele dava não tinha absolutamente nenhum pingo de inocência.

- Jazz, você ta aprontando alguma. – acusei.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Tem razão. Mas a questão é que eu já aprontei. – ele disse.

Ergui as sobrancelhas o encarando curiosa. Ele tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios que o denunciava. Eu só não sabia qual era a denúncia.

- E o que é? Não me deixa curiosa! – reclamei.

Ele riu e me estendeu a mão.

- Vem cá. – ele chamou.

Peguei a mão dele e ele se posicionou atrás de mim, tapando meus olhos com suas mãos grandes e fortes e... Foco, Alice, foco!

Ele me conduziu pra fora de casa, percebi pelo vento que apareceu que não existia antes.

Ouvi o som dos passos de minha família atrás de mim, mas não prestei muita atenção neles.

- Alice, você vai me prometer que não vai abrir os olhos até eu mandar. – Jasper falou, ainda com as mãos nos meus olhos.

Fiz uma careta de desgosto.

- Tudo bem, anda logo, to curiosa! – exigi.

Ele tirou as mãos dos meus olhos, mas como tinha prometido, não os abri.

O senti se afastando de mim, e quando ouvi seus passos se aquietarem, ele falou.

- Pode abrir os olhos Alice. – ele falou, com a voz um pouquinho distante.

Abri meus olhos, sem esperar pelo que vi.

Fiquei estática, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Era amarelo, lindo, e tinha um laço de fita vermelha enorme em volta. **Embrulhado pra presente.**

Encostado em uma das portas, estava Jasper, com chaves em uma mão e uns papéis em outras.

Eu estava vendo, mas não conseguia acreditar nos meus próprios olhos.

Aos poucos, a ficha foi caindo.

Aquele carro era **meu**.

Jasper tinha acabado de me dar um carro de **presente**.

Eu não podia ter outra reação senão a que tive.

Dei um grito e corri pros braços de Jazz, que me segurou assim que eu me joguei em cima dele.

- É meu? – confirmei, olhando pra ele, ainda no seu colo.

- Pra quem mais? – ele brincou – Todinho seu, amor.

Distribuí um zilhão de beijos no rosto dele, entre "obrigadas" cheios de emoção.

Ele me desceu do colo e me entregou a chave e os papéis que segurava.

Logo percebi que aqueles papéis eram os documentos do carro, no meu nome.

- Jazz! – exclamei, abraçando-o. – Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. Eu amo você e isso é tudo. – ele falou.

Sorri ainda abraçada com ele e depois levantei a vista.

Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas com os dedos, que insistiam em cair.

- Agora você pode ir sozinha pro colégio, Lice. – Edward falou do meu lado.

Quando o olhei, entendi.

- Você sabia! – acusei.

Ele riu cúmplice.

- É, digamos que sim. – ele assumiu.

Abracei ele também e agradeci, mas ele deixou toda a glória com o Jazz.

- Então, priminha querida... será que você deixaria eu dar uma voltinha nessa belezura? – Emmett pediu, todo inocente.

- Nem pensar! – falei e todos caímos na risada.

Depois de conversarmos e eu admirar meu novo carro, Jazz se despediu e foi pra casa com Rose.

Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto e quando cheguei lá, algo me ocorreu.

O Porsche que eu tinha acabado de ganhar de Jasper era o mesmo Porsche dos meus sonhos.

Tremi involuntariamente com aquilo.

Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava com algo que acontecia.

Será que eu tinha um sexto sentido?

Bizarro.

Dormi rápido, sonhando novamente com o Porsche.

Pelo menos dessa vez eu tinha motivos.

E dessa vez o sonho não foi lá tãão estranho.

_Eu estava dirigindo o Porsche em direção ao colégio. Quando cheguei, todos os meus amigos vieram falar comigo sorridentes._

No meio da noite acordei com vontade de beber água. Coisa estranha.

Mas aí levantei, fui até a cozinha e bebi meu copo d'água.

Antes de subir pro meu quarto, fui até a garagem.

Liguei a luz e lá estava ele, meu Porsche amarelo Turbo.

Suspirei, maravilhada, e apaguei as luzes.

Subi pro meu quarto e quando me deitei voltei a sonhar.

Só que dessa vez foi mais sério.

_Bella e Edward passeavam na calçada de algum lugar de mãos dadas, sorrindo. Bella tinha um anel na mão esquerda. Um anel de diamantes, de noivado. De repente, luzes cegaram a vista e eles dois arregalaram os olhos. Quando tudo pôde ser visto novamente, no lugar onde estavam Bella e Edward, existia um Porsche prateado, completamente amassado._

Acordei sobressaltada.

Mas coloquei na cabeça que tudo isso não passava de um reflexo mental do meu trauma. Agora que eu sabia dirigir e tinha um carro, minha mente estava me pregando peças com essas cenas. Minha mente fazia a analogia de Bella e Edward, comparando com meus pais. E logo depois, eles sofriam um acidente de carro.

Isso era demais pra mim. Ridículo.

Me convenci que aquilo era uma piada de mal gosto e voltei a dormir.

Não voltei a sonhar.


	17. Festa e Briga

**Capítulo 16**

**POV Alice**

Ok, quem diria que isso ia acontecer um dia?

Eu, Alice Cullen, a traumatizada com carros, estou dirigindo meu próprio carro indo para a escola.

E mais, o meu carro é um Porsche turbo amarelo, maravilhoso, que o **meu namorado** me deu.

Cara, apesar de tudo, eu sou uma garota de muita sorte.

Edward me seguiu em seu Volvo prateado até a escola, dizendo que estaria me observando.

Não que precisasse.

Meu trauma já tinha sido curado graças a ajuda do meu super-namorado.

Cheguei ao colégio a tempo de ver Jazz saindo do seu carro.

Quando ele viu meu Porsche, deu um sorriso arrebatador que quase me tirou a concentração.

Os outros alunos olhavam quase babando pelo meu carro e vi pelo retrovisor, o Volvo de Edward passar direto ao ver que eu tinha estacionado segura.

Peguei minhas coisas quando desliguei o carro e saí.

Kelly deixou o queixo cair quando saí.

Ela e suas súditas.

A maioria do colégio tinha parado pra me ver sair do meu Porsche amarelo.

Desfilei até o encontro de Jasper, que também me olhava embasbacado.

- Bom dia, amor. – saudei.

Não precisa ser gênio pra sacar que além do carro, eu também estava vestida pra matar.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

- B-bom dia, Alice. – ele disse e me abraçou.

Eu o beijei na boca, enquanto as pessoas olhavam.

- Você está fabulosa. Eu sabia que esse carro tinha sido uma boa escolha – ele dizia enquanto pegava meus livros e íamos até o interior da escola.

- Foi a escolha perfeita – completei – Obrigada.

- De nada. Mas pare de me agradecer por isso, está bem? Só seja maravilhosa. – ele disse.

Sorri largamente e assenti com a cabeça.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Hoshi chegou.

- Aliiiiiiice! Bella me contou do carro. E acabo de ver! É LINDO! – ela disse e me abraçou – E parabéns pela carteira, de novo.

Ri e agradeci.

Depois de conversar mais, o sinal tocou e eu me despedi de Jazz.

Fui pra minha aula de química com a Hoshi e logo estava entediada.

Meu tédio passou assim que pensei numa escapatória perfeita.

Escrevi minhas anotações sobre minhas idéias, aproveitando que a aula seria só teoria. Jacob riu do meu tédio e irresponsabilidade repentinos e anotou tudo, prometendo me emprestar depois.

Grande Jacob!

As aulas passaram voando, e eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma delas.

Jasper ralhou comigo na aula de literatura por causa disso, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Quando ficava empolgada assim, não prestava atenção em mais nada a não ser meu foco.

Sorri aliviada quando as aulas acabaram e fui direto pra casa.

Jasper estranhou e até não gostou, mas assim que ele visse o que eu tinha planejado, certeza de estar perdoada, Alice.

Cheguei em casa rápido, dirigindo.

Assim que entrei, fiz o dever rápido e arrumei tudo. Depois comecei a fazer as ligações.

Aos poucos fui resolvendo o que precisava, e logo fui para o computador resolver o resto.

Eu precisava dessa distração pra mim.

Precisava de um cano de escape.

Depois que terminei tudo liguei pra Jazz.

Estava até os cabelos com minha ideia e não tinha falado direito com ele hoje.

Me sentia culpada e pra amenizar a situação, liguei.

Apenas pra ouvir sua forte e harmoniosa voz.

**POV Jasper**

Alice era inacreditável.

Logo de manhã pensei que teria um colapso nervoso ao vê-la sair toda com pose de poderosa do Porsche.

Eu quase babei.

Vi pelo canto do olho alguns caras que realmente babaram.

Também não era pra menos.

Ela sair de um carro altamente luxuoso e chamativo, do jeito que estava vestida. Com jeans escuros, mocassins Gucci e uma blusa de manga comprida preta justa. Sem contar a maquiagem leve e perfeita que cobria seu rosto delicado e o cabelo meticulosamente arrumado.

Ouvi durante o almoço, o comentário das alunas do "clube dos populares", da boca da tal da Kelly, que Alice agora sim estava agindo como uma Cullen.

Ridículos.

O que me irritou foi o fato de Alice estar totalmente desconcentrada do mundo a sua volta e apenas tinha atenção para alguma coisa que estava tramando.

Até ralhei com ela depois da aula de literatura – que ela não prestou a mínima atenção.

Se fosse por causa do Porsche, ela ia ouvir umas coisinhas.

Ela não podia ser irresponsável assim por causa de um carro.

Quando as aulas acabaram, mal me despedi dela, ela já foi toda saltitante pro carro e depois pra casa. Disse que me ligava mais tarde, pra combinar alguma coisa.

Isso tinha me irritado profundamente, mas decidi não discutir com ela.

Sempre gostava de pensar mais nas coisas antes de agir.

Só precisava esperar ela ligar.

À noite, por volta das dez da noite, Alice me ligou toda contente.

- Jazz, meu amor! – ela falou.

- Oi Alice – falei sem muito entusiasmo.

A verdade é que eu estava meio chateado. Poxa, eu esperava que ela me desse mais atenção. Hoje eu tinha passado o dia todo falando com o vento, porque ela não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.

- O que foi Jazz? Ta estranho... – ela disse.

- Nada Alice. É só que to com sono. – menti.

A verdade é que se eu queria falar sobre a atitude dela hoje comigo, eu falaria pessoalmente, nada de telefone.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? – ela falou numa voz baixa.

Sorri pra mim mesmo.

Pelo que parecia, ela sabia que tinha algo errado e que provavelmente era com ela.

O tom de voz dela denunciava isso.

- Não é só isso, Alice. Mas isso é assunto pra se falar depois. – falei.

- Tudo bem Jazz. Eu só liguei pra desejar boa noite. – ela disse, ainda com voz baixa.

- Boa noite, Alice. Bons sonhos. – falei.

- Obrigada. Pra você também. – ela falou e desligou.

Não pude deixar de notar em como a voz dela estava triste.

Mas eu tinha que me manter firme.

E eu ia fazer isso.

Dois dias depois, eu não agüentava mais Alice falando da mesma coisa o tempo todo.

Ela só pensava e falava na tal festa que ela ia dar na casa dela.

Tinha convidado muita gente, inclusive quem não ia com a cara dela.

Segundo ela, ela queria mostrar pra todo mundo da escola que era feliz, independente do que pensassem.

Eu achei ridículo isso dela querer mostrar para os outros, principalmente sendo pessoas de quem ela não gostava e não gostavam dela. Mas ela estava tão feliz com a ideia de dar uma festa em casa que não quis cortá-la.

O pior é que eu, como namorado dela, estava intimado a ir.

E eu não suportava essas festinhas adolescentes de colégio nem mais um segundo.

Mas por Alice, eu faria esse esforço.

Depois teria uma conversa séria com ela.

Na hora da ir pra festa, me arrumei rápido. Não tinha essa de passar horas ou até mesmo minutos extras me olhando no espelho ou qualquer coisa assim.

Quando terminei, fui esperar Rose na sala.

Estava totalmente sem saco pra ir à festa, mas era preciso.

Depois de alguns minutos de ócio, meu celular tocou.

- Alice? – indaguei quando vi o nome dela no visor.

- Jazz! Você e a Rose vão demorar? Queria que estivessem aqui antes do pessoal chegar. – Alice respondeu.

- Amor, eu já to pronto. Agora, a Rose... não faço a mínima idéia. – eu disse.

Enquanto dizia isso subi as escadas pra ver se Rose estava pronta.

- Alice, depois da festa eu queria conversar com você. – falei.

Era melhor que ela soubesse logo.

- Claro amor. – ela respondeu.

- Espera um pouco, vou ver a Rose. – eu disse e tirei o telefone do ouvido.

- Rose, ta pronta? Alice quer que cheguemos antes do pessoal. – eu gritei pro quarto dela.

- Só falta a maquiagem! – ouvi o grito dela em resposta – Mais dez minutos.

Cascalho, por que mulher tem que demorar tanto se arrumando hein?

- Ela disse que mais dez minutos Alice. Assim que ela sair do quarto eu arrasto ela até o carro e nós vamos pra aí. – falei ao telefone novamente.

- Tudo bem, Jazz. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – ela disse.

- Até daqui a pouco. – falei.

Já ia desligar o telefone quando Alice falou de novo.

- Jazz! – ela gritou.

- Sim?

- Eu te amo. Não esqueça disso.

Sorri, o coração esquentando de repente.

- Eu também te amo Alice. – falei.

Ouvi um risinho baixo e ela se despediu de novo.

Desliguei o telefone menos chateado e mais certo de que nossa conversa seria apenas para o bem da relação.

- Cara, essa festa ta bombando!! – Emmett dizia, três horas mais tarde, na sala abarrotada de gente.

- É, ta mesmo. Confesso que estou impressionado. – falei.

- Impressionado com o que, Jasper? – ele perguntou.

Estávamos encostados numa parede no lado oeste da casa, olhando o monte de gente dançando na parte que tinha sido separada como pista de dança. Eu e Emmett conversávamos enquanto Alice e Rose tinham ido retocar suas maquiagens.

Alice, como sempre, estava fabulosa. Um vestido tomara-que-caia, preto, justo na medida certa, acentuava suas curvas e linhas delicadas. Um salto alto prata e um colar tão fino que parecia que ia quebrar eram alguns dos acessórios.

Mas o rosto dela era tão sorridente e brilhante que não me deixava olhar para o resto com muita freqüência.

- Impressionado com Alice. Olha só pra isso! – falei apontando a decoração da festa.

Parecia que estávamos comemorando algo muito importante. No entanto, era apenas uma festa pra pura e simples diversão.

- Alice sempre foi assim, meu chapa. Festa é com ela mesma. Ela fica quase louca com os preparativos, porque quer tudo perfeito, mas quando a festa rola, ui ui ui. – ele falou.

Eu dei uma gargalhada. "Ui, ui, ui".

O que Emmett falava era impagável.

- Hey garotos! – Edward gritou se aproximando – Por acaso viram a Bella por aí?

- Nem. Deve estar com as meninas retocando a maquiagem. – Emmett falou revirando os olhos.

Nós rimos e ficamos nos perguntando porque elas faziam isso conosco.

Quer dizer, elas estavam maravilhosas, porque tinham que aumentar suas belezas? Só pra nos enlouquecer?

Foi nesse clima que alguém chamou Emmett e ele saiu.

- Ei Jasper – Edward começou.

- Sim? – falei, enquanto bebericava mais um copo de coca-cola.

- Eu sei que a Alice anda distante e te deixando um pouco de lado, desde que começou a planejar essa festa. – ele disse.

Quase engasguei.

- Quem te disse?

- Eu percebi. Acredite, eu reparo mais nas ações da Alice do que ela mesma imagina. To certo, não to?

- Ta sim. – falei meio cabisbaixo.

- Olha cara, não se preocupa com isso não. Alice é assim mesmo, quando ela se empolga com uma coisa, ela não presta atenção em mais ninguém. Mesmo que a pessoa seja o cara que ela ama. – ele falou e eu me obriguei a olhá-lo enquanto ouvia – Ela te ama Jasper, e se ela te deixou de lado esses dois dias, ela não fez por mal.

Parecia que ele tava explicando exatamente o que eu queria saber de Alice.

Wow. Ele lia mentes ou o que?

- Você conhece muito bem a Alice, não é Edward? – indaguei.

- Demais, meu caro. Eu praticamente a criei. – ele disse e sorriu, bebericando sua bebida.

- O que é isso? – perguntei a ele apontando pra taça.

- Champagne. Para maiores, nem venha – ele disse rindo.

- Não pretendia – falei também rindo.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco até que finalmente as moças apareceram.

- Ei amor – Alice disse e veio me abraçar.

Abracei-a pela cintura e dei vários beijos nela.

Que se dane o fato do "irmão" dela estar olhando.

Que se dane o fato de estarmos numa festa lotada.

Ela era minha namorada e eu estava doido de saudades dela.

Era até um alívio confessar isso a mim mesmo. Meu orgulho idiota não estava me deixando pensar com clareza ultimamente.

Quando nos separamos, percebemos que Edward e Bella, e Rose e Emmett já tinham saído de perto de nós.

A festa tava tão boa que deram duas da manhã e ainda tinha gente na casa.

Ainda bem que era sexta.

Enquanto as últimas pessoas saíam da casa, fui procurar Alice. Tinha resolvido "cancelar" nossa conversa, já que durante a festa não vi motivos pra isso.

Depois de muito procurar, Edward me disse que tinha visto ela entrar na biblioteca.

Quando cheguei lá, ouvi uma coisa que me deixou com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Nem pense nisso, se você se aproximar mais um pouco eu grito! – Alice dizia, com a voz um pouco apavorada.

- Grita, vai. Não tem mais ninguém nessa casa perto o suficiente pra ouvir. – a voz de um cara que eu não lembrava quem era dizia, debochando.

Meu sangue fervia, mas eu queria ver o que estava acontecendo.

Espiei pela brecha da porta que estava semi-aberta.

Paul, um idiota do colégio, tentava agarrar Alice.

Nunca fui com a cara dele. Tinha nojo do jeito machista com que tratava as namoradas.

Alice estava perto do pavor e não sabia o que fazer. Ele bloqueava a porta, impedindo-a de sair. Como era jogador de futebol americano, era enorme.

Quando ele fez menção de agarrá-la, entrei na biblioteca e o puxei pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Ou você sai daqui por bem ou por mal. – falei.

Ele olhou pra mim incrédulo.

- Vai mesmo tentar me tirar Jasper? Sua namorada aqui é até resistente. Uma pena ser tão idiota. – ele disse.

- E por que ela seria idiota? – o empurrei pra longe de Alice e o encarei.

- Ela é covarde! Não quis pular a cerca. – ele disse e piscou para Alice, que estava atrás de mim.

Isso foi o suficiente.

Parti pra cima dele e arrebentei o nariz.

Depois de alguns golpes, ele saiu prometendo vingança.

HA!, essa eu quero ver.

Me virei pra Alice, que tinha o olhar agradecido.

- Oh Jazz! – ela me abraçou.

Fiquei parado como uma estátua.

Ela me olhou confusa, me soltando.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou baixo.

- O que foi Alice? – disse irritado – Acontece que se você não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de convidar esses palermas eu não estaria aqui, tão irritado com você!

- Irritado por que, Jasper? – ela falou, imitando meu tom de irritação – Porque eu quis me divertir com meus amigos e mostrar que sou feliz? É por isso?

- Se divertir com seus amigos é uma coisa Alice, mas você NÃO PRECISA mostrar pra ninguém o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Isso é coisa de gente fútil, sem nada na cabeça! – ralhei e ela me olhou atônita. – Sabe o que? Você me fez de palhaço a semana inteira por causa dessa festa e eu nem pude aproveitar direito! Queria aproveitar os amigos? Saísse com todos nós, sem essa festa estúpida cheia de pessoas fúteis. Sinceramente, Alice, essa não é você!

Ela me olhava assustada, mas parecia que quem falava não era mais eu.

- Jasper, por que você ta falando assim comigo? – ela perguntou magoada.

- Porque é a verdade, Alice! – eu disse – Isso me irritou profundamente e eu não sei como não te disse antes!

Por Deus, quem era que estava falando no meu lugar?

Como eu estava conseguindo dizer essas coisas vendo ela com os olhos marejados?

Jasper, seu imbecil, deixe de ser orgulhoso!

Alice não falava nada e eu parei de falar. Olhei para o lado, esperando me acalmar e falar algo que fizesse sentido.

- V-você q-quer terminar comigo? É isso Jazz? – Alice falou, com a voz embargada.

- Claro que não Alice, deixe de ser boba. – falei sem olhá-la.

- Então o que é? – ela estava confusa, sem saber o porquê da minha reação exagerada.

Confesso que eu também.

_Jasper, seu idiota, como pode fazer isso? Ela não fez por mal e você sabe, então trate de deixar seu orgulho idiota de lado. Você não pode mandar na vida dela nem ser sempre o centro das atenções._

- Não é nada, Alice. – falei, olhando pra ela.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela me olhava totalmente confusa.

Me senti mal na mesma hora.

- Desculpe Alice. Não queria ser tão rude. Você me chateou me deixando de lado sim, mas acho que eu exagerei nas coisas. – falei, sincero.

Finalmente eu tinha voltado ao normal.

- Tudo bem Jazz. – os olhos dela me olhavam apreensivos. – Já foi todo mundo embora?

- Já. Eu só tinha vindo me despedir de você. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu e veio até mim, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço.

- Posso me despedir como uma namorada de verdade? – ela perguntou.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. – falei meio inseguro. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Me beijou longamente, enroscando nossas línguas, que dançavam juntas um perfeito balé.

Passamos algum tempo daquele jeito, num beijo profundo, intenso, e lento.

Quando acabou, sorri.

- Uau. – foi só o que consegui dizer.

- Desculpe ter deixado você de lado. Eu exagero na atenção pra preparativos de uma festa. – ela riu.

Sorri de volta.

- Tudo bem. Ainda namorados? – brinquei.

- Claro! – ela confirmou.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu me despedi, indo pra casa.

Emmett já tinha levado Rose e portanto eu estava sozinho.

No caminho pensei em como tinha sido egoísta e mesquinho ao falar aquelas coisas pra Alice. Ela não tinha culpa de eu ser extremamente orgulhoso e meio carente.

Cheguei em casa e levei um susto quando vi que já eram 03h da manhã.

Tomei um banho frio e me deitei na cama, caindo no sono logo depois.


	18. Acidente

**Capítulo 17**

**POV Alice**

Acordei com a maior dor de cabeça. Na certa porque tinha ido dormir muito tarde.

Tomei um comprimido antes de tomar café da manhã, e quando terminei, voltei pro quarto.

Deitada novamente, pensei na noite anterior.

Eu e Jasper tínhamos brigado. Ok que não tinha durado muito, e ele me pediu desculpas pelo que ele falou. Mas de certa forma, ele tinha razão.

Cansada de olhar pro teto e curada da dor de cabeça, liguei a TV.

Depois de algum tempo vendo desenho animado, alguém bateu na minha porta.

- Entra. – resmunguei.

- Bom dia... – Edward entrou e se sentou na ponta da cama, me encarando.

- Bom dia – eu estava curiosa – O que o traz aqui?

- Eu queria saber como você está. Ouvi sua briga com o Jasper ontem... – ele falou.

- Ah...

- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Ta sim Ed. Eu e ele já nos resolvemos. Basicamente, eu esqueci que nem todo mundo é você que me atura o tempo todo, com minhas mudanças súbitas de comportamento, e fica numa boa. O Jazz achou que eu o tinha deixado de lado. – eu falei.

- Imaginei isso. Mas que bom que se resolveu. – ele disse – Hm... Alice?

- Hm?

- Você por acaso sabe se Bella planeja alguma coisa pra hoje?

Eu ri.

- Sei Edward. Mas não vou contar ok? Trate de se acalmar e se arrumar na hora certa. Hoje é um dia especial. – eu falei, contente.

Ele riu sem graça.

- Ta bom pulguinha. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e levantou. – Até mais.

- Até. – falei e voltei a ver o Pernalonga & os Looney Tunes.

Depois do almoço, fui de carro pra casa de Bella. Toquei a campainha e ela atendeu quase na mesma hora.

- ALIIICE! Ai, que bom que você veio! Não ia conseguir fazer isso sozinha. – ela disse.

- Relaxa, Bells, to aqui pra isso. – falei e entrei. – Tem algo pra fazer antes de começarmos? – falei usando um tom profissional que a fez rir.

- Só preciso terminar de arrumar a cozinha. A Hoshi ta na sala com a Prixty por que não vai pra lá enquanto eu termino? – ela falou.

- Claro. – falei e fui até a sala.

- Oi meninas! – cumprimentei.

- Alice! – Hoshi.

- Aliiiice! – Prixty.

Nos abraçamos e começamos a conversar. Eu as intimei a me ajudarem a arrumar Bella e elas toparam numa boa.

Quando Bella acabou a cozinha, fomos todos pro quarto dela, enquanto ela tomava banho.

Quando ela terminou, dei as instruções pras meninas, que pegaram minha nécessaire lilás, com a maquiagem necessária para a ocasião.

- Alice, já vai começar com a maquiagem? – Bella reclamou.

- Não sua tonta. Primeiro o cabelo. Do jeito que você fica nervosa, vou ter que refazer umas mil vezes. – eu disse.

Comecei pelo cabelo dela. A arrumei cuidadosamente durante toda a tarde, tendo a ajuda das meninas.

A maior parte da tarde foi preenchida com nossas risadas e fofocas. Bella estava anormalmente nervosa e eu estranhei. Será que ela desconfiava do que Edward ia fazer? Não, acho que não. Se ela desconfiasse ela teria me dito.

Mais ou menos às seis horas, eu estava terminando a maquiagem de Bella.

Ela já estava vestida, com o salto e o cabelo arrumados.

Decidi colocar uma maquiagem leve nela, ela não ficava bem com maquiagem pesada. Além de que Edward a achava linda do jeito que fosse.

- Pronto. – falei ao terminar de colocar o rímel. – Você está pronta pra arrasar!

Virei-a para o espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no seu quarto pra que ela pudesse se ver.

Eu e as meninas ficamos esperando a reação dela ansiosas.

Ela se olhou, momentaneamente séria. Depois um sorriso largo se formou no seu rosto e ela se virou para nós.

- Gostou? – perguntei.

- Amei! Obrigada Alice! – ela disse e me abraçou.

- De nada. Agora se acalme um pouquinho que Edward já está chegando. – eu disse.

- Ok. – ela falou. – Lice...

- Hm?

- Posso falar com você, em particular? – ela disse e as meninas se levantaram.

- Já entendemos! – Hoshi disse e depois de terem abraçado Bella, as duas saíram.

Me sentei na cama e Bella sentou do meu lado.

- Sim, Bells? – incitei.

- Alice, eu considero você uma irmã, sabe disso não é? – ela falou.

- Claro Bells. Você também é minha irmã do coração. – sorri.

- Mesmo que aconteça algo a mim e ao Edward você sabe que nunca vou deixar de te amar não é? – ela continuou.

Fiquei confusa.

- Não vai acontecer nada com vocês, Bella, que papo é esse?

- Nada Alice. É só que eu to com a impressão que algo importante no meu relacionamento com o Edward vai acontecer hoje, e seja o que for, não quero que isso, seja bom ou ruim, interfira na nossa amizade. – ela explicou.

Agora eu tinha entendido. Ela disse que algo iria acontecer com o relacionamento dela com o Edward, não que algo ia acontecer a eles.

A forma como ela colocou as palavras me fez lembrar do meu sonho.

Um sonho tão real, que parecia uma visão do futuro. Mas se fosse, eu não queria de jeito nenhum que acontecesse.

- Não se preocupe Bells. Serei sempre sua amiga. Com ou sem Edward. – sorri.

Nos abraçamos e logo em seguida, uma buzina ecoou do lado de fora.

- Ai meu Deus, é o Edward! – Bella exclamou, nervosa de repente.

- Caaalma, Bells! Até parece que é a primeira vez que vai sair com ele! – eu ri.

- Ah, não é a primeira vez, mas é especial! – ela disse rindo.

- Se acalme Bells. Você não precisa fazê-lo gostar da sua companhia ou mesmo de você. Isso você já fez há mais de cinco anos atrás. Você só precisa descer as escadas e sair com seu namorado, como sempre fez. – eu disse.

Ela suspirou, rindo de si mesma.

- Tem razão Alice. Estou preocupada por nada não é? – eu assenti e ela suspirou de novo – Tudo bem, estou pronta. Vem?

- Claro.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos Edward na sala, conversando com as meninas.

Ele vestia uma calça de linho fino, preta, sapatos sociais e uma camisa de manga comprida verde escura. Tinha os cabelos molhados e cuidadosamente bagunçados, seu penteado habitual. Quando se virou ao ouvir o barulho do salto de Bella, seus olhos verdes brilharam. O verde estava claro como água e o brilho neles era tão intenso que poderia cegar.

- Uau. Você está por trás disso, Alice? – ele me acusou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

- Mais ou menos. – confessei. – Agora andem, vocês tem um jantar.

Bella riu e depois de dar um selinho nele e se despedirem de nós, eles foram embora.

Me sentei com as meninas no sofá. Prixty agora morava com Bella também, e elas não tinham muita coisa pra fazer até que ela voltasse.

Apenas dez minutos depois que os dois saíram, me despedi das meninas.

Tinha uma pessoa que eu precisava ver.

Dez minutos depois de sair da casa de Bella, toquei a campainha.

- Lice! Que bom te ver! – Rose disse alegre ao abrir a porta pra mim.

- Oi Rose. Bom te ver também. Cadê o Jazz? – perguntei.

- Ta no quarto. Sabe onde é? – ela perguntou.

- Sei sim. Posso subir? – perguntei.

- Claro, fique a vontade. Já jantou?

- Ainda não.

- Então você vai provar minha pizza! – ela disse feliz.

Eu dei risada.

- Tudo bem Rose. Nos chame quando estiver pronta.

- Pode deixar.

Subi as escadas meio rindo. Rose cozinhando? É, nesse mundo acontece tudo.

Respirei fundo à porta e depois bati.

- Entra. – a voz maravilhosa de Jazz falou do outro lado.

- Oi... – disse, meio tímida, abrindo a porta e colocando a cabeça pra dentro devagar.

- Alice! – Jasper levantou da cama e veio me abraçar – Que surpresa!

Eu o abracei também, tão forte quanto pudia.

- Tava vindo da casa de Bella e resolvi passar por aqui. Fiz mal?

- Claro que não! – ele respondeu – Vem, entra.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e eu sentei na sua enorme cama de casal. Ele sentou do meu lado.

- Você disse que veio da casa de Bella... tava fazendo o que lá, posso saber? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que pode. Eu estava ajudando ela a se vestir, Edward ia levá-la a um super restaurante hoje. – eu disse.

- Hm. Você quer ir a um super restaurante? – ele brincou.

- Não, prometi a Rose que ia comer a pizza dela. – falei.

- Oh céus, a pizza da Rose – ele fez cara de torturado – Acredita que ela agora teimou que quer cozinhar?

Eu ri.

- Acredito.

Depois disso ele deitou na cama e me puxou. Eu fiz menção de resistir.

- Vem Alice, deita. – ele insistiu.

Olhei pra ele meio apreensiva.

- Relaxe, só vamos ficar deitados. – ele riu.

- Tudo bem...

Me deitei ao seu lado e ele me beijou no topo da cabeça. Me aconcheguei no seu peito largo e forte e percebi que era uma sensação maravilhosa. O peito dele subia e descia, no ritmo da sua respiração. Ele colocou um braço em volta de mim, acariciando meus cabelos e me dando beijinhos.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa, quase mágica.

Eu sentia falta daquilo e tinha percebido que durante todo esse mês que passou, eu realmente não tinha dado a atenção devida ao Jasper, ou mesmo a liberdade permitida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Alice? – ele perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios com sua voz suave e profunda.

- Não. – falei com a voz meio fraca – Eu só estava pensando.

- Hm. Posso saber em que?

- Nós dois.

- O que sobre nós dois?

- Em como nos conhecemos, nosso passado em comum... e onde estamos agora. – falei.

- Como assim, "onde estamos agora"? – ele quis saber.

- Assim, deitados juntos na sua cama, namorando. É meio surreal pra mim ainda. – confessei.

Ele riu e som da sua risada me fez tremer em cima dele.

- Eu vou te mostrar que é real. – ele disse puxando meu queixo pra cima, pra que eu olhasse pra ele.

Quando vi, ele me beijou.

Primeiro, uma leve pressão dos seus lábios sob os meus, depois, seus lábios buscaram os meus levemente, me fazendo querer aumentar o contato. Busquei seus lábios com mais vontade e ele abriu um pouco a boca, tocando meus lábios com a língua. Fiz o mesmo e logo as nossas línguas se enroscavam, sincronizadas.

O que era pra ser um simples beijo se tornou cada vez mais intenso, e de repente, me vi agarrando o pescoço de Jasper e buscando sua boca com a minha, totalmente desesperada. Eu sentia vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo estava em chamas e eu estava desesperada por Jasper.

Ele percebeu minha urgência e correspondeu. Colocou uma mão na minha nuca, me puxando pra si, e outra na minha cintura, me abraçando. Ele me beijava com tanta urgência quanto eu, tornando o beijo muito mais intenso.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, eu estava totalmente sem fôlego.

Meu coração estava disparado no peito e totalmente descompassado.

Jasper também respirava com dificuldade e me fitava com os olhos surpresos.

- Eu te amo Jazz. – falei.

Precisava externar meu sentimento por ele. Não só com palavras.

Por isso o beijei de novo.

Dessa vez, com menos urgência, mas não menos desejo.

Ele me correspondia da mesma forma.

- Eu também te amo Alice. – ele disse, quando o segundo beijo acabou.

Me deitei sobre ele novamente, apreciando o momento.

- Isso tudo foi porque a gente brigou ontem Alice? – ele perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

- Não Jazz, foi porque eu percebi que não estou sendo a namorada que você merece – eu disse e o encarei.

Ele me sorriu.

- Você só precisa ser você mesma Alice. Só isso.

Sorri pra ele, encantada.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou ele em resposta.

Ele me deu um selinho justo na hora que Rose bateu.

- Ei pombinhos, hora do jantar! – ela disse alegre, entrando no quarto.

- Jantar ou Gororoba? – Jasper cutucou.

- Para, Jasper! – Rose reclamou e ele riu.

Nós descemos as escadas rindo e nos sentamos à mesa.

Comemos a pizza de calabresa com queijo da Rose – que estava muito boa, por sinal – entre risadas e piadas.

Esqueci qualquer preocupação e insegurança que tinha ficado o dia todo no meu coração.

Depois de jantarmos, ajudei Rose na cozinha enquanto Jazz tomava banho.

Aproveitei pra ligar pra casa, pra avisar onde estava. Só tinha me dado conta que não tinha avisado quando parei, depois das risadas e brincadeiras.

Tia Esme disse que eu não me preocupasse e me divertisse. Mas que voltasse antes das onze pra casa. Concordei e fiquei mais um tempo na casa de Rose e Jazz.

Mais ou menos às nove e meia, cansamos de jogar cartas na sala e eu tive uma idéia.

- Vocês tem algum DVD de karaokê? – perguntei.

- Tem sim, um monte. Por que? – Jazz perguntou.

- Tem microfones pra DVD de karaokê? – perguntei de novo.

Rose entendeu.

- SIM! Vamos brincar de karaokê!! – ela gritou.

- AH NÃO, ROSE NO KARAOKÊ NÃO! – Jazz suplicou – Tudo menos isso!

- Deixa de ser idiota Jasper Withlock Hale! – Rose reclamou.

- Withlock? – perguntei.

- É nosso nome do meio, herança da nossa mãe. – Jazz explicou.

- Ah ta. Karaokê? – incitei a ele.

- Ta vou pegar os DVDs. – ele disse e levantou, indo até a biblioteca.

Rose e eu arrumamos a sala, de modo que na frente da TV não ficasse nada, pra ter espaço pra cantarmos e dançarmos.

Quando Jazz voltou, trazia consigo cinco DVDs de karaokê. Ele colocou o primeiro, que era de músicas natalinas.

- Quem começa? – Jasper perguntou.

- EU! – eu disse e peguei o microfone.

Ele escolheu e a música começou a tocar.

_On Christmas morning you woke up  
Static on the radio  
Someone must have turned it on  
Who? You didn't know!_

_I heard Santa on the radio  
I knew it was Santa on the raido  
Mixing up the music like a Santa should  
And radio  
Radio  
Never sounded so good_

_Na manhã do Natal você acordou  
Estático no rádio  
Que alguém deve tê-lo ligado  
Quem? __Você não sabia!_

_Eu ouvi Noel no rádio  
Eu sabia que era Noel no rádio  
Mixando a música como o Noel deveria  
E Rádio  
Rádio  
Nunca soou tão bem_

Depois da música de natal, foi a vez de Rose.

E eu entendi porque Jasper não queria ouvi-la cantar. Ela era péssima cantora.

Depois dela, foi a vez do Jazz.

Ele pediu pra eu escolher a música e eu procurei, num novo DVD.

Escolhi uma qualquer, que eu não conhecia.

- Essa é perfeita. – Jasper falou.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Você vai ver. – ele disse e a música começou.

Jasper cantando era uma coisa divina. A voz meio rouca, nem grave nem aguda, afinada e na melodia certa.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse ouvindo o que eu queria ouvir. De qualquer forma, era lindo ouvi-lo cantar.

E ele tinha razão, a música era perfeita.

_After all this time_  
Depois de todo este tempo  
_I never thought we'd be here_  
Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
_Never thought we'd be here_  
Nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
_When my love for you is blind_  
Quando meu amor por você era cego  
_But I couldn't make you see it_  
Mas eu não consegui fazer você ver isto  
_Couldn't make you see it_  
Não conseguia fazer você ver  
_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_  
Que eu te amei mais do que você jamais vai saber

Quase chorei quando ele terminou e veio me abraçar, me dando um beijo logo depois.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Eu te amo. – retruquei.

- Ah, já chega, não vou dar uma de vela aqui! Me da isso! – Rose exigiu, pegando o microfone das mãos de Jazz.

Ela mesma escolheu uma música e começou a cantar, enquanto eu e Jazz, abraçados, olhávamos.

Eu olhava. Jazz vaiava.

Era muito engraçado ver Rose _tentando_ cantar.

_I'm just a little bossy  
I like it, how I like it, when I like it and that's how it is  
I'm just a little bossy  
You got a problem with it? __If I want it, I get it now  
Lalalala  
Lalalala (I get it now)  
Lalalala (I'm just a little bossy)_

_Eu sou um pouco mandona  
Eu gosto disso, como eu gosto, quando eu gosto, e é assim que é  
Eu sou um pouco mandona  
Você tem um problema com isso?  
Se eu quero, eu terei agora  
Lalalala  
Lalalala (eu terei agora)  
Lalalala (eu sou um pouco mandona)_

Quando Rose terminou sua tentativa de cantar, Jasper queria que eu cantasse de novo.

Mas o abraço dele tava tão bom que eu recusei.

- Ei! O Em ta em casa, Alice? – Rose perguntou, depois que guardamos os DVDs e desligamos a TV.

- Acho que sim, ele não ia sair hoje. – eu respondi.

- Que tal irmos pro Observatório? – ela perguntou.

Jazz olhou o relógio.

- Ainda são dez e quinze. É uma boa idéia. Topa, Lice? – ele me olhou.

- É uma ótima idéia. Vamos chamar o Em e vamos em casais? – falei.

- Perfeito! Espera um pouco que eu vou me trocar! – Rose falou e subiu pro quarto correndo.

- Não precisa se maquiar! – Jasper gritou.

Ela gritou alguma coisa pra ele que eu não ouvi e depois ele me puxou pra si.

Antes de perceber, ele estava me beijando.

- Você vai no Porsche, deixa ele em casa e vamos pro observatório no meu carro, ok? – ele disse depois do beijo.

- Tudo bem. – respondi me espreguiçando no sofá.

Quando Rose ficou pronta, fomos.

Eu entrei no meu carro e Rose veio comigo, e Jazz veio nos acompanhando no seu carro logo atrás.

Quando chegamos em casa, coloquei meu carro na garagem e fui correndo pra dentro de casa, chamar Emmett.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa mocinha? – meu tio falou, assim que estava saindo da garagem.

- Chamar o Emmett pra irmos pro Observatório. – falei – Deixa?

Ele riu.

- Vai com quem?

- Jazz e Rose. – respondi.

- Tudo bem, chame seu primo e vá. Não voltem tarde. Sua tia já está dormindo. – Carlisle respondeu – Estou indo pro hospital, tenho plantão lá a noite toda. Cuide-se querida.

Ele disse isso e me deu um beijo na testa.

Depois de me despedir dele, abri a porta da frente pra Rose e Jazz e fui procurar Emmett.

Achei-o no quarto e depois de convencê-lo a ir, ele desceu comigo.

Em vinte minutos estávamos no observatório de Forks, bem alto, com vista pra cidade inteira.

Não que fosse grande coisa, mas era um bom lugar pra relaxar... E curtir o namorado.

Passamos umas duas horas lá. Como estava com Emmett, me permiti ficar mais um tempo com Jazz.

E ele não reclamou nem um pouquinho.

De onde nós estávamos, dava pra ver um pedaço da estrada que levava de volta a Forks, saindo de Port Angeles.

Alguns poucos carros passavam nos momentos em que estávamos ali. Mas nós não prestávamos muita atenção.

O céu estava bonito, com poucas nuvens, e dava pra ver a lua e algumas poucas estrelas.

Era uma noite perfeita.

Por volta da meia-noite e meia, ouvimos o barulho de freios no asfalto.

Olhamos para a estrada instintivamente e vimos dois carros tentando frear pra não bater um no outro.

Os carros não bateram, mas um deles caiu num barranco baixo que tinha do lado.

O outro apenas bateu na parece montanhosa do acostamento.

O carro que caiu, capotou quatro vezes antes de cair, caindo de cabeça pra baixo, amassando por conta das pedras e árvores enormes ao redor.

- Meu Deus, quem tiver dentro daquele carro não escapa! – Emmett falou.

- Vamos pra lá, podemos ajudar. – Jasper disse se levantando.

Todos nos levantamos e enquanto descíamos o observatório e íamos até o local do acidente, Jasper ligava pra Emergência.

Quando chegamos perto, de carro, saímos do carro e fomos ver quem estava nos carros.

Dentro de um Palio preto, estavam duas meninas, desacordadas, sangrando pouco.

A Emergência chegou rapidamente. Conseguiram tirar as meninas do carro e foram até o carro caído no barranco.

Algo me dizia pra ir até lá também.

Fui com Jasper, Emmett e Rose, junto aos paramédicos, ver o outro carro.

Quando cheguei lá, estanquei. Meu coração parou e eu não sentia mais nada, apenas via.

O carro que tinha caído era um Volvo C30 prateado.

E dentro dele estavam Edward e Bella.

* * *

**N/A**: As músicas do karaokê são:

_I heard Santa on the radio - Hilary Duff_

_Blind - Lifehouse_

_Bossy - Lindsay Lohan _

;)


	19. Agonia

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Jasper**

Quando eu pensava que tudo se ajeitaria, vinha uma bomba dessas.

Quem iria imaginar que voltando do jantar em Port Angeles, Edward e Bella sofreriam um acidente brutal de carro?

Ninguém.

Assim que vimos que carro era no barranco, e quem estava nele, Alice ficou em estado de choque.

Emmett se arrependeu do que disse no observatório e ficou desesperado. Ele só gritava "_É meu irmão, tirem meu irmão daí!_" para os paramédicos.

Alice não tinha reação nenhuma.

Eu tive que tirá-la do caminho dos paramédicos, quando eles vieram com macas, carregando Edward em uma e Bella em outra.

Bella tinha rasgado o vestido e tinha o rosto totalmente ensangüentado. Seus braços tinham marcas vermelhas, de como se alguém tivesse tentado segurá-la.

Edward estava pior. Muito pior.

Ele tinha uma fratura exposta no braço direito, e já tinha perdido tanto sangue que estava com os lábios roxos e a pele mais pálida que o normal. Uma das pernas estava torta e imaginei que estava quebrada.

Rose se virou pra não ver a cena, Emmett começou a gritar desesperado que salvassem o irmão e a cunhada dele, e eu apenas abracei Alice.

Ela não tirava os olhos de Edward e Bella, deitados inconscientes nas macas, cobertos de sangue.

Antes da ambulância ir pro hospital, cheguei ao paramédico e perguntei.

- Pra onde vão levá-los?

- Pro Hospital de Forks. Todos eles. Conhece alguém?

- Os que estavam no Volvo prata. Vamos atrás de vocês. – falei.

Antes de ir, ele me deu todos os papeis e objetos pessoais que tinham tirado do carro.

Puxei Alice até minha Mercedes enquanto Emmett vinha com Rose.

Alice apenas obedecia os comandos como se fosse um robô. Se sentou na cadeira do passageiro e eu tive que colocar seu cinto.

Dirigi feito um louco pra acompanhar as ambulâncias, tentando acalmar Emmett e fazer com que Alice falasse algo.

Nada funcionava.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, logo atrás das ambulâncias, estavam tirando-os de lá.

Carlisle foi chamado e veio pra ajudar, mas quando viu quem eram os acidentados, parou no lugar.

- AH NÃO! – ele gritou e foi ver o estado do filho.

Logo depois ele começou a gritar coisas ininteligíveis pros enfermeiros e médicos ao lado dele, que começaram a correr e pegar os equipamentos.

Dentro do hospital, a correria não diminuiu. Levaram Edward e Bella pra sala de cirurgia, e as duas meninas desconhecidas pra algum lugar que eu não ouvi.

Me sentei com os outros na sala de espera do hospital.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra eles beberem, Rose. Fique aqui com eles. – falei minutos mais tarde, enquanto me levantava.

Rose apenas abraçou Alice com um braço e Emmett com o outro.

Fui até a lanchonete do hospital e comprei suco de maracujá para nós quatro.

Eu podia não demonstrar com tanta facilidade, mas eu também estava desesperado.

Ver o que tinha acontecido e além disso, ver Alice sem proferir uma palavra ou ter qualquer ação me deixou em completo desespero.

Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Eu sabia que ela estava desesperada.

Mas eu não sabia porque ela não dizia nada.

E isso estava me deixando louco.

Quando voltei a sala de espera, a cena era a mesma. Emmett de um lado, encostado no ombro de Rose. Alice do outro, apenas um manequim imóvel, fitando o nada.

Dei dois sucos pra Rose, que deu um pra Emmett. Os dois tomaram o suco e Emmett abraçou Rose, agora calado.

Eu tentei dar o suco de Alice pra ela, mas ela não se mexeu pra pegar.

- Alice, tome. Vai te ajudar. – falei, na esperança que ela agisse.

Esperança vã. Ela continuava imóvel.

- Alice, por favor, fala comigo. – tentei de novo.

Nada.

Coloquei o meu suco e o dela na mesinha de centro à nossa frente e a puxei, sentando-a no meu colo.

- Calma, meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo. – comecei – Confie em mim.

Ela se mexeu pela primeira vez e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Depois afundou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu a ouvi soluçar baixinho.

- Eles vão ficar bem, Jazz? – ela perguntou, com a voz fina e embargada de choro querendo sair.

- Não sei meu bem, não sei. Espero que sim. – eu disse.

Eu não podia mentir pra ela dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. A coisa estava feia, eu não sabia se eles iam realmente conseguir sobreviver. Era melhor dizer a verdade.

Ela afundou ainda mais a cabeça.

E aí começou a chorar.

Desesperadamente.

- Shh... calma Alice, calma. – eu dizia, a abraçando com toda a força possível, aninhando-a no meu colo.

Ela chorou por um tempo tão longo que não sei dizer ao certo quanto foi.

Quando ela parou, dei o suco pra ela. Ela tomou, e se sentou novamente no meu colo, com o olhar vidrado em algum ponto que eu não via.

Após o que pareceram ser horas, duas meninas atrás, com faixas na cabeça chegaram perto de nós. Reconheci as meninas do outro carro.

Elas estavam bem melhor que Edward e Bella, isso era um fato.

- Com licença - uma delas, a mais baixinha falou.

- Sim? - já que eu era o único ainda bem o suficiente pra falar, respondi.

- Vocês são parentes das pessoas que estavam no outro carro? - a outra perguntou.

- Ele e ela são - eu disse apontando Emmett e Alice - Nós somos amigos.

- Sentimos muito. Eu estava dirigindo normalmente, mas não vi quando o carro deles apareceu! Parecia que ele tinha se materializado na nossa frente!! Tentei frear pra não bater, mas acho que ele fez o mesmo e acabou sendo pior! - a primeira garota recomeçou.

- Calma, a gente não culpa vocês. - Emmett falou.

- Sério? - a menina falava chorando.

- Sério. Que bom que vocês estão bem. Pelo menos isso... - Rose disse baixinho.

- Qual o nome de vocês? - perguntei.

- Sophie - a primeira garota falou - E essa é a Gisele, somos irmãs.

- Jasper.

- Rosalie.

- Emmett.

- E essa é a Alice, nos desculpem, não é o melhor momento pra ela. - eu disse.

Elas assentiram e sentaram conosco.

Algum tempo depois, um médico chegou pra nós.

- Quem de vocês é Emmett Cullen? – o médico perguntou.

- Sou eu. – Emmett respondeu com a voz fraca, olhando pro médico.

- Seu pai ligou pra sua mãe, ela está vindo pra cá. Ele mandou avisar que você a espere aqui. – ele disse.

- E o meu irmão, doutor? Como ele está? E a namorada dele? – Emmett perguntou.

Alice olhava tudo com atenção, mas não falava.

- A Srta Swan teve um corte na cabeça, mas o corte e o sangramento já foram contidos. Ela está na UTI agora, em observação. Poderá receber visitas mais tarde. Ela quebrou apenas uma perna, que já está engessada. A situação dela é estável e ela não corre nenhum risco de vida. Agora, seu irmão... – ele disse e parou.

- O que tem o Edward? Como ele está? Onde ele está? – Alice bombardeou.

- O irmão de vocês ainda está lutando pela vida. Carlisle e outros médicos estão na sala de cirurgia com ele. O vidro do painel do carro soltou durante o acidente e penetrou os pulmões dele de uma forma nada agradável. Ele quebrou uma perna e um braço. O braço que não estava quebrado, sofreu uma fratura exposta muito grande e ele perdeu muito, muito sangue mesmo. Já fez três transfusões só nessa madrugada. Por enquanto, ele ainda corre risco de vida. – o médico falou.

Alice desatou a chorar novamente, desesperada.

Eu tentei acalmá-la, mas parecia inútil. Emmett agora estava em estado de choque, e Rose não sabia o que fazer.

Minutos depois, Esme apareceu e quando contaram tudo a ela, ela também chorou.

Comprei suco de maracujá pra ela também e depois decidi levar Alice um pouco pra longe dali.

Fui até um jardim fechado que tinha no hospital, do lado da capela.

Me sentei com Alice num banquinho e a abracei.

Ela já tinha parado de chorar, mas seus olhos ainda indicavam tristeza e desespero.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim agora sem você, Jasper. – Alice falou.

- Por que, Lice? – perguntei.

- Só você estar aqui, já me dá a esperança que eu preciso. A que eu não encontro em mim mesma. – ela disse e me olhou nos olhos.

Os olhos dela brilhavam de tristeza, com lágrimas contidas prestes a cair.

- Alice, você sabe que eu amo você. E que sempre vou estar aqui. Seja o momento bom ou ruim. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu, triste, e encostou em mim de novo.

- To com tanto medo, Jazz. – ela confessou, com a voz cortada.

- Não tenha.

- Mas eu estou. E se o Edward também me deixar? Ele foi meu segundo pai e minha segunda mãe. E se ele for embora também? Do mesmo jeito? Eu não sei se eu agüento passar por isso de novo, Jazz... – ela falou, a voz alterada, agora desabando em prantos.

Eu sabia que isso era um problema.

Alice já tinha passado por esse trauma uma vez. Eu não queria que ela se traumatizasse de novo. Ela não merecia isso.

E se dependesse de mim, ela não iria passar por ele de novo.

Nunca mais.

~*~

Passavam das três da tarde quando Carlisle finalmente apareceu.

- Carlisle! Carlisle! – Esme gritava indo ao encontro dele.

Ele a abraçou, e tinha um semblante cansado, triste.

- Pai... – Emmett começou.

Alice, que ainda há pouco estivera descansando no meu colo, o olhava... esperando.

Eu e Rose apenas o olhamos, sem pressionar.

- Como ele está, Carlisle? Como meu bebê está? – Esme perguntou, numa voz de mãe chorosa.

Ele suspirou, cansado.

- A situação dele é estável, Esme. – ele disse num tom de voz profissional. – O braço e a perna que foram quebrados já estão engessados e a fratura foi arrumada, e está devidamente tratada. Foi preciso uma cirurgia pra retirar os pedaços de vidro que entraram nele, mas ele teve sorte, o vidro apenas arranhou o tecido pulmonar. Ele lutou pela própria vida durante a madrugada inteira, me deu orgulho. Logo no começo da noite, quando ele chegou aqui, ele teve uma parada cardíaca, tinha pouquíssimo sangue circulando. Mas ele foi forte, resistiu. Agora ele está temporariamente fora de perigo.

Esme suspirou aliviada.

- _Temporariamente_? – Alice ecoou.

Carlisle a olhou ternamente e acenou.

- A situação dele é estável, mas muito sensível. Qualquer pequena mudança pode levá-lo a uma situação de risco. – ele acrescentou, deixando um pouco o tom profissional e falando como pai.

Alice me abraçou com força e eu retribuí.

- Shh, tenha fé, Alice. Ele vai sair dessa. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça, fraquinha, enquanto se apertava mais contra mim.

Esme abraçava Carlisle também, e Emmett tinha se sentado de novo, junto de Rose.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos, um médico veio à procura de Carlisle.

- Dr. Cullen? – ele chamou.

- Sim? – ele se virou sem vontade.

- Precisamos do senhor na sala de cirurgia. – o médico falou.

- Sim, já estou indo. – ele disse e se virou para nós – Vão pra casa. Qualquer novidade eu aviso a vocês.

Esme acenou e todos fomos para a casa dos Cullen.

No caminho, liguei o rádio pra distrair a cabeça de Alice, principalmente.

_Mantenha-me seguro dentro  
De seus braços como torres  
Torres sobre mim  
Nós estamos quebrados  
O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?  
E toda a promessa que nós adoramos.  
Devolva-nos a vida  
Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros._

Ela me sorriu ao ouvir a letra da música e eu peguei sua mão e a beijei.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Alice. Você vai ver. – falei e não sei como tinha certeza na minha voz.

Ela apenas acenou e encostou a cabeça no banco do carro, cansada.

- Jazz... – ela falou quando chegamos na casa dela.

- Hm?

- Fica aqui... – ela pediu.

Naquele momento tudo que eu _menos_ queria era ir pra casa.

- Claro amor. – eu disse e ela sorriu.

Fui em casa rápido, com Rose, e pegamos algumas coisas.

Voltamos pra casa dos Cullen e eu achei Alice tomada banho, deitada no sofá vendo um álbum de fotografias.

Me sentei colocando suas pernas no meu colo.

Ela levantou, colocou o álbum na mesinha de centro e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ficamos assim, em silêncio, por um longo tempo.

Até que o telefone tocou.

Era Carlisle. Esme atendeu e quando desligou, as lágrimas já desciam.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? – Emmett perguntou e Alice já apertava minha mão, com medo.

- Edward está em coma. – ela respondeu.

**POV Alice**

-Flashback ON-  
_- Alice Cullen, volte já aqui! – Edward berrava, enquanto eu corria dele toda suja de tinta guache._

_- Não vou! Vem me pegar! – eu berrava de volta, rindo dele._

_Eu tinha feito arte de novo. Peguei minha tinta guache e pintei os cadernos de Edward, desenhando florzinhas e corações._

_Ah, e claro, nós dois brincando no parque. Era o que eu mais gostava de fazer._

_Ele tinha ficado furioso – só um pouquinho, mas tinha – comigo._

_Eram os cadernos dele do colégio, do homem-aranha._

_Ele quase me matou._

_No fim das contas, apenas me obrigou a tomar um banho pra tirar a tinta da cara e das mãos._

_- Não faz mais isso viu Lice? – ele disse, carinhoso._

_- Ta. Brinca de esconde-esconde comigo? – eu perguntei, com os olhinhos brilhantes, depois que ele penteou meu cabelo._

_Ele suspirou derrotado e fomos brincar de esconde-esconde._

-Flashback OFF-

Cenas como essa vinham à minha mente, uma após a outra, desde que eu vira que era Edward no acidente.

Agora elas vinham com mais intensidade ainda, como se fossem um filme.

**Edward está em coma.**

As palavras ecoavam na minha mente, seguidas de outro flashback.

Foi assim que eu passei o domingo inteiro. Com flashbacks da minha infância, depois de perder meus pais, pouco consciente do que se passava ao meu redor.

Eu tinha a vaga consciência de Jasper do meu lado, tentando me fazer falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Mas eu não conseguia.

O álbum de fotografias da minha infância e adolescência com Edward e Emmett que eu tinha olhado antes de Jazz voltar, ainda estava na mesinha de centro. Mas doía apenas olhar pra ele.

Tantas lembranças, que poderiam ser perdidas a qualquer minuto...

Carlisle tinha voltado pra casa na hora do almoço e eu ouvi ele dizer que Edward poderia sair do coma a qualquer momento... ou poderia não sair **nunca**.

A possibilidade que a segunda opção acontecesse estava me deixando paralisada.

Num momento que eu não vi, Jasper se levantou, me puxando junto.

- O-o que foi Jazz? – Rose perguntou e eu reparei que a expressão de Jasper era furiosa.

- Vou levar Alice pra longe daqui. – ele disse e me puxou junto com ele pro seu carro.

Eu me sentei, apenas obedecendo aos puxões e comandos que ele dava, totalmente alheia à minha real vontade.

Quando o carro parou, notei que Jazz não queria apenas me tirar de casa. Ele queria algo mais. Que eu não tinha certeza do que era.

Ele tinha me levado ao observatório. De lá, dava pra ver o vidro do Volvo quebrado na estrada, e as marcas de pneu no asfalto.

Engoli em seco.

- Por que me trouxe aqui, Jasper? – consegui dizer.

- Porque você precisa superar isso Alice. E a única forma de superar um medo é encarando. – ele disse – Olhe bem pra esse lugar, esqueça do que você viu ontem.

Tentei fazer o que ele me pedia, mas parecia humanamente impossível.

- Não consigo Jazz. Toda vez que fecho os olhos, vejo o acidente, minha melhor amiga e meu irmão machucados... – eu falei, já começando a chorar. – Não consigo! – falei e fechei meus olhos de novo.

O senti puxando meu queixo e eu reabri meus olhos.

- Lice... Confie em mim. Alguns sofrimentos são necessários para o amadurecimento. – ele disse – Leve isso como um sofrimento para o seu amadurecimento. Talvez a vida esteja querendo te dizer que **você não pode depender de Edward para sempre**.

O que ele disse me atingiu fundo.

_Você não pode depender de mim pra sempre, Alice_ – a voz de Edward ecoou na minha mente.

Uma vez ele tinha me dito isso...

-Flashback ON-  
_- Mas... Edward! – eu reclamava, enquanto ele me tirava da festa lotada de gente._

_- Mas nada Alice. Você vai para casa! – ele gritou, obviamente furioso._

_- Nossa, por que você ta tão chato hein? – eu disse, meio rindo._

_- Chato Alice? Eu vim aqui, ajudar você e você me chama de chato? Eu mereço... – ele dizia._

_- Edward! – gritei._

_- Que é? – ele gritou de volta._

_- Se você não queria me ajudar não tivesse vindo. – bati o pé._

_- Você acha realmente que eu ia deixar minha prima e irmã caçula à mercê de um monte de caras totalmente bêbados, pra eles fazerem o que quisessem? Acha que eu ia deixar você aqui contra a sua vontade, depois que aquele idiota largou você aqui sem o menor compromisso? Desculpe Alice, eu não sou assim. Ainda não sei deixar você de lado. – ele disse, me enfiando no Volvo prata à força._

_Comecei a chorar._

_Ele não precisava lembrar que meu namorado tinha me dado um fora no meio de uma festa lotada, todo mundo tinha rido da minha cara e agora eu não tinha como voltar pra casa._

_Sem contar que eu não sabia voltar pra casa, nem de ônibus, nem nada. Eu dependia totalmente da boa vontade de Edward pra ir me buscar._

_- Não chore Alice – ele disse, mais controlado – É só que você tem que aprender a se virar sozinha._

_- E se eu não quiser? E se eu quiser depender de alguém? – choraminguei._

_- Você não pode Alice. Certas coisas você tem que fazer sozinha. – ele me lembrou._

_- Mas eu não quero. Eu quero depender de alguém, quero depender de um pai, uma mãe... um primo-irmão. – falei, sem pensar._

_Ele suspirou._

_- As coisas não podem ser assim Alice. Você não pode depender de mim pra sempre. – ele disse, me olhando com olhos compreensivos._

-Flashback OFF-

Solucei e antes que eu percebesse, já estava chorando de novo.

Edward tinha razão, é claro.

Ele um dia precisaria ir, mesmo que pra outra cidade, e eu não o teria mais.

Que tipo de prima-irmã eu seria se fosse com ele, como uma sombra, só pra continuar dependendo dele?

Eu tinha que amadurecer, como Jasper disse.

Eu tinha que virar adulta.

Tinha que parar de depender dos outros pra conseguir o que eu queria.

Principalmente do Edward. Meu primo, que foi mais um pai e irmão do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu tivesse conhecido.

- Você tem razão Jazz. – falei.

- Tenho? – ele parecia surpreso com minha fala inesperada.

- Sim. Não posso depender de Edward pra sempre. – falei, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Ainda bem que você entendeu. – ele sorriu.

- Me leva até o hospital? Quero ver como a Bella está. – falei.

Ele assentiu e me levou.

Quando cheguei lá, tive a notícia que Bella tinha acordado há pouco tempo. Jasper foi comigo até o quarto dela.

Quando entrei, vi Bella com o olhar vidrado no nada.

- Bella? – chamei.

Ela virou a cabeça ao som do seu nome sendo chamado e quando me viu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Oh Alice! – ela disse e eu fui até ela.

Nos abraçamos, sem palavras.

Quando nos separamos, ela falou.

- Cadê o Edward? Não querem me dizer o que aconteceu e nem onde ele está. Eu só lembro que o carro girou e girou... – ela disse e colocou a mão na cabeça – Ai, minha cabeça!

- Calma Bells. Eu vou te explicar. Mas não cutuque a cabeça, você tem um corte aí bem feio. – eu disse pra ela, tirando sua mão da cabeça.

- Hm... eu vou lá pra fora Alice. Se precisar é só chamar. – Jasper falou.

- Tudo bem Jazz.

- Que bom que você está bem, Bella. – ele disse.

- Obrigada Jasper. – ela agradeceu.

Ele sorriu e foi pra o lado de fora.

- O que aconteceu Lice? – ela perguntou – Cadê o Edward?

Bom, a segunda pergunta seria, com certeza, a mais difícil. Melhor começar pelo mais fácil.

- Vocês dois sofreram um acidente de carro. – eu disse – Vocês vinham muito rápido, e acabaram tendo que desviar muito rápido de outro carro numa curva, a do observatório... – ela ouvia com atenção – o Volvo caiu naquele barranco pequeno do lado da estrada, mas antes de cair, capotou. Vocês ficaram praticamente esmagados pelo painel do carro, Edward mais que você. A sorte era que eu, Jazz, Emmett e Rose estávamos no observatório e vimos o acidente. A gente chamou a ambulância e quando chegamos lá embaixo vimos que eram vocês... – eu falei, parando ao lembrar da cena.

- Ele estava dirigindo muito rápido. – Bella falou, focando de novo o nada, lembrando.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Nós brigamos depois do jantar... – ela falou, a voz baixa.

Não entendi nada.

- Por quê? – perguntei, a voz mais alterada.

Ela suspirou pesado.

- Ele me pediu em casamento, Alice. – ela falou.

Ok, até aí tudo bem, mas... qual o motivo da briga mesmo?

- E?

- Aí que eu disse que ia pensar, eu não sei se estou pronta pra me casar. Eu só tenho 22 anos! – ela disse, se justificando – Não é que eu não ame o Edward, eu amo, e MUITO! Ele é o homem com quem eu quero passar a minha vida, mas...

- Mas o que? – apressei.

- Mas não estou pronta pra casar. – ela disse triste – Eu acho.

Ela não parecia ter tanta certeza assim agora. Eu sabia que Bella amava Edward, mas também sabia que ela tinha medo de casamento. O casamento dos pais dela foi um fiasco total e ela assistiu a separação catastrófica dos pais de camarote. Isso deu a ela um trauma que eu pensava que o Edward curaria.

Pelo visto não curou. Bella casaria com Edward, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas não agora.

- Agora não faz muita diferença mesmo... – falei triste.

- Edward ficou chateado, mas disse que me daria o tempo que fosse preciso, sem me pressionar. – ela continuou – Até que nós saímos do restaurante, e eu encontrei um amigo... um que ele não gosta.

- Por que ele não gosta do seu amigo?

- Porque esse meu amigo já gostou de mim. – ela respondeu – O nome dele é Michael. Ele nos viu e veio falar comigo e falou umas coisas nada agradáveis.

- O que? – eu tinha que pressionar ou não teria respostas.

- Ele disse que eu estava muito bonita e tals, mas o Edward estava meio afastado, comprando sorvetes pra nós no cais. Ele ouviu quando esse meu amigo disse que casava comigo, uma brincadeira nossa... e eu respondi que também casaria... de brincadeira, a gente sempre falava isso na faculdade! Só que o Edward ouviu, e aí quando nos despedimos, ele não falou comigo até que eu puxei conversa no carro... aí ele explodiu. Disse que com ele eu precisava de tempo pra pensar e com o Michael eu casava logo. Ele ficou nervoso e começou a acelerar o carro... aí na curva ele não buzinou nem nada, e quando vimos, os faróis altos do outro carro já estavam muito perto... – ela terminou.

- E ai vocês capotaram... – concluí.

- Aham. Eu ainda o ouvi gritar meu nome, mas depois tudo ficou barulhento e escuro... – ela disse.

- Então o acidente foi porque o Edward estava dirigindo muito rápido. – falei.

- Provavelmente... Ah! Cadê ele, Alice? Eu preciso falar com ele! – ela disse e parou – Peraí! Por que você disse que não fazia diferença eu aceitar o pedido dele agora?

Suspirei pesado.

- Ele está em coma, Bella. – respondi, falando tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios.

A verdade saída da minha boca assim, sem nada antes, me atingiu com força.

Bella encheu os olhos de lágrimas mas não piscou nem se moveu.

As minhas lágrimas desceram.

- Em coma? – ela repetiu, tão baixinho que só a ouvi porque estava perto dela.

- Em coma Bella. Não sabemos se ele vai sair do coma, ele pode ficar nessa pra sempre. – falei – Ele quebrou um braço e uma perna, teve uma fratura no outro braço e um pedaço de vidro do painel do carro penetrou o peito dele e arranhou um dos pulmões – ela arregalou os olhos – Ele está em estado grave.

Ela desatou a chorar.

- É minha culpa! – ela disse.

- Não, Bella! Não é sua culpa! – falei, abraçando-a.

- É sim... – ela choramingou – Se eu não o tivesse irritado, se não tivesse cedido à provocação do meu amigo... ele não teria ficado nervoso e não teria virado o carro!

- Calma Bella... não foi sua culpa... – eu tentava acalmá-la em vão.

Algum tempo depois ela se acalmou, quando tio Carlisle veio vê-la. Ele explicou toda a situação de Edward detalhadamente, e disse a ela que se acalmasse, porque ela precisava ficar bem. Ela concordou relutante, ela queria ver Edward.

Ele a convenceu a descansar e quando ela dormiu, pedi ao meu tio pra ver meu primo.

- A situação dele é bem delicada, Alice. Você só vai poder vê-lo pelo vidro. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem, tio. Eu vou.

Ele permitiu e eu vi. Vi meu primo, ligado a aparelhos que indicavam sua fraca respiração e fracos batimentos cardíacos. Ele tinha cortes pelo rosto, um braço e uma perna engessados. O outro braço tinha uma faixa na maior extensão, cobrindo a fratura. Ele estava muito machucado. Eu queria ir até lá, abraçá-lo, dizer no ouvido dele que tudo ficaria bem e ele sairia dessa.

Mas eu não tinha certeza disso.

Quando saí do hospital, chorei no ombro de Jasper, como nunca tinha chorado na vida, colocando pra fora toda minha dor. Pela minha amiga, pelo meu irmão... por ter demorado tanto pra colocar pra fora sentimentos tão ruins...

Depois que chorei, decidi que estava na hora de virar outra Alice.

Uma mais forte, independente. Eu tinha que ser forte. Para dar orgulho ao meu primo quando ele acordasse.

E eu ia conseguir fazer isso.


	20. Pijamas

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Alice**

**[Passagem de tempo: Três meses]**

- Alice, Bella! – Emmett berrava da porta.

- Já vai! – eu retruquei.

Bella não estava sendo fácil. Apesar de ser uma ideia meio maluca, tio Carlisle concordou e eu investi nisso.

- Alice, por que está me arrumando tanto se ele nem mesmo vai me ver? – Bella perguntou, a voz saindo chorosa desde que tinha visto Edward na UTI.

- Bella, deixa de ser chata. Deixa eu te arrumar! Mesmo que ele não te veja agora, a intenção é que conta. – falei.

Tinha chegado o dia do aniversário de Edward. Todas as feridas, cortes e ossos quebrados no acidente já tinham cicatrizado. Mas ele ainda estava em coma. Não se mexia um milímetro sequer. Mesmo nessa situação, eu e Emmett quisemos dar uma festa pra ele. Seria no hospital, todos ao seu lado, apenas observando o aniversariante. Edward estava fazendo 23 anos e mesmo que não tivesse consciência disso, nós íamos comemorar.

Tio Carlisle disse que pessoas em coma às vezes podiam ouvir, no subconsciente, o que as pessoas ao redor falavam. Nós esperávamos que ele estivesse ouvindo... e acordasse.

Terminei de arrumar Bella e saímos do meu quarto. Desci as escadas segurando a mão dela.

A tristeza por ver Edward em coma tinha feito ela ficar pior em questões de coordenação motora. Ela simplesmente tropeçava em qualquer coisa. Até no próprio chão.

Ao chegar na sala, Emmett começou com as piadinhas.

- Nossa cunhadinha, você ta DEMAIS! – ele elogiava.

Ele não fazia piadinhas referentes ao Edward, senão a Bella desatava a chorar por horas a fio.

- Obrigada Emmett. – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Saímos de casa, indo direto pro hospital.

Edward já tinha sido transferido para um quarto particular, o que ajudava nas nossas visitas diárias.

Chegamos lá e nos dirigimos ao quarto do aniversariante.

Antes de entrar, Bella congelou.

- Ah, Bella... vamos... – insisti.

Ela não queria, ficava triste demais vendo o Edward na cama de hospital, entubado e com sinais vitais fracos. E ela não se perdoava por ter brigado com ele na última vez que puderam conversar.

Eu dizia pra que ela tivesse confiança que ele iria sair dessa, e assim os dois poderiam conversar e ajeitar as coisas.

Mas nada adiantava. Bella estava despedaçada.

- Alice eu não consigo. – ela disse.

- Consegue sim, Bella. – Jasper falou – Todos estamos aqui, tão tristes quanto você, mas temos que acreditar que Edward vai acordar.

Jasper estava sendo um anjo na minha vida e na vida da minha família inteira.

Ele tinha um dom em relação a sentimentos impressionante. Ele sabia exatamente o que falar pra nos acalmar, na hora certa.

E como sempre, ele conseguiu.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse e respirou fundo – Vamos lá.

Ela conseguiu colocar um sorriso tímido no rosto, e abriu a porta.

Tudo estava exatamente como no dia anterior.

O quarto cheio de flores e cartões de melhoras de todos que o conheciam, porta-retratos com fotos dele e Bella, dele conosco. E ele deitado na cama, os sinais vitais fracos e sem ter se movido nenhum milímetro. O rosto perfeito de sempre, os traços iguais. O cabelo maior, devido ao tempo sem corte, e como sempre, bagunçado.

Três meses. E ele estava exatamente na _mesma_ posição.

Quando todos estávamos dentro do quarto, fizemos uma rodinha ao redor da cama, e cantamos _Parabéns a Você_, bem baixinho.

Quando acabamos, nos sentamos ao redor dele.

- Ele está com a aparência de como se estivesse dormindo... tão tranqüilo, tão sereno. – tia Esme falou, admirando.

E era a mais pura verdade. Se não fosse toda a aparelhagem que o ajudava a se manter vivo, ninguém jamais diria que o Edward estava em coma profundo.

- Três meses... – meu tio Carlisle refletia – É tempo demais... É um coma persistente...

Ele tinha medo que Edward não acordasse. Ele já tinha passado o tempo mais do que o necessário de um coma temporário. Isso nos dava muitos medos, mas eu ainda preferia acreditar que era apenas um coma maior do que o normal, mas não irreversível.

Passamos o dia lembrando de coisas interessantes sobre ele, uma forma de nos distrair. Ríamos com as coisas engraçadas, refletíamos com as questões mais sérias. Conversamos um pouco com o Edward, contando o que acontecia na sua ausência, como fazíamos sempre. Mesmo que ele não estivesse ouvindo, amenizava a dor de tê-lo afastado de nós por tanto tempo.

No fim do dia, chamei Jazz e saímos.

Os outros ficaram.

Eu já tinha tido minha cota por hoje.

Tinha prometido a mim mesma que seria forte e aguentaria essa até o fim, até quando Edward acordasse.

Mas eu não aguentava ficar muito tempo lá. Era demais pra mim.

Eu precisava do meu irmão, e pela primeira vez em anos, ele não podia me ajudar.

Fui com Jasper até a pizzaria mais próxima do hospital, e pedimos nossa tradicional pizza de frango e mussarela.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Alice. – Jasper falou, depois que já estávamos com a pizza pela metade.

- Por quê?

- Você está lidando com isso tudo melhor do que eu imaginava. – ele disse sorrindo.

Sorri de volta. Ele tinha razão, eu estava lidando com tudo muito bem até pra mim.

- Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorriu e se inclinou pra me dar um selinho.

- Boa noite! – ouvimos uma voz conhecida falar.

Nos viramos e demos de cara com Sophie e Gisele.

- Boa noite, meninas! – cumprimentei.

- Como estão? – Gisele perguntou, nos abraçando ao cumprimentar.

- Indo. – falei.

- Eu estou bem, obrigado. – Jasper respondeu.

- Por que "indo", Alice? – Sophie perguntou – Ainda o seu irmão?

As duas ficaram meio em alerta com isso.

- É sim Sophie. Hoje é o aniversário dele, sabe... – falei, olhando pra baixo.

- Ah, desculpa. Não precisa falar disso não. – ela falou. – Bom, vamos deixar vocês namorarem em paz. Nos vemos por aí!

- Até. – me despedi.

- Tchau. – Jasper.

Elas saíram da pizzaria com uma pizza pra viagem nas mãos.

Depois do acidente, as duas tinham sido uns amores conosco, se preocupando, e até chegando a se culpar, mesmo depois do relatório da polícia sobre o acidente.

A polícia constatou que realmente, o Volvo vinha rápido demais e fora por isso que o acidente ocorreu. Mas elas ainda se culpavam.

Gisele e Sophie tinham se matriculado na FHS também, mas não tinham nenhuma aula conosco. Com a Rose, a Gisele tinha uma aula, a de Educação Física. Mas essa era a única aula em comum.

A nossa mesa do almoço tinha aumentado ainda mais com a chegada delas.

Agora éramos doze. Eu, Jasper, Rosalie, Sam, Suze, Adam, Prixty, Hoshi, Jacob, Leah, Gisele e Sophie. Pegamos, inclusive, uma mesa maior, pra caber todo mundo.

Era divertido estar com todos eles. Eu esquecia – mesmo que por algumas horas – que estava passando por uma bronca bem pesada dentro de casa.

Jasper fazia questão de como meu namorado, me levar pra escola alguns dias, e nas segundas, quartas e sextas, eu deixava meu Porsche em casa.

E a vida ia seguindo seu rumo, num eixo meio torto, já que faltava uma pessoa importante na história. Mas eu ia levando como dava pra levar.

Eu sabia que um dia isso passaria.

Tinha que passar.

**POV Jasper **

- Jazz! – Alice chamou, quando eu estava saindo do colégio na sexta-feira.

- Diga amor! – falei, me voltando pra ela.

Alice vinha desfilando na minha direção, como sempre, linda e maravilhosa.

A cada dia que passava eu só a admirava mais. Não só pela beleza exterior. Desde o acidente ela também amadurecera muito, se tornando uma mulher ainda mais incrível.

Do lado dela estavam Prixty, Hoshi, Gisele e Sophie.

Ela chegou perto de mim e se esticou pra me beijar. Facilitei o trabalho dela inclinando a cabeça.

- Vai hoje a noite né? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. Não perderei por nada. – sorri.

Ela me beijou de novo e entrou no Porsche, junto com as meninas.

Fui pra casa, pensando.

Depois do aniversário de Edward no hospital no dia anterior, Alice resolveu que precisaria se animar... e animar a própria Bella.

Ela organizou uma "festa do pijama conjunta", onde estaríamos todos nós. Dessa vez, ela tinha seguido meu conselho e apenas os verdadeiros amigos estariam lá.

Cheguei em casa com Rose e passamos a tarde entre dever de casa e tarefas domésticas.

Até que a gente estava se dando bem nessa de morarmos sozinhos. Era até divertido às vezes.

Meu relacionamento com Alice ia meio morno. O acidente com Edward freou todo o recomeço que tínhamos tentado, no mesmo dia do acidente.

Eu entendi o momento de Alice, e respeitei o espaço dela.

Mas eu torcia pra que essa festa do pijama conjunta mudasse isso.

Alice mudara muito desde o acidente.

Ela amadureceu, tentou seguir sua vida independente do primo que sempre a ajudara em todos os momentos.

Isso tinha me deixado feliz, ela estava seguindo a vida dela.

Ainda ficava triste e ausente nos momentos em que Edward fazia falta, mas se isso não acontecesse, eu estaria pedindo demais.

Enquanto me arrumava pra festa na casa dela, meu celular tocou.

- Oi amor. – falei ao ver o nome dela no visor.

- _Oi amor, escuta... você poderia fazer um enoooorme favor?_ – ela perguntou e a voz dela indicava que aquela carinha pidona estaria em ação.

- Diga amor... se eu puder, faço qualquer coisa por você. – eu respondi, meio rindo.

- _É que a Gisele e a Sophie não sabem onde é minha casa e eu as convidei... você podia ir buscá-las? Elas moram pertinho de vocês..._ – ela pediu.

- Claro amor. É só dizer onde elas moram. – eu respondi.

- _AI Jazz, você é o melhor, sabia? Espera que eu vou pegar o endereço pra você..._ – ela disse.

Esperei enquanto ouvia seus passinhos até algum lugar, e depois voltando ao telefone.

- _Pronto. Está com papel e caneta?_

- Estou, pode falar.

Ela disse o endereço e eu anotei num bloco de anotações que tinha na escrivaninha do quarto.

Depois que desliguei o telefone, terminei de arrumar e saí do quarto.

- Rosalie! – chamei.

- To quase pronta! Mais cinco minutos! – ela gritou do quarto dela.

Como sempre. Esses "cinco minutos" podiam se estender por até uma hora, dependendo da ocasião.

Como era "festa do pijama" torci pra que demorasse mesmo apenas cinco minutos.

Graças a Deus foi só isso que durou.

Fomos até a casa das meninas, que nos esperavam na porta.

- Boa noite! – Gisele falou.

- Boa... – respondi.

- Boa noite! – Sophie, ao mesmo tempo que Rosalie.

Depois disso, não teve muito falatório. Fomos até a casa de Alice e quando chegamos lá, quase todos já estavam presentes.

- Hey! Bem vindos! – Emmett abriu a porta pra nós, dando um beijo rápido em Rose e nos deixando entrar.

- Cadê a Alice? – exigi.

- Ta lá em cima conversando com a Bella. – Emmett explicou.

Fiz cara de compreensão e me juntei ao restante do pessoal, que esperava na sala.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentei.

Prixty, Hoshi, Sam, Suze e Adam já estavam lá. Pelas minhas contas, só faltavam Jacob e Leah.

- Onde estão Jacob e Leah? – Rosalie perguntou antes que eu tivesse a chance.

- Ainda não chegaram. Jacob tinha que resolver umas coisas pro pai dele e disse que vinha mais tarde. Devem chegar daqui a uma meia hora. – Sam explicou.

Eu, Rose, Sophie e Gisele nos sentamos, esperando Alice e Bella descerem entre conversas meio toscas.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice chegou sorridente e antes que eu me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ela estava no meu colo, me enchendo de beijos.

- O-oii Alice... – consegui falar entre os beijos desesperados dela.

- Oi amor! – ela disse me abraçando, como uma criança.

- Que desespero é esse? – perguntei rindo.

- Tava com saudade, ouras. – ela disse também rindo.

Depois de risadas, Alice nos convenceu a uma sessão de karaokê, pra começar a festa.

Jacob e Leah chegaram nesse momento e foram obrigados a cantar.

A essa altura, todos já estavam devidamente vestidos para a ocasião. Ou seja, pijamas.

O pijama do Emmett era o mais engraçado. Rosalie tinha comprado especialmente pra hoje, e o tinha obrigado a usar.

Toda vez que olhava pra ele, me dava uma vontade louca de rir.

Era um pijama azul-bebê, com desenhos do Bob Esponja.

Era hilário.

Passamos a noite inteira entre brincadeiras e gargalhadas, pizzas, doces, refrigerante.

Até Bella ria, mais reservada, mas ria. Alice tinha dito algo a ela que a fez esquecer de Edward por alguns momentos... Mesmo que depois ela chorasse tudo de novo, ela estava se divertindo um pouco.

Alice também ria, e fazia piadas e caretas engraçadas em alguns momentos.

Admito que vê-la assim, tão feliz, me deixava feliz também.

Eu nem tinha motivos pessoais. Apenas a satisfação dela já me trazia sensações maravilhosas.

Por volta da uma da manhã, fomos todos para o quarto de Alice, onde todos iam dormir.

Bella deitou na cama com Alice, as meninas de um lado da cama e nós do outro.

- Lice... – chamei, com a voz dengosa, quando todos já tinham deitado e a luz estava apagada.

- Oi amor... – ela respondeu, já rindo.

Eu tinha falado desse jeito com ela a noite toda, como uma criança pedindo atenção.

Aparentemente, isso tinha sido engraçado pra ela.

- Me coloca pra dormir... – pedi, fazendo todos rirem, sem exceção.

- Oh bebê... – ela disse e saiu da cama, caindo bem em cima de mim sem querer.

- AI! – falei, ainda entre as risadas.

- Desculpa. – ela respondeu – Nana neném, que a Cuca vem pegar...

Ela começou a cantar e todos recomeçamos a rir.

Ninguém conseguia se controlar, era simplesmente hilário demais.

Depois que terminou a canção de ninar, Alice me deu um selinho e voltou pra sua cama.

Quando paramos – finalmente – de rir, todos foram caindo no sono, aos poucos.


	21. Briga

**Capítulo 20**

**POV Alice**

_O colégio estava abarrotado de alunos. Todos eles faziam uma roda em torno de alguém. Alguns estavam com caras chocadas. Outros, gritavam, entusiasmados. No centro da confusão de alunos, era tudo um borrão._

Acordei meio zonza.

Quando vi Bella do meu lado, lembrei que tinha acontecido a festa do pijama no dia anterior.

Só de lembrar da avacalhação que foi, eu sorria.

Jazz tinha sido especialmente engraçado, cantando mal no karaokê de propósito para arrancar risadas, brincando com a pizza, esfregando chocolate na minha cara (o que começou uma guerra de comida logo depois) e espumando refrigerante com o canudinho.

Eu tinha certeza que ele estava gostando das minhas risadas (que estavam sendo raras ultimamente) e era por isso que fazia tantas coisas engraçadas – pra me ver sorrir mais.

Olhei pro meu lado, no chão, e o vi dormindo tranquilamente no colchão.

Minha vontade era me esgueirar pela colcha e ir dormir do lado dele.

Quando vi que ninguém tinha acordado ainda, estranhei.

Olhei o relógio e ainda eram sete e meia da manhã. De um domingo.

É, Alice, você acordou cedo demais.

Obedeci minhas vontades e escorreguei pela colcha para o colchão do Jazz.

Entrei embaixo da colcha, abraçando ele e inspirando o perfume próprio que ele tinha.

Dormi ali, do lado dele, quentinha e segura.

Acordei de novo mais tarde ao som de risadinhas abafadas.

Quando abri os olhos, vi o par de olhos castanhos mais lindos da face da Terra me encarando de volta, brilhando.

Reconheci o olhar e lembrei onde estava.

- Bom dia – falei preguiçosa.

Ele sorriu e se esticou pra me dar um selinho.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu.

Ouvi as risadinhas aumentarem e levantei um pouco a cabeça.

Pra que eu fiz isso?

Os assovios e gritinhos de incentivo começaram, de todas as direções.

Ou seja: todos tinham acordado e me visto deitada do lado de Jasper e agora estavam tirando onda da minha cara.

Puxei o cobertor e cobri a cabeça, fazendo até Jazz soltar uma risada macia e divertida.

- Parem com isso, gente. Ela ta com vergonha – ele me defendeu.

Aos poucos as risadinhas pararam e ele puxou o cobertor pra baixo novamente.

- Eles já pararam, Lice. – ele disse.

Fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

- Vem, vamos levantar e tomar café. – ele chamou, se levantando.

Me levantei também, me espreguiçando no colchão antes disso.

Descemos as escadas e quando chegamos lá, notei que tínhamos ido sozinhos.

- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei.

- Desceram faz tempo, não tinha visto? – ele riu.

- Não... – confessei, também rindo.

Andamos abraçados até a cozinha e quando entrei, notei que faltava alguém.

- Tia, cadê a Bella? – perguntei.

- Foi pra casa mais cedo querida. Ela não quis acordar você, mas mandou dizer que liga mais tarde e que adorou a festa – tia Esme respondeu – Não se preocupe, ela vai trabalhar hoje e quando chegar à noite te liga.

Fiz uma careta mas aceitei a resposta.

Bella sempre dava um jeito de fugir quando Edward não estava envolvido na história.

Edward... será que ele estava na mesma?

- Tia, o tio ligou? – perguntei, com a voz mais baixa.

Ela percebeu o motivo.

- Não querida. Está tudo na mesma. – ela disse com o mesmo tom.

Assenti e sentei à mesa, do lado de Jazz e comecei a comer.

Depois do café, me despedi do restante dos convidados da festa, arrumei meu quarto extremamente bagunçado, e me deitei, com um dos livros preferidos de Edward à mão.

Ultimamente, ler o que ele gostava de ler e ouvir o que ele ouvia, me deixava numa sensação de bem estar impressionante. Era quase como se meu irmão estivesse ali, do meu lado... lendo e ouvindo comigo.

~*~

No outro dia acordei meio irritada.

Sem saber exatamente o motivo, vi o calendário.

E ele me avisava que era TPM.

Ótimo.

Que Jasper não se atrevesse a falar algo estúpido ou sobraria pra ele, coitado.

Como era segunda, às sete e meia em ponto, Jasper buzinou lá fora.

- Tchauzinho! – gritei.

- Até, Alice. – tia Esme falou.

Entrei no carro do Jazz e dei um beijo rápido nele.

Ele estranhou.

- Ta tudo bem, Alice? – perguntou.

- Sim, só não estou no meu melhor dia. – falei simplesmente.

Ele entendeu.

- Ok, já entendi. – ele falou meio rindo e começou a dirigir pra escola.

Notei que Rose não estava no carro.

- Cadê a Rose?

- Deixei ela no colégio mais cedo, antes de vir. Ela tinha um trabalho pra pesquisar ou algo assim. – ele disse.

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos no banco do carona.

Chegamos rápido à escola e o dia passou normalmente.

Bem, quase normalmente.

Notei que Jazz estava meio cansado e quando perguntei, ele apenas disse que era cansaço, noite mal dormida.

Meu sexto sentido me disse que não era só isso, mas por enquanto aceitei a resposta dele.

Na hora do almoço, enquanto conversávamos animadamente sobre nossa festa do pijama, ouvi comentários nada agradáveis.

- Essa Cullen, pensa que só porque tem dinheiro pode ter tudo que quiser. Olha só a roupa dela! Marca das boas! – Kelly falava, soltando seu veneno.

Apertei meu hambúrguer com tanta força que caiu alface no prato.

- Tudo bem, Alice? – Leah perguntou.

- Aquela vaca. – respondi.

- A Kelly? Ignore ela. É uma invejosa sem escrúpulos. – Sam falou.

- Eu sei. Mas hoje eu não estou no meu dia de aguentar vacas mugindo. – falei.

Jazz olhou pra mim em choque.

- Que foi? Só falei a verdade. – respondi.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

Me conhecendo como conhecia, Jasper sabia que não me provocar era sempre o melhor nesses dias.

O dia passou sem maiores comentários de Kelly, pra sorte dela.

Voltei pra casa ainda irritada e depois de fazer o dever de casa, fui ver TV.

Não tinha nada que prestasse então decidi colocar um DVD e ver um filme.

_Dez Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você_ foi o meu escolhido. Uma garota totalmente nada a ver comigo, era disso que eu precisava.

Quando o filme acabou, decidi que estava tarde o suficiente pra dormir.

Me deitei e caí num sono sem sonhos.

Quando acordei na terça de manhã, ainda estava profundamente irritada.

Que saco! Quando isso ia passar?

Sem um pingo de paciência, tomei logo meu banho e fui tomar café.

Comi calada, escovando os dentes e indo pra escola logo depois.

Cheguei na escola e estranhei não ver a Mercedes do Jazz estacionada.

Saí do carro e fui em direção à porta da sala, quando ouvi meu nome.

- Alice! – me virei e vi Rose vindo na minha direção.

- Rose! Cadê o Jazz?

- Então, eu vim de ônibus – ela revirou os olhos – O Jazz acordou super doente.

- Doente? O que ele tem? – fiquei em pânico.

- Calma, é só um resfriado. Ele tomou um remédio e vai ficar o dia em casa descansando. Se ele não melhorar, você podia ir comigo em casa e levá-lo ao médico? – ela pediu.

- Claro Rose. Podia ter me ligado, eu ia te buscar. – falei.

- Eu ia ligar, mas já estava tarde, você já tinha saído de casa. – ela respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Espero que o Jazz melhore. – falei.

- Eu também. – ela disse.

Nos despedimos e cada uma foi pra sua aula.

Na hora do almoço, estava na fila do refeitório, comprando minha comida com Hoshi, Prixty e Rose.

O restante do pessoal já estava na mesa, comendo.

Ouvi alguns cochichos na fila, mas não me dei o trabalho de saber de onde vinham.

- Essa menina ta merecendo umas porradas. – Hoshi sussurrou.

Estranhei. Me virei pra ela e ela apontou com a cabeça discretamente para trás.

Olhei devagar pra direção apontada e não me surpreendi.

Kelly estava aprontando de novo.

- Veja só o namorado dela! – ela dizia – Aquele super gato do Jasper Hale! Que desperdício! Ele seria bem mais popular se largasse ela e ficasse comigo, por exemplo!

- E por que você não tira ele dela? – amiga, Kate, cutucava.

Eu fingia que não estava ouvindo, andando na fila sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Eu estou pensando nisso. Vou dar uma festinha no final de semana e vou convidar ele e a irmã dele. Ela é uma gata, já viu né? Super útil pro nosso time. Aposto que ela não resistiria a um bom lugar nas líderes de torcida. – Kelly falou.

Segurei uma risada. Até parece que Rose pagava pau pras meninas da torcida.

- E aí na festa eu vou seduzir ele. Vou agarrá-lo se for preciso! Mas Jasper Hale vai desistir de namorar a Alice! – Kelly falava.

Respirei fundo enquanto sentia a mão de Rose me acalmando. Ela também estava estressada com as garotas, mas não tanto quanto eu.

- Você ouviu do primo dela? Aquele mega gato do Edward Cullen? – Kate perguntou.

Congelei na minha posição. As meninas me olharam apreensivas.

Se aquela vadia se atrevesse...

- Cara, aquele primo dela era tudo de bom... Pena que também tinha mal gosto. Lembra da namorada dele no colégio? Aquela esquisitona? Como era o nome dela mesmo...? – ela dizia.

Meu sangue começou a ferver. Pro bem delas, era melhor que parassem.

- Alguma coisa Swan. – Kate falou em tom de descaso.

- Isabella! Lembrei, era Isabella Swan. – Kelly falou feliz.

- Isso mesmo... mas você ouviu o que tão dizendo sobre ele? – Kate continuou.

Tudo isso elas diziam baixo pra que eu não ouvisse. Não que elas tivessem nos notado ali. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada a não ser na conversa delas.

Rose me empurrou pela fila, me obrigando a andar, enquanto eu via até onde aquela vaca se atreveria a ir.

- Ouvi. Ele ta em coma há uns meses né? Coitado. Um desperdício. – ela disse.

- Pois é. Mas não é exatamente disso que eu to falando. – Kate continuou.

- E o que é? – Kelly parecia surpresa.

- Assim, ele é muito gato né? Uma amiga da minha vizinha tava no hospital e viu ele há meses atrás, antes do acidente. Ela disse que babou! Não sei como, mas ele ficou ainda mais gato! Ela disse que vai se consultar com ele assim que ele se formar... – Kate continuou.

- Não se eu puder impedir! Haha, vou chegar no consultório dele e vamos brincar de médico ginecologista e paciente. – Kelly riu.

A essa altura tudo que eu conseguia pensar era quebrar o nariz de alguém.

Especificamente o de Kelly.

- Calma Alice – Rose falou, alarmada – Você ta ficando roxa.

- Calma Rose? Elas falam assim do meu irmão e você quer que eu fique calma? – gritei silenciosa.

Se é que isso era possível. Minha voz saía esganiçada e eu tentava veemente me controlar.

- Sério, se eu visse o tal do Edward, eu pegava. – Kelly falou. – É impressionante como na família da Esquisita Cullen tem homem gato.

Comecei a me virar na direção dela, mas Prixty me segurou.

- Alice, pense bem no que vai fazer. – ela falou.

- Já pensei Prixty. E eu não vou mais aturar um único comentário dessa vadia. – respondi.

Me virei e as duas riam uma pra outra, sem notar minha presença.

Fiquei parada lá, esperando.

Elas esbarraram em mim.

- Ei, olha por onde anda, idiota... – Kelly disse, com a voz sumindo assim que me viu.

- O que você tava falando, Kelly? – cutuquei.

Se ela tivesse a cara de pau de dizer na minha cara, ela iria ver.

- Do seu primo? Ah, ele é um gato, isso é um fato. Olha, rimou! – ela disse.

Idiota.

- Além disso, sua vaca. – falei.

- Que eu vou pegar ele. – ela disse simplesmente – Assim que fizer seu namorado largar de você.

Ela definitivamente não tinha amor à própria vida.

- E o que te faz pensar isso? – considerando a situação dos meus nervos, eu até que estava falando bem calma.

- Você é uma sonsa, idiota, esquisita que não merece o namorado que tem – ela disse me fazendo enrijecer – E o seu primo, bem, ele também não enxerga muito bem, se ainda namora aquela esquisita da Isabella Swan.

- Não fale assim dela. Nem dele. – eu disse entre dentes.

- Por que não? Quem é você pra me dizer o que falar? – ela dizia, alto.

A essa altura, uma roda já se formava ao nosso redor.

Lembrei do meu sonho.

Outra visão? Provavelmente.

- Porque eu sou irmã dele, e ela é minha melhor amiga. E ninguém fala deles assim. – eu disse.

- Eu falo. Seu namorado é um idiota por namorar você e seu primo um palerma por namorar a louca da Isabella. Pronto, falei. – ela disse e cruzou os braços, satisfeita.

- Segura? – pedi a Rose, estendendo minha bandeja de comida.

Ela segurou, confusa.

- SUA VACA! NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DE NENHUM DELES! – gritei, antes de partir pra cima de Kelly.

Pulei em cima dela e comecei a estapear o rosto dela.

Definitivamente, o jogo de luta livre que o Emmett me ensinou tinha tido seu valor.

Kelly gritava que eu era louca e tentava me bater, em vão.

Em um determinado momento que eu não vi, eu estava em cima dela, que estava deitada no chão.

Ela tentava puxar meus cabelos, mas não conseguia alcançá-los, eles eram curtos demais.

- Sua louca, sai de cima de mim! – Kelly berrava.

Ao nosso redor, as pessoas já me incentivavam.

Eu nem sabia que tinha tantos fãs, mas aparentemente, todo mundo queria que a Kelly saísse de lá com algo quebrado.

Me lembrei das aulas do meu querido primo Emmett e dei um soco na cara dela, enquanto puxava seus cabelos. Senti algo mole assim que dei o soco, mas não me importei em ver o que era. Eu estava cega de ódio daquela patricinha e ia desferir todos os golpes que conseguisse.

- Você vai aprender a nunca mais mexer comigo, Kelly, ah se vai! NINGUÉM fala assim comigo, NINGUÉM! – eu gritei de volta pra ela.

Dei mais alguns tapas e socos enquanto ela gritava e esperneava, até que alguém me puxou por trás.

- NUNCA MAIS MEXA COM ALICE CULLEN, KELLY, NUNCA MAIS! – gritei, enquanto era afastada por duas mãos muito fortes.

Quando estava longe o suficiente, vi que todos os meus amigos estavam comigo e quem tinha me tirado de cima de Kelly fora Jacob.

- Alice, eu devo admitir que tava adorando ver você acabar com aquela sem vergonha, mas você ia matá-la se eu te deixasse continuar. – ele riu.

Suspirei pesado e achei incrível o peso que eu tinha acabado de tirar das costas.

- Eu estava realmente precisando fazer isso. – falei.

- Certamente que alguém estava, aquela patricinha mereceu quebrar o nariz. – Prixty falou rindo.

Os outros a acompanharam.

- Ela quebrou o nariz? – perguntei surpresa.

Eles me olharam e começaram a rir.

- Quebrou, você não percebeu? – Rosalie falou.

Eu ri com eles.

- Definitivamente eu estava concentrada demais em matá-la de porradas pra perceber um detalhe tão insignificante. – falei.

Nós rimos juntos e comemos ali mesmo, no pátio da escola.

Até a diretora veio me parabenizar. Eu fiquei meio em choque, mas ela disse que foi bom alguém dar um basta nas armações de Kelly.

Voltei pra casa leve, como não me sentia há bastante tempo.

Deixei Rose em casa e como Jazz ainda dormia, prometi que voltava a noite.

Cheguei em casa e quando contei à Emmett, ele me abraçou e ficou se vangloriando dizendo o tempo todo: "Essa é minha garota!"

Eu estava feliz por ter finalmente feito algo impensado, tirado um peso das costas.

Mas aquela briga toda tinha me deixado exausta e eu dormi durante o resto da tarde.

Se eu soubesse que isso me faria tão bem, teria estapeado Kelly há muito mais tempo.

**POV Jasper**

Tontura. Dor.

Era tudo que eu sentia assim que acordei na terça de manhã.

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanta dor e eu não raciocinava.

Se eu consegui sequer pensar em sair da cama? De jeito nenhum.

Quando Rose veio me chamar, achando que eu tinha perdido a hora de novo, levou um susto.

- Jazz, você ta queimando! Espera que eu vou pegar o termômetro. – ela disse e saiu correndo pela casa atrás da caixinha de remédios.

Quando ela voltou, enfiou uma coisa muito fria – que eu presumi ser o termômetro – embaixo da minha língua e depois esperou.

Quando ela tirou, desceu de novo as escadas e voltou com um copo d'água e um comprimido.

- Toma isso Jazz. Você fica em casa hoje. – ela disse.

Com MUITO esforço, consegui levantar o suficiente pra tomar o remédio e cair na cama de novo.

Caí no sono mais pesado que possa existir e não vi quando Rose saiu.

~*~

Acordei horas mais tarde, a cabeça ainda pesada, o corpo dolorido.

Droga de gripe!

Olhei o relógio da cabeceira, que marcava 17h.

Nossa! Eu tinha dormido o dia inteiro!

Mas pelo menos me sentia um pouco melhor.

Só um pouco.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu um pouco, e Rose colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

- Ah, finalmente você acordou! Ta melhor? – ela entrou no quarto e sentou na cama.

- Um pouco. – falei, e notei que minha voz estava absurdamente foinha.

Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso.

- Com fome?

Analisei meu próprio corpo.

- Não. Na verdade eu to meio enjoado. – falei.

- Isso é culpa da gripe, mas você precisa se alimentar. Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você com... – o som da campainha interrompeu a fala dela. – Volto já, vou ver quem é.

Acenei com a cabeça e deitei novamente na cama, cansado demais.

Logo depois Rose apareceu de novo, com outra pessoa atrás.

- Jazz, você tem visita. – ela disse e Alice entrou pela porta.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou nos meus lábios e ela veio até mim.

- Oi... – sussurrei.

- Oi. – ela disse – Ta melhor? Fiquei preocupada quando a Rose disse que você tinha adoecido.

- Mais ou menos. Ainda to meio zonzo. – confessei.

Ela colocou as pequenas mãozinhas na minha testa e sorriu.

- Bom, pelo menos a febre passou. – ela disse – Já comeu?

- Rose tava tentando me convencer a fazer isso quando você chegou. – respondi.

- Hm, Rose, coloca a sopa que eu trouxe num prato e traz? – ela disse.

- Sopa? Como assim, sopa? – perguntei atordoado.

- Comida de doente, amor! – Alice brincou – Pra você sarar logo.

Ela me deu um sorriso tão gentil e inocente que eu aceitei.

Rose voltou ao quarto logo depois com um prato enorme de sopa nas mãos.

Gemi involuntariamente.

Me sentei e Rose colocou a bandeja com um líquido verde no meu colo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei indignado, apontando a gosma verde.

- Sopa de legumes. Importante pra sua recuperação, agora coma. – Alice ordenou.

Olhei pra ela incrédulo.

Será possível que ela pretendia mesmo me fazer engolir aquilo?

- Nem pensar! Prefiro morrer! – falei, tentando empurrar a gosma pra longe.

- Nem começa, Jazz! Coma e coma tudo! – Rose falou, sentando do meu lado.

Será possível que não tinha ninguém em sã consciência ali?

COMO aquela COISA verde ia entrar na minha boca, COMO?

Impossível.

- Jazzinho... – Alice começou, com olhos suplicantes – Come vai, vai se sentir melhor...

Ah não! Isso é covardia, dona Alice!

Gemi como uma criança, quase chorando e ela riu.

- Pooooooooor favooooooor... – ela fez de novo.

DANE-SE! Alice sabe mesmo como persuadir alguém.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – resmunguei e peguei o líquido verde com a colher, colocando na boca com os lábios fechados.

Ugh. Odeio sopa.

Odeio, odeio, odeio.

Já disse que odeio sopa?

UGH!

- Ugh, isso é nojento. – eu disse, fazendo Rose rir.

- Que foi Rose? – Alice perguntou.

- Jasper odeia sopa. De qualquer tipo. – ela disse, ainda rindo.

- É a comida mais repugnante já inventada pelo homem – eu disse, engolindo outra colher sem me concentrar no gosto – Água com um monte de coisinhas dentro... Ugh!

Alice se juntou a Rose e as duas deram pra rir da minha cara. Ótimo.

- Podem rir. Não são vocês que tem que tomar esse troço. – falei, dando mais uma colherada.

Terminei a horrível sopa verde em meio a arrepios e piadinhas de Alice e Rose.

- Pronto, acabei. – falei mal humorado.

- Ta vendo que foi bom pra você? Até esboçando raiva você já está! – Rose falou, pegando a bandeja do meu colo.

Mostrei a língua pra ela.

- Viu? – ela disse a Alice.

Fiz uma careta.

- Ah, Jazz, não faz assim... Foi pro seu bem, amor. – Alice falou, a voz macia e harmoniosa.

Falando desse jeito eu não tinha como discutir.

- Então, como foi o colégio hoje? – perguntei a Alice.

Ela ficou meio tensa de repente e se afastou um pouco, na mesma hora que Rose voltou.

- Que foi Lice? – perguntei.

- Nada não, o colégio foi bom. – ela disse e sorriu.

Rose gargalhou.

- Foi ótimo, principalmente a hora do almoço.

Olhei de uma pra outra, que trocavam olhares cúmplices entre si.

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa e eu quero saber. – exigi.

Rose olhou pra Alice, que tinha uma expressão indecifrável.

- Contem logo, poxa! – falei, me dando conta que estava repentinamente mais forte.

- Sabe a Kelly, Jasper? – Rose falou, fazendo Alice enterrar a cabeça nas mãos.

Ok, agora eu fiquei realmente curioso.

- O que tem a patricinha com cara de vaca? – perguntei.

Alice riu e Rose também, mas continuou.

- Tem que ela estava falando coisas nada agradáveis hoje na fila do almoço. E ela não viu que estávamos ouvindo. E aí eu acho que a TPM da Alice fez ela explodir, e a Alice deu uma baita surra na patricinha. – Rose contou.

Olhei incrédulo pra Alice, que estava totalmente envergonhada e não me encarava.

- Sério, Alice? – perguntei a ela, sério.

Ela me olhou e acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu quebrei o nariz dela, mas nem percebi... – ela admitiu.

Eu olhei pra Rose que assentiu também.

- Ela só parou de bater na Kelly porque o Jacob puxou ela.

Eu olhei pra Alice e dela pra Rose várias vezes.

Quando meu cérebro processou a informação: Alice x Kelly; briga; Alice quebrou o nariz de Kelly; eu não me contive e desatei a rir.

Elas me olharam atônitas, mas riram também.

- Bem feito! – eu falei, entre risadas – Eu tava com vontade de dar uns tapas nela também, a qualquer minuto... Você poupou meu trabalho, amor, obrigado.

Nós rimos e eu fui parando, conforme a dor no meu corpo aumentava.

- Ai, assim eu não agüento. – falei, quando finalmente parei de rir. – Mas eu realmente queria ter visto essa cena.

Rose me contou os detalhes e Alice até me agraciou com suas impressões pessoais.

Depois de muita conversa, resolvi que tinha força suficiente pra me levantar e tomar um banho.

As meninas desceram e quando eu terminei, me juntei a elas na sala, e vimos um filme, enquanto Alice me ninava no colo.

Foi uma noite agradável, e apesar da gripe, eu estava absurdamente satisfeito com o desfecho dela.


	22. La Bomboniére

**Capítulo 21**

**POV Jasper**

Uma semana depois, Kelly ainda reclamava do nariz quebrado.

O colégio inteiro ainda ria da cara dela e agora todos cumprimentavam Alice, por onde ela passava.

Era impressionante o que um simples descontrole emocional tinha feito com a popularidade dela.

Não que ela ligasse pra isso agora. Eu estava orgulhoso de ver que mesmo com toda essa atenção em cima dela, ela se mantinha igual.

- Jazzy... – falando nela...

Ela ultimamente tinha dado pra me chamar de tudo, menos pelo nome.

- Diga Ali. – falei, imitando sua mania.

- Que tal sairmos hoje a noite pra jantar? Não agüento mais ficar em casa... o clima continua tenso, não diminui nunca... – ela falou, fazendo bico.

- Claro amor. Te pego no hospital?

- Aham. Seis e meia ta bom? Não precisa ser lugar chique, vou até do mesmo jeito que estiver no hospital. – ela disse e me abraçou – Só quero passar a noite com você.

A abracei com o coração acelerado.

- Então vamos passar a noite juntos.

Ela sorriu, me deu um beijo estralado na bochecha e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa do almoço.

Mais tarde, em casa, eu pensava nos lugares pra levar Alice e em como podia distrai-la do clima tenso que ainda era muito presente na família dela.

- Ei, Rose. Você viu aquela minha camisa preta? – perguntei, quando não achei a peça.

- Ta nessa pilha de roupas passadas em cima da sua cama, Jazz! – ela gritou.

Olhei a cama e procurei a camisa. Quando achei, me vesti e desci as escadas.

- To saindo com a Alice, qualquer coisa liga! – falei.

_Aliás, não ligue nem se estiver morrendo_! Anotei mentalmente.

Dirigi até o Hospital de Forks cantarolando. Já sabia exatamente o que fazer pra espantar o clima tenso de Alice.

Entrei no hospital e fui direto até o quarto onde Edward ainda estava internado.

Bati e entrei.

- Lice? – chamei.

Ela se levantou, deu um beijo na testa do primo e pegou a bolsa.

Assim que saiu do quarto, me abraçou.

- Anda, me tira daqui. – a voz urgente dizia tudo que eu precisava saber.

Fui com ela em silêncio até o carro e apenas quando entramos, a deixei falar.

- Ai, cada dia parece pior que o outro. – ela suspirou e massageou as têmporas com os dedos.

- Calma Lice. Isso vai passar. – falei.

Não tinha mais tanta certeza disso, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa.

Mesmo que Edward jamais acordasse, um dia ela ia superar e viver a vida normalmente, disso eu tinha certeza.

Alice tinha ficado forte o suficiente pra isso.

- Tudo bem, chega de depressão. Onde vamos? – ela disse, fazendo um esforço pra por um sorriso no rosto.

- _La Bomboniére_*. – falei.

Ela deu uma gargalhada alta enquanto eu ligava o carro e tomava a direção do restaurante.

La Bomboniére era um restaurante atípico.

Tinha de tudo por lá, até um mini playground.

O pessoal da escola costumava chamar de "restaurante das crianças", porque tinha muitos brinquedos por lá, máquinas de jogos e era muito, _muito _colorido.

O lugar perfeito pra fazer o aniversário do seu filho de cinco anos.

Era também o lugar perfeito para distrair Alice.

Quando nos acomodamos numa mesa, um palhaço, digo, garçom vestido de palhaço, apareceu.

- Bem vindos ao La Bomboniére, o lugar mais doce e feliz de Forks. Em que posso ajudar? – ele disse de uma forma automática.

Alice e eu precisamos segurar a risada.

- Qual o prato do dia? – perguntei, controlando o riso.

- _La Chica Feliz_**. – ele respondeu.

Alice não aguentou mais e riu.

- Hm, creio que estamos com mais fome. Um La Chica Feliz não resolve. Vocês tem pizza? – perguntei.

- Temos. Aqui estão os sabores. – ele disse nos entregando uns papeizinhos – Eu volto já, escolham a vontade.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu.

- Cara, essa idéia de vestirem os garçons de palhaços é muito doida! – Alice comentou.

- Concordo – eu ri – Então, o que vai ser senhorita?

Ela analisou o papel por um minuto e sorriu.

- Que tal uma À Moda da Casa pequena? – sugeriu.

- Perfeito.

Quando o garçom voltou e fizemos nossos pedidos, começamos a observar mais atentamente o local.

O aspecto de festa de criança estava em cada poro daquele lugar.

Tinha uma enorme piscina de bolas coloridas num dos cantos, cheio de crianças que brincavam rindo e gritando.

Existia também um mini-playground do outro lado, com escorrego, balanços e uma casa pequena.

Mais ou menos umas vinte crianças brincavam por lá, sendo observadas de perto ou de longe, pelos pais.

Nós éramos o único casal jovem que havia por ali.

- Amor... – Alice me chamou.

- Sim? – me voltei a ela e ela me olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

- Por que viemos aqui?

- Nós dois estamos precisando dar umas risadas e nada melhor pra isso do que uma noite "de criança". – falei.

Ela sorriu e jogou um guardanapo em cima de mim, amassado como bola de papel.

- Você disse que era uma noite "de criança", então vou revelar minha criança interior. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- É assim, é? – provoquei e joguei a bolinha de volta nela.

Depois das bolinhas de guardanapo, foi a vez dos canudinhos que estavam na mesa.

O meu e o dela travaram uma batalha épica, sempre dobrando no final.

Alice ria e os olhos dela brilhavam. Só isso já era o suficiente pra me fazer rir também.

Vinte minutos depois, nossa pizza chegou.

- Oba! – Alice disse com uma voz de criança que me fez rir.

Comemos a pizza entre risadas e piadas sem graça (mas que nós ríamos) enquanto a pizza, deliciosa, era devorada.

- Que tal uma rodada de games daqui a pouco, Alice? – perguntei, quando terminava minha pizza.

- Ótima idéia. – ela disse, terminando de mastigar – Isso aqui é muito bom.

Sorri e quando terminamos nossa pizza, fomos até uma máquina caça-níquel.

Passamos o resto da noite entre jogos, brincadeiras e muita risada.

Alice estava tão feliz que quem visse não imaginava metade do que ela estava passando.

Num determinado momento, fomos até a piscina de bolinhas coloridas e enquanto eu corria atrás dela, ela jogava bolas em mim, rindo e se escondendo dentro das bolas.

Ela me puxava pela perna, eu caía, levantava e corria atrás dela. Mas ela sempre dava um jeito de escapar e jogar alguma coisa em mim.

Ela parecia uma criança, que não tem preocupações nem medos.

E naquela noite ela era exatamente isso.

Apenas uma criança feliz.

**POV Alice**

Eu e Jazz nos divertimos tanto no La Bomboniére, que não vimos a hora passar.

Quando paramos, finalmente, depois de outra corrida na piscina de bolas, perguntei a hora. Era quase meia noite, e nós ainda estávamos lá.

Jazz pagou a conta, e saímos do restaurante rindo.

Ainda dentro do carro fiz o que tinha feito no restaurante. Eu cutucava Jazz e ele ria, enquanto dirigia habilmente.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, minha barriga doía de tanto rir.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria entrar.

- Não quero que essa noite acabe. – soltei.

- Eu também não. Mas **tudo** tem um fim. Até mesmo noites **perfeitas** como essa. – ele disse e me puxou pra um beijo.

Nos beijamos longamente, como não tínhamos feito muito no restaurante. Lá só tinha espaço pra nossas "crianças interiores".

Ele me beijava com amor e ternura, um carinho explodindo dos seus lábios. O beijo era lento, como se ele estivesse apenas explorando, descobrindo os meus lábios. Apenas ternura exalava dali.

Quando nos separamos, meio arquejando, meu celular tocou na bolsa.

Peguei e vi que minha tia me ligava, certamente preocupada.

- Oi tia. – atendi.

- Querida, onde você está? Já passa da meia-noite! Está no hospital? – ela perguntou, aflita.

- Calma tia. Eu saí do hospital no fim da tarde e fui jantar com o Jazz. Nesse momento eu estou no carro dele na frente de casa. Não se preocupe. – respondi.

Ouvi um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.

- Ah que bom querida. Não demore muito aí, sim? Te vejo aqui dentro. – ela disse.

- Pode deixar tia. – falei e ela desligou.

- Desculpe, perdi completamente a noção do tempo e deixei sua tia preocupada. – Jazz falou, meio baixo.

- Não se desculpe, amor! Essa foi uma noite perfeita! Eu mesma esqueci completamente da hora. – eu ri.

Ele riu comigo e me deu outro beijo, rápido.

- Boa noite Alice. – ele disse.

- Boa noite Jasper. – respondi – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Sempre.

Saí do carro e entrei em casa, com ar de menina romântica.

Emmett percebeu isso.

- Onw, o amor é lindo! – ele disse.

- Para, Em! Boa noite. – falei rindo e subi as escadas.

- Boa noite, pulguinha. – ele respondeu.

Estanquei na escada e meu coração ficou repentinamente grande demais no peito. Apertado, com saudades.

**Pulguinha**, era do que Edward adorava me chamar. Na concepção dele, eu sempre pulava e quicava demais pra uma pessoa normal, e já que eu era baixinha, "pulguinha" era o apelido perfeito pra mim.

- Você sabe que não tem direito de me chamar assim, Emmett. – falei.

Não tinha ressentimento na minha voz, eu apenas queria que esse apelido fosse exclusivo do meu irmão mais velho.

- Desculpa baixinha. Esqueci. – ele respondeu, meio arrependido.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite. – falei e voltei a subir as escadas.

Quando cheguei ao corredor do primeiro andar, minha tia apareceu, saindo da biblioteca.

- Ow querida, se divertiu? – ela perguntou.

- Muito! – respondi, já rindo – Jasper me deu uma noite maravilhosa. Nunca ri tanto!

Eu continuei rindo enquanto ela me seguia até meu quarto.

- É mesmo? – ela riu do meu entusiasmo – E onde ele te levou?

- Ao La Bomboniére. – falei.

Ela começou a gargalhar alto.

- Realmente, o lugar perfeito pra rir. – ela disse, entrando comigo no quarto e me observando enquanto eu tirava os brincos e me trocava.

Fui até o banheiro enquanto descrevia minha noite pra ela e me troquei. Limpei a pele, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e fiz bochecho com anti-séptico bucal. Comecei a pentear o cabelo e ouvi novamente a voz da minha tia, do quarto.

- Querida, seu tio ligou há alguns minutos... – ela disse e parou, incerta.

- E?

- Edward teve algumas alterações na atividade cerebral hoje à noite. – ela disse.

Parei de pentear o cabelo e sai do banheiro para encará-la.

Ela tinha uma expressão que eu não consegui identificar como boa ou ruim.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – minha voz falhou um pouco no final, sem a minha permissão consciente.

- Carlisle disse que isso _pode ser_ bom ou ruim. Ele disse que as alterações deram a entender que o cérebro dele está tentando se recuperar, mas ele acha que algo está impedindo isso. Eles vão fazer alguns testes hoje de madrugada. Ele liga pela manhã avisando como foi. – ela disse.

Apenas meneei a cabeça, considerando comigo mesma se devia ficar animada ou apenas quieta, esperando que os resultados fossem favoráveis.

- Só achei que você precisava saber disso. Você tem lidado com isso tudo muito bem, Lice. Edward ficaria orgulhoso. – ela disse.

Lágrimas começaram a surgir nos meus olhos, involuntariamente.

As segurei lá e olhei pra minha tia.

- Obrigada tia Esme. – falei, a voz ligeiramente embargada.

Ela me abraçou com ternura e depois saiu do quarto.

Respirei fundo e consegui eliminar as lágrimas sem soltá-las no rosto.

Terminei de pentear os cabelos e me deitei, desligando a luz.

Me virei na cama algumas vezes, sem ter certeza do que poderia esperar.

Uma vozinha surgiu na minha mente.

- _Vai dar tudo certo._ – Dizia a voz.

Sorri e confiei.

De alguma forma, ia dar tudo certo.

_Edward dormia tranquilamente em casa, enquanto todos estavam na parte de trás da casa, rodeando a piscina. Eu corria atrás de Jazz, espirrando água nele com minha pistola d'água. Rose e Emmett estavam sentados numa árvore, rindo e namorando._

_Meus tios apenas nos olhavam. E Bella estava lendo um livro, sentada sozinha à sombra da casa. De repente ouvimos um barulho. Parecia um coração batendo._

_Inconscientemente, todos correram ansiosos em direção ao som. O coração batia dentro do quarto de Edward, e quando eu abri a porta, ele estava sentado, olhando pra nós e sorrindo._** Acordado.**

Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Ainda grogue, forcei minha mente a lembrar de algo.

Demorei muito até que me lembrei do sonho.

Por algum motivo estranho eu tinha **certeza** que aquilo aconteceria.

Logo que acordei, tudo não passou de um simples sonho. Depois da notícia que Edward tinha tido alterações na atividade cerebral na noite anterior, era óbvio que eu tinha esperanças – mesmo que estivessem escondidas – que ele iria acordar.

Meu sonho não significava nada.

Ou significava?

Sonhos vívidos como esse já tinham acontecido. A começar pelo acidente de Edward e Bella. Será que essa era mais uma... _previsão_?

Levantei da cama e me forcei a esquecer tudo aquilo.

Isso era loucura.

Ninguém podia prever o futuro, podia?

_Não, não. Não é nada disso_, pensei comigo mesma.

Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Desliguei a torneira e me olhei no espelho.

O sonho tinha sido real _demais_. Será que eu poderia cogitar a possibilidade de que ele acontecesse?

Ou eu estava apenas sendo tola em acreditar nele?

Cansada de refletir, desci as escadas.

Senti cheiro de café preto sendo coado e panquecas.

- Bom dia. – falei, o mais animada possível.

- Bom dia, baixinha. – Emmett falou, ainda grogue.

- Bom dia querida – tia Esme falou – Dormiu bem?

- Aham. – respondi.

Peguei uma das panquecas da mesa e passei geléia de morando por cima. Comecei a mastigar, enquanto tomava o café.

Passei a refeição inteira pensando no sonho. Que droga!

Por que eu não conseguia expulsá-lo da mente?

Por que a imagem dos olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados de Edward, sorrindo pra mim, acordado e cheio de vida, ainda estava me atormentando?

Terminei o café no mesmo minuto que Carlisle entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, família. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia, tio. – falei.

- E aí, pai. – Emmett.

- Bom dia querido. Como foi tudo lá? – minha tia perguntou.

Automaticamente eu e Emmett passamos a comer mais devagar, concentrados na conversa.

- Bom, fizemos todos os exames possíveis e está tudo normal com o cérebro dele. Ainda em coma, mas nas condições normais de um coma. Não entendo o porquê das alterações. – ele respondeu, meio intrigado.

Ele tinha uma cara de cansaço, mas apesar disso, estava desperto.

- Eu pensei que teríamos boas notícias. – Emmett falou.

Meu tio riu sem humor.

- Infelizmente está tudo na mesma. E mais uma: hoje de manhã, o coração dele também alterou as batidas. Por um minuto inteiro, o coração bateu numa freqüência de quem está acordado. Eu me animei como nunca e aí a freqüência cardíaca diminuiu de novo. – ele disse e suspirou.

Minha mente fez tantas conexões nervosas ao mesmo tempo que o mundo girou.

_Por um minuto inteiro, o coração bateu numa freqüência de quem está acordado._ – a voz de Carlisle ecoou na minha mente.

O sonho veio também. O som que tinha atraído todos para o quarto de Edward era o som de um coração batendo.

_O coração bateu numa freqüência de quem está __**acordado**__._ – as últimas palavras ecoaram de novo, com ênfase desnecessária, frisando a última palavra da sentença.

Sem pensar, dei um pulo da cadeira e corri até o telefone da cozinha.

Meus tios perguntavam o que houve, mas eu não respondia.

A voz deles todos – Carlisle, Emmett e Esme – estava distante demais.

A única coisa que minha mente processava eram aquelas últimas palavras. "De quem está acordado".

Bella atendeu no segundo toque.

- Alô?

- Bella, que tal passar o dia no hospital com Edward? Sei lá, acho que deveríamos ficar lá com ele hoje. Topa?

- Adoraria Alice. Tava pensando em fazer isso na verdade. Te encontro lá, ta bem? Vou só levar as meninas pro curso de línguas. – ela disse.

- Ótimo. Daqui a uma hora eu chego no hospital. – falei.

- Até lá. – ela disse e desligou.

Me virei pro restante de minha família e os vi atordoados com minha reação.

- Que tal um dia em família? Vou chamar o Jazz e a Rose e todos vamos passar o dia falando com o Edward. – falei animada.

Emmett concordou e minha tia também. Meu tio disse que iria mais tarde, antes precisava descansar. Mas prometeu que almoçaria conosco, no restaurante do hospital.

Liguei pra Jazz e Rose e eles também aceitaram.

Algo na minha voz e na minha expressão convenceu todos eles sem muito esforço.

Quando estávamos todos prontos, fomos até o hospital.

Bella já estava lá quando cheguei, sentada na poltrona do lado da cama de Edward, observando-o dormir profundamente.

Dei um beijo na testa dele e um abraço em Bella. Me sentei no sofá com ela enquanto Esme arrumava o cabelo do filho e acariciava sua mão.

Nos sentamos e em pouco tempo, Rose, Jazz e Carlisle se juntaram a nós.

Eu já tinha feito o que me era cabido.

Agora só precisava esperar.

* * *

* Eu que inventei o nome desse restaurante, ok? ahhuahua

** La Chica Feliz é uma espécie de McLanche Feliz. Hamburguer, batatas e refrigerante. ;)

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! *-*

Faz tempo que não passo aqui com N/A né? Então...

É só porque a fic tá chegando na sua reta final e é bom que vocês saibam... Mas temos segunda temporada, que ainda está em andamento. ;) Então logo que a VS acabar, eu começo a postar a VSII, se liguem ;)

Bom, não esqueçam de deixar reviews *-*

:*

_Kessy_


	23. Enfim sorrisos

**Capítulo 22**

**POV Alice**

À tardinha, enquanto o sol se punha, Emmett se espreguiçou na cadeira.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que passar o dia aqui pudesse ser tão tedioso. – ele bufou.

Nós rimos.

Tínhamos tido um quase perfeito dia em família ali.

Todos conversamos animadamente com Edward, que respondia com sua freqüência cardíaca e respiratória fracas.

Não me incomodei com isso. Algo dentro de mim dizia que isso ia passar. E logo.

Meus tios me perguntaram o porque da "reunião" no hospital e eu disse que apenas queria que Edward estivesse rodeado pela família hoje.

Eles aceitaram minha resposta, o que foi bom, porque eu não queria ter que explicar o exato porquê da minha atitude. Já que nem eu mesma sabia com 100% de certeza.

- Eu volto já. – Rose disse e se levantou.

- Onde vai amor? – Emmett fez biquinho.

Eu ri dele e ele me mostrou a língua, me fazendo rir mais.

- Ao banheiro. – ela disse rindo dele também e o beijou na testa.

- Lice, vem aqui comigo? – Bella falou assim que Rose saiu.

- Claro Bella. – falei e saí com ela.

Fomos até o corredor, sentando nas cadeiras do lado da porta do quarto.

- Por que, exatamente, você convenceu todo mundo a vir aqui hoje? Justamente hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Bella, eu já disse. Quero que Edward esteja rodeado pela família hoje. Não sei o porque de ser hoje, mas é isso que meu coração ta mandando fazer. – eu disse.

Eu estava sendo sincera, no final das contas. Era um pedido formal do meu coração e da minha mente. Nada me dava certezas da minha teoria.

Mas meu coração gritava por isso. E eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desobedecê-lo. O grito era alto demais.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, Bella.

Ela me analisou por alguns segundos e suspirou, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade eu amei a ideia. É muito bom ter todo mundo aqui. Mesmo com ele tão... longe. – ela disse, a voz sumindo.

- Ele não ficará longe por muito tempo Bella. – falei sem pensar.

Ela me olhou e sorriu, meio triste.

- Espero que esteja certa.

- Eu também espero. – sorri pra ela – Vamos voltar?

- Claro. – ela levantou e bem nessa hora Rose voltou.

Ela não perguntou nada, apenas sorriu e entramos no quarto.

Tia Esme acariciava os cabelos de Edward quando entramos, com os olhos totalmente marejados e algumas lágrimas nas maçãs do rosto. Bella andou até ela e sentou do lado.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dele. – tia Esme falou.

- Todos nós sentimos, mãe. Todos nós sentimos. – Emmett suspirou.

Me sentei no colo de Jasper e por uns cinco minutos, o único som no quarto eram as batidas fracas do coração de Edward.

Carlisle se ausentou por alguns momentos, pra ver um paciente. Após quinze minutos, ele voltou.

- Cansados? – ele nos perguntou.

- Bastante. – Emmett.

- Um pouco. – Bella.

- Ainda não. – eu.

Todos deram risadinhas.

- O que foi? – eu quis saber.

- Nada cansa você, querida. – tia Esme explicou.

Me fingi de indignada e eles riram mais um pouco.

- Oh, Edward, você faz tanta falta, meu filho. – Carlisle.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – Esme.

- Devia ver Alice. Nossa menininha cresceu, mano! – Emmett.

Nessa hora meus olhos encheram de lágrimas que eu contive veemente. Meu coração apertou de saudades e eu me perguntei por quanto tempo mais precisaria agüentar tudo isso. Já não tinha sido suficiente? Ainda tinha mais? Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo poderia agüentar...

- É melhor nós irmos. Passamos o dia aqui, estamos todos cansados. – Carlisle.

- Não quero ir agora... – choraminguei.

- Querida, é melhor você descansar. Amanhã voltamos. Eu volto com você. – Esme.

- Mas eu quero ficar o dia todo com ele. – insisti.

- Por que Lice? – Jasper – Por que essa insistência toda em ficar aqui hoje?

Todos me olharam, curiosos pela resposta.

Eu teria coragem suficiente pra dizer?

Ou apenas inventaria outra desculpa – razoável – pra deixar todos eles aqui?

- Porque meu coração ta pedindo. – falei.

Eles se olharam e eu vi meus tios trocarem um olhar meio de pena. Era quase como se eu fosse uma criança que teria a notícia que o irmão mais velho tinha morrido. Meu corpo estremeceu com o pensamento e meu coração apertou ainda mais.

- Lice... – Rose começou.

- Se quiserem ir, podem ir – falei me dando por vencida – Mas eu vou ficar aqui.

Eles suspiraram.

- Eu fico com você. – Jasper.

- Obrigada. – sorri pra ele.

Ele sorriu de volta e os outros se levantaram.

- Cuide-se querida. Mas volte amanhã pra casa está bem? – tia Esme.

- Tudo bem tia.

Depois de se despedirem de mim, todos foram até a cama do Edward. Bella abaixou um pouco, segurando a mão dele e colocando os lábios perto da orelha dele.

- Nós te amamos, Edward. – ela disse e deu um beijo na testa dele.

Eles começaram a se afastar e assim que tio Carlisle colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, um som diferente apareceu.

- Mas o que... – Carlisle disse, se virando para Edward.

Todos viraram também e eu olhei pro monitor.

Os batimentos cardíacos dele estavam subindo. E muito rápido.

- Eu sabia! – gritei e corri pro lado dele.

Todos me olharam confusos, enquanto eu me sentava de um lado da cama, segurando a mão do meu irmão.

- Edward... pode me ouvir? – falei baixinho, perto dele.

- Alice o que você ta fazendo? – ouvi Emmett dizer.

Não o respondi. Os batimentos continuavam fortes e a respiração dele também tinha aumentado.

- Mas... é um coma persistente... não é possível. – Carlisle falou, com uma pontada de entusiasmo e outra de descrença na voz.

- É possível sim, tio. – falei.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – tia Esme.

- Todos os sinais vitais dele... – tio Carlisle começou – estão voltando ao normal. Saindo do coma...

Nessa hora todos vieram até a cama também e depois de uns três minutos, quando os batimentos, respiração e sinais cerebrais se estabilizaram no nível normal, não no nível de coma, Carlisle finalmente acreditou.

- Edward? – chamei de novo – Você pode me ouvir?

Dez longos segundos se passaram e eu senti uma pressão na minha mão.

Olhei assustada e meus olhos brilharam quando percebi que a pressão tinha sido feita pela mão _dele_.

- Edward? Edward você ta ouvindo? Se tiver aperta minha mão de novo. – eu disse um pouquinho mais alto.

- De novo?! – Carlisle, Bella, Esme e Emmett.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, olhando minha mão. Quando olhei, todos olharam.

E todos viram a mão dele se mexendo, apertando a minha.

- Ele apertou! – falei, animada.

- Ele saiu do coma. – Carlisle, impressionado.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – eu disse.

- Como você sabia, Lice? – Jazz.

- Intuição. – respondi.

Nesse momento a mão de Edward apertou a minha mais forte e eu olhei de volta para o rosto dele.

Os olhos dele se moviam, apertando-se, e lentamente, foram se abrindo.

Prendemos a respiração enquanto os olhos dele se abriam, revelando o verde escuro típico dele. Ele piscou várias vezes antes de olhar na minha direção.

- Edward? – chamei com a voz embargada.

- Oi pulguinha... – a voz dele, fraca e cortada, respondeu.

- Oh, graças a Deus! – eu disse abraçando-o.

Nessa hora minhas lágrimas não podiam ser mais contidas. Elas jorraram como um rio, descontroladas.

Senti os braços dele me abraçando de volta, me colocando naquele abraço protetor que eu sempre amei sentir. Isso só me fez chorar mais.

- Ei... calma... o que foi? – ele perguntou, a voz ainda fraquíssima.

Eu o soltei enquanto tio Carlisle explicava.

- Você sofreu um acidente, não lembra? – ele disse, com a voz chorosa também.

Todos estavam chorando.

Edward franziu a testa, tentando lembrar, até que o olhar de compreensão o pegou.

- Ah... lembro. – ele disse baixinho.

Ele ainda tentava lembrar de alguma coisa, enquanto Carlisle recomeçava a explicação.

- Você ficou em coma por três meses Edward. Foram muitas feridas, muitos cortes, mas já estão todos cicatrizados. O pior já passou...

Edward de repente ficou aterrorizado.

- Cadê a Bella? Ela tava no carro não é? Cadê ela? – a voz dele subiu alguns tons.

Bella que estava atrás de todos apareceu.

- Eu to aqui, Edward. Eu to bem... só tive uns cortes e arranhões, só passei uma semana no hospital. – ela disse.

Ele se aliviou ao vê-la. Estendeu a mão livre e ela pegou.

- Que bom que você está bem. – ele disse.

Ela apenas sorriu. Entendi que ela ainda estava meio envergonhada pela briga que tinha causado o acidente. Eles precisariam de um tempo a sós, pra acertar tudo.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de expulsar todos do quarto, tio Carlisle o fez.

- Bom, agora é melhor mesmo vocês saírem. Vou precisar examinar ele... Pra ver se está tudo em ordem. – ele disse, colocando a mão na testa de Edward.

Nós concordamos e após cada um dar um abraço apertado em Edward, murmurando palavras embargadas de emoção, saímos do quarto.

Mais uma vez, uma visão acabava de ser realizada.

Carlisle saiu minutos depois, dizendo que Edward tinha dormido. Ele disse que ficaria para fazer alguns exames nele e ver se estava tudo ok e nos ligava depois.

Nos despedimos dele e fomos pra casa.

Após me despedir de Jazz e Rose e deitar na cama, não consegui controlar o sentimento de que finalmente as coisas dariam certo.

**POV Jasper**

Alice tinha acertado mais uma vez.

Depois de ver o impossível acordar de Edward acontecer, não tive dúvidas que a "intuição" de Alice tinha sido na verdade, outro sonho real e premonitório.

De alguma forma, Alice podia "prever" as coisas.

Ou apenas fosse uma intuição forte demais.

Relevei o fato e me virei na cama, pronto pra dormir.

No outro dia, acordei tarde. Um domingo ensolarado brilhava lá fora.

Me levantei disposto e desci as escadas. Encontrei Rose fazendo panquecas e cantarolando alguma música que me era desconhecida.

- Bom dia. – falei.

- Bom dia maninho! O café ta quase pronto... – ela disse.

- Ok. – falei.

Me sentei e peguei o celular.

- _Oi amor!_ – a voz alegre de Alice ecoou.

- Bom dia! – respondi alegre – Liguei pra saber como estão as coisas.

- _Tudo perfeito. Edward não tem absolutamente nada. Só vai ficar em observação por uns dois ou três dias aqui no hospital e se tudo continuar na mesma, ele recebe alta. Não é maravilhoso?!_ – ela disse.

- É maravilhoso, Lice! Você já ta no hospital?

-_ Aham. Não agüentei e vim logo pra cá. To olhando tia Esme dar comida pro Edward. Ta uma cena engraçada Jazz, você ta perdendo._ – ela riu.

Ouvi um resmungo do outro lado, provavelmente vindo de Edward e ri.

- Tudo bem amor. Vou deixar você curtir seu irmão ok? Mais tarde eu ligo.

- _Onw Jazz, você é demais. Pode deixar que eu ligo mais tarde._ – ela disse.

- Tudo bem. Te amo.

- _Também te amo Jazzy._ – ela disse.

Eu ri e desligamos.

- Como estão as coisas por lá? – Rose perguntou, me servindo panquecas.

- Ótimas. Edward está bem e vai ficar em observação alguns dias. Se tudo correr bem, ele tem alta logo, logo. – falei, abocanhando uma panqueca.

Passei o domingo atualizando meu dever de casa. O dia anterior passado inteiro no hospital tinha feito com que eu acumulasse muita matéria.

Mais ou menos às seis da tarde Alice ligou, animada como nunca, contando todas as novidades. Ela disse que Bella e Edward já tinham se acertado, que tudo estava como devia ser. Disse que não iria no colégio no outro dia, ia dormir no hospital. Eu disse que levaria seu dever de casa assim que as aulas acabassem e nós desligamos.

Dormi leve, como não dormia há muito tempo, sabendo que agora minha querida Alice estava em paz.

~*~

Na hora do almoço, a mesa estava animada.

- Ah, que bom que o irmão da Alice acordou! – Gisele falou.

- Você nem tem noção da alegria dela, Gi. – Rose. – Ela ta muito feliz!

- Imagino. – Sophie.

- Nós fomos lá ontem, ele tava dormindo, mas ela tava lá, não saiu do hospital pra nada... – Hoshi disse.

- Aparentemente, ela só vai querer sair quando ele sair também. – Prixty riu.

- É, acho que sim. – falei.

- Hey Jasper! – Jacob chamou.

- Hm?

- Que tal a gente fazer outra festinha hein? Pra comemorar! Podia ser até surpresa pra Alice... – ele sugeriu.

Todos concordaram com a idéia, e até começaram a fazer planos.

- Gente, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia... – falei.

Eles pararam de fazer planos e me olharam.

- Por que não, Jazz? – Leah.

- Não sei, mas agora ta muito cedo. A família ainda ta curtindo a "volta" do Edward e tudo mais, não acho que é o melhor momento pra interrompê-los com uma festa. Sem contar que o Edward vai precisar descansar quando voltar pra casa, o que tira a possibilidade de uma festa. – falei.

- Isso é verdade. – Sam concordou.

- Puxa, tinha esquecido disso. – Suze.

- É, o Jasper tem razão. – Adam.

- Mas a gente podia sair com a Alice pra algum lugar. Mostrar o quanto estamos felizes por ela e tudo mais. Mesmo que seja só pra comer pizza! – Rose incentivou.

- É, acho que sendo assim não tem problema nenhum... – cedi.

- Então ta decidido! Amanhã? – Jacob.

- Acho que amanhã ta bom. Deixa eu ver com a Alice. – falei sacando o celular do bolso.

Alice atendeu no terceiro toque.

- _Oi amor._ – ela disse.

- Oi amor... escuta, a gente tava pensando aqui... Amanhã a noite você ta livre?

- _Hm, acho que sim, por que?_

- É que a gente quer comemorar sua felicidade.

- _Minha felicidade?_ – ela riu.

- É, há tempos que você não ri desse jeito Ali, queremos comemorar! E estamos pensando em sair pra comer pizza, o que acha? – perguntei.

Ela considerou um pouco a proposta e logo depois deu uma risada.

- _Tudo bem, desde que seja rápido. Provavelmente o Ed tem alta amanhã, e sabe como é, eu quero estar aqui quando ele chegar._ – ela disse.

- Não se preocupe, você estará. – sorri.

- _Então combinado. Amanhã no almoço combinamos a hora ok?_ – ela disse.

O sinal tocou.

- Ok. Beijo amor... to indo pra aula. – falei.

- _Boa aula Jazz. Tchauzinho._

- Obrigado Lice. Tchau. – desliguei o telefone.

Todos levantaram da mesa e andamos em direção a porta do refeitório imaginando horas possíveis pra nossa "noite de pizza".

~*~

- Oh Jazz, eu to tão feliz... – Alice disse horas mais tarde.

Eu tinha ido levar o dever de casa dela e ela me surpreendeu, me pedindo pra ficar com ela até que Emmett chegasse.

Emmett já tinha chegado há mais ou menos duas horas, mas eu ainda estava lá.

Depois de infinitos beijos no sofá da sala, finalmente ela falou algo.

- Eu to vendo... – respondi sorrindo – E isso me deixa muito feliz.

Ela sorriu lindamente e me beijou de novo.

- Ed disse que quer falar com você. – ela disse e entortou a cara quando disse isso.

- O que ele quer falar comigo?

- Não sei, acho que o Emmett andou falando sobre mim enquanto eu não estava lá e ele deve querer saber como me comportei. – ela riu.

Eu ri também.

- Vai me defender não vai? – ela perguntou fazendo bico.

Eu ri ainda mais.

- Claro meu amor. Não vou dizer nada que comprometa sua reputação. – eu disse, ainda rindo.

Depois disso, decidi que precisava voltar pra casa.

Me despedi de Alice e dormi assim que cheguei em casa.

Dessa vez, a mesa do almoço estava quase um círculo, todos olhando pra Alice.

- E foi isso. Gente, o Ed disse que sente muito ter feito vocês baterem o carro de vocês também. Ele não se perdoa por ter perdido o controle. – ela dizia a Gisele e Sophie.

- Ele é maluco por acaso? – Gisele.

- Ele que fica em coma e se preocupa com a gente? Ah, qual é. Nós fomos as que menos tiveram prejuízo. – Sophie riu.

E era verdade. O carro delas tinha tido alguns amassos, que o seguro cobriu. Elas já estavam com um Palio preto novinho em folha.

Ao contrário do Volvo, que tinha sido totalmente destruído.

Mas também já tinha sido substituído. Tão logo o seguro foi acionado. O novo Volvo C30 de Edward o esperava há três meses, na garagem dos Cullen.

Alice riu da preocupação excessiva do irmão e depois mudou de assunto.

- Mas então, que tipo de noite da pizza é essa hein? – ela perguntou.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, ficou decidido que eu passaria na casa de Alice às seis, nós iríamos para a Pizzaria e logo que comêssemos, ela estaria de volta em casa.

Edward aparentemente teria alta à noite, e ela queria estar em casa quando ele chegasse.

Ela estava animada como nunca, quicando na cadeira, sem conseguir se conter.

Parecia quase uma... _pulga_.

Eu ri com a idéia.

Nos despedimos na saída do colégio e eu mal podia esperar pra ver Alice a noite.

A felicidade dela estava fazendo um bem incrível com a minha própria felicidade.


	24. Pedido Inesperado

Oi!

Então, estou dando as caras apenas para avisar a vocês que o próximo capítulo é o último da primeira temporada. :) Depois disso, vou dar uns quinze dias antes de começar a postar a segunda temporada aqui, ok? Me coloquem no Author Alert para saberem quando eu postar. :D

Se for preciso, eu aviso aqui também. :)

Beijinhos =*

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**POV Alice**

- Então todo mundo ficou parado, feito estátuas, vendo Rose dar chiliques. – Jasper ria enquanto contava os últimos dias dele e Rosalie na escola em Phoenix.

- Jasper, será que dá pra parar de contar meus podres? – Rose reclamou, mas ela também ria.

- Ta, sua chatolina. – ele disse, mostrando a língua pra ela.

- Ô crianção! – eu ri, abraçando-o.

Eu estava até com medo de explodir de tanta alegria.

Os meninos estavam sendo excessivamente engraçados e minha barriga doía por conta das risadas.

Quando acabamos a pizza, me despedi de todos eles com um sorriso. Eles prometeram ir visitar o Edward no outro dia e eu agradeci.

Jazz, Rose, Hoshi, Prixty e eu entramos na Mercedes do Jasper e fomos embora. Jazz deixou as meninas em casa e me levou.

- Obrigada Jazz. – eu disse, quando estávamos na porta da minha casa, nos despedindo.

- Pelo que, amor?

- Por tudo. – eu o abracei e beijei.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Boa noite. Vai ficar bem sozinha? – ele perguntou.

- Vou sim, pode ir. Te amo.

- Também te amo. Até amanhã. – ele se despediu.

- Até.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele voltou para o carro.

A casa estava vazia e silenciosa.

Subi direto pro meu quarto, pra tomar um bom banho e quando cheguei lá, encontrei um bilhete na cama.

_Alice  
Fomos para o hospital buscar o Edward. Quando chegar, poderia ligar o forno? Deixei uns pãezinhos de queijo prontos para assar. 25 minutos é o suficiente.  
Obrigada  
Esme_

Desci de volta até a cozinha e fiz o que minha tia pediu.

Depois, de volta ao quarto, tomei meu banho e vesti um pijama leve e confortável.

Voltei pra sala e consultei o relógio. Ainda faltavam 5 minutos para os pãezinhos ficarem prontos.

Peguei um dos CDs do Edward e coloquei pra tocar na sala. A música encheu a casa e eu liguei as luzes todas da sala.

Fui até a cozinha e enquanto tirava os pães da assadeira e colocava numa cestinha, ouvi o barulho do carro entrando na garagem.

Acabei rapidamente de colocar os pães na cesta e fui até a porta da garagem, com a cesta nas mãos.

Emmett abriu a porta antes que eu o fizesse e eu disse sorridente:

- Seja bem vindo, maninho!

Edward estava em pé atrás de Emmett e sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigado, maninha. – ele disse.

Ele entrou e quando viu os pãezinhos sorriu mais ainda.

- Isso aí é pão de queijo? – ele perguntou.

- É sim querido. Deixei prontinhos pra você comer. – Esme respondeu.

- Hm... são só pra mim? Isso aí só dá pra mim. – ele brincou.

- Qual é Edward! – Emmett reclamou – Devem ter uns 50 pãezinhos aí! Ou mais!

Nós rimos e depois todos sentaram na mesa da cozinha, comendo pãezinhos de queijo*.

Depois do lanchinho noturno, Edward foi dormir, e todos nós fomos também.

Antes de ir definitivamente pro meu quarto, fui até o quarto do Edward.

- Entra. – ele disse depois que bati na porta.

Entrei e dei de cara com ele já deitando.

- Ei Lice. – ele sorriu, se afastando um pouco na cama e estendendo os braços.

Ele sempre sabia o que eu queria.

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? – falei.

- Claro – ele sorriu.

Corri até o meu quarto, peguei meu travesseiro e voltei.

Deitei do lado do meu irmão.

- Eu tava com saudades, maninho. – falei baixinho.

- Desculpe ter preocupado você. – ele respondeu.

Olhei pra ele carrancuda.

- Você não teve culpa Edward.

- Claro que tive Alice. Se eu não tivesse sido tão ciumento, nunca teria acelerado tanto a ponto de perder o controle do carro. – ele disse, carrancudo.

Suspirei e olhei pra ele, que tinha fechado os olhos.

- Já passou Ed. Não precisa ficar se culpando mais por isso. Ninguém morreu. – eu disse tentando acalmá-lo.

- Pelo menos se alguém tivesse morrido teria sido eu. – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Para com isso, Edward! – falei, dessa vez não contendo a voz chorosa.

Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou.

- Ta bom, desculpa. O importante é que eu to aqui agora, vem. – ele disse e me abraçou.

O abracei e após alguns minutos ele já fazia piadas, me fazendo rir e esquecer que os últimos três meses tinham sido tão difíceis.

No outro dia, nunca estive tão eufórica.

- Jazz! – gritei pra ele assim que o vi chegando na mesa do almoço.

- Oi amor. – ele disse sentando do meu lado – Não precisa perguntar, mas... como você ta?

Eu gargalhei.

- Ótima e você?

- Ótimo agora que você está ótima. – ele sorriu.

Durante o almoço todos combinaram de passar lá em casa a noite, num jantarzinho que minha tia estava oferecendo pra comemorar. Eu nunca tinha visto tantas comemorações na família Cullen, mas estava adorando.

Na saída do colégio, me despedi de todos e voltei correndo pra casa.

Eu sabia que estava meio que ignorando todos os meus amigos e o meu namorado assim, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

À noite, toda a família já estava reunida na sala, quando a campainha tocou.

- E as portas do paraíso serão abertas... – Emmett zombou quando eu fui abrir a porta.

- Inclusive pra você, não é Em? – provoquei.

Ele ficou calado e Edward deu uma gargalhada.

Acho que peguei no ponto fraco dele. Ponto pra mim.

Abri a porta e teria caído pra trás se já não soubesse quem vinha.

Mas admito que ver todos os meus amigos, vindo na minha direção de uma só vez, me deixou muito surpresa.

- Boa noite gente! – falei dando espaço pra eles passarem.

Cada um deles passou, me dando um abraço (os garotos) e um beijinho na bochecha (as garotas).

É claro que o último a passar foi o Jazz.

Pra coisa ficar mais romântica, se é que me entende.

- Boa noite amor. – ele disse com a voz meio rouca e extremamente sexy.

Obriguei meu cérebro a processar uma resposta.

- Boa noite, amor. – respondi.

Ele sorriu de canto e eu desfaleci.

Só não caí no chão porque ele me segurou e me puxou pra junto dele.

- Cuidado amor. – ele disse, a voz ainda incrivelmente sexy – Assim você cai...

O sorriso que ele estava dando estava extinguindo todos os meus sentidos.

- J-jazz... – gaguejei.

Não precisei falar mais nada. Porque na mesma hora ele me beijou, uma fome avassaladora que antes eu não tinha percebido que existia.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi retribuir, colocando minhas mãos na sua nuca, trazendo-o pra perto de mim o máximo que podia, sem quebrar o beijo.

Os fogos de artifício estavam em força total e Jazz não parecia querer me soltar.

Eu tampouco.

Esqueci até que meus tios, meus primos e todos os meus amigos estavam no cômodo ao lado e provavelmente estranhando nossa demora.

De repente ele se afastou, sem me soltar. Ainda bem, senão eu teria caído no chão, de tão zonza e mole que eu fiquei.

- É melhor a gente voltar pra sala. – ele disse ofegante, meio rindo.

- É-é... é s-sim. – gaguejei.

Ele riu um pouco e nos dirigimos à sala.

Quando chegamos lá, todos já estavam no maior papo, inclusive a Gisele e a Sophie, que estavam claramente babando pelo Edward.

Pensando bem, tinha sido a primeira vez que elas estavam vendo ele normalmente depois do acidente.

A única vez antes dessa foi logo que o Edward ainda estava na UTI, uma semana depois, mas ele ainda estava totalmente ferido e acidentado e pouco parecia o gato que estava hoje.

Ele estava claramente pouco confortável com tanta atenção, mas estava se divertindo, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

- Ora, ora, os pombinhos resolveram dar o ar da graça! – Emmett cutucou, quando entramos na sala.

Eu sorri, totalmente envergonhada, porque com certeza Emmett ia falar o que eu queria que ele _não_ falasse.

- É melhor eu ver se vocês não quebraram nada... Pelo tempo, o amasso ali na porta foi grande! – ele falou.

Eu devo ter ficado vermelha igual um pimentão, porque ele soltou uma gargalhada muito sonora depois disso.

Ele tinha falado o que eu não queria.

- Deixa de abusar, Emmett! Não ta vendo que ela fica sem graça? – Edward me defendeu.

Emmett se calou e fez uma cara de desgosto.

Como eu tinha sentido falta do meu irmão!

- Oh, Edward, só você pra me defender! – eu disse pulando no colo dele, o fazendo rir.

- EI! E eu?! – Jasper reclamou, com uma falsa cara de ciúmes.

Todo mundo gargalhou com isso, e depois eu saí do colo de Edward e pulei no de Jazz, que habilmente me segurou, em pé.

- Você também, amor! – eu disse dando muitos beijos no rosto dele, em lugares diferentes.

- Onw, o amor é lindo! – Edward e Emmett exclamaram juntos.

- É sim! – eu disse sorrindo largamente.

Não sei porque todo mundo começou a rir de novo depois.

Ok, eu sei, até porque eu ri também. Mas a piada ta valendo.

Me sentei do lado de Edward, no colo de Jasper. Bella estava do lado de Edward e o restante das pessoas sentadas nas poltronas e sofás da sala, formando um enorme círculo.

- Eu não sabia que era tão popular entre seus amigos, Alice. – Edward riu.

Eu ri também.

- Você ainda é popular na escola inteira, Edward, acredite! – Rose falou.

- Sério? – ele disse surpreso.

- Sério! Precisava ter visto a briga da Alice contra a Kelly, porque a Kelly falou umas coisas lá sobre você... – Jacob acrescentou.

Edward me olhou com o olhar mais surpreso que eu já vi ele dar, com a boca escancarada em forma de "O".

- Briga? – ele ecoou.

- Vai me dizer que não soube, Edward? – Emmett – Ah, que idiota que eu sou! Eu contei tudo, MENOS a briga! Que ódio de mim.

Edward estava extremamente chocado.

- Lice, você brigou no colégio? – ele perguntou, ainda me olhando chocado.

Na hora eu realmente não sabia o que ele estava pensando.

- Er... – eu comecei.

- Alice Cullen, desembucha. – ele insistiu.

- Briguei. Com a Kelly Sparkles. Ela tava falando coisas nada agradáveis sobre você e o Jazz, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Ela é uma piranha, patricinha, vaca, vadia, que não tem o que fazer e fica se metendo com os namorados das outras! Ugh, odeio ela, odeio, odeio, odeio! Ela é a criatura mais idiota que existe na face da Terra e teve o que mereceu! Pronto, falei! – eu disse e cruzei os braços, emburrada.

Só ai notei que todo mundo estava olhando pra minha cara, espantados com meu desabafo.

Eu olhei pro Edward apreensiva, ele nunca foi muito a favor das aulas de luta livre que o Emmett me dava, e com certeza seria menos a favor ainda agora que eu tinha realmente me metido em confusão por causa disso.

Ele piscou várias vezes, me olhando chocado e aí fez o que eu não imaginei que faria.

Edward jogou a cabeça pra trás e irrompeu numa gargalhada alta e sonora. Ele ria tanto que seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Todo mundo riu também, mas eu só conseguia olhar, sem entender a reação dele.

- Eu queria ter visto isso! – ele disse, ainda rindo. – Essa é minha garota!

Depois disso eu também ri.

No final das contas, socar uma patricinha tinha feito todo mundo feliz.

Quando paramos de rir, Edward pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Mas então. Gisele e Sophie não é? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, sim. – Gisele disse com um sorriso suspeito.

- Vocês vieram de onde mesmo? – ele perguntou.

Foi aí que notamos que ninguém tinha perguntado isso desde que elas chegaram.

Elas simplesmente... chegaram.

- Boa pergunta. – eu disse.

- Alice, você nem sabe de onde suas amigas vieram? – Edward riu.

Eu ri envergonhada.

- Não... – admiti.

As meninas riram também.

- Relaxem, a gente conta agora. – Sophie falou. – Então, eu e a Gi somos irmãs, eu sou a mais velha. A gente morava em Nova York, nossos pais morreram quando tínhamos cinco anos.

- E vocês moravam com quem? – Edward.

- A gente morava com nossa avó. Até que ela passou a não nos reconhecer e foi trancada num asilo. O juiz disse que nós já tínhamos idade suficiente pra morarmos sozinhas e nos deu a herança dos nossos pais, e parte da nossa avó. – Gisele falou.

- E quantos anos vocês tem? – Jasper perguntou.

- Eu tenho 18 – Sophie falou – E a Gisele tem 17. O juiz decidiu que como eu já tinha 18, nós poderíamos morar sozinhas. Eu achei uma decisão meio estranha, mas melhor que ficar num orfanato.

- Nós passamos uns seis meses em Nova York, arrumando tudo e decidindo o que fazer. No fim das contas, decidimos que seria melhor viver numa cidade pequena, mais calma. E aí procuramos no Google e cá estamos! – Gisele falou.

- Realmente, uma cidade minúscula. – Rose falou.

Nós rimos.

- Nossa, que boas vindas que vocês tiveram. Se envolver justo num acidente de carro... – Edward começou.

- Para com isso, Edward. Nós não nos machucamos, ta tudo bem! – Sophie falou.

- É, deixe de ser tão altruísta, pelo menos uma vez na vida! – eu ralhei.

Ele riu e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Tudo bem, que tal uma animada nisso aqui? Isso é uma festa, certo? – ele disse.

- Isso! Que tal um jogo? – Emmett.

- Não Emmett. Seus jogos nunca dão certo. – Edward riu.

- Que tal... – comecei mas logo fui interrompida.

- Jantar! – tia Esme gritou.

Bufei contrariada e Edward riu.

- Depois do jantar então. Vamos comer! – ele disse e levantou e nós levantamos, indo até a sala de jantar.

O jantar foi tão divertido que às vezes eu esquecia de comer e ficava só rindo.

Nem parecia que há uma semana Edward ainda estava completamente em coma.

A única coisa estranha ali foi Bella. Ela estava mais calada do que o normal, e apesar de rir com as piadas e brincadeiras, estava muito quieta.

Acho que apenas eu e Edward percebemos, mas não falamos nada.

Quando o jantar acabou e voltamos pra sala, Edward resolveu perguntar.

- Bells, o que foi?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e enquanto todos sentávamos, ela continuou em pé, ignorando o pedido de Edward pra se sentar com ele.

- É que eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você... – ela disse.

- Particular? – ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas nos olhou e depois respirou bem fundo.

- Quer casar comigo, Edward? – ela falou.

Por essa ninguém, nem o próprio Edward, esperava.

Ele apenas piscou, surpreso pela pergunta.

- Eu não aguento mais isso! Eu fui uma idiota de não ter aceitado seu pedido logo que você o fez! Eu te amo demais e agora eu sei que não posso viver um único dia sem você. Me perdoa por ter feito você pensar que eu não queria, eu só fui uma tremenda idiota por ter dito pra esperar. Eu te amo, Edward, te amo muito – a essa altura as lágrimas de Bella já escorriam – E tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida é ficar com você... pra sempre... Casa comigo?

Ela fungava, o choro tomando conta dela e um sorriso tímido querendo sair com a própria declaração.

Minhas próprias lágrimas já estavam lá, esperando apenas a reação de Edward, que já era mais do que prevista. Olhei pra ele e não me surpreendi quando vi duas tímidas lágrimas em suas bochechas e um sorriso largo, que mostrava todos os seus dentes.

- É claro que eu quero Bella... – ele disse e se levantou, abraçando-a e pegando no colo, girando ela no ar, enquanto dava beijos no rosto dela.

Minhas próprias lágrimas – de pura alegria dessa vez – já desciam e eu comecei a gritar e bater palmas.

Não contive meus próprios passos e quando vi, já tinha pulado nas costas de Edward, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Parabééns! – eu gritei – Posso ajudar na organização?

Com isso – não sei porque – eles riram.

- Eu estava pensando mais em você me ajudar com o vestido, Lice. E que tal você de dama de honra? – Bella perguntou.

Meu sorriso quase rasgou minha cara.

- SÉRIO BELLS? AHH, EU TE AMO, SABIA??!! – eu disse e pulei das costas de Edward pra abraçar Bella.

Claro que ela não era ele, e não conseguiu me segurar.

Resultado: nós duas caímos no chão.

Só ouvi as risadas atrás de mim, mas não me importei.

Pulei no colo de Edward também – que me segurou – e dei muitos beijos na bochecha.

Meu irmão merecia toda a felicidade do mundo.

**POV Jasper**

Saí da casa de Alice tarde, mas no caminho pensei em comemorar novamente.

Só que dessa vez, apenas eu e ela.

A festa de noivado de Edward e Bella seria em duas semanas e eu poderia aproveitar a data pra comemorar.

- Rose, vem aqui! – chamei do meu quarto assim que voltamos do jantar.

- Diga Jazz. – ela apareceu já de pijamas e escovando os dentes.

- Que tal me ajudar a fazer algo especial pra Alice?

- De novo, Jasper? – ela rolou os olhos e voltou pro seu quarto.

Eu a segui.

- Dessa vez é sério, quero comemorar! – insisti.

- Aham, sempre é sério. Desculpa Jazz. Mas dessa vez, comemore sozinho. Aposto como até Alice ta cansada de comemorações. – ela disse se deitando na cama, me ignorando.

Bufei, sabendo que Rose tinha razão.

Chega de comemorações.

Mas eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com Alice, então o que fazer?

- Então o que eu deveria fazer Rose? Quer dizer, eu quero passar um tempo só com ela, pra aproveitarmos nosso namoro, já que sempre acontece algo que atrapalha... – falei.

Ela suspirou, cansada, e olhou pra mim com a maior cara de óbvio do mundo.

- Então saia com ela, e faça algo legal. Não precisa ser festa nem nada Jazz. Apenas saia com ela e tenham uma noite romântica. Aposto como ela vai gostar. – ela sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

- Valeu maninha, já sei o que vou fazer. – eu disse e sorri saindo do quarto dela.

- Ótimo. Fecha a porta e não me amola de novo! – ela disse.

Eu ri do jeito dela e entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta e deitando logo depois.

Duas semanas já tinham passado.

Todas as noites, eu ia a casa de Alice, apenas pra conversar.

Nosso relacionamento tinha se aprofundado de uma maneira linda, eu a conhecia tão bem quanto ela a mim.

A cada dia eu via o quanto eu e Alice éramos diferentes, mas isso não era um ponto ruim.

Eu a amava exatamente por isso: por ser diferente de mim.

- JAAAAAAAZZ! – Alice veio gritando até mim, quando bati à porta no sábado, dia do jantar de noivado de Bella e Edward.

Eu a segurei habilmente no meu colo. Estava ficando bom nisso, ela se jogava em mim e eu a segurava. Era engraçado, Alice era totalmente hiperativa.

- Oi amor. – respondi, colocando-a no chão.

Antes que ela jogasse outra de suas enxurradas de palavras ou me arrastasse pra algum lugar, a tomei pra mim e a beijei com vontade.

Ela se jogou em mim de novo, as mãos pequenas no meu pescoço, arfando de surpresa e contentamento.

- Uau, que recepção. – ela disse quando o beijo acabou.

- Ué, eu sou o visitante... Você tinha que fazer a recepção, não? – provoquei, rindo.

Ela riu também.

- Vem logo, já ta quase todo mundo aqui – ela disse me arrastando pra sala.

- Ugh, preferia ficar dando uns amassos com você ali fora... – falei baixinho.

Mas não baixo o suficiente.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Edward estava saindo da sala na hora que entramos e ouviu.

Fiquei completamente sem graça e sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... er... é que... sabe o que é... – comecei a gaguejar.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Relaxe Jasper. Vamos fingir que eu não ouvi nada. To indo buscar um cd no meu quarto e quando voltar, falo com você. – ele riu e recomeçou a andar em direção as escadas da casa.

Suspirei de alívio e olhei pra Alice, que tentava esconder o riso muito mal.

- Não ria de mim! – reclamei.

Aí ela realmente soltou o riso e andou em direção a sala, e eu a acompanhei.

- Uéé... do que ela ta rindo Jazz? – Rose perguntou, sentada do sofá.

- Nada, Rose. – desconversei enquanto Alice terminava de rir.

Rose tinha ido mais cedo à casa de Alice, tinha passado o dia se arrumando lá.

A campainha tocou assim que Edward voltou a sala.

- Hm... Deixem que essa eu atendo. – ele disse deixando um cd em cima do som e saindo da sala – Lice, bota esse cd pra tocar!

Alice levantou e foi saltitando até o som, pegando o cd e colocando, apertando o play logo depois.

_(Música: River Flows In You - Yiruma)_

A música tocada de Edward encheu a sala, enquanto ele entrava com Bella, segurando suas mãos.

- BELLINHA! – Alice gritou e pulou até ela.

Ok, isso me assustou.

- Emmett, você por acaso deu café a Alice? – Edward perguntou, rindo.

- Eu não! – Emmett se defendeu, com uma cara muito culpada.

- Ela ta mais histérica que o normal. – comentei.

- É isso que eu to notando... – Edward falou e encarou Emmett, com uma cara de irmão mais velho que sabe de tudo. – Tem certeza que não deu?

Alice, que ainda falava rápido demais, conversando coisas sobre cabelo, maquiagem, e suas idéias pra decoração do casamento com Bella, nem prestava atenção a conversa de Edward e Emmett.

- Hm... talvez eu tenha dado, por acidente sabe, um _pouquinho_ de RedBull pra ela... – Emmett assumiu.

Edward começou a gargalhar e eu também.

O comportamento de Alice acabara de ser explicado.

- AAH, to me sentindo tão viva hoje! – Alice disse, mais alto do que realmente precisava, fazendo poses de malhação.

Isso só fez eu e Edward nos olharmos e rirmos mais ainda.

- Olha só! Bella chegou, então podemos começar? – Esme falou, aparecendo na sala. – O jantar está servido, crianças!

Nós rimos e fomos até a sala de jantar.

Alice pulou no meu colo e foi nas minhas costas, como uma verdadeira criança, até a sala de jantar.

O jantar não poderia ter sido mais agradável.

Apenas a família e os amigos mais íntimos de Bella e Edward estavam lá, o brilho nos olhos dos dois era visível. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta felicidade ao redor das pessoas como sentia agora.

Era quase... palpável.

E o mais incrível, é que eu também me sentia extremamente feliz.

E o motivo da felicidade estava totalmente relacionado à pessoa que sentava ao meu lado.

**Alice Cullen.**

Enquanto a olhava ela olhou pra mim e deu o sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

Isso encheu o meu coração e me deu mais certezas ainda de que ela era toda a minha **razão**.


	25. Visões e Sentimentos

**Capítulo 24**

**POV Jasper**

- Então, agora estão oficialmente noivos? – Carlisle perguntou, após o jantar e a troca de alianças de noivado entre Edward e Bella.

- Estamos, pai. – Edward falou, olhando apenas Bella, sorrindo como eu nunca tinha visto.

Eu nunca tinha visto tantos sorrisos.

Alice estava igualmente sorridente, e bom, se ela estava feliz... eu também estava.

- Casam quando? – Rose perguntou.

- Boa pergunta! – Alice falou, ainda agitada por conta do Red Bull.

- Hm... Daqui a três meses. – Edward falou, deixando Bella vermelha.

- Já?! – Alice parecia espantada – Então temos que procurar o seu vestido AGORA, Bella! Anda, vamos!

Todos soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Pra onde Alice? A essa hora não tem nenhuma loja aberta! – Bella reclamou, rindo.

Alice parecia realmente disposta a sair de casa às onze da noite apenas para começar a procurar um vestido de noiva.

- Mas nós TEMOS que começaaaaaaaar! – ela choramingou.

- Lice, amanhã você sai com a Bella e começa a procurar... Não tem mais nenhuma loja de vestidos aberta... – Edward falou, tentando não rir do desespero da irmã mais nova.

Alice fez um biquinho tão lindo que me deu vontade de abrir uma loja de vestidos pra ela saciar sua vontade. Mas eu continuava rindo.

- Ta bem! – ela se conformou e se sentou do meu lado, cruzando os braços, insatisfeita.

Eu ri e a abracei, dando um beijo na testa dela logo depois.

- Calma meu amor. Amanhã você pode começar sua procura...

Ela me olhou e, sorrindo novamente, sentou no meu colo.

- Jazz, sabe o que eu acho? – ela disse, enquanto eu ouvia a conversa dos outros recomeçar, longe de nós.

- O que?

- Acho que a gente devia ir lá pro jardim, só nós dois... Aqui tem muita gente. – ela disse, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

E eu nunca ouvi uma idéia melhor.

- Concordo plenamente. – falei.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, pegando minha mão e me conduzindo até o jardim lateral da casa.

Quando chegamos lá, ela se sentou na grama, me puxando pra sentar com ela.

A pouca luminosidade que saía da casa era suficiente para um clima romântico.

- Bem melhor. – falei, puxando Alice pro meu colo e lhe dando um beijo, sem chances de escapatória.

Ela retribuiu como não achei que fosse fazer. Com vontade, com desejo, paixão. Ela estava sentindo tanta falta daquele momento íntimo nosso quanto eu.

Eu a segurava no colo, enquanto ela enterrava os dedos nos meus cabelos e me puxava com vontade, sua boca explorando a minha com voracidade, sem me deixar respirar.

E naquele momento, o que eu menos queria era respirar.

Eu continuei investido contra ela, com vontade e desejo, meu desejo refreado pelas semanas, meses em que Alice não estava totalmente "bem pra namorar".

Não a deixei sequer pensar em parar. O beijo estava bom demais pra isso.

Faíscas pareciam sair dos nossos lábios colados, enquanto nos movimentávamos num ritmo único, uma dança totalmente sincronizada.

Perdi a noção do tempo, do espaço... Com Alice ali, só do que eu sabia era que meu lugar era _nos braços dela_.

Quando nos separamos, ambos estávamos ofegantes.

- Uau. Não sabia que tinha sentido tanta saudade disso. – Alice falou baixinho, ofegando.

- Nem eu. Mas que bom que nossos corpos sabiam. – eu disse.

Ela riu e o movimento fez cócegas em mim.

- Oh, Jazz... Eu te amo tanto. – ela disse, me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Alice. Sempre. – falei sorrindo.

Nunca tinha tido tanta certeza de algo na vida como tinha agora.

Alice tinha aparecido na minha vida pra ficar.

Não importava o quão diferente ela fosse de mim, ela tinha sido feita _especialmente_ para mim.

Agradeci mentalmente a presença de Alice na minha vida.

Mesmo com nós dois tendo sofrido tragédias na infância, agora podíamos contar um com o outro.

- Jazz... – ela me chamou quando estávamos voltando pra o interior da casa.

- Sim, Alice?

- Promete que vai estar sempre do meu lado? Aconteça o que acontecer? Vai ficar sempre comigo? – perguntou.

Sorri pra ela.

- Prometo, Alice. Meu amor, eu vou estar sempre com você. Não importa o que aconteça. – falei.

Ela me abraçou com força e eu tive certeza de que sempre seria assim.

Não importava o que acontecesse, Alice era meu destino e tudo que eu fizesse seria em torno dela.

Meus sentimentos eram claríssimos.

Eu amava Alice. Com todo o meu ser, com todo o meu coração.

**POV Alice**

O sol brilhava como era raro em Forks.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Nunca tinha estado tão feliz em toda a minha vida.

Ainda me remexia na cama, sem saber ao certo o que fazer durante o dia.

Até que bateram na porta.

- Entra. - murmurei.

A porta se abriu revelando um Edward e um Emmett de pijamas, que assim que me viram correram pra minha cama, pulando em cima de mim e me fazendo cócegas.

- BOM DIA PULGUINHA! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu só conseguia rir.

- PAAAAAREEEM COM IIIIISSSO! – eu ria – NÃO CONSIGO.... RESPIRAAAAAR!

Quanto mais eu reclamava, mais eles faziam cócegas, e eu já deveria estar roxa de tanto rir.

Até que as cócegas pararam.

Recuperei meu fôlego aos poucos e eles me encaravam, com um ar divertido.

- Vocês ainda vão me matar com isso, juro. – brinquei.

- Ninguém vai te matar pulguinha. – Edward disse deitando de um lado na cama.

- É, você é histérica demais. Faria muito barulho e iria nos denunciar. – Emmett disse deitando do meu outro lado.

Eu comecei a gargalhar e Edward também.

- Ei, Lice. A gente vai pro shopping mais tarde... Eu e Bella, Emmett e Rose. Quer ir com o Jasper? – Edward perguntou depois que as gargalhadas cessaram.

- SHOOOOPPING! – gritei pulando em cima dele. – Claro que quero, deixa eu ligar pro Jazz.

Peguei o telefone em meio a risadas do Edward e disquei rapidamente o número que eu sabia de cor.

- _Oi Lice._ – a voz do Jazz, ainda sonolenta, respondeu.

- BOM DIA AMOR! – falei mais alto do que pretendia. – Dormiu bem?

-_ Dormi _– ele riu – _E você?_

- Ótima! Escuta, quer ir ao shopping agora a tarde? Eu vou com o Ed, a Bells, o Em e a Rose... VAAAAAAMOS? – pedi.

Edward ria e Emmett também. Ouvi Jazz rir também.

Caramba, eu era palhaça por acaso?

- _Claro amor. Que horas?_

- EBAAAA! Peraí. – tapei o fone com uma das mãos – Que horas?

- Duas. – Edward respondeu.

- Duas. Você vem pra aqui? – perguntei.

- _Claro, te vejo as duas._ – ele disse.

- Te amo Jazz.

- _Eu também Lice._

Ele desligou e eu voltei a deitar entre meus primos.

- Crianças, o café está na mesa! – ouvi minha tia gritar do corredor.

Edward e Emmett se olharam e depois me olharam com um olhar extremamente brincalhão.

- O que foooi? – perguntei.

Eles não responderam. Apenas se levantaram e me pegaram no colo, me carregando pela casa abaixo.

- ME COLOQUEM NO CHÃO! – eu reclamava e ria.

Como eu tinha sentido falta de tudo aquilo!

Parecia que fazia uma eternidade, e não apenas alguns anos, que eu tinha sido apenas uma criança, ao lado deles...

- Deixa de ser mole, Alice! – Emmett ralhou.

Quando chegamos na cozinha eles me colocaram no chão e meus tios começaram a rir.

- Resolveram reviver os dias de criança foi? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Foi. – Edward falou sorrindo de um jeito tão criança que todos começaram a rir.

Comemos nosso café da manhã entre lembranças de nossas épocas de criança. Risadas e olhares de saudade era o que se via na mesa.

À tarde, o shopping inteiro parecia estar olhando pra nós.

Não sei se foi a alegria palpável que se via em nossos rostos ou as brincadeiras escandalosas do Emmett.

Fosse o que fosse, todo mundo viu.

- Bellinhaaaa! – chamei assim que vi o que procurava secretamente.

- Que? – ela reclamou e só então percebi que tinha atrapalhado um beijo dela e do Edward.

- Larga o Ed agora e vem aqui! – gritei.

- O que fooi, Alice? – ela perguntou.

- Não vou dizer na frente de todo mundo. Anda, vem! – chamei de novo.

- Ta, já vou. – ela reclamou.

Mas veio. E eu a arrastei por um dos corredores do shopping com Rose, com a desculpa que era papo de mulher. Os meninos reclamaram, mas não liguei.

Chegamos à loja que eu tinha visto.

- Que tal? – perguntei a ela.

- Uma loja de noivas? – Bella arfou. – Como eu nunca vi isso aqui?

- Bells, você nunca prestou muita atenção nas lojas daqui. E ai, o que acha? – perguntei.

- Ótima, Lice. Podíamos começar por aqui! – ela disse, agora animada.

Pelo menos o próprio vestido de noiva a deixava animada pra compras.

- Ótimo. Mas podemos fazer isso outro dia? Se formos escolher um vestido de noiva, precisamos de tempo e opções. E com os meninos aqui não dá pra escolher! – falei.

Ela concordou e voltamos para onde os meninos estavam.

- Onde vocês foram, hein? – Jasper perguntou.

- Coisas de mulher, Jazz, coisas de mulher... – desconversei e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele.

Eles aceitaram essa resposta, felizmente.

Depois de mais algumas horas de compras, voltamos pra casa. No caminho, paramos no parque de Forks, e estrategicamente, sentamos em duplas.

Agora era hora de namorar...

O parque estava no meio de alguma comemoração desconhecida pra mim, mas era bom que estivesse. Por causa disso, estava todo decorado, muito bem arrumado, dando um clima agradabilíssimo pra namorar.

Sentei no colo de Jazz, que começou a beijar minha nuca e pescoço, tirando completamente minha vontade _repentina_ de conversar.

- Jazz... – falei, rindo.

- Hm? – ele não parou com os beijos na nuca.

- Você ta me desconcentrando...

- E pra quê exatamente você quer se concentrar? – ele perguntou, ainda sem parar os beijos.

- Hm, eu... han... eu queria conversar... - gaguejei.

Aí ele parou. Me olhou com uma cara cética e riu baixinho.

- Pra que conversar Alice? Se a gente pode muito bem _fazer coisa melhor_?

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Isso.

Aí ele me beijou.

E, sinceramente, não dei importância a mais nada.

Porque eu tinha comigo o que agora, era mais importante pra mim.

A única coisa a mais que posso lembrar foi que tive a melhor visão de todas ali, naquela noite.

Uma festa de fogos de artifício explodiu no céu, no mesmo momento que Jasper me olhou, com os olhos castanho-claros ardendo de paixão, me beijando possessivamente em seguida, fazendo explodir uma festa de fogos de artifício, bem nas nossas bocas.

Essa, com certeza, foi a melhor **visão **de todas.

**CONTINUA EM "ENTRE VISÕES E SENTIMENTOS II"**

**

* * *

**Então pessoas, o que acharam?

Bom, ruim, péssimo, maravilhoso, perfeito? Hihi

Contem-me TUDO!

Vou começar a postar a segunda temporada lá pro dia 25, mas coloquem no Author Alert pra saber o dia ok? :D

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira fase da fic, porque na segunda as coisas vão mudar bastaante... ^^

Beijinhos e obrigada! Espero as reviews de vocês

Até a VS II! :*

_Kessy_


End file.
